The Last Hope
by kclovesart21
Summary: Eris is the daughter of Tony Stark. All she wants is to be a hero like the people she grew up with. Which seems impossible with an overprotective father. Especially now that Thanos has come for the Infinity Stones. The Avengers now team up with the Guardians and Asgardians to save the universe. Is it enough? No Civil War AU. No copyright intended. All rights to owners.
1. Chapter 1

_Soft laughter filled the air as a soft voice talked to her._

 _"Mommy loves you." the voice whispered down to her slowly turning hard._

 _Eris looked up, everything was blurred and unable to make out anything definite except for clear blue eyes and black hair._

 _"No matter what anyone tells you. I love you." And barely even breathed she added. "Please don't forget me."_

 _"You will never see her again." An angry male voice screeched._

 _"No! Give her to me!" Cold, roughed hands grabbed her._

 _Cries filled the air around her. Was that her?_

 _"Mom!?" Eris cried out as the room blurred around. "What's going on?"_

 _"I won't let this monstrosity in our home."_

 _"She's a child!"_

 _"As were you."_

 _The scene changed in a blinding white flash. She was in the middle of a green field with waist high grass. Yards in front of her was a large tree and a woman standing in front of it._

 _She only saw the back of her, long straight hair wearing a black suit. But as if sensing her behind her, the woman turned slightly. The wind blew blocking her face. "Come find me before it's too late."_

 _"Too late?" Eris asked. "Too late for what?"_

 _The tree suddenly split open with a large crack revealing an orange raven. It's eyes seemed to bore into her before it flew at her._

Eris gasped as she woke up sheets tangled and soaked with sweat as she looked around the room. She was still in her room at Avengers compound.

And still having that dream. Ever since Ultron, she's had the same dream every night.

Was that her Mom? Dad doesn't tell her anything about her. Does he even remember who she was?

She tried asking Wanda if she knew who the woman was, but Wanda explained she couldn't put people in the mind that only Eris would know who it was. It was someone Eris had to have meet at some point.

She threw the blankets off her. She wobbled to her restroom leaning against the counter as she panted.

Why can't it stop? She thought as she panted looking up to her reflection, clear blue eyes staring back at her.

She splashed water on her face, washing up. She wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. Before leaving she grabbed her mothers locket. The one thing, other than a name, she left for her. It was a small circular object with what looked like branches and a small crow on it. She's tried opening it, but never could. She wonders what's in it. Perhaps a picture of her mother?

She walked downstairs to the Compound's kitchen. She desperately needed comfort food. Nothing better than that than chocolate.

Dad had been staying at the Compound with them but lately had been spending more time with Pepper in New York. He was here tonight but suppose to leave in the morning. They're probably fondue-ing.

As she reached up to grab the amazing chocolate Natasha kept hidden from the guys in the back of the cabinet. She stood on her toes as she pushed boxes aside. Where was it? Did she move it again? Ugh! No trust here!

She froze as she heard something crinkle behind her. Someone was there. She spun around grabbing a small knife that laid on the counter. A man in dark clothes and long hair was sitting behind her at the counter. Eating Natasha's chocolate, wrappers laying on the counter.

He looked up as if finally noticing her, but probably studying her.

"You're the Stark girl." He questioned but obviously knew the answer.

"Eris." She confirmed. No point in denying it.

He held his arm out toward her. Her jaw dropped in awe seeing the metal appendage. Although near the wrist, the metal started to rust and bulge.

"I can't fix it myself." He explained like it pained him to admit it.

"Alright." Eris said putting the knife down before walking closer. Her fingers skimmed the metal. She closed her eyes as she let the design and blueprints course through her mind. And just a little about him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she stepped back. "I heard you just had to look at something to understand it."

"You aren't a weapon anymore," she said as she grabbed a tool kit from under the sink. "When you were freed from Hydra, you became a person again. This arm is apart of you."

They were silent as she started working on it.

"Is it true you knew Grandpa Howard?" She finally asked.

"Yes." He said. "I'm sorry."

She yanked him forward slightly so they looked each other straight in his eyes as she lowered her voice in seriousness. "It's not your fault. It's Hydra's. And if I ever hear you blame yourself for it I will beat you up with your own arm. Clear?"

"Crystal." He said with an unreadable expression. "Does Tony know?"

"Yeah. Took it well all things considering." She said as she threw a piece of chocolate into her mouth. "He somewhat understands what it's like. Being forced to do things you don't want to. But he moved on. Still expect a punch in the face when he sees you."

"That's it?"

Eris shrugged sitting next to him, lightly grabbing his arm "Probably. But back to my topic. Can you tell me about him?"

"You didn't see?"

"I only saw that because it was in the front of your mind. Plus I can't work when is quiet. Talk. If not Howard, then Steve?"

A mischievous glint entered his eyes as he smirked. "Only if you tell me what that punks been up to."

 _Coffee_. He thought as he stumbled through the halls. _Must have coffee._

"Morning Stark," Natasha said meeting him in the hall. "You're up awfully early."

He shrugged. "I told Pep I'd meet her in the city later. So how's training my little girl going?"

"She's a natural." Natasha smirked. "Of course if I had the ability to take abilities I'd be a natural too."

"Talking about Eris again?" They turned slightly to see Sam walking down the hall rubbing his shoulder. "Have I mentioned I hate that you taught her that neck scissor move?"

"I didn't teach her that." Natasha corrected as Steve and Wanda met with them. "I just helped her perfect it."

"So what are you teaching her today?" Tony asked. "Cause she's been bugging me about you two," he pointed to Natasha and Steve, "Refusing to take her on 'real' missions. Which by the way, I'm not-"

They cut off hearing Eris laughter echo down the hall from the common room. If they were all here, then who...?

"FRIDAY" Tony asked slowly as they neared the door, "Who's with Eris?"

"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes."

They all froze froze. His parents killer was here, Tony thought. He was alone with his teenage daughter. He could hurt her. He could kill her. He could-

His thoughts were cut off by more of her laughter. He finally peeked in to see Eris sitting on the counter as Bucky was standing juggling eggs as he talked to her.

She laughed harder when one landed on his head splattering onto his already greasy hair. Harder than she has in a long time. She's been different since Ultron. More sarcastic, less laughter though. The others joked she was becoming more like him everyday. He never wanted her to be like him.

Yet here she was talking to Barnes like a life long friend. He didn't realize he was walking toward them until Eris eyes locked on him.

"Dad." Eris said jumping off the counter.

Bucky tense before straightening out and turning to him. Although it was hard to consider him a dangerous ex-criminal with egg on him. Although Bucky was looking passed him at the others that came behind him.

"Bucky..." Steve whispered behind him.

"Hi..." Eris said slowly having the decency to look sheepish, "So I found him in the kitchen earlier sitting around like a lost puppy... Can I keep him?"

Wanda laughed softly as Eris popped another piece of chocolate in her mouth and threw Bucky a towel.

What was he suppose to say? He didn't blame Barnes per say but he never expected to actually meet him.

"When did you get here?" Natasha asked nonchalantly as she sat next to Eris. "And why are you eating my chocolate?"

Eris froze midchew.

"How did you get in here?" Tony asked.

"The front door." Bucky said rubbing the egg out.

"No offense," Sam asked sitting down, "But why come here now?"

"My arm needed some repairs." Bucky shrugged nonchalantly. "I came looking for Stark but Eris came out before he did." He then looked at Tony. "Did you know she's a genius?" He asked pointing to Eris.

Tony smirked clapping a hand on her shoulder as he stood next to her. "Of course she is. She is my daughter."

"Aww shucks." Eris said as she put a hand on top of his. "You're making me blush."

"She fixed it and added a camouflage mode." As he spoke the metal arm changed into flesh appearance to match his other one. "Plus she got the last of Hydra out." He said tapping the side of his head.

"After that I sent a design and basic ideas to one of my friends so she could use it for a computer design. And now he's making me breakfast." Eris said tossing Bucky an egg that he easily caught. "Remember two scrambled with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice."

She then hopped off her chair looking at the group. "I'm going to go change while y'all talk about whatever." She then turned to Steve who looked frozen in shock. She rolled her eyes before snapping her fingers knocking him out of his stupor. "Good. Now talk."

As soon as she was out of sight, Barnes sighed and looked to Tony. Before he knew it, his fist was flying toward his jaw, and Barnes was on the floor.

"Tony!" Steve scolded.

Bucky sat up rubbing his jaw as Tony shook his now sore wrist.

"Feel better?" Bucky asked calmly.

"No." Tony admitted. "Not by punching you at least." He sighed as he offered a hand to him. He took it. "When I first learned what happened, I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't. And I definitely can't now."

"Why not?" Bucky asked sitting at the stool as the others silently watched wondering where Tony was going with this.

"Eris approves of you. She's a good judge of character. So if she didn't kick your ass first chance she got it must mean something good. But, this does mean I need to find out which room to put you in."

"What?"

"Well your staying here now. Eris won't let you leave."

"To be fair neither will Rogers." Natasha pointed out.

He look down as if thinking about it.

"Come on. You don't want to break a 17 year old girls heart do you? And what about Steve? He's like 95 too much would break the old guy's heart."

Bucky scoffed rolling his eyes. "Alright I'll stay."

"I am not taking no for an- Wait really?"

"Why not?" Bucky said as his arm transformed into a metal one again. He then turned to Steve with his arms crossed. "Did you even try to land the plane?"

"Uh..." Steve stepped back looking sheepish.

"Seriously. I'm dead for what two days? Did your impulse control fall out when they put the serum in you?"

"Well..."

"Do you even know how to drive a plane now? Surely you learned something since being defrosted."

"Well not..."

Bucky groaned exasperated. "As soon as I'm done here we are getting your ass to some pilot lessons. Come on Steve! And that was only in the '40's! Eris told me of your other things."

Steve actually paled as the other watched in amusement as Bucky simultaneously scolded him and made Eris breakfast.

"This is the most entertaining thing I've seen in years." Sam said trying to steal a piece of chocolate. Natasha simply slapped his wrist moving her chocolate away.

"Please tell me your recording this Fri." Tony said.

"Of course sir." FRIDAY replied. "Eris asked me to do so already."

"-the hell jumps out of a plane without a parachute?! You do realize you're not immortal right?!"

Bucky was actually a pretty decent cook, far better than most of them at least. He had offered to go ahead and make them all breakfast as he ranted to Steve. Now they were all gathered around the counter talking. Vision had also come in at some point to join them after getting caught up with some research.

Eris was currently rambling about some video she saw online. But as much as they loved her, it was so easy to get lost in her ramblings sometimes.

"-and I know he doesn't have a cool suit or anything like you do." She gestured toward Dad with her fork. "It was practically pajamas with taped on sunglasses. And he's in Queens. But I haven't figure out where exactly. Give me a couple of hours and I know I can figure it out."

His watch chose at that moment to beep. Tony looked down to see a reminder for him to meet Pepper at Stark Tower. Ever since the Avengers moved here, he was able to renovate it as the business side of the Avengers AKA Damage Control was moved there.

"Looks like I got to get going soon." He turned to Eris who had tilted her head slightly with a small suggestive smirk on her lips.

"You and Pepper going to fondue?"

Bucky who was drinking some water made a small chocking noise as he leaned forward half spitting out water as his metal arm covered his mouth and Steve looked down in shame.

"Fondue?!"

Tony shrugged. "It's a code word my parents used when I was younger, and when Eris came I decided to use it when she didn't understand what I meant. And yes I know my Dad got it from Captain Spangles."

Barnes burst out laughing. Eris smirk had broadened into a full smile as Steve shook his head.

"That's not going away any time soon."

"Nope" Tony said standing up. "I'm heading out. Be good while I'm gone. And remember no leaving the Compound and Vision's in charge. "

"Go." Eris said lightly pushing him away. "Pepper's going to kill you if you're late again."

"So what do you want to do? Train? Set up pranks? Hack Shield? Your choice?" Eris offered Bucky.

"What do you usually do when your Dad leaves?" Bucky asked as he put his plate in the sink.

"All the above." Eris said. "If you don't pick I'm going to set up pranks for everyone and make it seem like you did it."

"No pranks." Vision said calmly. "Last time we had to wash the ceiling for a week.

"And the time before that I almost ended up a blonde." Natasha said.

"What's your point?" Eris asked innocently

"I guess we can train." Barnes said with a shrug.

Eris smiled as they made there way down the hall to the training room. They decided to spar today and were paired in groups of two for sparring.

Steve v. Bucky. Natasha v. Sam. Wanda v. Eris.

Vision would be referee. Usually Rhodey joined them but he had an assignment to work on. Scott, the newest member, was with his daughter. And Clint was on paternity leave/ debating about retiring. But he still checked in on them and helped train them.

Eris and Wanda circled each other a they faced each other fists raised prepared for the other to strike.

Eris faked going to the right promoting Wanda to jump back slightly. Eris smirked before throwing her left fist in a wide swing unleashing red energy hurling straight to Wanda.

She easily blocked it but missed the blow Eris sent to her stomach. Wanda flew back and landed on her back.

Eris quickly used the energy to grab Wanda by the wrist lifting her up a good foot above the ground.

"Yield?" Eris challenged.

Wanda smiled before using her other hand to send a blast at Eris. Eris dropped Wanda and rolled out of the way of the blast.

Both watched in silent horror as it hit Nat on the back throwing her off balance slightly. She slowly turned around glaring at them. Sam backed away. Steve and Bucky stopped and looked. And Vision seemed to be holding his breath.

Eris quickly pointed at Wanda knowing the 21 year old was also pointing at her.

Nat smirked before she lifted her wrist firing two shots of her electric bites at both of them.

Wanda used her energy quickly to create a red force field.

Eris moved her arms intending to do the same, but as she raised her left arm a black circular shield materialized out of nowhere attaching itself to her. The electric bites bounced harmlessly off.

Eris slowly lowered her arms starting at the shield. The shield was pure black. On the front of it though looked to be branches sculpted onto it with a single crow on a branch. Just like her necklace.

"Where did...?" She trailed off staying at it.

"Eris." Steve said slowly coming forward.

She looked up swallowing hard. "I don't know how I got it. I just moved my arm and-"

"It's alright." He assured. "Can I see it?"

Eris bit her lip nodding as she slid it off and handed it to him. "How would I have been able to make a shield magically appear?"

"Perhaps it is a new ability," Vision said thoughtfully examining it.

"The ability to make weapons randomly appear?" Bucky questioned incredulously. He snorted. "When did the world start getting weird? One second a puny punk turns into a body builder the next girls can control energy and make weapons appear."

"It is curious but no one can deny Eris has abilities. Although no one is quite sure why. There are no known records of any Stark having abilities. And your mother..."

He trailed off eyes widening as if he realized he said something he shouldn't have.

Eris looked away. No one knew who her mother was. There was no address, no name. Just a note that basically said: This is your daughter. Her name is Eris Asteria (insert last name). Do as you will.

"You think my mother was an enhanced?" Eris challenged.

"I'd prefer not to-"

"I don't care what Dad told you. I want your opinion. Do you think my mother was an enhanced?"

Vision hesitated. "Yes. Does that make you feel better though?"

Eris bit her lip. No one spoke about her mother in front of her at least. She was desperate for any information about her. Especially after these dreams.

"I'm going to my room." Eris decided moving to grab the shield, but as she did it turned into a liquid shadow before melting into her own shadow.

"Well that's useful at least." She noted before walking toward the door.

"Eris." Vision said grabbing her arm gently. "Some things are better to accept than to know."

"This isn't one of those things." She said before yanking her arm back and walking away.

"What just happened?" Bucky asked after a moment.

"Eris has powers but no one knows where they come from." Natasha explained. "Stark thinks it came from her mother but..."

"Tony found Eris on his doorstep wrapped in a blanket. No indication on who her mother could be." Vision finished. "Tony had looked but forbade Eris to. He also forbade any of his systems to give Eris access to what little information he has."

"So you can't tell her anything?" Bucky questioned. "I'm not entirely sure... Would you be considered one off Tony's inventions or...?"

"Not exactly." He said. "I have my own free will. I am my own person but he did help make me."

"So you can tell her?"

"As I said before. Some things are better to accept."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I've had this one on my mind for a long time so I had to.**

 **To clear up any confusion, when Eris looks at a device she can see how it works and in case of weapons/tools can perfectly weild them. And they even become a part of her allowing her to conjure and use them as will.**

 **When she touches a person if she wants she can absorb memories and abilities, this includes powers.**

 **And time line wise, basic information that may or may not be important, slightly changed from MCU Wiki for story:**

 **Eris was born in June 2000, Shuri born October 2000, Peter was born in March 2001**

 **Eris powers develop in 2007**

 **Events in Iron Man, T'Challa becomes Black Panther in 2009**

 **Events in Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor in 2010**

 **Steve's found, events of Avengers in 2011**

 **Iron Man 3 in 2012**

 **Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: Winter Soldier in 2013**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy and Vol 2 in 2014**

 **Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant Man and Doctor Strange in 2015**

 **Thor: Ragnorok and this story in 2017**

 **Anyways enjoy, Spidey should be joining soon. I decided not to do canon and ignore Civil War with this much more mature solution in which Steve told Tony everything and Ross isn't involved. Ant man and Black Panther will also be joining soon.**

 **Does anyone know Wanda's age? I tried looking at the Wiki but couldn't find it.**

 **Enjoy. No copyright intended. All rights to respectful owners.**


	2. Chapter 2

She can't look for her mother. She's tried every thing but couldn't access any information. So to get her mind off her mother, the search for Spider Man continues.

"Let's see what we got." She mumbled to herself as she found numerous videos. She examined the one where he caught the car. "Super strong. Obviously fast to have to caught it in time."

She zoomed the video getting a better look at him. "Low budget." She concluded seeing what looked like a red hoodie, blue sweatpants and googles. "Why so dark though?" She wondered looking at the googles. "It'd be impossible to see out of that unless...Enhanced vision. Of course. Wonder if all his senses are enhanced."

She moved the image and looked at the string that shot out of his wrist. "Hoping that isn't real. Probably synthetic. Wonder how long that takes to make... How did he make it? Obviously couldn't have bought them. Needed basic supplies so probably stuff found at home or..."

She trailed off as another thought came to mind. She zoomed out of the video and looked at all angles. "Yes! I am no longer the baby hero! You have to be a sophmore!"

She looked over as her phone lit up.

 _Genius: Thank you! I could use this to make an AI!_

Eris bit her lip as memories of Ultron came up.

 _Hero: Careful with that. Don't want to make it go all Skynet or Ultron._

 _Genius: Skynet?_

 _Hero: Remind me to show you Terminator when you come over._

 _Genius: We'll come over in a week or so_

 _Hero: I'll hold you to that._

 _Genuis: My brother needs help with his girlfriend again. Gtg. Bye_

"Alright." She said putting down her phone "Let's follow you home." She touched her laptop screen before travelling into the intersections camera in her minds eye. She shifted through it's files before finding the incident. She jumped from security camera to security camera following him around Queens until he stopped in an alley.

"What are you doing here?" She watched as he looked around before yanking his mask off revealing his face.

She gasped as she exited the cameras history. "Of all people." She chuckled slightly. "Of all people. It's you little fan boy.

Eris easily recognized Peter even with blurry camera because she's been keeping tabs on him for a few years. She learned he was the only civilian brave enough to fight-ish with Dad during the Hammer droid attack all those years ago.

She told Dad about him and when they further looked discovered he was a science geek. He also received a scholarship to a prestige public STEM school in the area.

She also knew about his uncle.

"One semi fake internship coming up." She said as she pulled a certificate out of the printer.

"You Peter Parker will be the Avengers intern." She slipped the paper into a nice looking folder.

She looked down as her phone buzzed indicating a text message.

 _Dad: 'Me and Pep going to LA for the day. Won't be back until tomorrow.'_

Good that makes things easier. She thought with a smile.

 _Eris: Have fun you two. Don't forget to use protection. Am not ready for a little sibling. Lol._

She turned to her laptop quickly putting the camera feed for her room on loop of her sitting on the bed looking at the laptop. She then hacked FRIDAY and guaranteed she wouldn't inform anyone she left for at least another hour.

She quickly changed into black high waist jeans and a violet long sleeved shirt. She also threw on her black jacket.

Closing her door softly, Eris snuck down to the garage. Usually she would've just flown but that would of been to noticeable.

As she arrived at the garage she found a black motorcycle up front.

"Thank you, Bucky." She said noticing it lacked a tracking device.

She straddled it immediately absorbing how to ride it. She simply looked at it sparking it to life as she put on a helmet

"Let's go." She said flipping down the visor and taking off full speed.

Once in the city, she parked the bike at Stark Tower. She remembered Dad mentioned the very top floors of the tower could still be used as Avenger floors in case they were ever in New York and needed something. Although she suspected all of his buildings had that.

She started walking around the city keeping an eye out for Spider man as she headed toward Queens.

She doesn't know what but something compelled her to look down a random alley. There were three guys in the alley cornering a girl half their size.

"We can make some arrangement if you ain't got any cash." One said.

Eris lifted her hood hiding her face. She then outstretched her hand releasing red tendrils of energy that wrapped around the man in the middle before she yanked him back.

"Leave her alone." She ordered as they all turned to her.

The one that had been dragged immediately ran out the alley. The other two weren't as smart. They charged toward her off swinging a bat the other a knife.

She ran toward them, sliding under their swings before she swept her leg under them knocking them down. She turned about to yell at the girl to run but froze. She was gone.

Eris yelped as she was kicked in the stomach and onto the ground. She quickly got up seeing one of them get up too.

He swung a gun up to her. Only for it to be pulled out of his grasp.

"Now that's just rude." Their heads jerked up. On the wall above them was Spiderman. He had webbed the gun to one of the walls.

He flipped off landing in between them. "Bringing a gun to a fist fight."

The gun guy looked between the two of them before taking off running.

Spider man flipped landing in front of him blocking the alley mouth close to where the other guy was.

"Where you going?" He asked innocently. "I thought we were still fighting?"

As the guy swung a fist at him. Spiderman bent back before shooting a web at his wrist pulling him forward. He then wrapped the web around both of his wrists and pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell is that?" The guy asked panicked.

"It's my webbing." He shrugged nonchalantly. "You like? Made it myself."

Eris noted the third guy finally got up. He grabbed his bat coming up behind Spiderman who was still chatting.

Eris lifted her wrist. "Hey!" All three turned to her. She shot one of the Widow bites to the bat guy.

Spiderman turned shocked as the guy started to convulse.

"Don't banter unless you're clear on all sides." She advised. "Can we talk?"

"I um.." He was cut off as sirens sounded nearby. "That's probably a good idea." He jogged to her. "Come on."

"Where-?" She was cut off as he fired a web, wrapping an arm around her waist and then shooting into the air. She gasped clutching onto him as they soared up.

She felt him laugh. "Not a fan of flying?"

"I've flown dozens of time this isn't it."

"Oh yeah?" He questioned as they settled onto a roof. She automatically let go and moved so they were face to face. "What's this then?"

"Exciting." She said with a grin. "I can't believe you do this all the time Peter."

He stammered taking half a step back as he looked around. "W-what? Whose Peter?"

"Relax." She told him taking down her hood, "I'm Eris. Eris Stark."

"Stark?" He asked excitedly. "As in..?" He gestured toward Stark tower.

"That's the one." She said before she handed him a folder. "I wanted to offer this to you."

He took the folder before opening it slowly.

"You won't be an Avenger yet. Not until your 18 at least."

"What?" He said looking up to her.

"I'm not allowed to be an Avenger until I'm 18, so neither are you. But relax the next two years will go by faster than you know it."

"But in the meantime...?"

"In the mean time, you'll train with me and the others at Avengers Compound. Where you'll definitely be getting a better suit."

He looked down at himself. "What's wrong with this?"

"It's cloth with sunglasses taped on it. This isn't a looks thing. It's a safety thing. Come on it barely survived when you took on Vulture."

"When I beat Vulture." He corrected.

"I must admit I'm impressed with that. How'd you do it?"

He shrugged, "Right place at the right time I guess. So all this..."

"I want to help you become a better hero, I want to help you become an Avenger. But if you don't want to, just stay on the low side, alright. I would just ask that we give you a com. Just in case."

"Why would I say no!?" He said excitedly. "This is incredible!"

"I can take you to the Compound tonight if you want to. Let you meet most of the team. And a couple of other trainees."

"I would love to but..."

"Your aunt?" She questioned.

"I can't just disappear. She would freak out. She flipped when she saw me in costume. If I were to just disappear-"

"So she knows?" Eris questioned.

"Yeah." he said hanging his head in shame. "Grounded me for two months. She's just worried I'll get hurt or worse..."

"Well this will help ease her mind. You getting a better suit and some real training. It'll keep you safer. Plus interning with Stark Industries will get you any job, in any college."

"Alright. Let's go talk to my aunt. You uh... Need a ride?"

Eris smirked as she took a step closer looking intently at his shooters. "I think I'm good."

"Oh, are you gonna fly then or..?"

She extended her right hand, before pushing on her web shooter unleashing a stream to a nearby tower. "I'll meet you in the alley behind your building." She smirked as she jumped off the building, pulling her hood on.

She easily swung herself through the air extending her left hand to unleash another web. She glanced back to see him still standing on the building. "Catch up slow poke!" She yelled as she continued swinging.

"Eris?" Wanda questioned knocking on her door. "Are you alright?"

Wanda had opted to talk to the young girl. It would always be something she'd deal with. Maybe she could at least offer comfort.

Wanda opened the door slightly as she knocked again, "Eris?"

She entered the room to find it deserted. Her laptop was on the bed, a video of Eris sitting on the bed continuously playing.

"глупая девчонка" (Stupid girl in Russian) Wanda swore as she rushed down the hall.

"She's gone." Wanda said entering the kitchen where the others were.

"What?" Steve asked.

"She's not in her room." She repeated.

"Or anywhere in the Compound." Vision supplied after taking a quick look through the cameras.

"Where could she have gone?" Bucky asked.

"She went to the city." Natasha said looking at her holographic pad. "She disabled her tracker of course, but was last known to be at Stark Tower."

"Vision you stay here in case she comes back." Steve ordered. "The rest of us will go to the city and look for her."

They headed toward the garage. Sam and Wanda would take one of the cars, as the others took their respective motorcycle. Bucky suddenly stopped walking and looked around confused.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, seeing his friend.

"Where's my bike?" He asked.

Eris leaned against the wall as Peter finished stuffing his costume into his bag. "I'm making your suit easy to put on and take off."

"That'd actual be helpful." Peter noted as he stood up swinging the bag on. "I have been late to class so many times because of that."

"Right, public school." Eris commented as they walked in.

"You ever been to public school?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course not." Eris said matter of factually. "Dad wouldn't risk my safety. He home schooled me. Or I guess JARVIS, our AI/Butler/Nanny, taught me everything you'd ever learn from public school. Pepper, Dad's fiance, taught me etiquette and manners and stuff. Dad taught me everything else."

"Sounds pretty lonely." Peter commented as they rode the elevator.

Eris shrugged. "It is what it is. I have everything I could ever want. But don't worry unlike Dad I don't mind sharing my toys."

"Speaking of that, when did you get schematics of my web shooters." Peter asked as they exited the elevator.

"On the roof." She said nonchalantly.

"But then how-"

"I'll explain later." She said as they stopped in front of the door.

"Right." Peter said opening the door for them. "Hey May!"

"Peter?" A female voice called out from further in. "Where have you been? We agreed you wouldn't go on patrol until-"

A middle aged woman was sitting on the couch looking at them as they entered, she abruptly stopped seeing Eris.

"I-I mean-"

"Don't worry Mrs. Parker." Eris said taking off her jacket and folding it over her arm. "I'm Eris Stark. And I came to offer an internship to Peter."

"An internship?"

"For Stark Industries." She paused tilting her head, "Well more of Avengers Industries I guess."

"I'm not sure-"

"I can give Peter a new suit and training to help him on his nightly activities. I can even talk Dad into giving him an allowance as long as he works with us. Enough to help y'all with anything y'all need. Plus being a Stark Intern will get him into any college and any job anywhere." Eris explained. "I just want to help him become a better hero, protect him and the world. But if you don't want him involved with us I get it. We aren't all that inconspicuous. If you say no I'll back off."

May stared at her opened mouth.

"Wait what?" Peter said catching the last part.

"You'll protect him?" May asked staring to face her.

"My father doesn't even allow me to fight." Eris explained. "In Sokovia, I was only on evacuation duty. Dad almost knocked me out just to make sure I was one of the first ones on the helicarrier out of the city. And the other Avengers are just as protective. They'll do the same for Peter. If not them then I will."

"You promise he'll be safe?" May asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Cross my heart." She said making an X motion over her heart.

She turned to Peter. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes Aunt May." Peter said firmly. "Remember what Uncle Ben used to say? 'With great power-"

"'Comes great responsibility.'" She nodded sniffing.

"I was given this responsibility to help people. And now people want to help me help them. I can't over look this."

"Then I give you my blessing." She said with a small smile. She turned to Eris with a finger pointed at her. "The second he wants out you let him out. Understood?"

"Got it." Eris said nonchalantly. "But I was hoping Peter could come by the Compound tonight. To meet the rest of the Team."

May looked at her nephew's puppy eyes, before biting her lip with a nod. "How long?"

"A day? Two at most." Eris said. "I'll keep you posted." She extended a card with her number on it. "If you have any worries."

"Thank you." May said taking it. She then turned to Peter. "What are you waiting for? Go get ready."

"Uh yeah right." Peter then jogged to his room.

"Your father has no idea about this does he?" May asked.

"He wants to meet him." Eris said. "He is considering him as a potential Avenger. But before this morning there was no Avenger Internship. He won't deny it to him though."

"Are y'all going straight to the Compound?"

"That's the plan."

"What made you decide to do this?"

 _Because contrary to what the world might thing, none of them are immortal. They deserve a chance to be able to have a life, have and spend time with their children. I think it's time for a new generation to at least start getting ready to take on the responsibility_. She thought

"Why not?"Eris said instead as Peter came out. "You ready?"

Before they knew it they were swinging in the city, heading toward Stark tower. "So why are we going to the tower?"

"I left my motorcycle here." She explained as they landed on the roof. "Now come on. Let's-"

She was cut off as an explosion rang out through the city. "Want to make a quick stop before we go?" Eris asked turning to him.

Peter nodded before running off the roof as Eris swung ahead.

She stopped spotting a large hole in a seemingly random building, that one and the surrounding starting to catch fire.

"Peter?" She called out into the com.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to get everyone in the area at least 3 blocks away. I'm going to get a closer look."

"But I want to-"

"Focus on the civilians. I'm hoping this is nothing, but better safe than sorry right?"

"Right." Peter agreed. "Alright. Let me know if you need any back up."

"Copy that."

Eris jumped into the hole. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

"How could you do something so stupid?" A strict voice yelled out.

"They should seriously put the warnings before the spells." A sarcastic voice said dully.

"Hey!" Eris said landing near them. "Are you ok? Do you know what happened?"

They stared at her. "How'd you get in here?" the chubbier of the two asked. Both looked to be wearing monk like outfits, although one wore a red cape.

"In case you haven't noticed there's a hole in your roof. Now come on. The roof could give in any-" Eris looked up to see part of the ceiling about to crash onto her.

Before she could move the cape wearing one leap over her holding up an orange circle with strange symbols that protected them.

"You alright?" He asked looking down at her.

Eris stared at his shield. It was nothing like hers but it appeared out of nowhere. How'd he do it?

"Kid?" He asked again more harshly.

"I'm fine." She finally said. "How'd you...?"

"Strange!" The other man yelled from the other side of the rubble that surrounded them.

"We're fine!" the man over her, Strange, yelled to his comrade. "Get us out of here!"

"I'll be back!"

"Let me help." Eris said.

"Not now kid." Strange said dismissively as he sunk, more weight coming down.

Eris glared at him. No one underestimated her. "Hold still." She ordered reaching for his face.

"What are you-?"

"Learning." She said absorbing information. Magic, portals, shields, time travel. As if life couldn't get weirder.

She moved her hand away before turning and using her newly acquired skills to make a portal.

"Come on." She yelled as the sound of more debris was heard around them. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt before pulling both of them through the portal. They landed just outside the building in front of the soot covered man from earlier and Spider-Man.

"Strange." The man said shocked as he and Spider-Man moved to help them up.

"Wong." He said dully as he brushed himself off.

"Eris." Spider-Man said relief flooding his voice.

"Good job Spidey." She said as she noted the lack of any civilians minus Wong.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the still burning building.

"You get the necklace?" Strange asked.

"You're worried about a necklace?" Spidey asked incredulously.

Ignoring him, Wong handed Strange a strange (pun not intended) necklace. Strange put it on before moving his hand in a circular motion, green energy moving around his hand as he moved his hand counter clockwise.

Eris gasped as the building started to rebuild itself and the fire died as if someone hit a giant rewind button. Strange continued moving until the building was completely put back up.

The green then disappeared. The doors opened and Wong came out.

"What were you thinking, Strange?!" He yelled at him. "I've told you the necklace-"

"Is a life saver." Strange finished handing the necklace back to him. "And I know. Read the entire thing before trying anything."

"What the heck just happened?!" Eris finally exclaimed causing both men to look at her in shock.

"One minute the building is burning, you're moving your hands weird and now the building s back. Spidey you-"

She cut off as she turned and saw him no longer than. "Where is he?"

"Wow. Calm down." Strange said moving his hands in a calming motion. " Start again. Who are you?"

"I'm Eris." She started. "I was with a friend about to go upstate, when we saw an explosion and rushed over to see this building on fire. I went in where y'all were arguing then the building collapsed. You," she pointed to Strange, "protected us from debris by making a strange orange shield, but we were still surrounded and trapped. You," she pointed to Wong. "Ran off to get something. I absorbed his abilities then and created a portal that got us out. Spider-Man got Wong out. Then you gave Strange the necklace and now the building is back and my friends gone."

The two men exchanged looks.

"This will definitely be an interesting story."

Author's Note

I have NOT seen Infinity War yet. So I'm leaving it as Potential Spoilers until I know what happens for sure. And even then it'll probably be drastically different from what actually happens. Just heads up. And I have no real Update schedule but I'll probably post whenever I get one or two more reviews.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

She agreed to hear Strange and Wong's story but insisted she let her friend hear it too.

"He's probably wondering where I am." She explained. "If I don't let him know where I am, he's going to tell Dad and that's going to cause some serious problems."

Finally giving in, she called Peter over the coms and gave him the address on where to go. He landed in the alley next to it, quickly changing and meeting them up front.

"What happened?" He asked breathlessly, "One second we're both on Stark Tower and the next you disappear without a trace!"

"I'm trying to figure that out too." She admitted sheepishly. "Peter this is Wong and Mr. Strange."

"It's Doctor." Strange corrected.

"Whatever you say _Potter_." She said saying the last word with a slight British accent and a smirk.

"Come on." Suddenly they were in chairs in a study of shorts.

Eris looked around trying to figure out how they got there. Peter had a similar reaction but he kept asking questions about it.

"How'd you do that? Are you a wizard? Did you teleport us? I didn't think that was possible! So is magic some kind of science then? How'd you do that? Can you teach me?"

"No." Doctor Strange said. "Either of y'all want a drink? Tea?" Suddenly cups of tea appeared in their hands.

Peter tilted his head as he examined he cup."How'd you...?"

"Got any soda?" Eris tested. The cup was suddenly replaced with a cup of Sprite, second only to Dr. Pepper. "Thanks."

"Where do we begin?" Doctor Strange mused.

"Age before beauty." Eris said tilting her chin up slightly, gesturing to him.

"Fair enough."

_"Any luck?" Steve asked after they searched the city for 30 minutes.

"Like she disappeared." Natasha grumbled. "Don't know if I should be pissed or impressed with how she's using our skills."

"Let's go with the latter." Bucky said as he drove the car he and Wanda were in. Sam had wanted to drive but Bucky beat him to it.

Wanda was looking at the laptop trying to get the tracker back online when she gasped slightly her eyes widening as she leaned back.

"You alright?" Sam asked glancing over.

"You didn't feel that?" She questioned.

"Feel what?"

A beep emitted from the laptop. Wanda looked back. "Found her." She stated.

"Where?" Steve asked.

"177A Bleecker Street."

The sound of sudden brakes and honks could be heard over the coms. "Met there."

Eris sat silently digesting the whole story Doctor Strange had shared.

Life was never normal. Never would be. Not even some random guy she meets is normal. Time travel and magic are apparently real.

"Now your turn." Doctor Strange said. "How'd you know how to create a portal, and how did you resist the time stone?"

"Time stone?" Eris caught. "Is it like the mind stone?"

He and Wong exchanged another look. "Start from the beginning."

"Alright." Eris cleared her throat. "Well as I said earlier I'm Eris Stark, daughter of Tony Stark. And...Well it's complicated. When I see any technology or machine I immediately understand how it works, and I can absorb it."

She lowered her right hand as she summoned a repulsor to glow. "My father's armor." She moved her hand into a fist and held it out revealing the widow bites ready to be released. "Black widow's stingers." She flipped it exposing her wrists where a web shooter now sat. "Spider-Man web shooters." She looked at Peter during the last part.

"But when I touch people, has to be skin to skin contact, I can absorb whatever knowledge or abilities I want." As she spoke, she moved her fingers showing off Wanda's red energy tendrils. "I saw you make a shield so when I touched you I could then make a shield, but I saw more, I saw you were able to make a portal so I absorbed that to get us out of there

"I also have some mind control powers and as of this morning I can summon weapons from nowhere. But I still don't know why the necklace... Time stone thing-y didn't effect me."

"What do you know of the Infinity Stone?" Wong asked.

"Magic rocks?" She guessed.

The two men exchanged yet another look.

"No idea." Wong admitted. "I can do some reading, see if I find anything out. But I have no answers for you."

"Of course not." Eris said with an eye roll. "Shouldn't have expected anything different. Well thank you for the story, but it's getting late, and I have to get home."

"We'll contact you if we find out anything." Strange said as he and Wong began to converse.

"Thanks Gandalf." She said with a smirk as she and Peter stood. "We still have to go by Stark Tower so want to travel through a portal?"

"Sure how does it work?"

Eris smirked before moving her hand in a circular motion opening it to Stark Tower's Parking Garage. "Come on." She took Peter's hand before the two of them walked in together and appeared in the garage. "A girl could get used to this."

"So you could know anything you wanted?" Peter asked.

"Only if I want, it's not automatic." She confirmed as they walked to Bucky's bike. "Most of the time I ask for consent though. I didn't with Strange since it was life and death."

"Would you be able to share that information?" He asked.

"Not yet." She admitted, although she never actually tried to share the information she gained from others.

"Aww." Peter whined as they got on the bike. "I was hoping you could give me the ability to make portals too."

She chuckled as she opened one leading to outside Avengers Compound. "I could teach you the long way." She offered.

"Nah, I don't think the world can handle a Magic Spider-Man."

"Guess they'll just have to settle for Avenger Trainee Spider-Man then."

She zoomed into the portal.

"Just arrived." Natasha relayed as she parked her bike outside the building.

"One minute." Steve estimated.

"Two." Wanda informed.

"I'm going in." Natasha said walking up the steps to the door. She knocked just as Wanda released a Russian curse. "What's wrong?"

"Her tracker just moved to Stark Tower."

"How is that-?" She cut off as the door opened revealing an Asian Man looking irritated.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a girl." Natasha said as she heard Steve arrive behind her. "About yea high." She gestured to her eye level. "Black hair. Blue eyes. Usually answers to the name Eris."

"Ms. Stark?" Wong asked with a raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Is she here?"

"She just left here with here friend a minute ago." Natasha quickly narrowed her eye looking for any signs of lying. He wasn't lying. The why didn't she see them leave?

She sighed. "Any idea where she went?"

"She said she was going home." He said shortly. "Is that all? We are very busy."

"What is this place?" She asked. Maybe she could figure out why she came to the city at all.

"A safe house." the man said before closing the door.

"She was here, but according to the guy just left. Where does it say she is now?"

Wanda's eyes scrunched together as she looked up. "The Compound."

"Vision." Steve called out.

"Ah Captain Rogers I was just about to call you."

"Any sign of her?"

"Yes. She and a young man just arrived outside the compound."

"I should probably warn you." Eris said a she parked the bike.

"About what?" Peter asked getting off.

"Oh I snuck out to find you." Eris said nonchalantly as they walked toward the entrance.

"What?!" He squeaked stopping suddenly, "But you said-"

"He does want to meet you." She assured. "He does want you to be an Avenger. He didn't want me going out today but I couldn't wait any longer."

"Well that's better I guess." Peter murmured as he followed her inside the Compound. "So where do we go?"

"That depends. Want to work on the suit first? Or want to watch me get lectured/ meet the Avengers?"

"Avengers." He says after a moments deliberation.

As if waiting for his cue, Vision phased through the ceiling before solidifying in front of them.

"Ms. Stark." He said pointedly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Wow!" Peter said jumping back slightly.

"Did you enjoy your time out?" Vision asked after scanning Peter.

"Yes I did." She said boldly, crossing her own arms as she took a step closer. "You didn't tell Dad did you?"

"He and Ms. Potts don't need to be informed unless it's the end of the world." Vision agreed.

"Thanks." Eris grinned lowering her arms. "Where are the others?"

"New York. Looking for you. I just informed them you arrived. Now, who is this?"

"Do you want to tell him?" Eris asked looking at Peter who stood opened mouth.

"I-I'm Peter. Um.. Spider-Man."

"Nice to meet you, Peter. I am Vision."

"It's uh nice to meet you too."

"Well I told Peter I would help him work on his suit." Eris stated firmly. "So we're going to the lab. Can you let us know when the others get here?"

"Of course Ms. Stark. Have fun you two. Oh and no explosives this time."

"You cause one explosion and never live it down." Eris muttered.

Vision smiled before going up through the ceiling.

"So that's Vision." She said after a minute of silence."He's pretty much the big brother of the Avengers. Always watching after and taking care of everyone. Can't cook worth a damn but still the care taker."

"Sounds like my Aunt May." Peter said as they rode the elevator up. "She made this one thing that tasted like cement."

"Top this. My Dad once burned water."

Peter chuckled. "How do you burn water?"

"He has the attention of a five year old sometime. He once tried to make Pepper feel better by making her breakfast. Eggs burned black."

"Yikes." He said as they entered the lab.

"Luckily, Pepper, JARVIS and Google taught me how to cook some." She said as they walked toward a table. She then pulled up a holographic image of a basic human outline.

"Cool."

"I know." She smirked. "Now let's start off with the basics. What color do you want it?"

"Where is she?" Natasha demanded as they entered the Compound.

She and many of them often didn't agree with Tony. But they all unanimously loved Eris like a niece, or sister in Wanda's case.

So of course, Eris running away for seemingly no reason, would of course get them worried. Ugh, no wonder Tony had so many grays.

Vision was sitting on the couch reading a book. How could he be so relaxed?

"Ah there you are. Eris and Peter are currently upstairs in the lab working on his suit. Shall I go get them?"

"Peter?" Steve asked, a layer of anger and protective energy bursting out.

"Peter Parker." Vision explained. "He's a very bright young man who Mr. Stark has had his eye on for sometime to work with."

"Why did she bring him here?" Sam asked.

"To help him with his suit. Let me go get them." He shifted through the ceiling.

"Wait what- and your gone." Steve said sounding exhausted.

They all sat on the couch. Alright. Eris mentioned looking for Spider-Man earlier and then shows up with a random person. To big of a coincidence. So obviously this must be Spider-Man.

So maybe about mid 20's, athletic. Tony had mentioned to her that once he found out who Spider-Man was he was going to extend an invitation for him join the Avengers.

"How can she be so irresponsible and run off into action without thinking about it?" Steve groaned.

"Sucks doesn't it?" Bucky asked with a smirk.

Steve glared lightly at him. "This is completely different."

"Yeah, she doesn't get her ass kicked every day."

"It was not everyday."

"Yeah, more like every few hours." Bucky corrected.

Before anything else could be said, Vision phased back into the room as the elevator opened to a laughing Eris.

"-So then I had to sneak into my apartment wearing nothing but my underwater." The boy, presumably Peter, was saying.

"Is that how she found out?" Eris laughed out, not paying attention to the adults.

"No actually-"

Natasha coughed getting their attention. Both of their heads wiped over to them.

"Oh my gosh." Peter said looking around the room.

Oh my gosh. Natasha thought slightly horrified, This is a child. A teenager younger than Eris.

"Whose this?" Bucky asked scrunching his eyes and tilting his head.

"Hey, Hi I-I'm Peter. Um..." Don't say it. Don't say it "You might know me better as Spider-Man."

Yep. She's definitely a Stark.

"I told y'all I was close to finding out who he is." Eris said trying to play it off as she played with her necklace. She was in so much trouble, but not going to admit that.

"Spider-Man?" Bucky asked skeptically. "But that video, the car was going way to fast for someone as scrawny as you, no offense, to have caught that."

"Well I'm stronger than I look." Peter said with a smile.

"Not important." Nat decided standing and glaring at Eris. "What were you thinking? You were specifically told not to leave."

"Well I needed to clear my head. And I've been trying to find him for days. So let's recap. I helped a couple of senior citizens reunite, I developed a new power, and I found and brought Spider-Man. All in a few hours. I don't know about you but I'd consider this a good day."

"And what are you planning to tell Tony?" Steve questioned

"He is going to be proud I found and brought him." Eris said with a guilty half grin. "If not I was going to convince him he's been here for awhile.

"Would you care to share today's story?"

Eris then launched into another story about what happened that day, minus the part with Strange and Wong. "So can Peter and I continue working on the suit?"

"Not yet." Natasha said with a smirk. "Let's see what he can do."

"Me?" Peter squeaked taking a step back.

"You afraid?"

"To fight Black Widow? The ultimate spy? Definitely."

"What if you fought someone else then?"

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed. "Anyone else!"

The group of adults exchanged smirks.

"To the training room." Nat said placing a hand on the teens shoulders before leading the group to the training room.

"Anyways." Natasha continued gesturing for Sam to come to the side. "You Peter will be fighting Bucky."

She lightly pushed Bucky toward Peter in the center of the room.

"What?" Bucky asked. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It'll be fine." Natasha insisted. "Besides I want to see how strong the kid is without hurting him. At least if you fight him it'll be a real challenge."

Bucky still seemed hesitant, but nodded before turning to Peter. "The second it becomes too much you let me know."

"I can take a lot." Peter tried to assure. "Hit me with your best shot."

Bucky nodded again before swinging a mighty punch at Peter.

Peter caught it single handedly. "You have a metal arm?!" He exclaimed excitedly as he turned it slightly to get a better look at it from where it hid under his shirt sleeve. "That's so cool!"

Eris smiled slightly seeing Bucky's stunned face. He didn't think Peter would be that strong.

Eris deciding to save Bucky from his stunned state, moved red tendrils around Peter's wrist that held Bucky's arm. She flicked her wrist slightly, sending him flying back onto the mat on his back.

"Remember what I told you." Eris said. "Always be aware of you're surrounding. And don't let yourself be distracted easily."

"Duly noted." Peter said as he got up. He started bouncing on the heels of his feet excitedly.

Bucky nodded slowly as he got back in to fighting position.

This time Peter moved first. He swung a wide punch that Bucky easily dodged. Peter continued swinging from the other side.

Bucky easily caught his swing and flipped him over his shoulder to the floor.

"Strong but untrained." Bucky concluded looking down at the boy who stared at him wide eyed.

"That pretty sums up my life in 3 words." Peter said standing up. "How do you know I wasn't just going easy on you?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow examining him before a sly smile split his face. "Alright." Bucky said the same way you'd entertain a kid.

Was that the same way he looked at Steve when they were younger? Eris wondered curiously.

Peter moved first firing a web at Bucky's metal arm and pulling him forward.

Bucky lost his balance as he surged forward, Peter used this to jump on Bucky's back using his as a springboard pushing Bucky into the floor as he flipped through the air and landed with his legs wide apart in a crouch, one hand on the floor to balance himself and the other slightly raised ready to attack.

Bucky flipped back up and faced the boy. "Alright." He said again a smirk and excited gleam in his eyes.

After a good 10 minutes of sparring, Bucky eventually won by somehow using Peter's web against him.

You look down for 5 seconds and you miss the best part. Eris thought annoyed.

Now they were all gathered around eating pizza for dinner.

"So you can feel things with it then?" Peter asked as he watched Bucky grab a slice.

"Yep." Bucky said through a bite.

"How strong is it?"

"Really."

"Can you like tear cars in half with it?"

"I've ripped car doors off."

"So we've settled the metal's one strong but how strong is your other arm?"

Bucky froze halfway to lifting the slice to his mouth. "I don't know."

Eris smiled a she lobbed around. This could work. Now, let's hope Dad doesn't ground me for long.

 **AN:**

 **I have finally seen it.**

 **And I'm in recovery. Seriously go see it! And I promise I'll keep spoilers to a minimum. However there may be some in later chapters. I will inform if there will be major spoilers.**

 **However, I ask no one to post and spoilers in the review section. And I'm trying to update at least once per week but we'll see how it goes.**

 **Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Google Translate Translations are ahead. Sorry for any mistakes. Adding intended meanings by phrase.**

 **2 Weeks Later**

"How does that feel?" Eris asked as Peter tried on his new suit. "Not too tight?"

"It's incredible." Peter said looking at himself in the mirror.

"Glad you like it kiddo." Tony said as he typed some commands into the suit. A light blue glow spread throughout the suit. "Good. Now that should activate the Training Wheel Protocols."

"Training wheel?" Peter asked, or more correctly whined.

"One step at a time kid." Tony said clapping a hand onto his shoulder. "You got to work your way up. As you progress in your training we'll be able to unlock cooler features then the real fun can begin."

"Fine." Peter reluctantly agreed. "When can we start?"

"Not until tomorrow." Pepper said walking in, "Or did you forget the King and Princess of Wakanda are coming over to talk about a possible deal?" She said lifting an eyebrow to Tony.

"A king and princess?" Peter asked excitedly as Tony walked over to Pepper, "Like real royalty?"

Eris smiled slightly as she typed in a command on her laptop. "Yep. But don't worry the Princess is real sweet.I think you'll like her."

"How do you know?" He asked as he picked up the prototype web bomb "Have you met her?"

"Sort of." Eris said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She currently had on a pair of black high waist pants and a dark green long sleeved shirt with one shoulder off.

"Boss." FRIDAY said. "They have arrived earlier than anticipated."

"Where are the others?" Tony asked as Pepper slid a black coat over his Black Sabbath T-shirt.

"The rest of the Team are in the training faculty."

"Well that's our cue." Pepper said patting Tony on the back. "You two coming?"

"Yeah let me just get this-" Peter cut off as the web bomb went off pinning him to the wall.

Eris laughed taking her finger off the 'Enter' button her laptop.

"So... This is what it feels like to be on this side of the web." Peter said looking down at himself in consideration.

"Eris!" Pepper playfully scolded that would've been much more effective if she wasn't also chuckling.

"Is this for eating the last of the pizza?" Peter asked as he tried to get out.

"We'll catch up with y'all." Eris said walking to Peter. "Let me get him out of this."

"Don't take long kiddies." Tony said as he and Pepper walked out.

"So what was this for?" Peter asked as Eris pulled out a knife and began cutting the edges.

"My own fun." Eris admitted.

"I get the feeling I am your personal toy." Peter said.

"You are the only one close to my age." Eris pointed out as he stumbled back down onto the floor. "Of course I get to mess with you."

"Fair enough." He said pushing on the spider on his chest making the suit baggy and sliding off him. He picked up his jeans quickly sliding them on.

"So what else do you know about the Princess?"

"She's 16, your age."

"So you still hold your title as the oldest youngest person?" Peter asked sliding on his atom pun t-shirt and then pulled on his gray sweater.

"Yep." Eris said with a smirk. "She's slightly older than you so you're still the baby of the group."

"You're always going to rub that in aren't you?" Peter asked as they waked down the hall.

"Of course." Eris said. "Got to keep you humble."

They chuckled as they entered the common room. Tony, Pepper, Steve, Natasha a black skinned man in his mid twenties wearing a black suit, and a young black skinned woman wearing a white shirt with a black oval on it and black jeans with her hair in complicated looking braids holding a large metal case were there.

"Your majesties." Eris greeted as the Princess spotted her.

"Stark." the princess greeted walking over to her.

" _Ndiyathemba ukuba unomqhubi ohamba phambili."_ (Xhosa- I hope you had a pleasant flight.) Eris said as they stood in front of each other.

" _Bekukuhle. Siyaxabisa izicwangciso_." (It was good. Thanks for the blueprints.)

" _Bajonga ngathi bedidekile"_ (Theyre looking at us confused.) Eris noted looking at the others with amusement, although T'Challa did seem to understand them. " _Ndacinga ukuba uya kubaxelela abazali bakho esidibene nabo,_ Shuri." (Shuri I thought you told your parents we met.) She said turning back to her.

" _Nda_."(I did) Shuri shrugged," _Kodwa andixelelanga uThalla_."(But I didnt tell TChalla.)

Eris smirked " _Kwaye andizange ndixelele uTata_." (And I didnt tell Dad.)

Both girls chuckled turning to Peter who looked at them confused and awed.

"Peter this is Shuri," Eris introduced. "Shuri Peter."

"I've seen you before." The both exclaimed at once. "You have?"

"I am such a huge fan of your videos. My favorite is the video of the you making that guy hit himself on YouTube." Peter said.

"And I saw you swinging through the city on YouTube." Shuri pointed out. She chuckled seeing his dumbfound expression. "You have web on your sleeve."

"You posted those videos online?" T'Challa asked grabbing their attentions. The three teens looked over as if remembering they weren't alone.

"You three know each other?" Steve asked.

"No." They said at once.

"The two of us know each other." Eris said gesturing between her and Shuri. "They," She gestured to Shuri and Peter, "Just met."

"Wait." Tony said stepping closer, "When did you two meet?"

"When I went to Lagos." Eris said.

"When did you go to Lagos?"

"When I met Shuri." Eris said with an over the top smile. "Haven't you been paying attention?"

"Pep," Tony whined turning to her.

"A few months ago." Pepper supplied smiling at the girls.

"When Wakanda started spreading it's influence." Shuri said.

"Just before our father died," T'Challa began. "He wanted us to start branching off and spreading Wakanda ideals. We intend to continue this."

"Oh?" Tony said now curious.

"We would like to help sponsor you Avengers. Provide money and our resources."

"What do you know about Wakanda?" Shuri asked.

"No offense but all we know is that it's a third world country." Natasha admitted trying not to sound too rude or snobbish. "Textiles and shepherds."

"Cool outfits." Eris sent them a knowing smirk.

Natasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she, Shuri and T'Challa exchanged smirks.

"Do it." Eris suggested.

Shuri smirked putting the case on the floor and opened it revealing a large plain circular shield.

"Vibranium." Shuri confirmed flipping it up. "Lightweight, durable, able to absorb and disperse kinetic energy, as you know the strongest metal on Earth." She tossed it to Peter. "Hold it."

"Steve," Eris called over stepping out of the way. "Hit it. As hard as you want."

Steve looked over at the others confused. "Uh..."

"Entertain the girls." T'Challa encouraged with his stoic face. "Do it."

Steve turned to Peter and punched the shield hard, managing to make Peter slide back slightly.

"Now do it again," Shuri ordered tapping her wrist as she made a holographic camera pop up and Eris got out her own phone. "Same spot."

"What's with the cameras?" Natasha asked.

"Research purposes." T'Challa smoothly said as the others entered the room.

Steve turned back to the shield, shooting an apologetic look at the boy, not noticing his excited and eager look, before he punched the shield only to be thrown back into the wall.

The teens burst into laughter as the others looked a mixture of awe and delight. Although they quickly joined in the laughter.

"Please tell me you got that on video?" Peter asked walking next to the girls.

"Yeah." They both said.

"What sound effects should we add in?" Eris asked as they watched the video again.

"Shuri." T'Challa called. They all looked up.

"Oh right." Shuri said opening up another compartment in her case. "Peter, Eris told me about your suit so I, along with a lot of input from Mr. Stark and Eris, came up with a better design." She pushed a button revealing an Iron Man style version of his suit. "This was weaved with vibranium thread, to ensure protection and the same ability to redistribute kinetic energy like the shield, and a tracker. It also has the ability to release four metallic arms. We call it Iron Spider. You like?"

Peter stepped towards it amazed. "Can we be best friends?" He shamelessly asked.

Shuri chuckled softly. "You can handle the rest right, brother?"

"Well we definitely have a lot to talk about." Pepper said. "I'm sure the kids can hang out for a couple of hours."

"Teens." Eris automatically corrected out of habit. "We're teens not kids."

T'Challa smiled at them fondly.

"Good." Tony said clapping his hands together, "So while we are doing that, Eris you're in-"

He cut off seeing Eris eyes spark an a mischievous grin appear on her face, "No." He then turned back to the others. "Who wants to be on baby sitting duty?"

"What?!" The teens exclaimed.

"I'll do it." Bucky offered coming closer to the teens. "How hard can it be to watch teens? I owe the world my dues. Best way to start is to watch over a few teens, I'll be fine."

"That's the spirit." Tony said. "Just make sure they don't blow anything up."

"There goes that plan." Eris muttered swiping something on her phone before lowering it.

"And that they stay here." T'Challa said pointedly.

"There goes that plan." Shuri said disappointed.

"And no 'improvements' on any other weaponry." Pepper said.

"There goes that plan." Peter mumbled.

"There's still other stuff we can do." Eris suggested. "Come on. Maybe we could..."Her voice trailed off as they walked down the hall.

"See easy." Tony said patting Bucky on the shoulder as he sent him off. "Good luck."

"He's screwed." Sam concluded after Bucky was out of earshot.

"Yep." T'Challa and Tony at once.

"Should someone go with him?" Vision asked.

"Any volunteers?" Pepper asked.

"Nope." They all agreed before moving to the table.

Bucky quickly found the teens in the training room seemingly talking about nothing as they got out the training gear.

"So," Peter began as Eris took out training staffs. "When your brother is stressed, do you sing him Soft Kitty?"

"No." Shuri said automatically, taking a staff. A smirk grew on her lips as she looked to him, "I do know."

A couple of hours later the Avengers and T'Challa were all in the common area talking about how the could spread Wakandan influence around the world.

The doors burst open and a soaking wet Bucky walked in with a trail of magnetic things on his arm. Steve and Sam burst into laughter seeing him.

"Don't you laugh at me Steven!" Bucky said exasperated. "Why do I have to do this? What idiot thought this was a good idea?!"

"You did." Steve says calmly.

"Why didn't you talk me out of it then?"

"What happened?" Pepper finally asked.

"Well after Eris beat them in a sparing match they moved onto movies. The 'Classics' as Eris called them. Starting with _Toy Story_ prompting them to call me Buzz Lightyear.

"And then they started working on this magnet!" He lifted his arm showing a small circular object. "That I can't get off.

"Before proceeding to the pool which of course they knocked me into with a high pressured water gun. Before returning to the movie room to watch _Alien_."

"This is going to be a long couple of weeks." T'Challa groaned putting his face in his hand.

 **1 week later**

Eris and Shuri circled each other, both wielding a sparring staff. Eris agreed to show her a few moves. T'Challa had to rush back to Wakanda, but Shuri opted to stay. And Tony had another date with Pepper in New York. Peter was also in New York on some trip. The others somewhere else in the Compound.

Shuri lunged with her staff causing Eris to dodge to the left, quickly striking out with her staff knocking Shuri to the ground.

"Ugh!" Shuri groaned letting the staff go as she laid. "What's the point of me learning this? I'm not a fighter, I am an inventor."

"But it's good to see how to move with weapons so you can get a feel on how to improve them." Eris pointed out holding out her hand.

"Yes, I thought it'd be easier than this." Shuri said taking it. "Plus T'Challa insisted I know some self defense."

"Well here's some quick tips." Eris said as the girls put up the sparing staffs walking to the lab that held Shuri's equipment. "Every man has the same weakness."

"And what would that be?" Shuri asked intrigued.

"The space between their legs." Eris smirked as Shuri laughed. "But if you're facing another woman, pulling their hair will help, but aim for the nose. Hit it with the heel of your hand and thrust upwards. Then run for your weapons or someone who can help you."

"And how do you know this?"

"Natasha taught me when she was spying on Dad." Eris shrugged as they walked to the bench where her vibranium gauntlets laid.

"Cool." Shuri said with a smile sliding on one of the gauntlets. "But no one taught you how to wield a vibranium weapon." With that she spun around and blasted one of the cans off the table.

"Not bad." Eris mused trying to hide how impressed she really was. "What else can it do?"

"Well it-" Shuri cut off as an explosion erupted and a large blue beam burst through the roof into the other side of the room.

"Oh my god..." Eris said as she lifted her hand to her ear. "Guys, get to the lab."

Static.

"Guys...?" Eris asked as a man wearing black pants, a green shirt with golden accents, long black shoulder length hair, and cuffed hands fell to the floor. Behind him was a white skinned man with soulless black eyes wearing entirely black and a hood with elf ears as he held a long staff with a blade came.

"Does anyone copy?" Shuri asked into her own com as the blue circle closed. "Does anyone copy?!"

"Where is the mind stone?" the man asked pointing his staff at them.

"Who are you?" Eris asked motioning for Shuri to stay back.

The white skinned man stepped over the other man closer to her, a curious look on his face. "I asked you a question child."

"Leave... Them... Alone..." The man on the ground gasped out with a British accent as he pushed himself onto his knees, green eyes glaring at him. Although Eris noted a small green light blinked in his hand.

"So you do have a will." The man said mockingly, turning back to the man on the floor as Eris made a sword appear in her hand.

"And here I thought you served your use. Now where are these 'mightiest heroes' you spoke of?"

Eris swung her sword at the man, sending him sprawling to the side as the man on the ground threw a dagger into his abdomen. "Right here asshole." She swung the sword better in her grip as she stepped in between them. "Now I'm asking again. Who are you? What do you want?"

The man used his staff to push himself up as he chuckled. "My what a brave child you are. Foolish, but brave."

He then threw his bladed staff at Eris.

"NO!" the man on the ground yelled. He quickly jumped at her pushing them both out of the way of the spear, it pierced into the wall.

The man ran towards them, but was blasted back by one a shot from Shuri's gauntlet.

"Let's go!" Shuri yelled grabbing the handcuffed man by his upper arm as they got up.

Eris nodded as she looked to the white skinned man again summoning red tendrils to encase him in metal before she followed them out into the common room.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Eris told the man as they ran.

"Where are we?" the man slowly asked as he looked around confused. "I don't recognize it."

"Of course you wouldn't." Eris said. "This is Avengers Compound."

He blinked at her with barely concealed confusion, awe and horror. "How long has it been?"

"Been since what?" Shuri asked as they turned down a hall toward the Common room.

"Since the Avengers formed? Since the Chitauri Invasion?"

The girls shared confused looks. What was wrong with this man? "Six years." Shuri replied as they burst into the Common Area. "Why does that-?"

They froze seeing a woman wearing black pants, a long sleeve shirt with black sleeves, a black helmet on Vision as she lifted her staff over him as Wanda laid to the side yelling in horror.

Eris threw her hand out blasting the woman off him. The woman flew to the wall with an 'oof' before crumbling to the floor, temporarily stunned.

"Vision!" Wanda yelled scrambling to him, gently cradling his head in her lap as Steve and Natasha entered from the other side.

"Is he...?" Eris trailed off seeing the gash in his side as they neared. She swallowed hard unable to voice that one of her friends might be gone.

"I'm alive." Vision croaked blinking at them a dazed look in his eyes.

"Why is he with you?!" Natasha demanded as the man stiffened in her grip.

"He was their prisoner." Shuri explained. "We couldn't just leave him."

"Speaking of which," Eris looked back as something banged against the door. "We've seriously got to go. Can you stand?"

Vision slowly nodded as he started to rise. Wanda gasped as she threw an arm out pinning the woman down and threw an arm toward the door holding it in place.

"Give us the infinity stone!" the woman yelled fighting against the restraints.

"What stone?" Steve asked readying his shield.

The woman yelled again flexing her arms and escaping the bonds as Wanda gasped in pain just as the man burst through the doors.

"Get down!" Steve yelled throwing his shield toward the man as Shuri and Eris dove to the ground with the prisoner.

"Cut me free." the prisoner said holding his wrist towards the girl as the adults battled around them. "I can help but you have to free me."

Shuri nodded as she looked up. "Look out!" She yelled blasting the man back with her vibraniumm gauntlets just before he could stab Wanda in the back. He flew to the wall.

Eris summoned a blade cutting through the prisoner's bonds. He summoned a blade himself before throwing it at the woman causing her to fall back before she could attack Vision.

Steve and Natasha looked at the man in shock as the woman rose again.

"Move!" Eris shouted as she blasted a combination of a repulsor and red tendrils at the woman knocking her back into the wall. She got back up. "Stay down!"

"Potensialene." The woman said panting before a smirk spread across her face, "We'll be meeting again."

Then in a blue flash she and the man disappeared.

"Who were they?" Shuri asked the man made his dagger disappear and they all walked closer.

"He," the man said as a light passed over him changing his clothes into dark pants, a long sleeved blue shirt and wearing a dark cape with a yellow inside. "Is named Corvus Glaive. The woman, Proxima Midnight. Members of the Black Order."

He released a whine like sound as he fell to a kneeling position showing a bloody right leg.

"First." Shuri said, "That was cool. How'd you do that?"

"Second, we need to check out that wound." Eris said as they knelt next to him. "Lay back." She said moving to push his shoulder back.

Natasha suddenly yanked her back and stood protectively in between them, Steve taking a similar position with Shuri as Vision leaned against Wanda to the side.

"Don't touch him." Natasha hissed to her before turning to the man. "And you stay away from them."

"Nat!" Eris said admonished. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing here?" Steve said in a commanding voice.

"It's nice to see you too." the man said with a slight smirk.

"We're serious." Natasha sneered.

"Look." Shuri protested, "We can get back to that in a minute. He needs help."

"You don't understand-"

"He saved our lives." Eris said as Scott, Sam, Bucky and Clint burst in.

She ignored them, moving past Natasha and knelt next to him again. She summoned a cloth from the med bay as she pulled his pant leg up, revealing a large and bloody cut. He made another whine like sound as she pressed against it, trying to stop the bleeding.

"They did this to you?" Shuri asked kneeling next to them as Steve, Natasha, Wanda and Vision explained what happened.

"Yes." The man shakily said.

"Why?"

"It was a fight. " The man said grimly with a rueful smile. "Of course I'd get injured. But I suppose a thanks are in order, since you two have saved me twice already."

"Why do they want you?" Eris asked looking at his face, not seeing the orange light that sneaked out of her fingertips and knitted his wound.

"Cause I'm one of the few people who know this world well enough to possibly find the Infinity stones." he said as he leaned to his leg, moving Eris hand away.

They looked down to see his leg healed.

"You heal quick." Shuri noted impressed.

"Now get away." Natasha said pulling them away.

"What is your deal?" Eris asked as Clint shot an arrow next to him as he started to rise.

"Stay down."

"Clint!"

"Why are you so relaxed around him?!" Clint demanded grabbing Eris shoulder as he stared down to her.

"Why do you hate him?" Shuri asked.

"He hasn't done anything wrong." Eris said.

Silence filled the room as they looked between the two teenagers and the man in confusion.

"You truly have no idea who I am." the man finally said as he rose.

"Should we?" Shuri asked, "Granted you aren't..." A blush rose. "Bad to look at, but you don't exactly seem threatening."

"Thank you." the man smirked at the adults. "No one seems to believe that."

"How old were you two during the Battle of New York?" Scott asked.

"11." Eris said the same time Shuri said, "10."

"What do they teach you in school?" Sam asked.

Eris snorted. "You really think Dad would let me go to public school? Or that he would let me access any files about the Battle of New York? He doesn't want me watching... That."

"Ah," the man said. "So you are Stark's daughter."

"Eris." She corrected looking back at the man. "Now what do you have to do with the Battle of New York that makes them hate you so much? The only person that I could think of to make anyone hate them about the Battle is-"

She cut off as it finally struck her. How did Thor describe him? Quick tongued with a mischievous persona, but something more hidden underneath. A master of illusions and magic.

She rushed forward, ripping the net off and held him by his throat.

"Eris!" She heard Natasha call out, but she ignored him and absorbed information from the man.

She needed to know if this was the man that messed with her father's head so much. If this was actually Loki.

 **AN:**

 **Alright. Two chapters in one week.**

 **Now the plot is starting to pick up more. And now I want to start switching POV's more.**

 **Question about translations- Do y'all like it added next to it in the middle of the story? Or do you want me too add it to the end? Or just leave it without translations? Please let me know.**

 **Again I will try to keep spoilers to a minimum but I will let you know at the beginning of the chapters if there will be major and/or minor spoilers in the chapter.**

 **Want to say thank you to everyone who reviews. Like the second I see a new review I get motivated to add another chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Italicized 'thoughts' Italicized "speaking". Light spoilers for Infinity War starting in this chapter. Proceed with caution. I own nothing.**

Images traveled through her of his life.

 _'He's not ready for the throne.' Loki's voice circled in her mind as she watched Thor parade down the cheering hall during his coronation. 'That's why this has to be done. He needs more time.'_

 _The Battle on Jotunheim and his skin turned blue. "So I-I-I'm no more than a stolen relic?"_

 _Falling through space and being captured by him. Pain, torture, a scepter on his chest. No control. His puppet._

 _"Midgard is full of weak creatures" Thor would come fight for them though. 'And the Tesseract is there. Let me go and retrieve in return for the planet.'_

 _Purposely losing as best he could against the Avengers._

 _Being imprisoned on Asgard. No one believed he wasn't of free will. Why would they? His mother's death. Taking the throne from Odin to watch over it as he died. Fighting Hela. Going to Sakkar, reuniting with Thor and Bruce/Hulk. Destroying Asgard and beating Hela._

 _"Earth it is." Thor's voice boomed._

 _"Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?" He asked remembering fighting the Avengers. 'They'll kill me the second they see me.'_

 _"Yes, of course." Thor tried to assure. "People on Earth love me, I'm very popular." 'As noted by the children who wanted a picture with you.'_

 _"Let me rephrase that. Do you really think it's a good idea to bring me back to Earth?"_

 _"Probably not, to be honest. I wouldn't worry, Brother. I feel like everything's gonna work out fine."_

 _A dark shadow loomed over their ship. He has come._

 _"You just had to say something."_

 _"Get everyone out of here!" Thor ordered Loki and Heimdall. "We'll hold them off." He said as Hulk rushed with him. Valkyrie and Korg were off looking for Sif._

 _"Brother!" Loki protested as the ship shook. 'I can't lose you again.'_

 _"Go!"_

 _Thanos cornered them. Only a few of the other Asgardians escaped but most were dead as Ebony Maw spoke of how beneficial their 'sacrifice' was.,_

 _During the chaos his leg was injured, and he was currently waiting to see what Thanos next move was._

 _In front of him the purple giant, Thanos was in front of Thor._

 _"-Tesseract was destroyed along with Asgard." Thor was saying even as Thanos squeezed his head._

 _This may be the only way to save him. Loki thought as he stepped out. "Stop!" Loki pleaded as he pulled the Tesseract out of a mirror dimension. "Here it is."_

 _Thanos dropped Thor taking a step closer. "Give it, Asgardian."_

 _"Well, for one thing." Loki said trying not to let his fear in his voice even as the Black Order surrounded him. "I'm not Asgardian. And for another, we have a Hulk."_

 _Loki ducked out of the way as Hulk and Thanos fought. Only to watch in horror as Thanos beat him like a rag doll._

 _Thanos chuckled, turning to him as Heimdall used the last of his life to send Hulk away. "Let's try that again."_

 _"Please. Let us go. We-" He cut off as a hand clasped around his shoulder._

 _"You have betrayed us." Corvus Glaive hissed in his ear._

 _"This time is different." Loki pleaded even as they beat him and Thanos took the stone. "Just let us go to Midgard and we'll be out of-"_

 _"Midgard?" A hauntingly familiar feminine voice said curiously a twisted smile on her face as she walked to Thanos sliding her pale hand over his shoulder as she stood by him. "That could be useful."_

 _"Very well." Thanos said after they seemed to have a silent conversation. "Perhaps you are still of some use. My children." His voice boomed. "You will take this creature to Earth and get the Infinity Stones. As for you Odin son," He stepped closer to Loki, wrapping a hand around his neck, Eris swore she could feel his grip around her neck as well. "Find me Potensialene. And then I'll give you your brother. Betray me again, and the next time I see you I will crush your neck like a twig."_

 _"Now go."_

Eris gaped as she let him go, a hand flying to her neck, as she stepped into Bucky's grip.

"Eris?" He asked as she continued to stare at Loki in horror who had a slightly pained look on his face. Had he seen that too?

"So you are a clairvoyant then?" Loki asked rubbing his forehead. "Here I thought Thor was overreacting."

"Please tell me that was just some twisted Asgardian fantasy I don't understand." Eris said as they made eye contact.

"It's real and he is coming." Loki said grimly.

"How do we stop him?"

"Wait." Clint said stepping in between them. "Hold on. Go back."

"Eris." Natasha said softly as she walked in front of Eris."What did you see? Who's coming?"

"Thanos." Loki said. "The Mad Titan, and Hela the goddess of Death they're coming to Earth."

Eris swallowed. "T-They want the infinity stones and some weird thing called Poten- something. Poten-"

"Potensialene." Loki supplied. "Potentials for Thanos army. He looks for the strongest, smartest and most powerful beings of a planet. And/or the children of generals and leaders who defied him." His gaze shifted to Clint for a second before moving back to Eris. "So you might want to secure your families.

"Look," He took a tentative step closer, even as the others, minus Eris, Shuri and Bucky, readied their weapons. "I know you have no reason to trust me. And it's completely warranted everything considered. But I beg you, help me stop Thanos once and for all. He is coming whether you trust me or not, and when he does he will kill half of the universe."

"Alright." Bucky shrugged.

"Dude!" Scott exclaimed.

"It would seem hypocritical if you trust me and not him." Bucky noted.

"That's completely different!" Steve protested. "He-"

"Was someone's weapon." Bucky deduced staring at Loki. "With little to no control over himself."

"How did-?"

"Takes one to know one I guess." Bucky shrugged. "Besides if Eris trusts you so will I."

"You may be willing to trust me but I know no one else here will." Loki said turning to the Avengers. "Except the children. I don't know whether or not to be afraid about that. But if it's any consolation I don't trust you either. I do trust her though." He said gesturing to Eris.

"Why?" Eris asked cautiously. "I mean I'm flattered and all, but why trust me?"

"Call it intuition." Loki said. "Eris, I swear on my life, honor and magic that you can trust me. That I will never betray you. All I ask in return, is for help in defeating Thanos and Hela."

"I think we can trust you." Eris said after a moment.

"Eris!" They protested.

"He won't do anything." Eris said looking into Loki's eyes and using her mind control on him. "He'll help us. We'll help him. After this is all over, we can figure out what to do."

"Alright." Steve said slowly and cautiously., "So Loki, what does this... Thanos want?"

"As Eris has said," Loki said placing his hands behind his back, "His main want is the six infinity stones. Space, soul, reality, time, power and mind. When these stones are gathered together and placed in the Infinity Gauntlet the wielder can control all those things. As of now he has the space and power stone."

"And who's fault is that?" Clint asked.

Loki glared at him. "It was either I give him the stone and Thor lives or I take it and run away. You think I picked right, Barton?"

"Don't." Eris warned both men. "We don't have time for-" She cut off as her phone went off.

She fished it out of her pocket. Pepper.

"You all handle like this adults." Eris told them. "I need to take this." Without waiting she stepped away and turned her back to the group.

"Hey Pe-"

"You're alright!" Pepper's voice cut her off, relief clear in it. "Thank God! Where are you?"

"The Compound." Eris said confused. "Why what's wrong?"

"You haven't seen the news?"

She glanced back to see Bucky playing mediator as Loki stood calmly with an 'I'm totally innocent, have never done anything wrong in my life' smirk and Clint pointing at him while talking about where he wanted to stick his arrows. "It's been a pretty hectic day." She decided turning away. "Tell Dad he needs to get here. Like now."

"Eris..." Pepper said softly. Eris mouth went dry as her stomach plummeted. This was the same tone she used when her Dad went missing in Afghanistan, the same tone she used when they thought her went down with the mansion in Malibu.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"Eris-"

"What happened?!" She practically begged.

"We were at the park when this man came to get help from Tony. Tony went with him and then half an hour later a giant ring appears in the sky. I don't know what happened but it went back into space. Eris... Eris, Tony was on the ship."

She swallowed down the hysteria threatening to claw back up her throat as her hands started to shake. "He hates space." She whispered remembering what little she absorbed from him. "H-He hates space."

"Eris-"

"You and Happy need to go to Clint's barn." Eris said firmly, despite almost dropping the phone. "Something big's happening. I don't know what but please just get there. We need you to be safe. And can you pick up Scott's daughter?"

"Yes, but Eris-"

"I promise I'll get you details later." Eris said clenching her fist to stop the shaking. "But you need to stay safe. Please. For Dad."

Pepper sighed. "Alright, when will you get there?" Silence. "No. Eris please no."

"I have to do this Pep." She said.

"No. The rest of the Avengers can handle this. This isn't your responsibility."

"I can't just sit back and do nothing! Whether you approve or not I'm doing this." Stay calm. She told herself. Arguing will get nothing done. "Stay safe. I love you."

"Eri-" Eris hung up her phone before opening a portal.

"Eris!" She looked back to see Natasha was the closest to her and all of them were watching her. "What happened? Where are you going?"

"Dad's missing. There are answers in New York. I'll be back in a little bit." Not waiting she stepped into the portal and appeared in front of Wong and Bruce Banner.

"Bruce?!" Eris exclaimed in shock as she took him in as the portal closed.

"Eris." Bruce said studying her in horror. "You've grown so much..."

"You're alive." Eris said, hugging him. "We thought you were dead."

"I'm fine." He assured as they separated.

"Where's Dad?" Eris asked taking in the destruction around him.

"Eris..."

"He was taken." Wong said bluntly. "Along with Dr. Strange and the Spider child."

"Spider child?" Eris questioned. "You mean Spider-Man?! What happened?!"

"The Black Order came for the Infinity Stones." Wong said. "Dr. Strange has the Time Stone and since he refused to give it up they took him. Your father and Spider-Man went to go save him."

"We were attacked by Order members too." She looked to Bruce. "They're after Vision."

"The gem." He whispered as Wong opened a portal. "Where are you going?"

"With Strange gone, the New York Sanctum is unprotected. It is my duty to protect it in his place."

"What about the Order?"

"I wish you good luck." Wong said before turning to Bruce. "And you?"

"I-I think I'll stick with Eris." Bruce said with a polite nod.

Wong nodded back before closing the portal.

"Ready?" Eris asked.

"No."Bruce said turning back to her. "Let's go."

Eris smiled opening another portal before leading Bruce through it and into the Compound where the others still were, although Rhodey joined them and Shuri was on the phone.

"Bruce..." Nat said in softly as she walked toward him, as Eris closed the portal and stepped away. Only a fool stands in her way.

"N-N-Nat." Bruce tried, "I-"

"Two years." She hissed. "You left for two years without a single word. And then show up the same time as him." She pointed to Loki, "You know I don't believe in coincidences, so explain."

"You're alive!" Bruce exclaimed looking at Loki. "I thought for sure Thanos killed you. What about Thor?"

"Last I saw Thor was but Thanos and Hela have him."

"She's still alive?! But you sent a fire demon on her!"

"I don't know how either but she is with Thanos."

"Am I the only one lost?" Scott asked.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked.

"Hi I'm Scott." Scott said with a wave of his hand. "Also known as Ant-Man."

"There's a Spider-Man and an Ant-Man?"

"Man is a very lose term for Spider-Man." Sam said ignoring the look Eris sent him. "What he was going to find out eventually."

"Dr. Banner." They turned to see Shuri walk back to them. "It's an honor to finally meet you. You're work is impressive."

"Thanks. Who are you?"

Shuri smiled sweetly, "I am Shuri of Wakanda."

"What did your brother say?" Bucky asked.

"He said you could come." Shuri said sweetly. "We can offer protection and find a way to remove the gem from Vision."

"Well," Clint said. "While y'all are doing that," He looked at Loki, "If what you're saying is right, I need to go protect my family."

"Me too." Scott said.

"Pepper and Happy are taking your family to the barn." Eris said. "But if you still want to go..."

"Thanks." Scott said.

"Can you open us a portal?" Clint asked.

Eris nodded twirling her wrist and opening a portal for them.

"We'll keep in contact." Steve assured.

"Call if you need us." Clint said before stepping through with Scott.

After they left and the portal was closed they all stood in silence for moment. Now what?

"Wheels up in five." Natasha said stalking away from Bruce and toward the hangar.

* * *

 **PP POV**

 _You are in so much trouble._ Peter thought as he found Mr. Stark talking to a magic cloak- was that Dr. Strange's cloak?- after the fight in New York and he stowed away onto the alien donut ship. _And that is awesome._

"-talk about loyalty." Mr. Stark was saying to the cloak.

"Uh yeah," Peter said sheepishly as he lowered, Mr. Stark turning to see him. "Speaking about loyalty." Peter said flipping off the web. Alright Mr. Stark did not look happy.

"What the-" Okay definitely not happy. "You should not be here."

"I was going to go home." Peter quickly tried to explain, the mask melting away. So cool!

"I don't want to hear it." He said looking away.

"It was such a long way down. And I just thought-"

"Now I got to hear it." Is it bad that even the magic cloak seems exasperated?

"-This suit is crazy intuitive by the way." Shuri did say it was a Stark-Stark-Shuri collaboration "...So technically it's your fault I'm here."

Mr. Stark's head snapped up. And the cloak was giving him a look that reminded him of the vine that was like 'It was at this moment he knew, he f... up' (AN: Scene inspired by Tumblr post from nochillrogers)

 _Bad move. Abort._

"What did you say?" Mr. Stark asked as he took a step forward.

"Uh.. I mean yours and Eris and Shuri's fault." Foot enters mouth. "Uh I mean I take that back. And now I'm here-"

"Yeah. Right where I didn't want you to be." That's probably why you activated the parachute. Seriously not cool.

"I-I-" It is seriously hard to focus when he marches up like that.

"You didn't even think this through?"

"I did think this through."

"You could not have possibly-"

"You can't be a 'Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man' if there is no neighborhood." Ok. He's just staring in silence. "Ok. That didn't make sense-"

"It did." A voice from behind them said.

They turned as one, Mr. Stark raising a repulsor to see a man in all black with three connected golden circles on his chest, golden gloves and boots and a golden helmet with a red star on the top hovering nearby.

"Iron Man?" He asked in shock landing in front of them. "No way. I'm sorry sir it's such a huge honor-"

"You're from Earth?" Mr. Stark cut off.

"New York." the man confirmed. "Mr. Stark I am such a huge fan-"

"Who are you?"

"Oh right. My superhero name is Nova." He said standing in a superhero pose "I pretty much watch over this section of the galaxy. Or I was when I saw this ship and a wrinkly guy so I snuck on."

"Looks like a pale Squid ward and took a wizard?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah! I think he works with Thanos. Whatever y'all are going to do I want to help. Please?"

"How old are you?" Mr. Stark asked lowering his hand and looking in between them.

"How old do I look?" Nova asked deepening his voice slightly.

"You're a kid aren't you?" He asked exasperated.

"Define-"

"Are you under 18?"

"...No..." Nova said hesitantly. "But even if I was, so what? He's under 18." He said pointing to Peter.

"But I have-"

"Zip it!" Mr. Stark told both of them before releasing an exasperated breath. "Alright. You can join, but follow my lead. That goes for you too. Now let's go save the wizard."

"This wizard, are we talking more Harry Potter or Gandalf?" Nova asked quietly as they followed Mr. Stark and the magic cloak.

"I'm guessing Harry Potter." Peter said as the cloak waved them over.

They now stood on a floor over where the wizard, who he now recognized as Dr. Strange, surrounded by spears as the wrinkly alien stood in front of him monologue-ing.

"Alright." Mr. Stark said. "There's the wizard. Plan. Go."

Peter knelt getting a closer look. "Umm..." _Think. We're on an alien ship trying to save the wizard, you're in charge of the plan, and the magic cloak is kneeling next to you. Think. Wait a sec. Alien!_ "OK. OK." He shot up excitedly facing Mr. Stark. "Have you ever seen this really old movie _Alien_?"

 _Why did every adult give him that look whenever he brought up an old movie?_

* * *

Alright. They were all in position.

Mr. Stark was playing distraction and Nova was on standby.

"-the kids have seen more movies." Mr. Stark said before blasting a hole through the wall, sucking out the wrinkly guy. And consequently Dr. Strange.

Peter jumped forward, shooting a web at him and holding onto a piece of ship, that broke off in seconds sending them flying to the hole.

 _Oh no!_ Peter thought just as four legs popped out of his back and grabbed onto the sides, stopping them from flying out.

"Yes!" Peter cried out amazed as he looked at the legs. "Wait what are those?"

Nova grabbed one of them. "That's so cool!" Before throwing them inside.

Mr. Stark quickly came forward icing the hole shut causing Dr. Strange and Peter to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Hi we haven't officially met." Nova said as the cloak passed him to get to them. The cloak stopped looking at him before continuing to Dr. Strange.

"It's time to turn this ship around." Dr. Strange as he stood up and Mr. Stark walking past him, his new nano bot suit, that Shuri was working on wit him, dissolving.

"Yeah," Mr. Stark said. "Now he wants to turn around."

"I want to protect the stone."

"That's one of the Infinity stones?" Nova asked.

"Yeah the time stone I think."

Although of course they were ignored.

"-refused." Ah the classic Mr. Stark I told you so speech. Nice to see someone other than Eris or him get it.

"Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you."

"-It's due to that fact we're now in a flying donut. Millions of miles from Earth with no back up."

"We're back up."

"No. You two are stowaways." Mr. Stark said pointing to them before gesturing between himself and Dr. Strange. "The adults are talking."

"I'm confused by the relationships here." Dr. Strange said looking at him, a flicker of recognition in them. "What is he your ward?"

"No. I'm Peter by the way." He said as a reminder trying to shake his hand.

"Dr. Strange." He said dismissively looking back to Mr. Stark. Well two can play this game.

"Oh we're using our made up names? I'm Spider-Man then."

He looked at him with contempt before walking back to Tony.

"So I'm lost." Nova admitted.

"Oh well Dr. strange is a wizard." Peter began. "And he protect a magic rock called the time stone. And now we're in a space donut ship going who knows where."

"How do you know Tony Stark?"

"Well I met his daughter, she liked me so she kinda convinced him to mentor me."

"Dude that is awesome!" Nova exclaimed. "So you've met her then? Like actually met The Eris Stark?"

Peter nodded understanding Nova's amazement. While everyone knew of her existence very little was known about her, heck most people don't even know she has abilities.

"Awesome! What is she like?"

"Alright." Mr. Stark said walking to them, "We're going to Titan. Thanos home planet. We'll be taking the fight to him that's our advantage. Are you two sure you're up for this? Cause I'm pretty sure we can-"

"I have to do this." Nova said vaguely.

Peter nodded. For Shuri and the others. "I'm ready."

"Alright kid." Tony said putting his arm on Peter's shoulder like in a knighting ceremony. "You're an Avenger now."

He turns to Nova. "Let's go with Avenger trainee. Just until I can see what you can do."

He then walks away and Peter can't get rid of his grin.

He was an Avenger now! Wait until he tells Shuri and Ned.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Warning Slight Spoilers Ahead.**

On the plane ride they had all caught each other up on stories of what was going on, well mainly it was Bruce and Loki telling them what had happened on Sakaar and who Hela is and why they should fear her. After hat story he entertained Eris and Shuri by telling stories of him and Thor's old adventures.

 _Where was Thor?_ Eris couldn't help but wonder even as she chuckled at Loki's stories. _Was he even alive? Of course he is. Probably waiting to make some kind of dramatic entrance._

Finally they were landing.

Shuri, Steve and Natasha led them out, Bruce and Rhodey followed, Vision and Wanda were behind them, and lastly Sam, Bucky, Loki and Eris.

"Should we bow?" Bruce was asking,

"Yeah, he's a king." Rhodey said. Eris bit back her smirk. It's reasons like this he and Tony got along.

"Thank you for this." Steve said as they shook hands.

Bruce started to bow as T'Challa's gaze fell on him.

"What are you doing?" Rhodey asked as Eris chuckled. Bruce looked at them confused as he rose.

T'Challa looked a him almost pitying as Shuri also chuckled. "We don't do that here." T'Challa insisted waving his hands as if to rid that image.

"Brother, this is Dr. Bruce Banner." Shuri explained, "He, Loki and Eris will be helping me to remove the stone out of Vision's head."

T'Challa studied Loki. "At least three Dora Milaje will be with him at all times. No matter what condition he's in."

"Yes my king." the general, Okoye said.

"Come." Shuri said. "Let's get to work."

They followed the royal siblings inside to one of Shuri's on palace labs, one wall was entirely windows and advanced tech everywhere else.

"This is amazing," Bruce said as he looked at the technology. "I never thought this kind of technology could exist in our time."

"You also consider Stark to be the smartest man on the world." Loki said with an eye roll.

"He is the smartest man." Shuri agreed pushing one of her kimoyo beads. "But not the smartest woman."

Loki chuckled, "I like her."

"Lay down." Shuri told Vision.

He obeyed letting Shuri run her wrist over him that unleashed a light scanning him. Once finished she moved it upwards as she opened her palm, showing a holographic image of the stone.

"The structure is polymorphic," Shuri realized as Eris moved to stand by Vision's head, Steve and T'Challa by his feet.

"Right," Bruce said as if remembering working on it as he put on his glasses, Wanda next to him. "We-We had to attach each neuron non-non sequential."

Shuri looked a little confused "Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?"

She, Loki and Vision all looked at Bruce curiously. Not to point fingers, but he was the only one here that was actually present when Vision was created. She was in Ultron's cell with Natasha at the time so she didn't get properly introduced to Vision until after Sokovia.

"Because..." Bruce spoke slowly a strange smitten, embarrassed and proud look on his face. "We.. didn't think of it." He said almost like a question.

Shuri nodded. "I'm sure you did your best." She said before looking back down,

"Can you remove it?" Wanda asked.

"Yes. But it'll take time."

"This maybe a stupid question," Eris said, "But what would happen if we just yanked it out?"

"I think it'd rip out some important stuff." Shuri said, "But let's save that for Plan Z."

"You mean Plan B?" Bruce said.

"Plan Z." Shuri repeated. "As in absolute last option."

"Can we disconnect each neuron individually?" Loki suggested as the group discussed it further.

"Are you understanding any of this?" Steve asked as they watched the others worked.

"Partially." T'Challa admitted. "Shuri's smarter than me in these kinds of fields, I know enough to keep up with her, and when she supersedes me I just nod and say 'Interesting'."

"Knew it." Shuri called out before turning back to the others.

"Should we be expecting an attack?" Okoye quietly asked T'Challa. "If we are harboring such powerful allies shouldn't we be expecting powerful enemies?"

T'Challa nodded but stayed silent as Eris glanced up to them, the others deep in conversation.

"Quick question." Bucky said. "What do we do when we get the stone out?"

"Well my plan was to take it to Mount Doom and burn it in the fires from which it was made." Eris sarcastically said. "Why? You don't think that will work?"

"We'll get to that problem later." Loki said as turning to T'Challa as Shuri prepared to disconnect each neuron individually. "But you're general is right. You should prepare your people for war."

Just as he said that a Wakandan ran in.

"My King!" She yelled. "Something has just entered the atmosphere."

Eris felt hope unravel in her chest. "Is it Dad?"

They all looked out the window as large explosions rang through the air. In the distance they saw several large ships landing outside of the city's shields.

"What do we do?" Wanda asked in despair.

"We fight." Steve said.

"Evacuate the city." T'Challa told Okoye. "Prepare the defenses. And get this man a shield."

"Loki." Steve said as Okoye left. "You're the only one who had any insight on Thanos army what should we be expecting?"

"The Outriders." Loki explained. "Large four armed creatures with highly durable skin. They're also mindless, so they'll be easy to outsmart. But also persistent only loyal to their masters."

"But they can be killed?"

"Yes."

"Good." T'Challa nodded. "Shuri you stay here work on getting the stone out."

"Wanda." Steve said. "You stay as Shuri works. Bruce now would be a good time for the Other Guy."

"Yeah," Bruce said hesitantly, "About that..."

"What?" Loki asked concerned.

"He doesn't want to come out."

"You choose now to have performance issues?" Eris asked incredulously.

"What do you mean he won't come out." Natasha asked.

"As in whenever I try to provoke him he just yells 'No' and hides." Bruce said.

"So out big guns are unavailable." Rhodey said licking his lips.

"You stay here then." Eris said walking toward the door as she summoned the Hulk buster via her phone. "I'll go. I have my abilities and I can work the Hulk buster."

"No." Natasha protested stepping in front of her. "You stay here."

"What?!" Eris protested. "I can't just stay here and do nothing!"

"I'll pilot the Hulk buster." Bruce offered.

"But-"

"I want you to stay and protect Shuri." T'Challa said, standing next to Natasha. "She'll be busy getting the stone out. We don't know if any will be able to get to her. If they do, even with Wanda, Shuri and Vision are vulnerable to an attack."

He has a good point. Shuri was many things. A fighter was not one of them. She nodded in agreement, not noticing the grateful look Steve sent him.

"I'll stay here with the girls." Loki offered. "It's not just the stone they are after. Besides I'm not much in a fight but if Thanos gets to them-"

"He won't." Eris said firmly.

"He is right." T'Challa said looking over to Shuri. "You all stay here. We cannot risk Thanos taking you or getting the stone."

"And if we lose this fight," Steve added. "Y'all can still escape. Fight another day."

"Don't talk like that." Eris snapped.

T'Challa walked to Loki. "Make sure they stay safe. But I promise if you betray us, if anything happens to them, there is no where in this universe you'll be able to hide."

Loki put a hand on T'Challa's shoulder. "I swear on my life I'll do whatever I can to protect them."

"Why do they think we're defenseless?" Shuri asked Eris as the others discussed strategy. "I make their weapons."

"Go through this for another ten years then we'll be on the same page." Eris said patting her shoulder.

"This is serious." Steve said firmly. "We still don't know what will happen if Thanos gets to you two."

"And we never will." Eris said, "But if it looks like it'll be too much for y'all I will go to the fight."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Steve said with a smile patting her on the shoulder before turning to leave.

He stopped as he passed Loki, "Do whatever it takes to keep them from going to the fight."

"Agreed."

/

 **PP POV**

Peter and Nova had spent the last couple of hours talking about how they gotten there.

Apparently Nova was the son of a space cop who took up his position after he died although Nova wasn't entirely sure how he died. Now they were currently talking about Eris and Shuri.

"-amazing!" Peter was saying. "Shuri is literally a princess."

"Your girlfriend really that amazing?" Nova was asking.

Peter felt his checks flush. "No. No. No. She's not my girlfriend. Her brother's the King of Wakanda. So yeah, a real princess. She's also a genius. Like Mr.. Stark level genius if not better. I've got like no chance with her."

"I'm just happy that I passed Physics." Nova said slightly down. "What about Eris?"

"She can keep up with Shuri but I'm pretty sure she's not quite as smart Shuri. But she's-"

"Kid!" Mr. stark called out standing in between two large sticks, presumably used to steer the ship, in his suit sans mask. "Come here." they both raced over. "Alright it looks like the ship doesn't have auto landing. So we need to pull these at the exact same time."

"Right." Peter said grabbing on to one of the sticks.

"I'll go outside." Nova volunteered. "I can try pushing it in the right direction."

"Careful out there." Mr. Stark warned as Nova flew out.

"Ready? Turn!" He yelled as they neared a building. "Turn!"

Peter pulled at it with all his strength, but he still felt it crash against the building slightly, even as he felt the ship being pulled from it.

Next thing he knew, the ship was crashing on the ground, although miraculously managed to stay together. He had managed to web himself up and out of danger. Luckily, Dr. Strange and Mr. Stark were ok and his Spider Sense as Eris and Shuri called it- went off.

"Well that could've gone better." Mr. Stark noted as Peter lowered himself.

"Let me just say." Peter said hanging upside down to the others. "If aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something, and I eat one of you I'm sorry."

"I don't want another single pop-culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip. Understand?" Mr. Stark asked annoyed. "Who let y'all watch Aliens?"

"I'm trying to say that something is coming, and I don't think it's Nova."

An explosion went off in the room sending Peter flying back and leaving him disoriented for a moment.

When he came to a woman with shoulder length, straight black hair, black eyes, and two glowing antennae was kneeling in front of him causing him to release a scream.

"Wow wow wow wow." he sputtered out panicked. "Please don't put your eggs in me!" He shouted crawling back as he shot webs at the woman pinning her arms together.

Distantly he heard the sound of rocket blasters. Good Nova was- Someone kicked him to the side, sending him flying.

"Stay down clown!" An angry male voice yelled. He quickly jumped up flipping out of the way of rapid blasts until he was above the man. He leaped off, his Iron legs extending as he prepared to trap him-only for the man to throw something at him that bound all his arms together and sent him crashing to the ground.

The man then picked Peter up, holding a gun to his head as Mr. Stark stood over a gray skinned man with red carvings all over his chest.

"Everybody stay where you are!" the man holding him yelled. "Chill the F out..." Everyone froze. The tattooed man laying on the ground as Mr. Stark above him, Dr. Strange holding two orange shields and the woman presumably behind him. Peter heard metal clicking against metal that reminded him of when Mr. Stark's helmet closing as the alien gun left his head for a moment. "I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where is Gamora?"

"Yeah," Mr. Stark challenged, his mask coming off. "I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora?"

"I'll do you one better!" The tattooed man yelled. "Why is Gamora?"

Uh... What?

"Let him go." the man ordered, "Or I swear to you, I'm gonna french fry this little freak." Yeah not good. Where's Nova?

"Let's do it." Mr. Stark challenged opening a huge gun and aiming it at the man's face, point blank range. "You shoot my guy and I'll blast him. Let's go!"

Clearly Mr. Stark has this under control.

"Do it Quill!" the tattooed man yelled. "I can take it."

"No he can't take it." the woman protested.

"You can't." Peter agreed.

"Oh yeah?" Quill challenged. "You don't want to tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all three of you and beat it out of Thanos myself! Starting with you!"

"Wait wait Thanos?" Nova said finally flying in with a blue skinned Cyborg lady?!- Awesome!

"Let me ask you this one time," Dr. Strange said. "What master do you serve?"

"What master do I serve? Am I supposed to say Jesus?"

"You're from Earth." Mr. Stark realized

"I'm not from Earth. I'm from Missouri."

"That's on Earth dipshit." Mr. Stark said annoyed.

"Yes!" Nova exclaimed. "I am not the only one who's bad at geography. So let me simplify this. Do you work with Thanos?'

"With Thanos?" Quill asked almost insulted. "No! I'm here to kill Thanos. He took my girl. Wait, who are you?"

Peter let his mask come down. "We're the Avengers, man."

Quill let him go.

"You're the ones Thor told us about!" the bug lady said.

"You know Thor?" asked disarming.

"Yeah. Quill said letting him go. "Tall guy, not that good looking."

"You're an idiot." the blue skinned woman said coming closer, Nova trailing close behind. "How could you let Thanos take her?"

"Thanos has Gamora?" Nova asked.

"You know Gamora?" Peter asked.

"She, Groot and Rocket helped me with my training." Nova shrugged. "But why would he take her?"

"Because she knows where the Soul stone is." The blue woman said grimly. "Thanos took her to get it."

"And where is it?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Terra." The blue woman said. "Earth."

"Earth?!" Mr. Stark exclaimed terrified before looking at the controls. "We have to go back."

"Stark." Strange said, stopping him by the shoulder. "Calm down. There's no reason to go."

"No reason?" Mr. Stark asked incredulously pulling free. "No reason?! He's on our planet. We need to go stop him!"

"Stark." Dr. Strange said trying to stop him. "Stark stop! You're needed here!"

"My daughter needs me!" Mr. Stark yelled pushing Dr. Strange back. "If he's there he could get to here! She's probably with Vision! He has the mind stone remember?"

"The mind stone's on Earth?" The blue woman asked. "How- That doesn't matter. Hela is here. And if Thanos isn't that means this is the perfect oprotuity to kill her."

"Who's Hela?" the man asked.

"And why do we want her dead?" Peter asked.

"The goddess of death." Dr. Strange supplied. "She probably teamed up with Thanos to collect the dead souls."

"Idiots." The blue woman said rolling her eyes. "None of you know history. Yes, she is here in small part because of that but mostly because she wants her daughter and Thanos is her husband."

They all stood frozen silent for several moments.

This was so weird, like the plot to an old movie or fan fiction.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Strange said breaking the silence. "Can you repeat that?"

"Hela has a daughter." Mr. Stark said slowly.

"Thanos has a wife?" Quill said.

"The supposed goddess of death has a kid?" Nova asked, "How is that even possible?"

"Well," Quill started. "When a mommy an daddy really love each other-"

"No." Peter cut off shaking bis head and scrunching his nose in disgust. "We know That part."

"What part?" Drax asked.

"But what man would want a kid with her?" Nova continued.

"Better question." Peter asked. "If Hela's immortal is her daughter immortal? How old is her daughter anyways? How do Asgardians age compared to humans anyways?"

"You said she wants her daughter." Mr. Stark asked the blue woman, ignoring Peter's questions. "Meaning she has no idea where she is, does she?"

"Now she does." The blue woman said. "Gamora told them."

"She wouldn't do that." Quill protested fiercely. "She wouldn't give them anything-"

"She would for me." Nebula said. "Me, you, the rest of you idiots." She concluded by gesturing to the group of Guardians.

"Where is she then?" asked.

"I don't know. They left the room before I could hear the answer to that."

"Of course." Mr. Stark said deflating slightly. "Is there anyway we can contact Earth?"

"We have a couple of transmitters in my ship the Milano." Quill said pointing outside. "Come on."

"Milano?" Nova asked. "Like Alyssa Milano?"

"Yeah." Quill smirked. "Is she still one of the hottest woman in the world?"

Nova paused considering his answer. "Before my time."

They followed him out as Quill pulled a small yellow tube out of his pocket. "What the hell happened to this planet? It's 8 degrees off its axis."

"According to Thanos," Nebula said. "This planet was overpopulated. The planet couldn't sustain the people. The people started to kill and torture each other. Then the planet turned on them leading to this. Complete and utter self destruction.

"I don't know how Thanos got out. But somehow he concluded that the only way the planet, the universe could be saved was by killing half the population. In fact, he started to travel to different planets and started to enact that plan. Of course they fought back so he decided they needed his guidance."

"You seem to know a lot about Thanos." Peter said matter of factly as he looked around. Could a world really destroy itself like this? Could this happen to Earth?

"Well..." Mr. Stark prodded. "How do you-?"

"He kidnapped me and tortured me." Nebula said so abruptly that Peter looked to see her staring at Mr. Stark fiercely. "Turned me into this. But if you think I have any love for him you are wrong. I will gladly stick a sword through his head. So don't worry, I won't touch your boys."

"Hey!" They looked to see Quill leaning out of his ship. "You want to send out a transmission or what?"

Mr. Stark walked over, depowering. He paused turning back to Peter and Nova. "Don't provoke them. Or fight them. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." He paused in consideration. "Or anything I would do."

The boys exchanged confused looks. Isn't that kinda paradoxical?

"There's this little grey area- Just stay out here. If something happens I'll be right there." Mr. Stark said pointing to the ship the tattoo man and bug girl stood out of before walking into it with Dr. Strange.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

 _Some one please say something._ Peter silently begged. _No one? OK. Conversation starters then. How do you start conversations with aliens? ... How's the weather? What's up?_

"So..." Peter finally said. "... What is it that y'all do?"

"Kick names. Take ass." The big girl said.

"That's not entirely right." Nova said not unkindly.

"Who are you?" The man asked. "Quill spoke of many heroes on Earth but not of you."

"Well we're heroes in training." Peter explained. "I'm Peter but I go by Spider-Man."

Nova nudged him. "What's the point of having a secret identity if you just tell people your name?"

"What? They're also heroes. Isn't that OK? It's not like I did it like Mr. Stark and revealed my identity on live television."

"Fair but not the point. We'll discuss this later." He turned to the aliens. "Call me Nova."

"I am Drax." The tattooed man said.

"Mantis." The bug lady waved.

The blue woman was messing with her cybernetic arm. She looked up. "Nebula." She said shortly before returning her attention.

"And your companions?" Mantis asked curiously.

"Mr. Stark was the man in the armor and Dr. Strange was the one with the cloak." Peter supplied.

Nova and the others started to talk as a buzzing feeling erupted at the back of Peter's head as a low hum sounded through the air.

Something was about to happen.

He whipped around scanning the area. Nothing. He looked toward the sky. He couldn't see a ship or anything but there was definitely something there.

Peter jumped with a yelp as he twirled around when a hand was placed on his shoulder. The buzzing intensified.

"What's wrong?" Nova was asking.

Peter swallowed as he noticed they were all staring. "Some-Somethings coming." Peter tried to warn. "I-It's- We have to warn the others."

He pushed past them and ran into the ship.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Something's happening!"

Quill, Dr. Strange and Mr. Stark looked at him just as the ground started to shake violently.

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for the delay. It's been a crazy week between graduation and getting my first job. But I'll try to do more. I'm not abandoning the story I promise.**

 **But shout out to Guest(s) nutsoverteas, Zabuzas Girl, and Emilee for reviews.**

 **To answer your question yes Eris will be shipped with someone. And Nova is based off Nova from the Ultimate Spider-Man TV show I watched when I was younger and his comics counterpart. I liked the character and wanted to incorporate him into my story but he may appear more OC than anything else so sorry about that for any one who knows this character.**

 **I own nothing. Everything to Rightful Owners.**

 **Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Loki and Wanda watched as Eris and Shuri worked simultaneously to disconnect the neurons in Vision's head as the others were out in battle.

Eris kept looking out the window nervously as they worked. Her family was out there fighting and she was stuck in here unable to help.

"On my signal," T'Challa's voice said through the comms. "Open section 17."

Shuri froze even as Eris continued.

"Requesting confirmation." Shuri said slowly. "You said open the barrier?"

"On my signal." T'Challa confirmed.

Shuri bit her lip before walking over to the display of the city's impressive protective field.

"Your king is either incredibly brave," Loki said slowly. "Or incredibly foolish. I guess we will find out which by the end of this."

"Respect my brother." Shuri snapped.

"As soon as you open that get back to work." Wanda encouraged. "Who knows how much time we have."

"Thanks for the confidence." Eris said as she continued.

"Now!" T'Challa yelled through the comms. Shuri sucked in a breathe before opening the barrier and rushed back to help Eris.

"Come on." Shuri whispered as she worked with Eris, both trying to avoid the other as they disconnected neurons.

"We got this." Eris assured even as explosions rang outside. "We got this."

 _Your family is out there._ A calm feminine voice whispered. _Almost everyone you've ever known is fighting on that field and you're here. Why aren't you helping them?_

 _They need me here._ She thought back.

 _They want to protect you. But it's time you protect them._

"Eris." She looked up to Shuri who was looking at her concerned.

Eris blinked as she realized she had stopped working. "I'm fine just work." She said shaking her head as she continued.

"We may need to go out." Loki said to Wanda staring out the window, "Our forces are being overwhelmed."

"We can not just leave them." Wanda protested.

"They can handle themselves." Loki said not needing to clarify which 'They'. "But the army..."

"Will they make it?" Wanda quietly asked.

"Will we?" Loki questioned.

 _We won't be able to do this._ Eris thought as her throat seemed to swell, like that tightness when you felt when you had to throw up. _There's not enough time. We need more time._

As if someone heard her, a giant lightning bolt flashed outside.

"What was that?" Shuri asked looking out the window as the lightning died.

"That was _my_ bravely foolish king brother." Loki said a smile stretching across his lips. "And it looks like the reinforcements have arrived."

Eris couldn't help but laugh in relief. They could do this. They could win.

Her smile quickly disappeared as a low rumbling sound echoed through the land making both her and Shuri freeze.

"What is that?" Shuri whispered in horror as they slowly looked out the window.

Several giant razor wheels suddenly burst out of the ground by the barrier charging at the Wakanda forces.

"Brother!" Shuri yelled in horror as they stared at the carnage.

 _You can do something._ The voice whispered to her again as she walked toward the window. _Or you can stay that scared little girl._

"Shuri keep working. Loki, Wanda stay here."

"What are you doing?" Loki asked walking in front of her.

"Stay and protect Shuri." Eris ordered.

"No." Loki said putting his hands on her shoulders as he realized what she was about to do. "Absolutely not. I swore I wouldn't let you go any where near that battle."

"They need me." Eris insisted. "You know what I can do. You know they need help. I'll be fine." Eris promised grabbing his hand gently and absorbing his illusions. "But I need to do this."

"Let me go then." Loki insisted.

"No." Eris said pushing him away. "We're wasting time." Eris wrapped him in tendrils before lightly tossing him and Wanda into nearby chairs.

Eris threw a portal open ignoring them as she ran through it. She was in mid air for a moment, looking around as she slowly descended. She quickly spotted Okoye and Natasha about to be crushed by the giant wheels.

She opened another portal as she fell to appear in front of them.

Summoning Wanda's telekinetic abilities Eris stopped the razor wheels in front of her, before she threw her arms back, sending them into the Outrider army on their sides. She moved her hands in a sweeping motion, dragging them across the army before she straightened them back up and sent them rolling toward the Outrider ship and army, releasing her hold on them.

Eris blinked as she panted slightly, looking back to see Okoye and Natasha were fine, also heavily breathing. She's rarely had to use that much power before.

Okoye looked at her in stunned amazement and confusion before turning to Natasha, "Why was she up there all this time?"

Eris chuckled even as Natasha walked to her.

"How did you-? Why are you-?"

"I'm staying." Eris said firmly. "You can't stop me."

"It's too dangerous."

"I can handle it."Eris sent out a blast of repulsor energy as she saw an Outrider charging at them out of the corner of her eye, but still facing Nat. "You know I can. You trained me."

Natasha looked like she was fighting with herself before releasing a slow breath through her nose. "Fine. But stay near someone."

"Maybe." Eris smirked before rushing into battle.

She was almost never allowed to fight. She savored the thrill, the adrenaline it gave her. She was so much smaller than the Outriders so she was easily able to dodge under their arms and take them down before they could fully spot her or move to attack.

This was strangely fun.

She yelped when the ground burst up in front of her, showering dirt into the air. She jumped back slightly as she saw a large branch shoot out before piercing the Outrider to the left her. She followed the branch with here eyes and saw what could only be described as a teenage tree.

...Why did that not at all feel weird?

"I am Groot!" The tree yelled bringing his arm back.

"Eris." She said before blasting an Outrider that was coming up behind him. "We're even."

"ERIS!" She looked over to see Thor with short hair, wearing Asgardian armor while holding a lightning ax hammer coming toward her, Steve behind him.

"Thor!" She yelled happily. "Good to see you again." She turned slightly blasting another away. "But maybe we can catch up later?"

Just as she said that, a bright blue light illuminated in front of them.

"Thanos." Thor said tightening his grip on his ax, baring his teeth as he faced the portal.

Steve turned to her and Groot with wide, scared eyes. "You two get back to the palace. Guard Vision."

 _Don't leave young ones._ The soft female voice whispered from the portal. _Stay. Stay with us._

"GO!" Steve yelled again breaking her out of her stupor.

"Come on." Eris said grabbing Groot's arm and dragging him away as she opened up an orange portal.

They arrived in the palace to see Corvus Glaive in a duel with all of them, even Shuri and Vision.

"Hit him." Eris whispered to Groot since none of them noticed their arrival just yet.

"I am Groot?"

"Stop introducing yourself." She said. "Just do it."

Groot rolled his eyes before he shot a branch out, striking Corvus Glaive in the center of his chest and sending him flying back several feet. Eris opened a portal that sent Corvus back into the carnage, closing it as soon as Groot's arm was back in.

The rest looked toward them in shock. They were all panting slightly, but the mind stone was notably absent.

Eris sighed in relief. "The stone's gone."

"You have a teenage tree." Wanda noted.

"Here it is." Loki said holding up a silver ball that presumably held the mind stone.

"I am Groot?"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Eris asked.

"It's the only thing his species can say." Loki explained before turning to Groot. "And all we can do is keep this away from Thanos."

"I am Groot?"

"Of course." Loki shrugged as he put the orb into his pocket. "I studied it with my brother, Thor."

"He's on the battle." Eris supplied. "But Thanos is here."

"Bast." Shuri cursed. "What do we do?"

Eris took a deep breathe as she looked out the window. If they stayed they were dead. If they fight they were as good as dead. But what other choice did they have? Unless... Unless one went to fight as the rest hid.

"The rest of you hide. I'll go."

/

SR POV

"Thanos." Thor said tightening his grip on his ax, baring his teeth as he faced the portal.

Steve turned to Eris and-was it Tree or Groot?- Groot. Would Thanos kill them? Take them? No. He wouldn't give him the chance.

"You two get back to the palace." Steve ordered. "Guard Vision." And stay out of the battle. "Everyone on my position." He said into the comm before looking back to see both stood frozen just staring at the portal. "GO!" Steve yelled again.

"Come on." Eris said grabbing Groot's arm and dragging him into an orange portal as the raccoon, Bucky, T'Challa, Okoye and Natasha arrived.

"Where's Groot?!" the raccoon yelled.

"They're safe." Thor assured as a giant purple man in golden armor came out of the portal. On his left hand was a golden glove with a blue, red and purple stone.

"Thanos." Thor seethed.

"Son of Odin." Thanos greeted before looking at the large group of Avengers as they arrived. "Look around. All of these lives will be lost today, unless you give me what is mine."

"You'll never get the stone." Steve said defiantly as he raised his fists, ignoring how tired he felt.

"More powerful beings then you have tried to stop me." Thanos said. "All have failed."

Thor jumped at him, lifting his ax, only for purple to surround him as Thanos waved his hand, throwing Thor away like a bug.

As one, they all shot at him, only for it to bounce off him like nothing. He continued waving his hand, throwing them to the side like nothing.

"You can not defeat me." Thanos said as Steve caught his gloved hand. "Your armies will fall. Your planet will fall, and you will fall. Yet you still fight."

Thanos pushed Steve stumbling back until he fell to his knees.

 _Steve couldn't help but remember his mother with a bloody face. He remembers running into her arms._

 _"Why?" He asked confused as she cupped the back of his head. "Wh-Why didn't you just stay down, mama?"_

 _"Because and you listen close Steven," She said cupping his checks as she looked into his tear filled eyes. "You always stand up. You always push back."_

He vowed to live by those words. He would stand up for everyone he could, for everyone who needed it.

Steve let out a breathless grunt as he stumbled to his feet. "I could do this all day."

Thanos chuckled as he heard Bucky weakly whisper "Steve."

"You're strong, but they won't rememeber you by the time I'm done." Thanos said before throwing a punch toward Steve.

He felt himself fly back as pain scorched through him, darkness surrounding him. Suddenly light surrounded him.

"You still have a problem with running away I see." He looked up to see Peggy, now young, leaning over him. "It's good to see you never change."

"I'm so proud of you." He looked over to see his mother was with Peggy. "And look at how big you've gotten."

"Mom?" He asked confused. How did she get here? How did Peggy? How did he? "I-How-We-"

Peggy chuckled. "You still don't know a bloody thing about women." They helped him up. "But come on."

She and his mother started to walk to where the other Commanding Howls were waiting, along with Howard, Colonel Phillips and Dr. Erskine.

"Aren't you coming?" Peggy asked, stopping to look back at him.

Steve chuckled slightly. "Yeah," He said taking her hand. "After all, we still have that dance."

/

BB POV

Bucky stared in horror as Steve fell lifelessly onto the ground as a yellow beam shot at Thanos.

"No!" Bucky yelled as he stumbled to Steve. "Wake up!" He demanded shaking him. "Wake up you stupid, Punk!"

"Bucky!" He looked up to see Natasha kneeling on the other side of Steve. He could see that look in her eyes.

"No." He said. "No."

"Look out!" T'Challa yelled pushing him away. Bucky fell to the ground with a grunt as Vision was thrown over them.

"Get out of here!" Thor's voice boomed.

"No." Vision said before flying back and blasting Thanos with his gem as Wanda arrived.

"We need to go." She said to the others as they arrived. "Vision can-" She cut off seeing Steve's body. "No..."

Bucky looked around to see everyone seemed to be watching Vision fight Thanos.

"We have to go." Wanda said again, tugging on Bucky's arm. "We're running out of time."

"Where's Shuri?" T'Challa asked grabbing Wanda's arm. "If the stone is with him it means Shuri and Eris have failed. Where is she?"

"Where's Groot?" the raccoon asked as he and Thor came closer.

"Eris was with Groot..." Thor said trailing off as he saw Steve.

"Where's Eris?" Rhodey asked, fear evident in his voice.

Wanda hesitated. "They're safe." She finally said pulling her arm free. "But we must-"

She cut off as Vision was thrown to the ground near them, skidding across the ground.

"Vision!" She yelled moving to run to him, but stopped as Thanos lifted him by the neck.

"You're strong." Thanos commented. "But not strong enough. Now tell me, where is the stone?"

"It's right here." Vision said trying to pull himself free.

"You're illusions strong." Thanos said waving a hand. A wave of red traveled over Vision revealing boots similar to Tony's own armor boots, a gun that looked like it was made by Shuri was on the floor, and most notably a missing stone from his forehead. "Not strong enough though. But if you are so eager to die."

With a sickening crunch, Thanos crushed Vision's neck, separating his head from the rest of him.

Wanda released a soul crushing scream as she shot a blast at Thanos. The connection released a red explosion and cloud that traveled toward them, likely to destroy them.

"We gotta move!" Rhodey yelled picking up T'Challa slightly and flying away. Bruce in Hulk Buster armor picked up Natasha and flew off.

The raccoon jumped onto Thor. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Bucky come on!" Sam yelled pulling him away from Steve.

"Not without Steve or Wanda!" Bucky protested.

"The girl does not need your help!" the raccoon said before patting Thor. "Let's go!"

"Grab him." Thor ordered Sam as he picked up Steve's body and flew off.

"Come on Man." Sam said grabbing Bucky's arm before flying after the others.

Bucky looked back to see a red cloud chasing after them. A burst of wind knocked all of them out of the sky and tumbling to the ground. The cloud stopped suddenly before it sucked back into itself, leaving only dust in the air.

They were all silent for a moment.

"Is he dead?" Rocket asked. "Cause that was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"Easier?" T'Challa asked incredulously.

"Well-" He cut off as Thanos walked toward them.

"She's alive." Thanos said seeing their horrified looks. "And I have what is mine and more."

Thanos clenched his fist allowing a blue portal to open behind him.

"NO!" Thor yelled as he threw the ax at Thanos. Thanos smirked before disappearing before the ax could reach him.

Silence. Steve was dead. Vision was dead. Hundreds of Wakandans dead. Wanda injured. Thanos left but why?

"What just happened?" Sam asked breaking silence. No answer. "What the hell just happened?!"

"We need to get back." T'Challa said dismantling his helmet as he put a finger to his ear as he walked toward the palace. "Shuri report... Shuri come in... Shuri!"

He stopped suddenly before taking off in a run toward the palace.

"What's going on?" the raccoon asked.

"We need to get to the palace." Rhodey said. "Eris isn't answering either."

/

BP POV

T'Challa ran past his fellow warriors and Wakandans on his way to the palace. Why wouldn't Shuri answer? She always answers. The stone was out but what about her?

"T'Challa!" He stopped as his mother stood in the way.

"Mother!" T'Challa exclaimed. "Where's Shuri?"

"I don't know I've been looking everywhere for her." his mother said scared "She and the others weren't in the lab, the guards that were guarding the lab were dead, and now I can't find her."

T'Challa looked back as Okoye and Ayo ran toward them.

"Any luck?" Ramonda asked desperately.

"Like they disappeared." Ayo said worriedly as M'Baku and the living Avengers minus Wanda came in.

"My king," M'Baku asked concerned.

"Shuri is missing." T'Challa explained. "As are Eris and Loki."

"And Groot." the raccoon added putting away what appeared to be a phone of some kind. "He's not answering his comm."

"What the...?" Okoye trailed off as Nakia ran in panicked.

"T'Challa." Nakia panted grabbing his arm as he approached her.

"What's wrong?"

"Loki was found unconscious with a woman in the garage." Nakia explained. "Loki is being taken to the infirmary and some of the Dora subdued the woman taking her to the dungeons."

"Is he alive?" Thor asked stepping forward. "Loki?"

"Yes." Nakia assured.

"And the girls?" Natasha asked.

Nakia shook her head as one of the medics arrived.

"He's awake."

/

T'Challa led Thor, Rocket, Natasha and Rhodey to the infirmary as the others were looked over.

Loki was sitting on the bed even as a nurse tried to get him to lie down.

"I assure you I'm fine." Loki said exasperation masked by a kind voice. "But please I need-"

"Loki." Thor said spotting him. "Do as the doctors say."

"Brother." Loki said relieved, allowing the nurse to push him down. "Did we succeed?"

"That's what we need you to help us understand." Natasha said. "What happened?Where are the girls?"

Loki closed his eyes as if trying to remember.

"We managed to get the stone out of Vision when we were attacked by Corvus Glaive." Loki began. "We managed to keep Corvus Glaive at bay when Eris and Groot arrived sending him out through a portal. After that Vision and Wanda went out to fight Thanos to give us the chance to escape and hide the stone.

"After they left we ran to the garage to escape but were cornered by Proxima Midnight. I tried to fight her, to give the children a chance to escape. But... She knocked me unconscious..." Loki started to frantically rummage through his pockets. "It's gone. I had the stone and now it's gone."

"Thanos must have it then." Rocket said sitting on the bed. "He did mention that he had what was his and more."

"We aren't sure." Rhodey said. "Maybe the girls have it-"

"Then Proxima must've taken them to Titan." Loki said running a hand through his hair.

"Then who's the woman in the prison?" T'Challa asked.

Okoye walked in. "My king, we are receiving a message."

/

TS POV

Tony and Dr. Strange walked into the ship to see Quill leaning over what appeared to be a transmitter. "Where do you want to talk to?"

"Earth."

"Alright." Quill said pushing some buttons. "Anywhere specific?"

Tony thought for a minute. He needed to get word to the Avengers. But with Thanos there, would they still be at the Compound? Was there anyone else who could help? Or anywhere else they could? Wait, Shuri was still at the Compound when he left. But they would've gone to get more help, meaning T'Challa.

"Wakanda."

Quill looked at him confused. "What's Wakanda?"

"A really cool country." Tony said as he helped Peter navigate the transmission to the royal radio wave. "There."

"Alright." Quill pushed another button. "Just start talking."

"Hello?" Tony said hesitantly. "Does anyone copy?"

"Who is this?" A female voice with a Wakandan accent said.

"This is Tony Stark. I need to speak with King T'Challa."

"One moment Mr. Stark."

"Stark?" Quill asked as they waited. "As in Howard Stark from the Captain America comics?"

"My father..." Tony said somberly. "He died a while back. But Captain America is still alive."

Quill snorted. "I may not know much but Captain America died in World War II."

"You travel space with aliens but someone coming back from the dead is where you draw the line?" Dr. Strange asked.

Before Quill could answer, T'Challa's voice rang out.

"Stark?"

"T'Challa." Tony said relieved. "I need to warn you that an alien named Thanos-"

"Was here." T'Challa finished. "He left but Vision..."

Tony felt his heart drop. "So Thanos has the mind stone?"

Silence. "We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tony asked. "Never mind. We'll get back to that later. Where's Eris?"

"I'm so sorry."

"What happened?!" Tony asked panicked. "Where's Eris?"

"Mr. Stark!" Peter yelled. They turned to see Peter burst into the ship. "Mr. Stark! Something's happening!"

Then the world began to shake.

/

 **AN:**

 **Well that just happened.**

 **Let's admit it, this story wouldn't be so dramatic if it didn't have some deaths, but I bet you weren't expecting two in one chapter.**

 **Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this. Please leave comments, reviews and suggestions. Thanks to all of those who already commented/reviewed.**

 **Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

Eris groaned as consciousness slowly came, along with memories of what had just happened.

 _Vision and Wanda just left. She, Shuri, Groot and Loki were going to take one of the Wakandan ships to leave._

 _"Stop right there." Proxima Midnight was standing in front of one of the ships. "Now you can some willingly or you can go down fighting."_

 _Eris summoned a sword as Proxima Midnight tilted her head slightly, "I guess we're fighting." She said ignoring the nerves that coursed through her. Could she beat an alien warrior that Nat struggled with?_

 _"Don't." Loki said getting between them. "You fight me not them."_

 _"Loki." Eris said grabbing his arm in concern as she snuck the orb out of his pocket and into hers. "You can't-"_

 _"Run." Loki cut off as he pried her arm off him. "All three of you, run!"_

 _"You can't!" Shuri protested._

 _"GO!" Loki ordered again as he pushed Eris toward the exit._

 _Eris nodded before the three ran back upstairs._

 _"This way!" Shuri yelled leading them. "We should have some-"_

 _She cut off as they rounded a corner to see Corvus Glaive standing there again._

 _"Didn't I just send you back to the battle?!" Eris asked._

 _"My father wants you." Corvus Glaive said walking toward them. "Now come."_

 _Groot shot a vine out at him as Shuri blasted one of her vibranium gauntlets at him as Eris shot a repulsor blast at him- When darkness consumed her._

"Eris." Her eyes opened to see Shuri kneeling by her.

"Shuri?" Eris questioned sitting up. She looked around to see the two of them and Groot were in a large cage in what appeared to be a space ship. "Are you alright?"

She examined Shuri not seeing any injuries on her. The same with Groot who was staring at her curiously.

"I'm alright." Shuri assured.

"I am Groot."

"Still don't understand what you're saying." Eris said slightly exasperated.

"Good." They whirled to see Proxima Midnight walking toward them. "All of you are awake."

"Where's Loki?" Eris asked as she protectively stood on shaking legs in front of Shuri and Groot. "Where are you taking us?"

"Loki's on Earth. And we are going home." Proxima Midnight said as if it were suppose to be comforting.

"Home?" Shuri scoffed. "You just took us from our home!"

"That wasn't your true home." Proxima Midnight said, she moved in a way that revealed keys on her belt. "But more on that later. Where is the mind stone?"

The orb in her pocket suddenly felt like it was burning, even as she walked up to the wall of the cage. "We don't have it."

"Last time we saw it, it was with Vision." Shuri added seeing what Eris was doing.

Proxima Midnight grasped onto the bars coming closer. "I am trying to help you."

"Then free us." Eris begged coming closer, slipping her hand through and reaching for the keys, only for her to grab Eris hand.

"Nice try." She said firmly as she gently pushed Eris hand back into the cage. "But I can not betray my father. And I can't help you, not if you do not cooperate. Now where is-"

"Proxima!" Corvus Glaive cut off from behind. "Come here!"

Eris sighed as she turned away. She had to find a way to get them out. Get them back home. Keep them and the stones from Thanos and-

"Eris." She stopped hearing the plea in Proxima Midnight's voice. "If you want to protect you loved ones, all of them, please work with me. Consider it at least."

Eris heard her walk off before she turned to see Proxima Midnight out of sight.

"What are you thinking?" Shuri prodded walking closer to her.

"We get out of this cage." Eris said. "Then we got to take control of the ship, find an escape pod, find a way to get home."

"How do we do that without being spotted?" Shuri asked.

"I am Groot."

Eris looked back to see Groot holding open the door on the other side of the cage. "When did you do that?"

He shrugged. "I am Groot." He then walked out of the cage stopping to see they hadn't moved. "I am Groot."

They followed him out and onto a higher ledge where they could over see a scaly looking giant, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus Glaive standing by a control panel of sorts.

"-arriving any minute without the stone." the scaly man said. "Father is going to kill us."

"We have it." Corvus Glaive said. "They just won't give it to us."

"More importantly we brought three Potensialene." Proxima said.

"I say we kill them while we have the chance." Corvus Glaive said.

"Corvus!" Proxima Midnight scolded.

"The last time we brought home strays they betrayed us. I say-"

"It's not your say." Proxima hissed stepping closer to Corvus. "Father wants them alive."

"Prepare for landing." Corvus Glaive said bored looking at the panel. "We land in one minute. Obsidian, be ready to move the cage out. Proxima just sit back and look pretty."

Eris looked around seeing a window and what looked like a red desert beyond it.

"I'm going to open a portal." She whispered. "It'll take us to the planet's surface. As soon as we land, we need to run and find cover."

"I am Groot?"

Eris rolled her eyes as she grabbed Groot's arm.

"I am Groot?"

"Learning how to speak Groot." She said as she turned and transferred the knowledge to Shuri. "Better. Now ask again."

"I am Groot?" Then what?

"We hope for the best and improvise." Shuri suggested.

"I am Groot." Just like my family then. Let's do it.

Eris opened a portal as Obsidian yelled about their escape. "Go!"

The three of them jumped through the portal rolling with the impact as Eris closed it.

Shuri panted as she sat up. "Is everyone-"

She cut off as the ground violently shook around them.

/

 **TS POV**

As the ground shook Tony threw himself to Peter pinning them under what looked like a door frame like he did with Eris when there was an earthquake in their Malibu home.

 _"Daddy!" He could still hear her cry as a five year old Eris still didn't understand why the Earth would shake sometimes._

 _Stay calm for her. He had thought to himself._

 _"It's alright baby." He assured cupping the back of her head, hating that there was nothing he could do. "Nothing can hurt you as long as I'm here. I promise."_

"Mr. Stark!" Peter yelled panicked. "Wh-What's going on?!"

Of course. Peter was born and raised in New York. He has never experienced an earthquake before.

 _Just stay calm_. He told himself. _He needs you to stay calm._

"I don't know." Tony said that same helplessness coming over him. "We're going to be fine, kid. Promise."

After what felt like ages the shaking stopped.

"Everyone ok?" Quill shouted.

"What was that?" Strange demanded.

"No idea." Quill mumbled leaning over the console. "We lost contact though. Come on." He said exiting the ship.

"Uh Mr. Stark?" Peter quietly said. "You know you can let go of me now..."

"Right." Tony said as he stepped back, ignoring the look Strange sent them as he exited. "You never experienced an earthquake. Future reference always get in a door frame or against a sturdy wall. Come on. Flash Gordon might have an answer."

They came out to see Quill staring at the small yellow thing again.

"That's impossible." The blue woman said.

"Well look." Quill said handing it to her. "The planet realigned itself on to it's axis."

"You knew." The tattooed man said walking toward them. "How'd you know?"

Tony instinctively stood in front of Peter. "That's close enough." He warned.

"But he did know." The bug lady said walking closer. "I didn't sense it. How'd you?"

"It's uh..." Peter trailed off. "It's uh... It was my Spidey Sense..."

"Spidey Sense?" The blue woman asked. "What the hell is that?"

"It allows me to sense danger." Peter said moving to stand next to him. "My friends call it Spidey Sense and it kinda stuck."

"Regardless of his powers." Tony said trying to divert attention from Peter. "How did the planet move?"

"We don't know." Quill said as he faced the blue woman. "Does Thanos have world moving powers?"

"No." Nebula said tossing him the yellow thing as she turned around. "Perhaps Hela. They would probably be over-" she stopped suddenly.

"Nebula?" The bug lady questioned as the blue woman, Nebula knelt down. "What's wrong?"

"... Impossible..." Nebula whispered.

"What's going on?!" Tony demanded a strange urge to run with Nova and Peter coming over him.

Nebula stood up turning to them holding a vibrant pink and yellow flower.

"A flower?" The tattooed man asked. "What's so special about it?"

 _The planet was knocked off It's axis._ Tony thought about what Nebula and Quill had said. _The planet had no life and destroyed itself. Yet here is a flower..._

"Son of a bitch." Tony realized in awe as he stepped closer.

"What?" Nova asked. "What's wrong?"

"This." Nebula said shaking the flower. "This is the first life to emerge from this planet in hundreds of years."

"What the hell's going on here?" Quill said as they looked over and quite literally saw a stream starting to weave it's way out across the ground.

/

 **E POV**

The ground shook violently around them.

"What's happening?!" Shuri shouted as they were knocked to the ground by the force of the shake.

"I am Groot!" No idea.

The ground cracked around them.

"Run!" Eris yelled as the cracked ground began to crack.

They took off in a random direction even as the cracks rushed past them.

Eris leap forward as the ground under her gave out. She tried to summon her father's repulsors, Wanda's red tendrils, the quin jets rockets, anything to allow her to fly. But nothing happened.

"Eris!" She heard Shuri shout as she continued her rapid descent below ground.

Eris looked down to see what looked like a light blue, almost glowing pool. She took a deep breathe before she plummeted into it.

Eris felt herself sinking as her hair blew up around her. She looked around. There was nothing in the water, no plant, no fish, nothing except for the bubbles that escaped her mouth.

She looked as two muffled sounds erupted nearby to see Groot and Shuri had also fallen in. Shuri quickly swimming upwards as Groot seemed to struggle.

Her lungs started to burn as she surged herself to Groot. She wrapped an arm around his waist before swimming to the surface.

She sucked in a huge breathe as they reached the surface.

"Shuri?!" Eris called out looking around.

"Over here!" She looked over to see Shuri had pulled herself onto some solid ground.

"Come on." Eris urged Groot, pulling him toward Shuri.

"What happened?" Shuri asked as she helped pull them onto shore.

"There was an earthquake." Eris said wringing her hair out, Now that it was wet it lost it curls and looked straight for now. "The ground gave out and we landed in a pool."

"I know that." Shuri took off her probably water heavy orange over shirt revealing a black under shirt. "But what about your abilities?"

"I am Groot." Mine aren't working.

Eris looked at her hands as she tried to summon anything. Even a weapon. Nothing happened.

"I..." She shook her head feeling panic clawing at her throat. "I don't know. It's not... Why isn't it...?"

She looked up feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"I am Groot." Relax. Breathe.

"My powers are gone. I can't summon them. I can't absorb. I can't- I can't-"

Fight. Protect. What do I do?

"I am Groot." You're more than your powers.

"He's right." Shuri said. "You need to relax. You're not alone.

Eris tried to swallow down the panic, even though her tongue felt too big inside her mouth, as nodded. "What do we do? How do we get up there?"

She looked at the walls around them. They were too smooth and probably too wet to climb.

"You can't go back that way." They turned to see a figure in a large gray cloak standing not to far from them.

Eris jumped in front of the others taking a protective stance in front of them. "Who are you?"

"We know your abilities are useless Daughter of Stark." The woman said removing her hood to reveal pale skin and graying black hair. "As our yours Groot the tree. And your tools don't work either Princess of Wakanda."

"You know who we are?" Shuri questioned.

"I know many things." The woman said stepping closer. "Including a way out of here. Follow me."

She turned and started to walk away. The three exchanged looks before following the woman.

"What's your name?" Shuri asked.

"Why are you helping us?" Eris asked.

"All will be revealed soon, Eris. But if you must know my name is Urd."

"I am Groot?"

"Because if I wanted to kill you I would've done it by now." Urd replied smoothly. "Now come. There's much to cover."

/

 **LPOV**

"The signals gone." The Wakandan woman said.

"Can't you get it back?" Thor questioned.

"It's not a problem on this end." The raccoon, Rocket said jumping on the console and looking over it. "Something happened on that end. And I can't get a signal out with this old school technology."

"Old school?" T'Challa asked almost insulted.

"You must remember," Loki told Rocket. "That Midgard is not as advanced as other worlds. Though I must admit this kingdom has the most advanced even be other planets standards. Surely someone as intelligent as you should be able to work with it and get a signal out."

Rocket smiled. "I like you Asgardians more and more."

"T'Challa." They turned to see Nakia walking in. "The prisoners awake. She claims to be an ally if Earth. She wants to speak to an Avenger."

"I shall see what the woman has to say." Thor said stepping forward.

"We'll all go." T'Challa said before turning to Rocket. "Would you care to join us?"

"Nah." Rocket replied. "I'll get this up in a few minutes."

The small group left hearing Rocket bark orders at the technicians.

As they traveled down to the lower levels, they could hear Okoye's voice as they traveled.

"-will not hesitate to kill you if you try to attack any of ours. Do you understand?"

"I already told you." Loki stiffened hearing the voice of Thanos daughter again. "I won't attack any body."

They rounded the corner to see a green woman wearing all black pants and a black sweater with a cape like bottom and a black and white shirt underneath. Although he clothes looked stiff as if they had been recently air dried. She was behind a wall that reminded him of the Wakandan force field.

"But I was told the Avengers are this world's protectors." She continued telling Okoye as she leaned against the wall. "And I need there-"

"Gamora?!" Thor questioned.

"Gamora." Loki remembered her name. He had tried to escape Thanos once. She stopped him.

"Thor!" Gamora said looking at the small group. "You succeeded! Where are-?" She cut off seeing Loki. "I thought you failed to conquer Terra."

"Oh I did." Loki said. "But they found my personality too great to lose forever and was invited back to stay by a member of the Avengers."

This wasn't lying technically. Eris, Shuri and Thor were found of him. Thor did suggest he come to Earth. And Eris vouched for him.

"I can't tell if you're lying or not." Gamora said.

"What did you do to the children?" T'Challa demanded. "Where did you take them?"

"She did nothing to them." Thor vouched. "She is an enemy of Thanos. She can help us and give s some insight on Thanos."

T'Challa looked back to Thor, before glancing at Loki and back to Thor, he nodded thoughtfully.

"Release this woman. She is an ally. She, the rabbit and their team The Morons rescued me."

"Rabbit?" Rhodey questioned.

"He means Rocket." Gamora said.

"Okoye." T'Challa instructed.

Okoye pressed a button disintegrating the wall.

"Thanos has only ever wanted two things. But recently that's turned to four. One to bring 'balance' to the universe. If he gets those stones he can do it with a snap of his fingers. Two he wants Hela. To free her, to be with her."

"Why does he want her?" Loki questioned.

"Hela is Thanos wife." Gamora revealed.

Ew. Loki thought as he tried to picture Thanos and Hela having any sort of loving emotion. Or positive emotion that didn't involve killing/torturing.

"What's the third and fourth?" Natasha asked.

"Hela's daughter and the Potensialene." Gamora said grimly. "If the children are gone, then he has them."

"Hela has a daughter?" Thor said. "Is it...?"

"Thanos?" Gamora questioned. "No. But she is a half breed. Half Asgardian, half whatever her father is. From what I heard she is very powerful. And she isn't fully grown yet."

"So she's a child?" Loki questioned.

"Yes." Gamora said. "Probably the same age as the other Potensialene."

"Speaking of which..." Rhodey began.

"Thanos forces took my sister." T'Challa said sharply. "Is she one of these-"

"Yes." Gamora said as she walked over to a console. "Thanos has been monitoring Earth ever since the Failed Invasion. Keeping an eye on potential threats or recruits. But he keeps his searches for those under 21. Easier to mold."

She typed rapidly pulling up files that revealed pictures of Shuri, Eris, a Hispanic boy named Sam Alexander, and a Caucasian boy named Peter Parker.

"These four specifically caught his attention."

"Why them?" Natasha asked a protective note in her voice that reminded Loki of when she interrogated him.

"Mainly for their skills. Sam is a master mechanic and a deep philosophical thinking. He's actually taking a course in psychology and philosophy at his school. Peter is a true genius. Expert in engineering, physics, chemistry. Eris is an expert in seemingly everything. And there are rumors she has some abilities. And Shuri is a true technological genius. One of the few people in the universe that truly understands Vibranium.

"These were the four Thanos has his eye last time I checked at least. If he got them he'll do whatever it takes to make them join him. We already know Thanos has Shuri but do any of you know about the others?"

The group exchanged looks.

"Eris is a daughter of an Avenger." Loki explained. "She's training to be one herself. And was with Shuri when she was taken."

"Peter is also training to be apart of the Avengers." Rhodey explained. "He's Spider-Man. Has weird spider abilities. Made himself webs. He's with Tony in space."

"Tony Stark?" Gamora asked in awe.

"Yes..." Rhodey said almost confused.

"The Tony Stark. As in the guy who destroyed a Chitauri army?"

"How'd you know?" Rhodey asked.

"Everyone knows the story of a Terran single handedly defeating a Chitauri army." Rocket said walking in with one of the Dora Milaje guiding him and a strange looking device in his hands.

"Rocket." Gamora said in relief.

"Gamora?" Rocket asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you get it to work?" Natasha asked.

"Nope." Rocket said tossing said device over his shoulder. "Something's blocking all signals to them."

"Where's Groot?" Gamora asked.

"He was with the smart girl and the portal girl when they were taken."

"He means Eris and Shuri." Thor added.

"Great." Gamora muttered. "We need to go to Titan. That's where Thanos is. It's where he took the children." Gamora looked around the room. "No offense but is this all of the Avengers?"

"No." Natasha smirked. "Come on."

They went to another floor where the remaining Avengers, including Clint and Scott who had at some point arrived, were.

"Who's that?" Scott asked eyeing Gamora.

"When did you arrive?" Loki questioned as Natasha walked to Clint.

"I thought you were with-"

"Wanda called. Explained what happened. Sounded like y'all needed help. Besides Laura, Pepper, Happy, May and thr kids are being watched by T'Challas kings guard and- what are they called again? Dora...?"

"Dora Milaje." Okoye said matter of factly.

"So n-now what?" Bruce asked nervously.

"I'm getting a ship." Bucky said from his corner looking down at his hands. "Finding the purple bastard and then killing him."

"No." Gamora protested. "That's how my sister got captured. We need a plan. And a large ship."

"We don't need a ship." Thor said lifting his ax. "I wield the power of the bi-frost."

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Transporter." Rhodey simplified.

"Well," Rocket said as he got on the table. "Since I'm clearly the smartest here. I'll be in charge of the plan. And for that we need weapons."

"How are you not freaked out by the talking raccoon?" Clint whispered to Scott.

Scott shrugged. "I have a giant ant that acts like a dog but also plays drums. Nothing freaks me out anymore."

"So." Rocket continued. "To make good weapons I'm going to need the best metal you have, a couple of reactors-the purer the energy the better- a schematic at your current weapons to improve them. And that guys arm." He said the last part pointing to Bucky.

"What?" Bucky questioned looking at his metal arm in confusion.

"No!" Gamora interjected. "No he doesn't."

"Yeah I do." Rocket said as he chuckled.

"Any one else feeling like they're missing something?" Wanda questioned.

/

 **AN**

 **So not a lot happened here, more of a filler I'll admit. Another shout out to all who reviewed thank y'all for the motivation. I hope y'all liked that Iron Dad part I added in. I will have there be more in the next chapter, but please let me know what y'all think.**

 **Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**PP POV**

While his Spidey Sense had diminished a lot after the earthquake it was still definitely there.

 _Wait!_ He thought. _Was it still considered an earthquake if it wasn't on Earth?_

 _Focus Parker!_ He chastised himself. _Where is the danger?_

He looked around before noticing it wasn't a warning. But what was it?

"So now what?" Nova asked. "Do we follow the stream or what?"

"It's too risky now." Nebula said. "The planet is changing meaning Hela is no doubted taking notice."

"What would happen if we ran into Hela?" Quill asked.

"We would die." Nebula said plainly. "She just came back from destroying Asgard."

"Asgard?" Peter asked. "Isn't that Thor's planet?"

"Thanos has him." Nebula said. "Last I heard at least. Our best bet as of now is to get into contact with any allies and-"

"You had one job!" They turned to see a man with white skin wearing entirely black and a hood that had elf like ears standing by the Milano. "And you couldn't do that."

"Corvus." Nebula said walking forward. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing with two Potensialene?" the man- Corvus said pointing to Peter and Nova.

"What?" Peter asked as everyone stared at him and Nova, instinctively taking a step back.

Mr. Stark stood in front of Peter protectively. "What's a Poten- whatever? Better yet who are you?"

"Corvus Glaive." Corvus said dismissively. "And your pets," He sneered still glaring at Peter and Nova. "Are Potensialene. Thanos will get them and use them against you."

Peter felt fear claw at him. _Why would Thanos want him? He's just a kid from Queens?_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Quill asked aiming his gun at Corvus.

"You have no idea what these children are?" Corvus said with an eye roll. "The Last Nova and a... Spider? The strongest beings from your world. Thanos has been watching them for years, and he-"

"Enough." Nebula said stepping in front of Corvus and blocking his view from Peter. The two started talking in an alien language, or arguing seemed more accurate.

After a few minutes Nebula finally said in English, "Why are you really here? We agreed to help each other only when necessary."

"Because," Corvus looked down almost ashamed. "We lost three Potensialene when we were landing."

"You what?!" Nebula barked.

"And they have at least one of the stones." He added. "And we have no way of finding them."

"The girls?" Nebula asked slowly. "How do you lose two of the smartest people from Earth?!"

"Well they are some of the smartest people in the universe, one of them can make portals and they have a pet tree."

"A pet tree?" Strange asked incredulously.

"Groot!" Quill realized.

"Of course." Nebula mumbled before looking back to Corvus. "If you find them before us, bring them to us."

"You know I can't. If Father finds out I'm even talking to you-"

"I can't kill him if you give him the girls or if you reveal the boys."

"He won't know the boys are here. Not from me at least." Corvus then disappeared.

Nebula turned around to Mr. Stark aiming a repulsor at her. "You have one minute to explain what the hell's going on."

"And what does Groot have to do with it?" Drax asked taking out his daggers.

"It's a long story." Nebula said walking away.

"Well you better simplify it real fast." Mr. Stark said walking after her.

Nebula turned to Mr. Stark. "You want to know what to do? How to protect those boys?" Her gaze turned to Peter and Nova, softening slightly. "Get them off this planet. Leave and never look back. I'll find the other send them back to your planet. Just leave."

"I'm not running." Peter said before his brain could stop his mouth.

"You really should." Nebula said walking closer. "If Thanos gets to you, you will be like me. Do you think you could live with your self? Knowing you're responsible for thousands of deaths?"

A shiver traveled down Peter's spine as Mr. Stark looked at him afraid, no fearing for him. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't be a murderer. But could Thanos really force him to become one?

No. Peter looked away from Tony's overwhelmingly terrified look. He wouldn't let Thanos get to him. No matter what. He won't be one of Thanos puppets.

"Enough." Mr. Stark said pulling her away from him. "Tell us how to-"

He cut off as another earthquake rumbled through the ground.

"Not again!" Peter whispered as he felt his senses go off.

 _Danger._ His senses screamed.

 _Yeah, no shit._ He thought. _Where?_

 _Underneath._

 _Underneath?_ Peter thought looking down. _What's-_

His thoughts ended abruptly as he saw the cracks underneath him.

 _No time! Too late!_

"Mr. Stark!" Peter yelled terror coursing through him as the ground gave out under him.

"NO!" He heard Mr. Stark yell as he and Nova fell through.

Peter extended his hand shooting his webs, but all he heard was a clicking noise. His shooters weren't working!

Peter watched in amazement and horror as the ground sealed itself back up. Peter looked down to see a pool underneath him. He took a deep breathe before hitting the surface.

 **/**

 **TS POV**

Tony watched as Peter and Nova fell through the ground in horror. Tony tried to dive after them, only to crash into solid ground as the shaking stopped.

"No." Tony whispered as he pushed himself up staring at the ground.

You couldn't save him. A voice hissed in his head. You failed him. You always fail.

Tony banged an armored fist into the ground. He had to get them back. He had to get them back! The ground didn't so much as crack under his fist.

He shot into the air then blasting the ground where they had fallen through.

"-Stark!" He looked over as Strange placed a hand on his arm. "You can't break through."

"Watch me!" Tony aimed again when Strange moved in front of him.

"Stark all you're going to do is draw attention to us. You can't save Peter if Thanos kills you."

Tony glared at him but yielded flying back down in front of Nebula. "Explain. Now."

"Thanos isn't immortal." Nebula said not even flinching. "The Potensialene are his potential heirs. He will enhance their abilities, give them planets, train them, raise them as his own. That's what Gamora and I were suppose to be.

"Upon news that Hela's daughter lived, he said she will be his true heir and the Potensialene will be her Black Order."

"And the rest?" Mantis asked weakly, "The current Black Order?"

"Will serve until they're successors kill them." Nebula said plainly. "If you truly killed Ebony Maw, then Peter or Nova are ready to take their place once Thanos gets them, depending on how he sees it."

"Peter will never serve Thanos." Tony seethed.

"I hope you're right." Nebula said softly. "Quill get your communications back up. We need more allies."

/

 **E POV**

Was it a bad idea to blindly follow some lady named Urd on an alien planet? Probably.

Did they have any other choice? Not really.

They followed Urd through what felt like an underground cave.

"No offense." Shuri said. "But do you have any idea where you are going?"

"We are here." Urd said simply before stopping in front of a smaller pool that looked exactly like the one they had landed in.

"I am Groot?"

"Wait." Urd said patiently.

Almost as soon as she said that, two figures landed in the pool.

"What was that?" Eris asked jumping slightly.

"New arrivals." Urd said calmly. "They are like you."

"Like us?" Shuri questioned.

"Gifted, from Earth, Potensialene."

Eris moved first walking into the water.

"I am Groot?" What are you doing?

"They need help." Eris said. "They're probably disorientated." Without waiting she dove under the water and quickly spotted the two. Eris felt her heart stop.

Peter looked to be struggling to find the surface as he moved his arms in wide circles and used his feet to kick. Near him was a person in a golden helmet who seemed to be kicking and punching the water around him rapidly.

Eris surged forward grabbing Peter's shoulder. He looked to her, fear on his face.

She grabbed his hand as it came surging toward her, moving her own in a placating manner. Once he calmed down, she pointed up. He nodded before swimming up.

Eris moved onto the other figure who started to sink. Knowing he didn't have much time before his air ran out, Eris simply grabbed him and surged upwards even as he struggled in her grasp.

They both gasped as they reached the surface.

"Get off me!" the man yelled struggling to get out of her grasp.

"You can't swim!" She pointed out. "Just let me get you to shore."

She looked over to see, Shuri and Groot had managed to get Peter onto shore as Urd stood to the side.

Eris struggled but managed to get the golden helmet guy onto shore.

"I am Groot!" Nova relax it's me!

"You can talk!" Peter exclaimed as he sat to the side.

"You know him?" Eris asked as the guy, Nova coughed next to her.

Groot knelled in front of them. "I am Groot?" What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Earth.

"Remove your helmet." Urd said coming forward.

"Who are y'all?!" Nova shouted moving to crawl back, but was mixed with coughing.

"Your helmet retained water and isn't filtering out like it usually would." Urd said plainly. "No technology is working. Now take it off before you drown."

Nova coughed again before yanking his helmet off with a bright light. Eris lifted a hand to cover her eyes as the light blinded lowered her hand when the light died to reveal a young Hispanic man with wavy black hair wearing a red long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, the golden helmet to the side of him.

His coughing lessened as he looked at the group. "Groot? What's going on? Who are these people?"

"I am Groot." I was hoping you'd explain him. He said pointing to Peter.

"This is Peter." Shuri said putting a hand on Peter's shoulder comfortingly. "Peter this is Groot. He's a friend."

"Peter?" Nova asked.

"Oh right." Peter said moving to hold Shuri's hand gently pulling them closer to the group. "Nova, this is Shuri and Eris." he added pointing to the girls respectively.

"Shuri?" Nova said with a smirk extending a hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Have you?" Shuri said with a slight head tilt and smirk.

"Well um I," Peter stuttered. "I-I-I told Nova a lot about you and our relationship- friendship! And I told him about you too Eris."

"Breathe Peter." Eris said gently. "Swallow the word vomit."

""R-Right." Peter said his cheeks red.

Eris turned to Nova with a soft smile. "Hi."

"Hey." Nova said with a crooked smile looking slightly down at her. Why did she have to inherit her dad's small genes. "I'm Nova."

"Is that your superhero name?" Eris asked gently. "Or is that your real name? I mean I'm not judging if it is."

He chuckled slightly. "It's my superhero name."

"Do I get a real name yet or...?"

"Let's work up to that Miss...?"

"Stark. Eris Stark."

"The Eris Stark?" Nova asked with a raised brow. "Iron Man's daughter?"

"So you are from Earth." Eris concluded with a nod. She sighed deeply. Now someone else to gush about her over dad. "Yes I am Iron Man's daughter."

"Cool." Nova smiled leaning closer. "Now I heard rumors that you were an enhanced. Well...?"

Eris blinked slightly surprised. "That's true. It's complicated..." She really had no idea how to talk to people without being prompted. "What can you do Rocket Man?"

"Oh I'm a part of the Nova Corp." Nova said shyly toeing his helmet.

"The Nova Corp?" Shuri asked.

"Think of the Nova Corp like a real life version of Green Lantern." Nova said after a minute. "An intergalactic police force. The helmets give us super human enhanced capabilities. It also lets me shoot these energy beams and is a translator."

"It's useless down here." They turned to Urd who looked at the group fondly.

"Can you still get us out?" Eris asked gently.

"Not yet." Urd said.

"But you said-"

"Do you want to get out of here?" Urd interrupted fiercely. "Then you have to trust me. Now follow me."

/

 **TS POV**

"Does anyone copy?" Tony asked into the console that Quill had managed to repair, aiming back at Wakanda. "Does anyone copy?"

"T-Tony?" Rhodey's choppy voice filtered in.

"Rhodes?" He turned to Quill. "Can you fix this?"

"Give me a minute." Quill grumbled messing with the console.

"W-Where- you?" Rhodey asked. "P-ter -th - ou?"

"Peter?" He felt his heart clench. "We got separated. Who's with you?"

"T-ny?" Rhodey asked again. "-ly -der-and -ou."

"Dang it Quill!" Tony yelled.

"Try again." Quill said.

"Tony?" Rhodey asked again.

"Can you hear me?" Tony asked.

"Loud and clear." Rhodey said. "Where are you man? Things have been crazy here."

"I am on an alien planet called Titan with uh..." Tony looked over to the guardians. "Flash Gordon, Mr. Clean, chick from the third Terminator movie and human centipede. Look doesn't matter. Get whoever you can onto a ship, get to this planet and help me beat a giant purple raisin and girl grim reaper."

"Thanos?" Rhodey asked. "Yeah, we've seen him."

"Move." Natasha's voice could be heard. "Stark we are going to meet up with you in a couple of hours. Where's Peter?"

"Where's Eris?" He said remembering the previous conversation.

"Tony..." She sighed heavily. "Thanos forces took her and Shuri. Thanos wants them and Peter because they-"

"Are Potensialene. I know."

"How do you know?"

"Space Ex- Machina told me." Tony said looking at Nebula. "How do you know?"

"Thanos daughter told us."

"Gamora?!" Quill exclaimed almost pushing Tony away. "Gamora's there?!"

"Who's this?"

"Star-Lord." Quill said confidently.

"Who?"

"Come on!" Quill said annoyed. "Star-Lord! Greatest outlaw in the universe?" He sighed exasperatedly. "Just put Gamora on."

"Quill!" A new female voice said relief clear in her voice. "I thought Thanos would've killed you."

"Takes a lot more than a purple raisin to kill me." Quill said with a smirk on his face. "What are you doing on Terra?"

"Thanos brought me to find the soul stone." Gamora explained. "I escaped them easily though."

"How?"

"I jumped off a cliff into the ocean."

"You what?!"

"It was the only way to get out of his grasp." She explained. "I didn't know he would be able to find the girls so easily though."

"Move." Nebula said pulling Quill away. "Gamora."

"You're alright."

"How soon can you get to Titan?"

"Two hours."

"No you need to get here now!"

"Relax lady." Another unfamiliar voice said. "We can only make weapons so fast."

"What if I told you your tree was on this planet?"

Silence.

"Just give us a few minutes."

"Nat..." Tony said softly. "Where's Pep?"

"Safe." Natasha assured. "With Happy and a few of the Dora Milaje."

"Good." Tony nodded before taking a deep breath. "Get here."

/

 **TO POV**

Thor looked over as Gamora entered the room. "How far along are-"

"We need to go." Gamora said.

"Thanos and Hela are on Titan." T'Challa said following her in. "Along with Stark and a few others. We have reason to believe Eris, Shuri, Peter and a tree are his prisoners."

Thor nodded as they walked out of the room. "Who is coming to Titan?"

"Let's find out." T'Challa said as they entered a room where the rest where waiting. Rocket handing out weapons.

"So which of you will be going on a suicide mission with us?" Rocket asked. "And who will be hiding here with there head between their knees?"

"I will be going with you." T'Challa said walking forward.

"My king!" Okoye protested. "You can not leave Wakanda unprotected or without a ruler!"

"I'm not leaving it unprotected." T'Challa protested as his suit morphed onto him.

"Then who will be in charge?"

"You will."

Okoye stared at him in shock.

"You, Nakia, my mother and sister are the best people to rule Wakanda." T'Challa explained. "But I must go save my sister. For now I leave Wakanda in your hands."

Okoye eyes him. "You are leaving me to tell your mother you're going off world, aren't you?"

"May Bast be with you." T'Challa nodded as the other Dora Milaje gave a mocking salute to their general.

"I will protect everyone." Okoye swore as she saluted to him before dismissing the rest of the Dora Milaje.

"Well obviously you need me." Clint said standing up. "I'm gone for five minutes and it all goes to shit."

"I'm going." Bucky said standing up.

Rhodey, Scott, Wanda, Bruce, Loki and Sam all agree by standing up.

"Great." Rocket said. "More jack asses standing in circles."

"Let's go." Thor said twirling his ax.

"Wait." Loki said. "Perhaps the king doesn't want a bi-frost to enter the middle of his palace?"

"That would be nice." T'Challa nodded.

They all went outside, standing in a semi circle around Thor. Lightning and thunder sounded around them.

"Last chance." Thor warned. "Whoever wishes to stay may do so."

No one moved.

"Very well then." Thor moved to lift his hammer into the air but stopped when he remembered he never been to Titan.

"What is it?" Rocket asked.

Thor turned to Gamora. "I need you to direct us."

"What?" Gamora asked.

"He has no idea where Titan is." Loki explained. "If we go aimlessly we could end up lost in the realms for an eternity. But you know where Titan is yes?"

Gamora sighed but came forward. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just think of Titan." Thor instructed holding her hand with one hand before lifting the hammer up summoning the bi-frost. It pounded into the ground around them.

Thor couldn't help but smile at the familiar feeling of it sucking him into the void. Colors swirled around them before they crashed into another world.

As the colors vanished, and the smoke cleared it revealed a planet with a red aura at what appeared to be sunset, patches of grass littered the ground as streams seemed to connect them. In the distance large star shaped structures could be seen standing around in a circle.

"No..." Gamora whispered looking around. "This isn't possible."

"What's wrong?" Loki asked noting her reactions to the planet.

"It's all wrong." She said bending down to see the flowers at her feet.

"This planet." Wanda said. "It's dying."

"No." Gamora said tuning back to them. "It's coming back to life."

 **/**

 **AN:**

 **So... To recap, Corvus Glaive is playing as a double agent with Nebula. Peter, Nova, Groot, Shuri and Eris are all trapped underground with Urd. And all the Avengers and Guardians are now on Titan.**

 **Next few chapters we are going to be seeing some of Hela's history. I'm actually a little excited.**

 **Anyways enjoy. Review**

 **Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

E POV

They followed Urd to yet another pool of water.

"OK what is it with you and pools?" Eris finally asked.

"The waters help clear things up." Urd said stopping at the edge before turning to them. "We'll continue tomorrow it's late and you'll need to rest."

"What?!" Peter exclaimed. "But they need us! On the surface! They're going to fight Thanos-"

"Don't worry." Urd said. "They won't be attacked until you are back on the surface."

"How do you know?" Eris asked skeptically.

"I have my ways." Urd said cryptically. "Now you all stay here. I'll bring you some food and then you can rest."

"But-" Shuri stepped forward intending to follow her.

Urd held up a hand stopping Shuri. "Stay Princess."

Urd then disappeared with a wave of her hand and in a wave of green light.

"Now what?" Nova asked sitting on a rock.

"I am Groot?" Play a game?

"Like what?" Peter asked surprised.

"You understand him?" Shuri asked.

"Is it hard?"

Groot smiled. "I am Groot."

"I like you too." Peter smiled politely back.

Urd reappeared somehow balancing five platters. On four of them were plates with what looked like pizza. By the plates were golden wine glasses. The fifth was a bowl of water.

"Well for the four Earthlings," Urd said handing out the platters. "Pizza and wine. For the tree, water."

"Thanks." Peter said lifting the glass. "But we can't drink this."

"You can and you will." Urd said firmly. "It's all I have to give. Besides it's not too bad." She stood and looked down at them. "I have some business to take care of. I'll be back for you in the morning. Don't go in the pool."

Eris stood back up. "What about-" she cut off as Urd disappeared. "And your gone." She sighed sitting next to Shuri and Peter.

"So what game did y'all want to play?" Nova asked.

"Oh." Eris grabbed her wine cup. "I saw this on Game of Thrones-"

"What?!" Peter squeaked turning red. "Isn't that stuff like-"

"Relax." Eris said with a fond smile. "It's nothing like that. We go in a circle and try to make guesses on the others life. If we're right, they have to drink and elaborate, if we're wrong we drink."

"I'm up for it." Shuri said grabbing her cup.

"I am Groot." I don't think this counts but I'll join. He said grabbing his bowl.

"Boys?" Shuri promoted.

They shared nervous looks before nodding.

"I'll go first." Shuri said excitedly. She turned to Eris. "You've had a crush on Captain America when you were younger."

Eris shook her head. "It was of Bucky."

Shuri made a disappointed sound but took a sip.

"My turn." Eris said looking at the boys in consideration. "Groot. You're adopted."

Groot smiled sipping out of his bowl. "I am Groot." Rocket and Quill act as father figures. Gamora as mother. Drax as uncle/big brother. Mantis as sister. And Nebula as aunt.

"The Guardians?" Peter asked sitting up straighter.

"I am Groot?" They're here aren't they?

"Yeah."

"We'll be reunited with our families soon." Nova said. "Have faith."

"Peter your turn." Eris said not wanting to discuss beliefs like that. Her dad said not to talk about religion, money or politics unless you had to.

"Alright Shuri," Peter turned to her. "You have had a pet panther at some point."

Shuri chuckled but sipped her wine. "It was a cub. I named T'Challa to tease my brother with. When he neared adolescent I released him in the jungle to grow and mate. He visits on occasion."

Eris chuckled imagining Shuri, a few years younger, struggling to carry a panther that was half her size.

"I am Groot." My turn. He said turning to Eris. "I am Groot." You had a lot of pets.

"Drink." Eris said. "My dad didn't think I was mature enough when I wanted a pet." She explained as Groot drank.

"Alright." Nova said looking around. "Peter. You have an ironic fear... Heights?"

Peter took a sip. "Not heights though."

"Then what?" Shuri promoted.

Peter blushed as he looked down. "Spiders."

They all burst out laughing, even Peter.

"D-Dude." Nova managed. "You're Spider-Man."

"Dude." Peter chuckled back. "I was bitten by a radio active spider. What else was I suppose to name myself?"

They spent the next several rounds like this, learning details about each other.

Groot enjoyed being spoiled by his family, his favorite game sounded suspiciously like Galaga, he loved 70's and 80's music, a total Momma's Boy. But he also hated how much like a kid his family treated him and how protective they were of him.

Peter had a bunch of Captain America mementos even if he liked Iron Man more, he and his friends are Star Wars nerds. He's a Gryffindor according to Potter more. But he also felt intimidated and unworthy to even be included as a junior/secret/ honorary Avenger.

Shuri loves American culture calling it 'strange and exotic', she liked pulling pranks on her brother and Dora Milaje. But she feels isolated from other people her age because of her status, her intelligence and lack if care for tradition. And her second favorite animal is a spider.

Nova was also a self taught mechanic, his favorite color was red, was very close to his family, loved astrology, dub step, and sports. But he didn't think if himself as much of a hero.

Eris favorite animal is a wolf, she is fascinated by mythology-mainly Norse and Roman, one of her favorite songs in Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, also loved musicals and she had a Bucky Bear as a kid.

"Alright Eris." Nova said leaning forward. "You've always wanted to take over Stark Industries and/or Iron Man."

"Drink." Eris said.

"But your-" Eris cut Peter off.

"I'm meant to take over when Pep retires but I've never had a passion for it."

"Then what do you want to do?" Nova asked curiously putting his glass down as he leaned toward her.

"Who's out?" Eris asked looking down at her cup and avoiding the question. "I have about two drinks left."

"Out." Peter said.

"Same." Shuri said.

"I am Groot." Ditto.

"I got a couple more sips." Nova said.

"Last round?" Eris suggested.

"Your turn."

Eris studied him. "You have a Daddy Complex."

Nova smiled ruefully as he sipped. "I thought he was an alcoholic but be was still a good father. Still taught me everything I know. Never laid a hand on me, my mom or sister. He was a good man. But you definitely have a Mommy Issue."

Eris frowned but drank. "She left me on Dad's doorstep. If it wasn't for JARVIS he probably wouldn't have realized I was even there. But no one could or would tell me who she was our if she's even alive. And to this day I don't know why she didn't want me."

Her biggest insecurity. She's read tons of books that talked about a mother's unconditional love. What did she see in her that made her get rid of her? Would other people see the same thing and leave her too? She blinked away tears as she stared down into the empty cup.

"Well I'm out." Eris said putting it down before looking around the group. "Aren't we an interesting group."

"What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" Shuri asked.

"No idea." Eris said laying down.

"Eris." Nova said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep."

"Count the rocks." She suggested hearing the others breathing slowly get heavier.

"Sing a lullaby."

Eris chuckled.

"It doesn't have to be a lullaby." Nova added. "Just... Anything. Even if it's Hamilton."

"I'm not going to sing you Hamilton. I still get too tongue tied trying."

"Please? Surely your Dad sang you something?"

Eris took a deep breathe as she thought. It's been so long but she could remember one on the edge of her memories. She closed her eyes as memories of a tune came to mind. " _Cruel and Cold like winds on the sea_

 _Will you ever return to me?_

 _Hear my voice, sing with the tide_

 _My love will never die._

 _Over waves and deep in the blue_

 _I will give up my heart for you_

 _Ten long years I'll wait to go by_

 _My love will never die_

 _Come my love, be one with the sea_

 _Rule with me for eternity_

 _Drown all dreams so mercilessly_

 _And leave their souls to me_

 _Play the song you sang long ago_

 _And wherever the storm may blow_

 _You will find the key to my heart_

 _We'll never be apart_

 _Wild and strong, you can't be contained_

 _Never bound, nor ever chained_

 _Wounds you caused will never mend_

 _And you will never end_

 _Cruel and cold like winds on the sea_

 _Will you ever return to me?_

 _Hear my voice sing with the tide_

 _Our love will never die."_

"Where did you learn that?" Nova asked after a minute.

"I just knew it." Eris said softly. "Good night Nova."

"Sam." Nova said. "My name is Sam."

"Good night Sam." Eris said a smile spreading across her lips.

/

 **TS POV**

Tony looked over as the Milano doors opened letting in a green skinned woman, a raccoon walking on it's hind legs and a very short hair Thor holding what was definitely a new hammer.

"Gamora!" Quill exclaimed rushing to the woman, engulfing her in a hug.

"Quill." She whispered almost reverently as she clutched onto him.

"Ugh." Nebula sneered. "As sappy as ever sister."

The green woman and Quill separated as she turned to Nebula. "How'd you escape?"

"The Chitauri are as stupid as ever." Nebula said as the two women embraced.

"Stark." Thor greeted.

"Point break." Tony said. "Wait no. You got a new hair cut, need something better. How about-"

"Point Break is fine." Thor said clearly not in the mood for his awesome nick naming skills. "Now come. There's much history to discuss."

Thor led them out of the ship where the others were waiting. Tony scanned the group and couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart at the absence of Vision or the fear of Eris exclusion.

But where was Cap?

"Where's Cap?" Tony asked seeing both Bucky and Sam were also here. They never go on a mission without Cap. And why wouldn't Cap be on a mission this big?

"Steve-" Bucky cut off, his voice a strange cracked to it. "Steve is-"

"Come on use your words." Tony encouraged. "What did Cap get cold feet on this certain mission?" He looked over to see both Clint and Scott were here. "Did he decide to try baby sitting the mini Barton's and Ant-Girl?"

"Steve is dead." Natasha said stiffly.

Tony couldn't help but laugh at her delivery. Always dedicated to her character, Steve can't be dead.

"Wow." He said. "Dark even for you Romanoff. Seriously where is Captain Spangles? Cold feet? Baby sitting? Was he injured?"

"Tones-" Rhodey tried.

"So where is-" Tony finally looked over to see his friends seldom face. "No. He can't actually be..."

As much as Tony hated Cap at first, he grew on him. Sure he was arrogant and self righteous and maybe too patriotic, but he was also a friend. He helped Tony become a better team player. Like all the others he helped him become a better father.

"Tony-"

"Was she there?" He cut off.

"What?" Thor asked.

"Eris. Was she there? Did she see him...?"

"No." Thor assured. "Steve had sent her and Tree away shortly before Thanos got to him."

"Who's Eris?" The raccoon asked.

"My daughter." Tony said. "Who is lost somewhere on this alien planet. Along with a Wakandan princess, helmet head, my spider kid and apparently a tree."

"So now what?" Quill asked.

"We go after the children." Gamora said.

"And then what?" Rocket asked.

"Get them as far from Thanos and Hela as possible." Nebula said.

"Better question." Tony said. "How do we find them?"

Tony yelped as he felt some one pull his hair. "Hey!" He turned to see Loki with a pinch full of his hair.

"This should work." Loki murmured before moving his hands in a weird motion.

A green light then erupted from his hands but quickly flickered off. Loki's face scrunched in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked panic rising in him. "Is she...?,

"She's alive." Strange said. "There wouldn't have been anything if she was dead."

"The ground did swallow up Nova and the young Peter." Mantis pointed out softly. "Maybe it is interfering with your magic."

"Nova?" Gamora asked.

"That bratty Terran?" Rocket asked.

"So he is from Earth?" Quill asked.

"Unimportant." Tony said looking at Loki. "Can you find her?"

"With time." Loki said as Wanda walked closer extending her palm to the small light.

Wanda shook her head as she closed her eyes. "I don't know..."

She suddenly yelped as she and Loki were flung back a few feet.

Clint rushed to her. "You alright?"

"What just happened?" Drax asked.

"I don't know." Wanda said sitting up with Clint's aide. "It's like something was blocking them."

"No."Loki lifted his hand that reigniting the green light. "Shielding. Maybe we can find another way to get to them."

"We need to be focusing on Thanos." Nebula said. "Not a couple of stray children."

"We'll split up." Natasha said. "Most of us go fight Thanos the rest will find the kids and get them off world."

Nebula nodded. "Well I'm going after Thanos."

"I'm needed to find the children." Loki said with a smirk. "So guess I'm out."

"Always the fighter brother." Thor said slapping his back lightly.

"I'll go with horns." Rocket said. "He'll probably need my survival skills. Plus Groot would only trust one of us."

Quill whispered something to him as Bucky, Rhodey and Sam agreed to fight Thanos.

Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Bruce and Scott briefly talked as Tony walked over to them.

"I'll find Eris." Wanda promised.

"Can the big guy come out?" Tony asked Bruce.

"N-No." He said dejectedly. "I-I-I don't know what's wrong with him."

"That's alright." Tony assures before looking back to Quill. "Hey, Flash Gordon!"

Quill looked to them.

"Mind if my friend stays in your ship?" Tony asked clapping a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Tony I-"

Tony pulled Bruce to the side. "If things go side ways I need someone I trust to fly Eris and Peter off world. Get them back home. Can you do that?"

Bruce nodded reluctantly.

"Good." He turned to the others. "And y'all?"

"Will fight." Natasha affirmed as the guys nodded. "But what about you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going after them or fighting Thanos?"

Tony paused. He wanted to be with Eris ans Peter. To hold them and make sure they were safe. But if Thanos and Hela lived they'd never be safe. He had to protect them. Ni matter what.

"I'm going after Thanos."

"Excuse me." They turned to Mantis. "But does your friend always do that?"

They followed her gaze to Dr. Strange who was floating crossed legs as his head moved rapidly with his eyes closed.

Tony slowly moved forward. "Hey."

Strange gasped loudly falling slightly as he looked around.

"Take it easy." Tony said helping him up.

"What did you see?" Loki asked walking forward.

"I just looked into possible futures." Strange panted looking across the group.

Thor stepped forward. "How many did you see?"

"14, 000, 605."

"How many do we win?" Tony asked.

"One." Strange took a deep breathe finally looking at him as he bit his lip. "It's a small price to pay." He looked to the others. "First if we're going to b have any chance of defeating Thanos we have to stick together..."

Tony nodded looking away as he only half paid attention. A small price to pay? That obviously meant some of them were going to die, maybe all of them. But a handful of lives for billions? For their children? Was a small price to pay.

/

E POV

She woke with a start as she had that dream again. When would it stop? She looked around to see the others were asleep. But she was curled up next to Nova. Her cheeks burning, Eris sat up and scooted away.

"Well that was adorable!" Urd exclaimed reappearing out of no where waking everyone else. "But we have to get to work?"

"What are we doing?" Nova asked as they all stood up.

Urd moved her hand over the water of this pool, turning it into an orange like color.

"What did you do?" Nova asked jumping back slightly.

"Sometimes you need to help the water clear things up." Urd said before turning back to them. "You need to go in."

They all exchanged looks. Why would they need to enter the water?

"Eris." She turned back to Urd. "This has the answers to everything. This has the answers to your past, and is the key to your destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny." Eris said pointedly taking a step back.

Urd smiled ruefully. "But you believe in the past. You believe it can guide us. Do you not?"

Eris bit her lip. She was a firm believer in that.

"What happens if we don't go in?" Peter asked.

"You'll be trapped down here." Urd said. "And your loved ones on the surface will die."

Eris took a deep but shaky breath. "So we have no choice but to go in."

"Come on." Nova encouraged. "We'll be fine." He extended a hand. "Trust me."

"Aladdin? Really?"

Nova grinned. "It's a classic. Come on. You won't be alone. I'll be with you the entire time."

Eris took another deep breath before she placed her hand in his. "I better not regret this." Eris turned back to the others. "You guys coming?"

"As if we'd leave you." Shuri said walking forward.

"I am Groot." It'll be fun. He said walking forward.

"I'm not going anywhere." Peter said stepping forward.

"So what?" Eris asked Urd. "Do we just step in?"

"Yes." Urd said. "But Eris..."

Eris looked back to see an almost sad look on Urd's face.

"Keep an open mind."

 **AN:**

 **First, I want to say that song is Davy Jones from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Why did I choose that one? Later.**

 **Second, I had planned to do some back story on Hela, but I decided to tell you about the small group first and next I'll talk more about Hela and Urd.**

 **Third, I have a quick question for anyone who's reading this. If you had to choose for a member of the Avengers** ** _and_** **a member of** **** **the Guardians to die who would it be and why? I won't post another chapter until I get at least three reviews and answers.**

 **Fourth, why am I asking for you to decide? Because I'm evil ;)**

 **Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

Eris felt a hand slipping into hers. She looked over to see Nova gently smiling.

"Together?" He asked.

"Together." Eris smiled back before stepping into the pool. She felt her self sink automatically. No. She wasn't sinking, she was being dragged. As she looked around the water was rapidly changing with images she couldn't decipher yet.

Finally she was spit out of the water and landed on... purple sand?

She looked around as the others landed. The entire plane had a purple hue to it, winds blowing.

"I am Groot?" Where are we?

"This is Volmir." Urd said appearing with them.

"Volmir?" Nova asked. "Why are we here? It's a dead world."

"You are here to learn." Urd said leading them in a seemingly random direction.

"What are we learning about?" Peter asked curiously as they followed.

"You will learn Hela and the Soul stone."

The group exchanged looks as her thoughts ran wild.

 _What was there to learn about Hela? She was just Thor's evil sister wasn't she?_

 _And you're just Tony Stark's enhanced daughter?_ The voice chided.

 _Did Urd have the last stone? If not, where was it? How would she know?_

Eris felt the mind stone orb in her pocket brushing against her leg. The only comfort she had was that it wasn't with Thanos. Would they have to fight to protect it?

"Long ago," Urd began. "When the universe was still new, six stones were forged to control space, souls, reality, time, power and minds. So these powers couldn't be wielded by one they were scattered across the universe."

"Well that plan failed spectacularly." Eris noted.

"No plan is perfect." Urd said matter of factly as they moved into an area surrounded by rocks and mountains that reminded her of the gorge from _Finding Nemo_. "The Soul Stone was banished here onto Volmir."

/

 **TS POV**

They were all gathered eating from the Guardians supplies, after talking about a loose plan and calling a couple of potential allies.

"So." Tony said as he looked at Thor's ax that was resting next to his leg. "Does your new toy still have that 'Only-the-worthy' bull thing or can anyone lift it?"

"Tony." Rhodey almost scolded.

"What?" Tony asked. "I want to know if in the heat of battle I can use Thor's new toy?"

"You just want to know if you're worthy." Clint said.

"It went up in the elevator. The elevator's not worthy."

Loki looked at Thor inquisitively. "Well?"

Thor smiled. "Only the worthy can wield Storm breaker. Sorry, brother."

Loki scoffed. "Why are you so sure I can't lift it?"

"Try it." Thor offered handing the ax out to Loki.

Loki smirked. "If I can lift it," He said grabbing the ax just over Thor's hand. "I get to-"

He cut off as Thor let go, and the ax crashed into the ground, dragging Loki with it. Rocket burst into laughter as the others stared with various smirks on their faces.

"Would you like to try?" Loki asked brushing the dirt off him, glaring at Rocket.

"I helped make it." Rocket pointed out as he walked toward it. "That definitely makes me more worthy than you."

Rocket grabbed the handle and pulled on it. He paused for a moment before changing angles and pulling again.

"Not as easy as it looks is it?" Loki smirked.

"Shut up." Rocket activated his rocket boots before trying to pull again.

"It's not going to work." Gamora said not looking at him.

"Just watch!" Rocket said pulling again, only to lose his grip and go flying back, only stopping when Drax grabbed him by the back.

"Well done." Gamora said looking at him. "Glad I was able to watch that."

"Well you try!" Rocket said turning off his boots and jumping to the ground.

"So Gamora." Loki said conversationally. "How did you come to learn the location of the stone?"

"No." Gamora said shortly not looking at him.

"Fine." Loki settled. "Then why didn't you give him the stone v when he v originally sent you after it? You did other things fir him, why not this?"

Everyone started at her curiously as she stayed quiet staring at her food.

"Gamora." Quill prodded gently.

"I was a teenager." Gamora said stiffly. "When I was tasked with finding the soul stone. I was too afraid to defy him so I searched for it. I found a map leading me to Volmir.

"A man was there. An ugly man with no nose and a red face that called himself Schimdt. He was banished there by b the Tesseract to guard the place of the soul stone."

Bucky and Tony exchanged a look. Schmidt was alive, but bound to an alien planet?

"So Schmidt has the stone?" Bucky asked. Tony could see Bucky's metal hand clenched.

Gamora shook her head. "The stone wasn't there."

/

 **E POV**

"During Odin's Conquest," Urd explained. "He raised his daughter Hela to be a weapon. And only a weapon. Before arranging a marriage between her and Thanos."

Eris couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for Hela. No childhood. Manipulated by her own father. And then sold to a monster.

"That's horrible." Shuri said.

"That's what Hela thought at first. But slowly love grew between them."

"Plot twist." Peter whispered causing a smile to grow on Eris face. Leave it to Peter to try to defuse the tension.

"What Hela hadn't known was Odin wanted to use the marriage as a way for Hela and Thanos to destroy each other. And destroy Thanos forces before they grew too great.

"At the same time, Hela thought she'd inherit Odin's lands. But she feared if left unchecked the population would grow too rapidly and destroy itself like Titan.

"Hela's mother told them about the Infinity Stones. Hela and Thanos planned to use them to bring order to the universe. Hela told Thanos to work on freeing worlds from Odin rule, get them under his, while she searched for the Stones."

 _Got to admire that they worked together at least._ Eris thought. _But how could Odin want his own daughter dead?_

"Hela's mother led her here." Urd continued stopping as another figure popped up.

The figure was cloaked in black with smoke billowing around him. He had a Grim Reaper vibe to him, speaking with multiple voices. "Greeting Urd, mate of Odin. Hela, daughter of Urd and Odin."

"You're Hela's mother?" Nova said shocked.

"She's my pride and joy." Urd said fondly as she continued to let the memory play.

"We have come for the stone." A young woman wearing a dark green cloak stepped forward, and Urd wearing her current clothes stepped by her.

"Many have." The multiple voices spoke. "Many have been unable to pay the price."

"I am not like others." The cloaked woman, Hela declared.

"You aren't." They agreed. "Follow me."

They were transported to another spot. A cliff side.

"Where is it?" Hela asked confused.

"To understand the power of the stone, it demands a price. You must sacrifice something you love. A soul for a soul."

Eris felt herself stiffen as the price clicked in her mind.

"Daughter," Urd said stepping next to Hela as Hela looked to her tears in her eyes.

"No." Hela shook her head. "No. You're my mother."

"And you're my daughter." Urd replied cupping her face. "But I want you to have the best future you can. You can't do that if your empire is falling apart. You'll be a great queen one day. But you have to do this first."

Hela sobbed hugging Urd. "I love you."

"I love you too." Urd said petting Hela's hair. "That's why you have to do this."

The two separated, Urd standing facing Hela, her back to the cliff as she stood on the edge.

"These will be my last gifts to you." Urd said lifting a locket off her neck and placing it on Hela's. "This can hold the stone. Until you've gathered the rest. Now do it. It's your destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny." Hela said with a small smile. "But I believe you." Hela hugged Urd one last time. "I love you."

Hela then stepped back still holding her hand.

"Let go." Urd said taking a step back.

Hela squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face as she let her hand go, Urd falling down the cliff below.

 _So that's what a mother's love looks like._ Eris thought ruefully as she felt tears stream down her face. While she loved Pepper and Natasha she always thought of them more as aunts, and Wanda was a sister. But none of them was a mother.

"How could you make her do that?" Shuri asked.

Eris looked to her friend to see she had buried her face in Peter's chest, his arms circled loosely around her as his own eyes watered. Groot and Sam stood with watery eyes as well.

"It's what she needed." Urd said firmly. "After this, Hela returned to Asgard."

Urd waved her hands transporting them into a golden throne room. A blonde man with graying hair holding a staff looked down at her.

"Daughter." He greeted. "I am surprised you've come home so soon. How is your husband?"

"Shut up!" Hela yelled. "I know everything! What you had planned. How could you?"

"As king." Odin said. "I must do what is best for my people."

"By killing their future Queen?!"

"You were never going to be Queen."

Eris flinched at the betrayal.

"What do you mean?! You have no other heirs!"

"I will wed again. She will bear me a son."

"Then what was I?!"

"My executioner." Odin said emotionlessly. "My sword."

"Your tool." Hela spat.

"And I have no use for a sword when peace can be made."

"Peace?" Hela scoffed. "You slaughtered worlds and expect them to accept your grace?"

"I didn't slaughter them. You and a rouge faction of Asgard's army did. I am merely coming to help them... restore order. But for your crimes my daughter." Odin said rising and pointing his staff at her. "And the fact that you and Thanos failed at killing each other, I banish you to Hel."

Anger rose in Eris. How could Odin do that? How could anyone betray his family like that? But Thor always said...

This was the same man who banished Thor. That familiar voice reminded her. Who called Jane the equivalent of a goat. Who lied to Loki almost his entire life. What else had he done?

/

 **TS POV**

"Then where is it?" Loki asked leaning forward, his hands in between his knees.

"When I asked the man." Gamora continued. "He said that Hela had came a millennia ago and took it."

"So they already have the soul stone?" Natasha said flatly. "Then what? We only have the time-"

"Hela doesn't have the stone anymore." Gamora interrupted.

"But then who could possibly have it?" Mantis asked.

Nebula made a tsk noise. "Hela's daughter."

"Yep." Gamora whispered.

"About that." Thor said. "How could Hela have..." He made a strange face as he twirled his right wrist. "You know... Have..."

"The word your looking for is 'Sex'." Drax said abruptly. "You seemed confused. And lost. As if you didn't know the word."

"Thanks." Thor said plainly before looking back to Gamora. "How could she have a daughter is she was trapped in Hel?"

Gamora and Nebula exchanged looks.

"What?" Quill asked seeing the look. "What does that mean?"

"There were rumors." Nebula said. "That Odin would be dying... That he was weak about 18 years ago?"

"Yes." Thor said solemnly. "He fell into a deep Odin sleep that we feared he would never wake from."

"Of course." Loki said with a nod. "If Odin's life force was what kept her in Hel, him almost dying would obviously weaken the hold. Allowing her to escape."

"So what?" Scott asked. "She came out, decided she wants a kid and gave it an infinity stone?"

"How would we even find this kid?" Clint asked.

"I think I know where she is." Gamora said softly. "But Hela will do whatever she can to get her daughter to her side. So tell me, if you knew where this daughter is, who she is, what would you do?"

/

 **E POV**

The images changed again as they were lifted off their feet and moved as if by waves.

"Where are we going?!" Peter asked.

"To the future." Urd said leaning forward as she led them. "Well, future from here, past to where we start from."

"Time travel." Eris mumbled. "It's too complicated."

"Is this even time travel?" Sam asked. "I mean, we're seeing the past but we're not interacting with it."

"Then what?" Shuri asked. "We're just snooping?"

"Cool." Eris smirked. "I love history."

"I am Groot." Too many dates and people to remember. And it changes with every world and every person you ask.

"That's what makes it fascinating." Eris added as they stopped again to see they landed in what seemed to be a forest of some kind. In front of them a green and black portal opened letting Hela out.

She wore dark green pants and long sleeves, her hair straight long hair slightly frizzy. Her eyes underlined with slightly heavy but neat eyeliner. She looked around the night sky before laughing. "Are you finally dead father?! Am I finally free?! I'm coming home!"

She moved her hand up as if to summon something, but nothing happened. She punched it again but nothing happened. She looked down at her hand. "I've been gone too long."

She looked down at herself as she let an illusion transform over her changing her into black pants and a long sleeved green shirt. She walked in a random direction before going into a bar.

"What planet are we on?" Peter asked looking around. "Because it looks like..."

"It's Earth." Urd confirmed. "1999."

/

 **TS POV**

Tony looked around noticing everyone was also looking around, waiting for someone else to answer.

"Make sure Hela doesn't get to her." Thor said slowly.

"And how would you do that?" Gamora challenged.

"Ideally we would kill Hela and Thanos." Tony said plainly.

"If not?" Gamora asked with a stiff upper lip and sad look in her eye. "If it looks like they'll get her, would you kill her? Better question, if Thanos is about to get any of those children would you be willing to kill them?"

More silence.

Tony thought about Eris and Peter. Peter was like a forest fire, burning wild and freely, uncontrollable. But fascinating.

Eris was like water innocent and always changing, connecting people from different areas. But like fire, couldn't be controlled. They would fight against Thanos and Hela with all they had. Or die trying.

"Yes." Tony whispered. "I think that's what they would want us to do."

"But could you do it?" Nebula stressed. "Cause if you don't I will."

"Do not touch her." T'Challa ordered stiffly.

"The girl is half Terran." Gamora said stiffly. "I don't even know her name, I know more about her father."

"Then tell us about him." Natasha said. "Tell us."

/

 **E POV**

Eris looked around as they entered this small bar. It looked more like a pit stop you'd find in the middle of nowhere. Although there was a motel in the background.

"Why are we here?" Shuri asked as they entered the bar behind her. It was almost empty, save a few others as Hela made her way to a bar.

"Hela has a daughter." Peter whispered in realization.

"Wait what?" Eris asked looking at Peter.

"It's true." Urd said with a sneer. "My grand daughter born from this. But she is still my blood. You should know that blood is always, will always be important."

"You there, bar keep." Hela said at the counter. "What realm is this?"

"What?"

Hela rolled her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Lost huh?" the bar tender said.

"Why does she talk more normal than Thor and Loki?" Eris asked.

"Hela spent years travelling the realms." Urd said. "She can easily pick up and adapt to any dialect."

"What's this about a lost girl?" A man said walking in causing them to turn around. They could only see the back of the man dressed in a suit as he walked next to Hela.

"We're just a few miles out of Malibu, California. How about I buy you a drink and we can continue talking about geography?" He asked lifting up two fingers to the bar tender not taking his eyes off her.

"Very confident aren't you?" Hela summed up looking him up and down.

"Your one to talk." He said as the bar tender put down two shots. "I haven't seen you here before."

"Just passing through. I need to get back to my home."

"Well then." The man said handing her a glass as he lifted his slightly. "To safe travels."

"Safe travels." Hela agreed as they clicked glasses together.

/

 **TS POV**

"You don't want to know." Gamora tried to warn.

"Maybe." Loki said. "But we-"

"Oh shut up you already know." Gamora said.

"What makes you say that? Loki asked an offended look on his face.

"Don't you?"

"Of course I do." Loki smirked. "I know everything."

"Just tell us!" Wanda yelled annoyed, her powers throwing a large rock over slightly.

"He's a wealthy man." Gamora began. "And too confident for his own good. Traits he gets from his father. Owner of a company-"

"Then I probably know him." Tony said scanning his mind for other businessmen. "Let's see Osborn has a son... It's not Hammer is it?"

"They call him the Merchant of Death."

/

 **E POV**

Eris watched the two flirt with each other with a smile. This was almost sweet. They wouldn't make a good couple, but maybe good friends under other circumstances. Although he seemed familiar.

"Is it wrong I fond them oddly cute together?" Sam asked watching them.

"I was thinking that too." Eris confessed. "If things had been different..."

"So," the man said after many drinks. "How about you and I take this to a private room?"

"Are you asking for a night together?" Hela smirked.

"Why not?" the man asked. "You, me and one unforgettable night?"

Hela drowned a drink. "Alright. But I better not be disappointed."

"Didn't catch your name by the way." The man said leading them to a room.

"You were prepared." Hela noted as he opened a seemingly random door. "Call me Helena. And you?"

The man smirked. "I've been called many things. Amazing. A god. Merchant of Death. That last ones a little dramatic for my taste but..."

Eris felt her stomach drop, her throat tighten as they closed the doors behind them. She took a step back needing to get as far as she could.

This couldn't be possible. This couldn't be...

"I am Groot?" What's wrong?

Eris closed her eyes as she shook her head. "No." She croaked. "No it can't be..." She looked to Urd. "You're a witch. It's a trick... It isn't..."

"This is history." Urd said as the scene changed again to the next morning, the man leaving the room with a familiar satisfied smirk. "You can't change that."

"Oh my god..." Peter whispered. "Is that...?"

"Then that would mean..." Shuri trailed off as she walked to Eris. Eris instead walked into the room finding a note saying 'You know who I am'

"I am Groot?" I don't get it. Who is that man?

"That's Tony Stark." Sam said sadly.

"That's my father." Eris whispered as she looked at Hela's sleeping from. "That's my mother."

Eris stumbled out of the room, as her breath started coming out rapidly, trying to run as far as she could from the room.

 _This couldn't be real. Couldn't be happening._

She finally fell to her knees. She gasped trying to suck in air. She was the daughter of Hela. She was half- Asgardian. Her powers came from Hela.

"Eris." Sam said from behind. When did he get here? "Eris." He said putting a hand on her back.

 _She was a little seven year old girl. When she touched her dad's hand explosions flashed through her mind, weapons designs flowed through her head as well._

 _Make the images stop, Daddy. She begged._

 _His eyes were sad as his voice rang in her head. His thoughts and self hatred._

 _"Now," Ultron said approaching her as her hands were chained above her head in the makeshift cell, a sharp piece of vibranium in his hands. "What is it about you that makes you so different?"_

 _Cold fingers grabbed her arms as hot metal pierced her flesh. "When all is said and done, you and I will be what's left. We will survive the end."_

 _"No." Eris shakily protested. "I'm not like you. I'm human."_

 _"You're like me. Something stronger than them."_

"Don't touch me!" Eris yelled turning to him as she pushed his hand away, falling back onto her elbows, her hair acing like a curtain. "Don't get away from me! I'm a monster! I'm like him.." She whispered the last part, as she turned back to face the ground, trying bot to throw up as her throat swelled.

"What?" Sam asked quietly, almost shocked and horrified by her revelation.

"Like Ultron!" She yelled through a sob as she sat up, pushing her hair back as she looked at him. "I'm a monster. I'm Hela's daughter. My powers," She looked down at her hands, "...They come from her."

"Hey," Sam said grabbing her shoulders. "Hey it's alright."

"No!" Eris yelled pushing him away. "Get away from me! How can you even be near me when you know where I came from and what I am?!"

"Hey." Sam said firmly as he cupped her face with both hands, forcing her to look at him. "Your heritage doesn't matter to anyone. And if it does matter to them, use it in your favor."

"How could I possibly use this?" Eris scoffed. "Half the people on Earth love me because of my dad, the other hate me because of him. Probably all of the galaxy will hate me because of my mother and step father. Be honest if you knew me first as Hela's daughter would you trust me?"

"Fine." Sam said firmly. "Want the truth? I wouldn't trust Hela's daughter. But Eris?" He asked walking up to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "With my life."

Tears streamed down her face. "I don't want to be this."

"Then be you." Sam encouraged.

"As sweet as this is." They jumped apart and looked over to see the others there.

"You knew this whole time." Eris said looking at Urd.

"I didn't know how to tell you." Urd said, "So I decided to show you. But there's still more to learn."

"What else?" Peter asked curiously.

/

 **AN:**

 **5 reviews in one week! That's the most I've ever gotten! So I want to send a shout out to Anissa, Leopard1516, Silver Wolf Xxx, and avatarange for y'all reviews and answers to my question.**

 **OK, so yeah some of y'all saw this coming, but still, did y'all like this 'twist'?**

 **I always wished they did more with Hela's character in Ragnarok. I mean she is obviously thousands of years older than Thor and Loki if she was alive long enough to fight with Odin and still not know Thor and Loki had existed. So there had to be more reason for her banishment other than her 'ambition outgrew his[Odin]'. Especially since in this movie we see how much Odin lied to everyone covering up the past and Hela's existence. And that was pretty much the basis of this.**

 **So please review, and I'd love to hear more of y'all answer my question, in case you forgot it was If you had to pick one Avenger and Guardian to die who would it be and why?**

 **Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TS POV**

The Merchant of Death was the father to Hela's daughter. He fathered Hela's daughter. Eris is Hela's daughter.

He looked around. Wanda was looking at him with a pitying look in her eyes.

"Great." Quill said looking at his gun, not noticing the other humans looks. "Now we can just skip to Earth, find this merchant and then we find his daughter."

Tony couldn't help but burst into laughter like he had after Ultron's first appearance.

"Tony..." Bruce said softly like before.

"Am I missing what's so funny?" Drax said as Tony started to pace.

"I can't be the only one to find it hilarious that the goddess of Death screwed the Merchant of Death." Tony said before laughing harder.

"Anyone else thinks the Terran's lost it?" Rocket asked.

"Stark." Loki said softly. "You do understand that-"

"You need to take this seriously." Thor said exasperated. "This isn't a joke. This Merchant-"

"Oh I am taking this seriously." Tony said turning somber quickly as he walked up to him. "In fact I'm taking this more seriously then anyone ever could."

"We're all taking this-"

"You really don't get it." Tony spat. "Back when I made weapons, I was the Merchant of Death. And I'm not letting Hela get her. So you can go ahead and take any thoughts of you playing 'Uncle Thor' and shove it-"

"You?" Quill asked dumbfounded. "You're the Merchant of Death?!"

"So that means your Eris..." Mantis said softly.

"Holy shit..." Rocket whispered.

"Stark." Gamora said walking to him.

Tony turned around instantly aiming a repulsor at her. "Don't you even think about touching her."

Loki walked forward. "No one wants to hurt her."

"Why should I trust you?" Tony asked turning the weapon to him. "You've sold out your own brother, why should I believe you wouldn't do the same to her?"

"Because unlike with you." Loki said matter of fact. "I like her."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Drax asked.

"You think we knew?" Wanda asked incredulously.

Tony glanced at her a little surprised. She's never been one to support him. Or maybe it was Eris she was defending?

"Regardless," Loki said. "We still must find her."

"And the others." T'Challa added. "Shuri, Peter and the other boys are Thanos Potensialene. They're in just as much danger."

"Finally someone else who cares." Rocket said.

Tony thought about Peter. He quickly grew attached to the boy. He swore all five of those kids had the ability to make people instantly care about them. But Peter was like an optimistic mini him. He even went so far as to check to see if he might've accidentally fathered a second child. It was negative. But he still admired how strong Peter was. With all he's gone through he still smiles. Eris has the same spirit, but even hers has been fading. He needed to protect them.

"We all care." Thor assured.

"Wait." Bucky said from where he had been sitting in concentration. "Two things. One: where is the soul stone? I mean you said she would have it, but I've never seen her with a glowing rock."

That was a good question. In 17 years the only special rock he's actually seen in person was the mind stone. Well there was that one time when Eris had three oddly shaped rocks calling it a 'collection' but none of them did anything.

Tony looked to Gamora and Nebula.

"I always assumed Hela's daughter would know what she was." Nebula finally said.

"We were never told more than Hela's daughter has it." Gamora clarified. "Only she would know."

Tony looked over as Wanda murmured something in Russian.

"Second," Bucky said. "Do we tell her?"

They all became silent as they looked toward him.

"What?" Tony asked. This would kill her if she knew.

"Stark." Natasha said hesitantly.

"I mean whats the rush?" Tony shrugged. "I'll tell her eventually. Maybe in a year or two."

"How can you say that?" Thor demanded. "She has a right to know."

"I will" Tony said standing up to face the taller man. "I will. I just haven't figured out how yet."

"But you are going to yes?" Gamora asked walking up to them the others watching inquisitively.

He wasn't one to keep secrets, not to Eris at least. But how do you tell your only child that their mother is pure evil?

"Stark." Clint said. "You realize you have to tell her as soon as you see her again?"

"You can not hide this from her." Nebula hissed. "If Hela tells her-"

"Hela doesn't even know what she looks like." Tony said mostly to himself. "And it's not like I can tell her right now."

"Stark." Thor's voice boomed. "My father's lies got us here. Do not follow his mistakes."

"I'm not." Tony insisted. "I can make my own."

"You already know what lack of communication can do." Thor said with a meaningful look. Ultron.

"What my family does is none of your-"

"If it concerns my sister and niece then it does concern me."

"She is not your niece!"

"She shares my blood-"

"So what? So does Hela. You suggest I sit down with her and talk about custody arrangements?I think I can already see how that goes. 'Oh hey Helena, sorry Hela. Long time no see. How have you been? What do you mean you want my daughter?' Please. She'll kill me the second she sees me." Tony ran a hand through his hair.

"So what do we do?" Quill asked.

"We find the kids." Natasha said. "Thanos needs all of them, family issues aside."

"She's right." Strange said. "Some of us should try to find them, the rest can start fighting Thanos and Hela"

"Smart." Tony said. "I'll go-"

"No." Strange said stepping in front of him.

"No?!" Tony asked incredulously.

"While they're gone, we need you if we're going to make a move against Thanos." Strange elaborated.

"Then who'll get Eris and the others?" Tony asked.

"Well they need someone who can track them so..." Strange trailed off as he looked over to where Loki was sitting.

"No." Tony said. "No. No way."

"Why not?" Loki asked. "At least three of them trust me. And I can track them."

"Who would trust you?!"

"Brother," Thor said. "As much as I love you even you must admit, you are not trust worthy."

"But our best option to find them." Strange defended. "Send Wanda with. If anyone she can stop him if need be."

"I'll go with." Mantis offered. "I am not much of a strategist, but I do like kids."

"There." Strange said. "We have three, mostly trust worthy people finding five teens as the rest of us fight."

/

 **E POV**

The six of them traveled on another wave to a different spot in seemingly the same time. Hela was walking down a cobble stone to a large building.

"When is this?" Eris asked noting the lack of a baby bump.

"Late 1999." Urd said. "Spain."

Hela was dressed in modern clothing, blending in with the crowd as she walked up to a balding man wearing khakis and a blue sweater.

"You go by Elliot Randolph?" She asked as the man spotted her.

"Yes?" the man asked cautiously.

"So you're the expert in Norse 'Mythology'?" She asked with finger quotes.

"There is no proof it's real." Elliot said. "So it's still mythology. Good night." Elliot started to walk away.

"Alt beviset er i vårt sinn." Hela said stopping him mid step. "Steinhugger"

"What did he say?" Shuri asked curiously.

"'All the proof is in our minds, Stonemason." Urd supplied understanding it perfectly.

"A member of the Berserker Army." Hela continued as Elliot turned around. "Wielder of Berserker Staff. The Warrior Who Stayed."

Elliot grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into his office. "Who the hell are you? How do you know me?"

"I am Hela Odinsdottir."

"Odin's firstborn." Elliot said stepping back in awe before kneeling. "Heir to Asgard. Your highness."

"Rise." Hela ordered. "I need help. I was banished to Hel and my magic isn't working. I need a way to awaken my powers and get back to Asgard."

"All due respect your highness." Elliot said. "But the only known way to travel realms is by the Bi-Frost. And as long as Odin lives, your powers should be subdued."

Hela sighed defeated as she placed a hand on her stomach almost unconsciously.

"But I'm sure with all of these sources we can find a way." He insisted as he turned toward the shelves. "Congratulations by the way."

"For what?" Hela asked flicking a fleck of dust off her shoulder.

"You don't know..." Elliot said slowly as he faced her.

"Know what?"

"I-I-I thought you knew." Elliot stammered. "I-I mean I've been around women for thousands of years so I've seen ton of woman and-"

"Spit it out."

"You're pregnant."

The images changed again to a hospital room.

"This is ridiculous." Hela was saying. "I'm not pregnant. It's not possible!"

"I've heard that before." The Doctor said walking in as Elliot sat down next to her. "But it's perfectly fine."

Hela turned to Elliot as the Doctor rubbed a gel on her stomach. "I can't believe you convinced me to do this. There is no way I-"

She cut off as a heartbeat rang through the air. They looked over to see a small baby on the screen.

"I'm guessing about three months." The Doctor said looking at the screen. "But don't worry it's healthy, strong if a little small. Do you want to know the gender?"

"You can tell?" Hela whispered reverently.

"Of course."

"Tell me."

"It's a girl."

The images changed yet again to Hela reading multiple books in Elliot's office, in her arms was a baby girl, with wild curly black hair and clear blue eyes, wrapped in a green blanket, although she managed to get her arms out and was holding her locket as she sucked on it.

"Oh my gosh." Eris whispered walking closer.

"I am Groot?" Is that you?

"Yeah." Eris whispered as she saw Hela switch between the books and looking don at baby her as she yawned, dropping the locket.

"Don't worry, _elskede_." Hela said fondly as she lowered Eris into a crib. "I'll get us home soon. And then you get to meet my love."

"Hela." Elliot said rushing in.

"Hush." Hela whispered as he closed the door. "She's sleeping."

"You have to wake her." Elliot said. "He's here."

"Hold him off." Hela begged as she gathered a couple of bags. "He can't get to her." Elliot nodded before running out.

Hela rushed to the crib, lifting the baby releasing a small cry as she squirmed, even as the sounds of a struggle came from the other side of the door.

"Shh Mommy loves you." Hela whispered down to her voice slowly turning hard, as Odin marched in, a soldier holding Elliot as he struggled. "No matter what anyone tells you. I love you." And barely even breathed she added. "Please don't forget me."

"What have you done?!" Odin demanded staring at her in what looked like horror.

"She is my family." Hela said holding her close as she looked at Odin challengingly. "She is Thanos heir, my heir. She's even your heir. There is nothing you can do to change that."

"It's a half ling!" He said in disgust. "A Midgardian half ling!"

"She will raise a New Order after our time is done. After I've finished guiding her."

"You will never see her again." Odin screeched as something wrapped around Hela's neck from behind. Odin came up to her roughly grabbing baby Eris.

"No! Give her to me!" Hela cried trying to rush forward to Eris even as ropes tied around her wrist preventing her from moving any closer as baby Eris started to cry.

"Have mercy on her." Hela said as she struggled. "I have never asked you of anything. I ask you to spare her. Take her to Asgard with you if you must just-"

"I won't let this monstrosity in our home."

"She's a child!"

"As were you." Odin said staring down at the weeping child emotionlessly. He summoned his staff before blasting Hela back into Hel. He then turned to Elliot pressing the staff against his head. "Forget any of this happened. And like the rest of the realms, forget Hela ever existed."

Odin and his guard then walked out.

"My king," the guard said as Odin turned down an alley. "What of the child? She is an heir to Asgard. Second in line to Hela."

Odin looked at the still crying Eris before placing her down on the ground. "There was no child. As there is no Hela."

"My king!" the soldier protested. "You can't-" He was cut off as Odin waved his staff at the soldier. The soldier disappeared into nothing. Odin then nodded as if pleased with himself before he teleport away.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure in a golden cloak appeared in his place. The figure knelt down next to the baby.

"I'm sorry." the figure, a woman with curly blonde hair, said with remorse as she picked Baby Eris up as she stopped crying. "I am so sorry."

The images changed again to outside her old Malibu home.

"Home." Eris whispered quietly staring at the night sky. She and Dad would spend nights star gazing.

"You lived here?" Sam asked amazed.

"A long time ago." Eris confirmed as images of her childhood traveled in her mind. "Or it feels like a long time ago at least."

The golden cloaked woman stalked toward the front door holding the baby. "I am sorry." the woman whispered laying her down on the doorstep. "But hopefully now you'll have a new beginning. A new life."

The woman looked up suddenly before running off. Shortly after the door opens revealing a young Tony Stark.

He looked at her in shock before picking her up and looking around.

"Hello!" He called out, looking around as he walked trying to find who could've left her. "Hello!"

The images changed yet again to reveal a dark circular room. In the center was a large chair on top of stairs. At the bottom level was a blue bald girl, and a green girl battling as a giant purple man sat on the second to bottom step watching them.

"I am Groot." That's Gamora and Nebula.

"They look our age." Shuri whispered.

"That's Thanos then." Sam said looking at the giant purple man as young Gamora pinned down Nebula.

The doors burst open letting in Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive. "Father!"

Thanos looked toward them as he stood. "I have told you never barge in here during a sparring match."

"Apologies father," Proxima said as she lowered her head. "But we have received word about Hela."

"She escaped?" Thanos said hopefully his face lighting up.

"Temporarily." Corvus Glaive said as Gamora and Nebula stood up. "The All father was in his Odin sleep allowing her to escape, but without any of her magic. And he took her back when he awoke."

"Odin's days are numbered." Thanos swore. "Anything else?"

"Hela was free for ten months." Proxima Midnight said softly. "She... She bore a child."

Thanos looked taken aback. "Is it..."

"It's not yours." Corvus Glaive said. "It's a half ling though. But rest assure father I shall kill this creature that-"

"No." Thanos said fiercely and almost protectively. "Find the child and bring it to me. Alive."

"Father!" Corvus Glaive protested. "This is proof of Hela's unfaithfulness! By keeping it alive you make yourself look weak and-" He cut off as Thanos lifted him by the throat.

"Do not question me boy! Remember it was I who took you, the child of nothing, into my home, made you one of my heirs! This is a child of Hela, and so it is my child as well, just like you are a child of Hela because of me." he threw Corvus Glaive to the floor roughly.

Corvus Glaive coughed violently as Thanos walked to his daughters.

"Odin's days are numbered. Hela shall be freed soon. We have been preparing for hundreds of years. Freeing worlds from Odin as we deal with the infestation of the population. Now we must find the stones. Gamora, Nebula you two shall find the stones. Corvus, Proxima you two will find the child. Scour the universe, kill anyone who gets in the way, just bring that child here. Bring my child home."

Suddenly she is underwater. She looked around, seeing the others swimming to the surface.

No. she didn't want to go up. She didn't want to face reality or the truth. She just wanted to stay here. She closed her eyes as she curled in on herself. She didn't want to be there anymore.

 _She thought back to tinkering with Dum-E as her assistant in her Malibu home as Dad worked on his car, before going to Afghanistan. The last day of her childhood._

 _"How are you doing, sweetie?" Dad called out._

 _"Good." She answered as she tried to get it to work._

 _"Remind me again what you're working on?"_

 _"Flight stabilizer." She said but the small blast sent the toy plane into a wall. "Dum-E note that it needs less juice." She added as she jumped down and grabbed the plane looking at the damage._

 _Arms wrapped around her as they picked her up. She squealed with laughter. "Daddy! Let me go!"_

She opened her eyes as a rush of air hit her face. "Let me go!" She coughed as she struggled, trying to escape.

"Relax!" Sam's voice said as he pulled her toward the shore, where the others were. "It's me. It's me. We're back."

They all silently sat as they wrung out their clothes to process what was said. Eris toed the water watching the ripples spread across the lake. Her mother had wanted her. Thanos had wanted her. Odin wanted her dead. And the only reason she was alive was because of someone in a golden cloak.

"I know that was a lot." Urd said as she approached her. "But you needed to-"

"Does she know I'm alive?" Eris cut off, refusing to look at her. "Cause I sure as hell didn't know she was."

"Suspects." Urd said. "That suspicion has turned into hope quickly close to turning into obsession."

Eris felt a tear stream down her face. Her mother had actually wanted her. For years she was so sure she was unwanted by her mother, but now...

"Eris," Urd said sitting next to her. "I know you aren't ready, but you have to face your mother and-"

"And what?!" Eris snapped facing her. "How am I suppose to face her? What do I tell her?"

After Dad went missing, she tried to search from her mother. She couldn't find anything because of the safe guards dad had placed. She eventually accepted that she'd never meet her mother, that she was probably dead somewhere.

How do you face a ghost?

"That's for you to decide, _elskede_." Urd said calmly.

"What does that mean? Hela called me that too." Eris asked.

"Beloved." Urd brushed a drying strand of hair, still wet and straight slowly turning curly, out of her face. "She always loved you. She wanted you. You need to give her a chance and-"

"So the soul stone's in here." Eris said picking up her locket as she looked down at it.

"Akkurat som din mor." Urd said fondly with a shake of her head. "Yes, the soul stone is in there. Ask your mother how to open it."

"Why didn't Odin kill me?" She asked dropping it as she looked back to Urd. "As long as I'm alive I pose a threat to Thor's claim. And he obviously doesn't like that I exist. So why let me live?"

Urd was silent.

"Does it matter?" Sam asked sitting next to her. "I mean I don't know about you, but I'm happy he wasn't completely heartless." He grabbed her hands gently as they looked at each other. "Life would suck without you here."

Eris smiled brightly at him, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I think it'd be boring without y'all too. And I guess it doesn't matter since Asgard's destroyed. No throne to claim."

"Eris." Urd said. "You aren't just heir to Asgard."

"What?" Eris asked looking at her.

"By marriage, you are Thanos daughter, even if you weren't you are a Potensialene. So all of you are heirs to the universe and the Infinity Stones."

"What the hell did that even mean?" Peter asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Urd admitted. "But now all of you have a choice to make. Who will you side with? And you can't do it here." Urd waved her hand opening a portal.

"You're a ghost." Eris said sadly not looking at the portal. "How are you doing this?"

"Magic." she smirked cupping Eris check, before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Tell your mother I'll always be with you. Both of you. Now go."

With that Urd disappeared. Eris looked down at the spot Urd was in. The only grandparent she ever meet was dead. Well they all were. And her parents were on the surface, possibly fighting to the death. She needed to save them, but how?

"Eris?" She looked up to see Sam standing near her. "Are you-"

"Okay?" She finished. "No. Will I be? Eventually." She stood up, adjusting her damp clothes.

"Do you want to wait?" Peter asked looking at the portal. "I mean we could-"

"No." Eris shook her head looking at the others. "There's a lot we need to do. But if y'all want to-"

Shuri burst into laughter as she stepped closer. "You are joking, right?"

"I am Groot." We've been with you this whole time.

"We're not going to leave you now." Sam said grabbing her hand.

"Then let's go."

/

 **TS POV**

He sat not really listening to what was going on around him. What would she say? What would she think? What would they tell her? And Peter? How was he? Are they scared? Are they alive?

"Tony." Rhodey said as he nudged him.

"Would it kill you to pay attention?" Strange asked annoyed.

"Can't exactly blame me." Tony said. "My kids are on some alien planet while they're being hunted by evil aliens and highly questionable allies!"

"Relax Stark." Thor said as he walked over, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "If Eris is there no harm will come to them. And I'm sure your son is watching over all of them. You must be proud of them."

"Yeah I'm proud of both of them but-" He cut off processing what Thor said. "Wait, my son?"

"Yes, Peter. The man of Spiders."

"He's not my son." Tony said slowly, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that anyone would think Peter was his son.

"Oh." Thor said taking his hand off and having the decency to look sheepish, "Well it's just... From what I've heard... The likeness of you two...How protective you are..."

He turned to the others hearing murmurs of agreement. "Wait. Show of hands, who here thought Peter was my son?"

The Guardians, Thor, and T'Challa's hands shot up. Slightly more hesitantly Strange, Bucky, Bruce, Sam, Natasha and Rhodey's hands came up.

"Rhodes!"

"I thought you were keeping this one on the down low." Rhodey defended as the brought their hands down.

"I thought that was why Eris wanted to look for him so badly." Bucky said quietly.

"I thought you secretly adopted him." Sam said.

"Well no." Tony said surely. "Peter isn't my son. He's... Too pure. Hell so is Eris. She's always been too good. I can't screw them up."

Rocket popped up suddenly, readying his gun. "Someone's coming."

Several figures appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Two he recognized as Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian. Next to them was a woman wearing dark armor with white skin and blue hair, holding a large spear. With a handful of Chitauri soldiers. In front of them was a woman he never thought he'd see again.

She didn't look older. She wore a black tight suit with long sleeves and green lines around almost every curve. A dark green cape hung below her shoulders going all the way to her ankles. She was also wearing black combat boots. Although her shoulders were exposed, trying to hide under her hair. Her hair was long and straight like he remembered but now it had a frizzy look to it, making her seem crazy. Especially with her thick eyeliner underlying her clear blue eyes.

"Helena." Tony said stepping forward, trying to act as a barrier between him and the others.

She looked at him a mixture of confusion and amusement that quickly turned hard. "Anthony." She greeted. Her eyes scanned across the rest of the group. "Where is she?"

Tony swallowed. "Where's who?"

"Let's not waste time." She drawled walking closer. "Just answer me. Where is my daughter? Eris Asteria?"

"Better question." He said as the others moved into battle positions as the Chitauri surrounded them. "Why are you here? Is this some kind of revenge plot? Because if it is, you used me that night."

"You used me as much as I used you. One night of cheap and meaningless sex. Now where is she?"

"Helena," Tony tried again.

"My name isn't Helena." She spat. "I am Hela, the goddess of Death. Now tell me, where is my daughter?"

"Ah that brings my second question. Why would I tell you anything. She is _my_ daughter. Not-" He was cut off as she lifted him up by the throat. What was it with Asgardians and throat grabbing?

"Do you really want to test me?"

"Hela!" Thor yelled. "Your fight is with me, not these mortals." He shot a blast of lightning at her that she easily back handed away.

"Even without Asgard's power I am more powerful than you little brother."

"Alright." Tony said patting her arm to get her attention. "Can you let me go as you two figure out your family issues?"

Hela threw him to the ground with a sneer. "Imbecile. She stepped over him as he coughed, rubbing his sore throat. "As you have noticed this planet is growing life again. It can only be done if the soul stone was here. So where is she?"

Silence. They couldn't let Hela get them.

"Fine." Hela said. "You don't want to give me my daughter, I'll take the stone then." Hela moved her fingers, dragging Strange forward even as Bucky grabbed onto the cloak, dragging all of them forward. Hela waved her hand knocking Bucky off as the Chitauri soldiers started to fight them.

"Uh Bruce buddy want to give it another try?" Tony asked blasting one away as he tried to get closer to Strange.

"I must admit." He heard Hela say. "You are a smart one, but not that smart."

"I wouldn't touch that." Strange tried to warn. "Only I can-"

Tony looked over as Strange cut off Hela was holding his amulet. "You forget. I'm better." She threw him back into the middle of the carnage.

"Die she-demon!" Drax yelled, managing to get untangled from the main fight and charged toward Hela.

"Don't!" Gamora yelled as Drax stabbed Hela in the chest. Everyone seemed to freeze as they watched the interaction.

Drax laughed manically. "And now Thanos shall know what it's like to-"

A long dark blade burst out of Drax's back as Hela stood taller pushing him to the ground, showing the attack had no affect on her. She pulled the blade out of her chest still staring at him. "You're the Destroyer? I expected more." She then swiped his blade across his throat as she pulled hers out, Drax falling lifelessly to the ground.

"NO!" Quill yelled rushing forward with the other Guardians as they fired their weapons.

Nebula managed to rush forward. She swung her sword at Hela, only for it to shatter on impact. Hela pushed her to the ground, creating a small crater with her in it.

Tony looked seeing they were outmatched by the Chitauri and Black Order.

"Pathetic." Hela said as she made an ax appear. "I expected so much out of you Nebula."

"Wait!" Tony yelled as Hela moved to bring down the ax. "If you do that you'll never get Eris!"

Hela froze before looking at him. "What does that mean?"

Tony swallowed. "I mean if you kill anymore of us, Eris will hate you. You may capture her. But she'll never be your daughter. She'll be your prisoner."

Hela looked down at him for a calculating minute. "Bury this one. Bring the rest back to the ship. Alive."

She grabbed Tony's arc reactor dismantling his nanobot iron suit. "I will get my daughter back one way or another. And I swear as long as I'm alive, she'll never be yours again."

/

 **AN:**

 **So this is going to be a messy custody battle. I would like to point out that the Elliot character is from Season 1 of Agents of Shield. Good show. Haven't watched season 5 yet so no spoilers please.**

 **And we have a total of three dead heroes now. But don't worry more deaths will come. And anyone who wants to can still vote for who wants to die by commenting in the review section.**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed this week specifically Silver Wolf Xxx, Anissa, Leopard1516 and Guest.**

 **Bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**E POV**

They burst out of a shallow stream.

"Seriously?!" Shuri yelled as they trudged out of the stream. "How many times are we going to get wet?!"

"I am Groot." I like water.

"Of course you do." Eris said wringing out her hair.

"So which way?" Peter asked as he looked around.

"I am Groot?" This way? He asked pointing in a random direction.

"Doesn't your helmet have a GPS or something?" Peter asked looking to Sam as he poured the water out of his helmet.

"Right." Sam said looking at his helmet almost sadly. "Can you call me Nova when I wear this?"

"How come?" Shuri asked curiously.

A blush rose on Sam's checks. "It's just... I mean..."

"I get it." Peter said letting his own mask form. The eyes blinked as he readjusted to their surroundings.

"Speaking of masks." Shuri said walking closer to Peter. "We know Mr. Stark summoned the Iron Spider suit when you climbed onto the ship. So what were you thinking?!"

Sam and Eris exchanged pitying looks as Peter stammered for an explanation. Eris smiled fondly seeing the pair interact as Sam put his helmet back on becoming Nova. Peter's head suddenly whipped up in a seemingly random direction, stopping Shuri's scolding.

"What's wrong?" Eris asked.

"Someone's coming." Peter said.

They all got in defensive positions. Groot shot out his arms as three figures could be seen in the distance. It was a man in green, a woman in red and a woman in green in his vines.

"Let go of me!" He yelled. "Le-

"Loki?" Shuri asked as Groot dropped them in shock.

"Shuri?" They looked over to see the red woman was Wanda as she, Loki and the antennae woman stood up.

"Wanda?" Shuri recognized.

"Groot!" The woman exclaimed happily.

"I am Groot?" Mantis?

"Eris?"

"Loki." she recognized.

"Loki?!" Peter exclaimed partly scared as his mask came off.

"Eris?" Loki questioned again.

"Peter." She supplied.

"Peter?" He repeated.

"Nova!" Nova shouted making them all look towards him. "Sorry was feeling left out."

Eris chuckled softly before she walked forward and embraced Wanda.

"It's good to see you." Wanda said softly.

"I'd say the same," Eris said as they separated. "Except for the fact that we're on an alien planet. How'd you even get here?"

"Thor."

"Thor?!" Peter said excitedly running closer. "As in _The_ Thor? That's so cool! He can help us fight the bad aliens then! He has that cool hammer!"

"Aww." Nova said. "Look at the little fan boy."

"Come along." Loki said looking at the group fondly. "I promised the others we'd get you back to them."

"The others?" Eris questioned as they started to walk, she walking next to Loki. "You mean Dad?"

"Yes. Along with almost all of the Avengers and the Guardians."

"Is Gamora here?" Nova asked eagerly.

"Alive and well." Mantis assured.

"Is Gamora your girlfriend?" Eris teased even as the words felt bitter on her tongue.

"Mentor." Nova corrected a smirk growing on his face as he looked at her. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

"No!" Eris said a little too quickly her checks getting red.

"Alright." Loki said with a smirk that showed he probably didn't believe her. "So what happened to you five?"

 _'Don't tell them_ ,' Eris sent out to her friends, _'I want to test something.'_

"Nothing too interesting." Shuri shrugged.

"Better question," Sam interjected. "Where are the others?"

"This way." Mantis said as they walked.

"So." Peter said walking next to Loki. "Is it true that you have magic?"

"...Yes."

"That's so cool!" Peter gushed. "So you can use it while fighting can you just magic out of the way?"

A smile grew on Loki's face. "Sort of. I make illusions to make me appear as if I'm somewhere else. While my opponent is focused on my illusion I use that opportunity to attack or run."

"Cool! What else can you do?"

"I can make weapons appear. But my talents lie mostly in summoning, illusions, and tongue."

"Tongue?" Peter asked. "Like you talk a lot. Cause I talk a lot but Mr. Stark said it's more distracting than an actual battle tactic."

"I wouldn't say talking a lot." Loki said in consideration. "More of... I make the words I say count. I choose my words carefully until I find the right pattern to get to that person."

"To manipulate." Wanda said.

"Well not all of us can easily get into their heads with a twirl of their hands." Loki pointed out.

Wanda's eyes narrowed.

"Behave." Eris said. "We can't fight with each other."

"Could we at least get some real clothes?" Shuri asked. "It's uncomfortable walking in water stiff clothes."

"Well I can assist in that princess." Loki said stopping and facing Shuri. He waved his hands making a green light washed over her changing her into dark blue pants, a brown shawl wrapped around her mid section like a belt, an equally dark blue short top with no sleeves although the middle of it was more purple than blue. Her hair was wrapped in a bun on top of her head.

"And now for you." Loki said turning to Eris.

Eris looked down as her clothes changed. The first thing she noticed was an off the shoulders cloak, connected by a pin at her neck. Underneath was a pair of black pants, a black shirt with thick straps, but no sleeves and green arm braces that stretched from her hand to her elbow, and with the exception of the cloak and arm braces, green lines outlined her curves.

Eris smiled looking down at herself. "Cool!"

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Shuri asked excitedly.

"Perhaps after all this." Loki commented.

"What is that?" Shuri asked as something flew off in the distance.

"Look out!" Peter yelled pushing down Shuri as Nova rushed to Eris. They rolled on the ground as a giant ball and chain flew above them. Nova was on top of her as the chain was pulled back. He looked down at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," She said with a small smile. "Thanks."

"Eris!" Wanda yelled as they ran to them.

"I'm fine." Eris assured as Nova pulled her up.

"Obviously." Loki said with a smirk.

Eris looked over to see Peter had managed to web down

"Cull Obsidian." Loki said as they walked toward the alien.

"You're the one that we fought in New York." Peter recognized.

"You're the spider child." Cull Obsidian said.

"Spider-Man."

"What have you done?" Wanda asked. "Where are the others?"

"They are my fathers prisoners now." He said. "And they'll be released when the children are with my father."

"A trade then?" Eris said. "Our lives for theirs."

"There you go." Cull smirked. "Although Hela wanted to kill all of them originally. She was only able to kill one though."

Eris heart skipped a beat. Someone had died? Who? She thought of her family, she couldn't lose any of them.

"Who?" Loki asked.

"The Destroyer."

 _The Destroyer?_ Eris wondered. _Who was that?_

"I am Groot!" No! He exclaimed as Mantis released a whine like sound.

Groot's arms shot out wrapping around Cull Obsidian's neck. He screamed as he yanked him out from the webs.

"I am Groot!" Tell me you're lying. "I am Groot!" Say it!

Cull Obsidian laughed. "He was so happy thinking he had killed Hela, but no one can kill her. Especially not some lower class buffoon."

Groot yelled again as he threw Cull Obsidian, his vines still connected to his neck. After he had flown a few dozen feet, Groot moved to throw him in the other direction smashing him into the ground. He pulled his arm closer, dragging Cull Obsidian back. Groot let him go realizing the man was dead as he fell to his knees with a sob.

Eris quickly knelt next to him. "Groot."

"I am Groot." He was family. He was my uncle. "I am Groot." They're going to kill the rest of them.

"No they won't." Eris said feeling tears prick her eyes as she felt waves of his pain radiating off him. "I promise the rest of your family will live. I will do whatever I can to make sure they do."

"She's right." Nova said. "We can't stay and do nothing."

"We need a plan." Loki persisted.

 _What could they do?_ Eris wondered _Eight of us to take on Thanos and Hela's forces? Could I actually fight them? Why is everyone so quiet?_ She thought as she looked back only to realize everyone staring at her expectantly.

"Why are y'all looking at me?" She asked a little creeped out.

"Eris," Peter began. "You've been trained by the Avengers. So you-"

"So have you and Wanda." Eris pointed out.

"But you're smarter than us. Tactically at least."

"I'm just a kid." She insisted turning to Loki. "Surely you-"

"All my instincts are telling me to sneak onto that ship and fly off. You can do this."

 _One mistake and everyone's dead._

"I can't." She said shaking her head as her throat tightened and nausea rose. "I can't."

"Hey." Nova came up to her placing both hands on her shoulders. "I get it. And it isn't fair that all this pressure's on you, especially since you, all of us, are new to this. All that matters now is we help the others."

They were right, but she was still learning.

 _'Sometimes you've got to run before you can walk.'_ Dad's voice echoed in her head.

"Alright." Eris nodded as she bit her lip. She looked up to the ships still seeing them in flight. "Where are they going?"

"My guess would be to Thanos ship." Loki said.

Peter suddenly turned around tensing. "Something's coming."

Almost as soon as he said that a red and yellow ship landed a few hundred feet away.

"Don't worry." Loki said walking toward the ship as it opened revealing a pale woman with long straight black hair wearing a red dress under silver armor and black pants with a long sword, a dark skinned woman wearing white armor with a blue cape, and a man wearing all red with a red fin on his head. "They are allies."

"Your majesty." The dark skinned woman greeted with a smirk.

"Good to see you were successful Valkyrie." Loki said before looking at the woman. "Now Sif I-" He was cut off as the other woman held her sword to his throat.

"I did promise to kill you."

"If I betrayed Thor, which I technically did not." Loki said with a smirk.

"Kraglin." Mantis said to the man with the fin.

"Got y'all message." he said with a country accent. "Sorry couldn't get here sooner. Ran into a problem before these fine women picked me up."

"I am Groot." Hey.

"Nice to see you twig." Kraglin said smiling as he looked at Groot. "Look at you sprouting like a weed."

Eris looked back to see Loki's reunion was not going so well as Sif continued to yell at him while Valkyrie watched in amusement.

"That your ship?" Eris asked between the orange ship and the red and yellow ship.

The three Asgardians shared a look. "Now it is." Valkyrie said looking Eris up and down. "You seem familiar, have we met?"

"Nope." Loki said quickly. "She's a Midgardian. All five of them are. Except the tree and women with the antenna."

"Well we should get going." Valkyrie said. "We managed to pick up on the frequency for Thanos forces. Thanos and his fleet are heading to Earth. And if we're going to escape it we need to start going the other way as soon as-"

"We're not running." Eris interrupted.

"What?" Valkyrie said.

"That's our home." Shuri said. "Our people are there."

"We can't just let Thanos get to them." Peter added.

"They took my family." Eris said. "All of our families. They're still alive I'm getting them back."

She rolled her eyes with a scoff. "No. I am not getting myself killed over family drama."

"Now you are." Eris said without a drop of uncertainty. "You are going to help me get my Dad back from Thanos."

"Why are you with children?" Sif asked snobbishly looking down at Eris.

"Be nice to her." Loki snapped. "That is a command as your prince-"

"You are not a prince." Sif seethed.

"Are you always this rude?" Nova asked.

Eris looked st Sif challengingly. "I saved Loki from Thanos forces and I'm going to save Thor and my father. And since I know both of you have a crush on the royal family, I know you're also going to help us."

"You have the talent to piss people off." Shuri noted.

"What can I say?" Eris shrugged. "It's a family trait." _From both sides apparently._

"What are you thinking?" Shuri asked with a smirk.

"Kraglin," Eris said looking toward the orange ship. "You know how to fly that thing?"

/

 **TS POV**

 _He turned around to see the leviathan fly over him. His eyes drifted to where the bodies of his team mates lying dead on a large staircase of sorts._

 _Hulk on top littered with spears, Natasha near him. Clint dead still holding his bow, Thor next to him, Cap's shield laid cracked in between him and Steve. And finally Steve on the bottom._

 _Tony rushed forward and leaned down to check Steve's pulse. Steve's eyes shot open as he grabbed Tony's arm._

 _"You..." Steve gasped out, his body jerking with each syllable "You could've saved us."_

 _His hand fell and his eyes stared lifelessly into his as he died, but his voice still rang out. "Why didn't you do more?"_

 _He looked up and away to see several Leviathan's flying through a blue portal toward Earth as he heard Eris terrified voice, "DADDY!"_

Tony gasped as he awoke, his heart hammering inside his chest as he looked around in a blind panic. He was in a large darkroom with seemingly no doors or windows. A few feet away was Thor talking to... A pile of rocks.

"Stark?" Thor said coming forward, noticing he was awake, with the rock guy trailing behind. "Are you-?"

"I'm fine." Tony cut off sitting up blinking to try to get rid of those images.. "What happened? After Hela took us, what happened?"

"My sister had them throw us in this cell." Thor said as he stood up. "But luckily we are not alone. This is my friend Korg."

"Hello." The man said waving his rock hand as he stood next to a giant bug. "My name is Korg. You don't need to be afraid unless you're made of scissors."

What? He exchanged a look with Thor as Korg kept talking. Was this guy serious?

"Just a little rock-paper-scissors joke for you. This is Miek. He's an insect with knives for hands."

Tony shook his head. _This must be a dream of some sort._ He thought even as Thor clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"This is my friend Stark, also known as Iron Man."

"Nice to meet you. Though you do not look much like iron."

"Uh.." Tony looked up to him not sure if he should be replying. "It's like armor... Armor that I've apparently been stripped of."

"Don't feel too bad." Korg said. "All of us had our weapons taken away from us upon arrival, save Miek but they're too dull right now for use against Thanos forces."

"Right." Tony said looking around. "So is their anyway out of here?"

"Yeah." Korg said. "We just decided not to use it."

"Great. Aliens with sarcasm." He turned to Thor. "Did Hela take your hammer."

"I thought you lost your hammer?" Korg said. "That it was as painful as losing a family member or part of yourself."

"Yes." Thor said. "To both. I remade my hammer into a new ax like combination called Storm Breaker. But I dropped it when they brought us. Good news is only the worthy can wield it, which Hela and Thanos are not."

"So now what?" Quill asked. Oh good, the others were also here.

"Oh!" Korg said. "They like to keep us in here for a while to meditate on our despair and hopelessness before they suck the rest out of us one by one. That's what they did with a couple of the others that were here. But don't worry. I'm going to start another revolution. Want to join?"

"I really miss when Steve was the weirdest thing to ever happen." Bucky said running a hand through his hair. "I can't believe aliens are real."

"I can't believe we left the kids with Loki." Clint retorted.

"What's wrong with Loki?" Korg asked. "He was a good adviser on Sakkar and to Thor."

"He tried to invade Earth." Scott said.

"He tried to kill our friends." Rhodey added.

"He used me as one of his puppets." Clint added.

"He was Thanos puppet." Gamora pointed out. "He used the Mind Stone against Loki-"

"Still doesn't change what he did." Natasha said. "He killed 80 people in two days. And that's not even considering what he's done to Thor."

"Actually," Bruce timidly added. "He did seem different when I was on Sakkar with him. More relaxed and teasing. Almost like-" He cut off abruptly not looking at any of them.

"Like what?" Sam prodded.

"Like Eris..." Bruce whispered.

"Eris isn't a homicidal maniac." Tony seethed, glaring at Bruce. How dare he compare Loki and Eris. "They're nothing alike!"

"It's not that surprising." Rocket said. "All things considering."

"What things?" Natasha snapped. "Cause Loki and Hela aren't even related. And even if they were, Loki and Eris were raised differently."

"But they are both teens." Rocket said. "And so would have the same tendencies and childish behaviors. Groot's that way too."

"No way." Sam said shaking his head.

"He's right." Thor said. "Asgardians age differently than Midgardians. I thought y' all knew of Loki's comparable age."

"Dude does not look like a teen." Sam muttered.

"Does his age really matter?" Natasha said. "I don't trust him. Especially not with Eris."

"Well relax." Quill said. "Mantis is with them."

"You are stupid if you think that's suppose to make me feel better." Tony said.

"Hey!" Quill barked. "I'm only half human, so that 50% of me that's stupid, is 100% you."

Half human? What the hell? And what did that have to do with anything?!

Tony just sighed in defeat. _Yeah they were all going to die. Note to self,_ Tony thought bitterly as he walked away from Quill where the others were getting more details on the half human. _Do not piss off your one night stands who just so happens to be the goddess of Death and mother of your child._

He really missed the days where his biggest worry was if Eris blew anything up.

"This is my fault." Tony said not looking at anyone. "Us winding up in here? Eris, Peter and the others being in danger? My fault. Eris being born? Partly my fault. Thanos targeting Earth? My fault. Everything's been my fault.

"Makes you wonder what would've happened if I never took Eris in doesn't it? What if I sent her off to some boarding school in some remote spot across the world? What if I never spoke to her? What if I had abandoned her like Hela had?"

"First Hela didn't abandon her." Gamora corrected walking to him. "They were ripped away from each other supposedly. Second, had you done that you would've been a worse father than Thanos. He may have been an abusive, cruel and sadistic murderer, but he kept us and raised us. And was very active in our lives. Had you left her, Hela would've found her easier and Eris would have joined her in a heartbeat. So yes, our chance at living... Is because of you."

Nebula leaned forward. "So stop feeling sorry for yourself start acting like the supposed great genius so many claim you are and get us out of here."

"You don't get it." Tony said looking up. "I have no idea how to get out of here. I have no magic tricks, no abilities or space allies... I'm just a guy in a metal can. I've run this scenario in my head millions of times. Ever since New York, and everything I've done is preparing for when they come back. Well now they're here and I am their prisoner and there's nothing I can do! And my children are paying for my mistakes!"

 **AN:**

 **I reintroduce y'all to Sif, Valkyrie, Korg Miek and Kraglin(the guy from GotG 2 that inherits Yondu's fin).**

 **And I bet y'all are wondering what Eris is going to do, huh?**

 **And it may be wrong but I like seeing Tony, really any hero/protagonist, have breakdowns and panic. Adds a sense of realism I think, and make them more relatable. So yeah y'all probably see more of that, especially toward ending chapters.**

 **But don't worry I, hopefully, will add more to the plot and action in the next chapter.**

 **Low key sad that I only got one review this week, so extra special thanks to Leopard1516. And I really appreciate your comment I was really if-y about adding that part, and I love creative criticism because that actually helps, so I hope you like that part with Groot.**

 **Quick question, I have this other idea for a story basically what is Hela was able to keep Eris. Would y'all be interested in it or not really?**

 **Please review, and I'd love to hear more answers for who y'all think should die. Thanks**

 **Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**E POV**

"How much trouble do you think we'll be in when this is all over?" Peter asked through their private comm channel.

"Well I'll be locked in the Compound until Hell freezes over, thaws, and then refreezes." Eris said thoughtfully. "Of course that's assuming he decides to go easy on me. You will probably have the suit taken away and then Dad's going to tell May."

"I'm scared now."

Shuri chuckled. "How scary can your aunt be?"

"You say that like you're not going to be in trouble." Nova said.

"Bast." Shuri said softly. "I will never be allowed out of the palace again."

Eris looked out the side of the ship she was in, which was apparently called the Milano. She was looking at the red and yellow one ship, called Commodore, as they traveled to catch up with Thanos ship. They had already cloaked the ships to sneak around the other ships. Peter and Shuri were in Commodore with Mantis and Valkyrie. She, Nova, Groot, Loki, Sif and Kraglin were on the Milano.

Peter, Shuri and Valkyrie would save the rest of their teams. Groot, Nova and Sif would try to find away to take control of the ship, or at least a way to destroy it. Wanda, Eris and Loki would act as distractions. Mantis and Kraglin would keep the ships close by so they could get out.

"Nervous?" She turned to see Nova standing behind her.

"Terrified." Eris admitted.

"You think the others will be alright?" Nova asked.

"Definitely." Eris said with a smile seeing the other ship.

He moved closer to her as they stared out, before he leaned down to whisper to her. "What are you going to do when you see her?"

Eris sighed deeply. She's been trying to figure that out. She didn't think she'd be able to kill her. She was the person she's been dreaming about meeting all her life. And she had wanted her all this time. She didn't know what to do.

"I don't know." She whispered back. "I'll figure it out when I see her."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Nova asked gently.

 _Yes. I don't want you to leave me._ "No you're needed for the other part. They're going to need an expert mechanic like you."

"I am Groot." Oh my gosh.

"Eris." Wanda called. The two teens separated to see the others staring out the front of the ship.

"Oh my gosh." Eris whispered as she saw the giant portal letting in dozens of ships and leviathan like creatures like during the Battle of New York. On the other side of the portal was Earth.

"No..." She whispered.

"Eris." Peter asked through the comm. "Are you seeing this?"

"Working on believing." Eris replied. "How much longer until y' all reach the ship?"

"Few minutes maybe?" Valkyrie guessed.

"As soon as y' all get the others onto the ship, send them to Earth. We need to save as many as we can."

"The attack will start before we get to them." Shuri said.

"Don't worry." Eris said. "I'm going to make a call. They should be able to help, or at least call people who could help. Earth will still be defended."

"Who?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to call Pepper. She'll know who to call." She did have SHIELD on speed dial. "Focus on the mission. Be safe."

"You too."

Eris walked to the back of the ship placing a hand on the comm in her ear to change the channel. "Pepper? Pepper can you hear me?"

"Eris?" Pepper's voice shakily cut through. "Thank goodness you're alright? Is Tony with you?"

"I'm on my way to him." Eris said honestly. "But that's not important right now. A large alien fleet is on it's way to Earth again."

"What's happening?" She asked a waver in her voice.

"It's... A long. long story that I'll explain later. But right now you need to call Fury and Hill. They'll know what to do."

"How do you know?" Pepper asked, although Eris knew Pepper was already doing something to contact Nick.

"It's Nick 'my-secret-has-secret's, secret-council-can-kiss-my-ass' Fury! It'd be like impossible for him to not have some sort of plan."

"Alright." Pepper agreed. "But where are you now?"

"Yeah it's probably better if you don't know." Eris said honestly.

She heard Pepper inhale a large breath before releasing it. "I've been with Tony too long to know to go down that rabbit hole. Are Peter and Shuri with you?"

"Yeah." Eris said. Sort of. "They're fine. Can you tell May and Queen Romanda they're alright? And that we'll be home soon."

"Of course. But Eris?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll come home." Silence. "Eris?"

Eris looked out the window seeing how small the world looked from such a distant. They had to protect the world and her people. "You know I love you like family right Pep?"

"Eris?"

"You may not have been my mother but you did help raise me. Thank you."

"Eris-"

"I love you too Pep." Eris disconnected the line. If Thanos force took over Earth, would they let Pepper live? If Eris told them she helped raise her would she be spared? What about May? Ramonda? Happy? Could she do anything to save the people she loved? What was their plan anyway?

She jumped slightly feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Nova behind him.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

"I will be." She said turning to him. She moved to walk away, but he lightly grabbed her hand.

"Hey," He said gently. "You don't have to be strong all the time." He gently cupped her check so she could look directly up at him, his other hand never letting her go. "I am right here for you. I'll always be here for you."

She still couldn't figure out why he was doing this for her? Why be so kind? Why be so understanding? Why so trusting?

"Sam I-"

A cough to their right caused them to jump apart slightly, Nova dropping his hands. They turned to see Loki looking at them, with a smirk that made her want to slap him.

"If you two are finished," Loki said his smirk never dropping. "We are about to board onto the other ship."

"Alright." Eris said as they walked back to the front, ignoring the blush on her cheeks. "Kraglin slight change of plans."

"What's wrong?" He asked looking to her as Wanda and Sif opened the hatch under the ship to let them in.

"After we get off I need you go to Earth."

"What?" He asked shocked. "What about y' all?"

"We'll be fine." Eris assured. "They won't hurt us. But they will hurt the people on Earth. The ships are going to attack them. Can you please protect them? Or contact someone to help fight?"

Kraglin sighed before nodding. "Yeah. I'll call a couple of friends. We'll protect your people."

Eris smiled brightly, squeezing his shoulder in gratitude. "Thank you."

"Be safe." He said as Eris rushed to the others.

"You too."

/

 **PP POV**

Valkyrie steered the ship under Thanos main ship.

"If we live though this all of you owe me a drink." Valkyrie said as she stood up from the controls to face them as Mantis slid into the controls. "You two stay here. I'll call you when I've got an opening." Without waiting for a reply she left.

"You ready for this?" Shuri asked as they stood in the cabin.

"I don't really see how I can be." Peter said. "I mean, I never thought one day I would be in space saving the Avengers with a princess."

The ship shook violently sending Shuri stumbling forward.

"Sorry." Mantis yelled back, the nervousness clear in her voice. Did she have any flying experience?

"Easy." Peter quickly shot forward steadying Shuri.

Shuri grabbed his shoulder to help steady herself as the shaking slowly stopped. "Thanks." Shuri said looking up at him.

"No problem." Peter said with a smile.

This close, Peter couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. Her brown eyes shined brightly, her smile was perfect, her skin looked smooth and perfect. She was so funny and smart it made him wonder why she even wanted to be near him.

Peter then realized they were both silently staring at each other. He knew he should let her go but he found he didn't want to.

"Peter..." Shuri said softly.

"Yeah?"

She cupped his check and slowly pulled him down.

"Sorry about that." Valkyrie said jumping back in as they jumped apart. "But I managed to get the hatch open." She looked between them. "Come on. We don't have time to lose." Valkyrie then jumped back up.

"We should probably..." Peter gestured toward where Valkyrie went.

"Yeah." Shuri said disappointingly as she turned to look at Mantis. "Don't worry Mantis. We'll be back with the others as soon as we can."

Peter wrapped an arm around Shuri's waist, before shooting a web up and followed Valkyrie into Thanos ship.

"This way." Valkyrie said as they traveled down a hall with dark walls and dark tile floors.

"Are you sure?" Shuri asked quietly.

"Nope."

Peter and her exchanged a look. Should they trust her? Probably not. But what other choice did they really have?

How were they going to save the others? The only weapons they had were his web shooters, Valkyrie's sword and Shuri singular gauntlet. Did the others have their equipment? And would they even be able to protect Earth afterwards?

Valkyrie stopped suddenly. Chattering clicking noises could be heard not too far away. Was he so lost in his thoughts he din't hear it sooner? She shoved a door open and ushered them inside it before silently closing it. Peter looked inside the room and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped.

"Why are you-?" Shuri cut off looking at the room too.

The room was filled with weapons, more specifically the Avengers weapons. They were all laid with care on shelves. It reminded Peter of looking at something in a museum.

"Wow." Valkyrie said looking around.

Shuri laughed. "Yes!" She threw herself at Peter.

Peter laughed as well, twirling her relief washing over them. They could save their friends, their family, and then they could save Earth. He stopped, slightly pulling back, but not letting her go. Their faces only inches apart.

"You fool." Shuri said cupping his face before bringing him closer and his kissing.

Peter stiffened slightly. Shuri was kissing him. She liked him. He had no idea what to do. What was he supposed to be doing?

 _Don't think about it._ A small voice that reminded him of Eris said. _Just do it._

He moved his arms around her waist, holding her closer. Her lips was soft against his, her hands moved up into his hair as their lips started to move with each other.

"Wow." They jumped apart as Valkyrie's voice. "I am definitely missing something here."

They both let out breathless laughs as they let each other go.

"Come on." Shuri said picking up what looked like Mr. Stark's reactor for the nanobots, that sat next to T'Challa's necklace. "Let's get these to the others."

Peter looked over to see an ax sitting on a slab of what looked like cut out floor. "No way!" Peter excitedly exclaimed rushing over. "This is _the_ hammer. Thor's hammer!"

Peter laughed as he raced over and grabbed the hammer. He lifted it easily with a twirl.

"Check it out." Peter looked to Shuri as he held it up. "It is I, Thor, son of Odin." He said with a slight British accent.

Shuri laughed at his antics as she put some of the other equipment in a bag. "Whatever you say, oh Mighty Thor." She walked closer to him. "Can I wield your hammer?"

Peter lowered it in between them. "Sure. Here."

Shuri held it casually in one hand. "Why does the handle look like Groot?"

"I think it's just a random branch." Peter said as he tossed what looked like Scott's helmet up slightly. He looked up to see a piece of the ceiling that looked like a vent covering.

"Yes!" Peter said excitement coursing though him as he jumped up, clinging to the ceiling and pulled off the vent covering. "I always wanted to travel through vents. Like in those old spy movies. Who's coming with me?"

"Me!" Shuri squeaked happily.

"Fine." Valkyrie said fondly as Peter made a web sheath to put the hammer in it, and slung it over his back. "You two are such children. I switch from Hulk's baby sitter to baby sit love birds."

"You baby sat Hulk?" Peter asked as he pulled her up and into the vents. "That's cool!"

"How'd you do it?" Shuri asked excitedly as Peter pulled her up. "What was it like?"

Peter smiled as he crawled after them in the vents. This is why he loved Shuri. She was so sweet and curious along with being fierce and smart and-

Did he just think that? Is he in love with Shuri?

"He was like a giant toddler." Valkyrie chuckled.

"Really?" Peter asked excitedly. _Focus on the mission and then worry about how T'Challa will kill him for his growing feelings for Shuri._

"Very entertaining and he loves jokes." Valkyrie said fondly. "Although he is quite scary when he fights."

/

 **TS POV**

"I am going to die here." Tony said laying on the rough ground. "With Dwayne Johnson, a reject from Star ship Troopers, and a shaven Point Break."

"There are worst ways to go." Korg said from where he laid down. It was lights out, so they all laid with only a few selected lights on. "You could have gone out like Doug. I miss Doug. Doug was a good guy."

"Relax Stark." Thor said from nearby. "We'll get out of here. The others are probably thinking of a clever plan to get us out."

"Is that suppose to be comforting?" Tony said sitting up as he looked at him. "Our fate lies in the hands of your psychotic sister and an evil purple grape. Our hope of rescue lies in five teenagers, a giant bug lady, a witch and Loki. And we are quite possibly on an alien space ship headed god knows where. We are for lack of better word, screwed!" He wiped a hand down his face.

"Relax Stark." Bucky said from somewhere else. "I'm like 90% sure Eris and Shuri have a plan to get us out of here."

Tony let out a whine like sound. "And I still haven't even figured out how to tell her about her mother."

"Stop whining Stark." Clint muttered annoyed. "It doesn't suit you."

"Just do it like a band-aid." Rhodey suggested.

"No." Tony said. "This is... Delicate."

"Huh." Korg said. "It seems like you avoiding telling your daughter, is a way to hold on to her childhood. And in a sense deny the fact that she is growing up."

Tony looked at him before laying back down. "Guess there is more underneath all that rock. But no you are so wrong." _Right._ "Now I am going to try to go to sleep."

With that Tony closed his eyes as he turned away from the group onto his side. He opened his eyes to see Peter hanging upside down, inches from his face.

"Hey Mr. Stark I- Stop screaming it's just me- I'm here to say we are here to rescue you."

Tony jumped back as he stopped screaming, scrambling up as the others jumped up.

"What the-?!" Tony stammered. "How did- Where did-Who is-"

"Relax Stark!" He looked up to see Shuri leaning from what was apparently a very large vent. "We're here to rescue you."

"Shuri?!" T'Challa screeched rushing forward. "How'd you get here?!"

"Long story." Shuri said sliding down the web with a bag. "We were with Eris, Nova and Groot underground when all this crazy stuff went down."

"Speaking of which," Peter arched an eyebrow turning to Gamora. "Do you have something you'd like to tell us?"

"Peter." Tony chastised. What was he thinking?

"This is Peter?" Thor asked surprised.

"You know who I am?!" Peter asked his face lighting up, quickly transferring back to fan boy kid.

"Yes." Thor said sheepishly. "Although I expected you to be a little...Older."

"I thought you'd be a couple years older than Eris." Bruce said.

"Oh my gosh." Peter said before jumping over. "Dr. Banner! It's such an honor to meet you! I am such a huge fan! I have read all of your papers on gamma radiation. And I really think your theory could've worked based on the formula Eris showed me with a couple of obvious corrections. But what am I saying your a genius! Surely you must've not gone that way for a reason. Never mind. When this is over will you be coming back to Earth? Can I have your autograph? Cause your a legend! There's even a picture of you in my school. And-"

Tony walked forward clapping a hand on Peter's shoulder, which Peter learned was kind of like hitting the pause button to his rants. "Alright kid, swallow that word vomit and breath. He's just a regular guy."

"But he's a genius Mr. Stark! And that's not even mentioning the Hulk."

"Wow..." Bruce said slowly as he blinked a couple of times. "That was a lot to take in."

"Sorry." Peter said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I've been told I can ramble... A lot."

"Don't worry." Shuri said softly. "That's what we love about you."

Wait. Love? Tony caught.

"And we brought you some weapons." Shuri said quickly handing the bag full of weapons to Gamora. As Gamora distributed weapons, Shuri handed T'Challa his necklace. "Your habit brother."

"Oh that's right!" Peter said as he moved back to Thor as he pulled out Thor's hammer out like Clint does an arrow. "We brought you back your hammer, Mr. Thor-Sir- King Thor."

A pen drop could be heard as they all undoubtedly remembered Thor talking about his new hammer earlier, and how only the 'Worthy'' could hold it. Slowly, reminiscent of when Vision first held the hammer, Thor took the hammer as he looked down at Peter, trying to figure out what happened.

"Great!" Shuri said, not understanding the significant of this-Did Peter?- "Now that you have your hammer you can lead the attack out of here!"

"One problem with that." They turned to see Rocket standing by the door. "This material is way to thick to be broken through. Even with all our weapons."

"Don't worry about that." Shuri smirked as she messed with her beads. "Although I suggest you move out of the way."

"Why should I-?" Rocket was cut off as an explosion sounded and the door started to fall forward. "WOW!" He yelled jumping out of the way and onto Bucky's shoulder.

As the smoke cleared a dark skinned woman stood holding a very large looking gun.

"Valkyrie!" Korg said. "Good to see you again."

"You too." Valkyrie said. "And you, My king."

"I'm glad to see you alive and well." Thor said walking closer. "Did you find Sif?"

"She seems really snobbish." Shuri said.

"That might just be her personality." Peter said

"I see." Thor said before looking back to Valkyrie. "Where is Sif?"

"She," Valkyrie said sliding down. "Loki, the tree and a couple of kids went off somewhere."

"A couple of kids?" Korg asked skeptically.

 _Kids?!_ "Eris?!" Tony asked rushing to the dark skinned girl. "Loki is with Eris?!"

"I'd be more worried about helmet head than Loki with her." Valkyrie smirked. "They have more sexual tension between them than those two." She gestured to Peter and Shuri. "And they made out in a closet."

 _Peter and Shuri made out in a weapons closet!_ Tony could feel his jaw drop as he looked over to Peter and Shuri who were both blushing madly.

"You what?" T'Challa asked slowly glaring at Peter.

"Brother I-"

Peter's head whipped up as he looked out the door. "Something's happening."

"What are you-" Quill was cut off as Peter pinned Shuri to a wall as an orange wave coursed through the room.

Images flashed through Tony's mind as the orange wave hit him, knocking him down.

 _He stood over two freshly buried graves as the mourners slowly mingled off. He could hear Obadiah speaking from where he stood nearby._

 _Rhodey's hand on his shoulder the only thing keeping him from falling apart as they walked away._

 _Alone in his parents empty home. And there was no one stopping him from going to his father's alcohol case._

Tony gasped as the images ceased. He looked around the room to see all of the others in a dazed sense but only some were on the ground.

"Peter?" Tony looked over to see Peter curled up on his side clutching his ears as Shuri leaned over. "Peter?!"

Then an alarm went off.

 **AN:**

 **So what did y'all think of this one?**

 **And yes I ship Peter with Shuri, I think there ship name is Web Claws, at least that's what I saw on a couple of Tumblr posts. Do any of y'all ship them too? Oh and if any of y'all thought it seemed random and forced, sorry. I'm still not sure how to write love scenes yet. But my parents have said that love starts with friendship and switch into romance without even knowing how.**

 **Anyways I'm sorry not a lot has happened in this one. But what do y'all think is up with the flashback? And what's wrong with Peter? What's the alarm for? And ideas what's next?**

 **Thanks to Leopard 1516 an Anissa for reviewing.**

 **To Leopard 1516 as always thanks for feed back. But I've read a couple of posts that actually said according to Norse mythology Loki was good with kids and I wanted to incorporate that into the story by showing how easy he can bond with the teens. But I'm never completely sure how to write Loki, since I feel he's such a complex character. Although I'd love to hear if you have any ideas to improve him.**

 **To Anissa don't worry. I don't plan on giving up on this story. I already have an idea for the end and want to see y'all's reaction to it. The only hint I'm giving is there's going to be a lot of crying. I'm going to cry, the characters going to cry, maybe a couple of readers, who knows?**

 **As always review, please answer my questions (Which heroes should die? Would anyone be interested in a spin off story where Hela raised Eris?)**

 **Bye**


	15. Chapter 15

E POV

They quietly entered the ship through the bottom, emerging in what looked like an empty hallway. The floors were tile like, but the walls and ceiling appeared to be made of some sort of dark rock.

Eris skimmed her fingers over a nearby wall as the others entered. She could feel the schematics of the ship run through her mind.

"Eris?" She blinked rapidly looking to Nova who was looking at her a little concerned.

"I know where y' all need to go."

"What?" Nova asked walking closer.

"Just go down that hall until you reach the elevator." Eris instructed pointing in a seemingly random direction. "Then take it to the second top floor." She turned to Loki and Wanda. "This way." She started to walk in the opposite direction she had pointed in when Nova grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"You can't seriously think that splitting up anymore is a good idea."

"We can accomplish more this way. That's what we agreed." Eris reminded mostly to herself.

In all honesty, she wanted the others far from her as she faced Hela. It was something she needed to do by herself. And if need be, to fight by herself.

"Liar." He accused. "When are you going to get you have to let others help?"

"Sam," She said softly cupping his face. "You are helping. You're a master mechanic, Groot knows space ships, you two can take over any ship with ease, Sif is just as smart."

"But what about you?" Nova asked softly putting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want you to go alone with Hela. You don't know what could happen."

"I'll be fine." She insisted. "I have Loki and Wanda."

"Eris. Are you sure you can trust them?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Wanda asked almost insulted.

"Have you told her everything?" Nova said.

"Nova don't." Eris tried. She didn't trust Sif. She didn't know why, but she didn't.

"They need to tell us everything, don't you agree?"

"I promise we'll tell you everything." Loki said walking to them. "But not now."

Nova made an annoyed sound before turning to Eris. "Please. I don't want you facing Hela alone."

"Maybe it's time I talk to her." Eris has been thinking about this since she's learned about her origin. "Maybe I can talk her into stopping this. We can... I don't know. I'll figure it out. But you need to take control of this."

"What if I can't?" Nova asked. "I need you to help me."

"No you don't." Eris said firmly. "You are strong enough to do this without me. You don't need me. Now go."

Eris moved her hand away and took a step away, turning to walk away.

"You're right I don't need you." Nova said stopping her mid step. "But I want you." She felt him grab her hand. "Eris please." He turned her so they were facing each other. "Come with me."

She felt something spark in her. He wanted her. He always called her Eris. Never Stark, never Hela's daughter. When he did mention Hela it was because he was concern for her. Eris pulled him close kissing him.

"I want you too." She said when they separated. "But we can't be selfish right now." She let go of his hand. "However, when this is all over. You and me can be as selfish as we want."

"I'll hold you to that." Nova chuckled.

"Then go." Loki said boredly.

 _I did not just do that._ Eris thought her cheeks turning crimson as she realized Loki, Wanda, Sif and Groot witnessed her sappy love moment.

"The sooner we finish the sooner you can date." Loki said.

"I should probably..." Eris trailed off.

"Y-Yeah me too." Nova stammered as they turned away.

"Come on." Loki said grabbing her arm. "We got work to do."

Eris let him guide her, as she heard the others also walked off. She looked behind to see Nova in between Sif and Groot walking away.

 _Be safe_ , She thought to him. _Please be safe_.

"Don't tell Dad." Eris said turning back to look where they were going.

Wanda chuckled in response as she walked slightly ahead of the other two. "Don't worry, I won't tell Tony or the others until you do."

 _Good_. She thought with a smile. _Now I can focus on the thing at hand._

"So," Loki said smirking from where he walked next to her. "You and the rocket man?"

"Jealous?" Eris teased back.

"Oh yes." Loki joked with a roll of his eyes. "There goes my chance with a little girl. Whatever shall I do?"

Eris chuckled at him. They'll definitely get along in the future.

"Wait." Wanda stopped suddenly turning to them. "Eris, there's something you should know."

"What's wrong?" Eris asked. Would Wanda tell her now? Did something else happen? Was Dad alright?

Before Wanda could reply the door behind her slid open. They all turned to it readying themselves from a fight. Eris and Wanda raised their hands as Loki made a dagger appear in his hand. Before them was Corvus Glaive. "So you have come."

"Where's Hela and Thanos?" Loki demanded.

"Why would I tell you that?" He smirked twirling his staff as he stood relaxed.

"Please," Eris tried holding her hands in a placating motion as she stepped closer. "We don't want to fight. Maybe we can talk-"

Everything happened too fast. Corvus Glaive lunged forward to her- Then suddenly she was on the ground. She looked up to see Corvus Glaive was holding Wanda against himself, one arm around holding her arms against her chest, and the other holding his staff against her throat.

"NO!" Eris cried in horror as she moved forward. She had to save her. But was held back by Loki protectively when Corvus Glaive moved the staff to point it at her. "Let her go!"

"Not so fast Potensialene." Corvus Glaive said as he stepped back into the room he had come from, dragging Wanda with him.

"Let me go!" She yelled pushing Loki away from her before following them into the room. Already they were on the other side of the circular room. . Eris was about to rush forward when the middle opened up revealing a large hole, the bottom of it just visible from up there. She moved to run around the hole to get to them.

"Not so fast girl." He moved his staff to her neck again. "Stay there."

"Good enough." Eris glared as she threw her arm forward to blast at him. Nothing happened. She looked down at her hand horrified, not again. She looked around and realized the walls looked to be made of the same material as the underground caves.

"Your powers don't work here." He explained. "None of your powers will."

"You have your audience." Loki said. Eris looked back to see him walking toward her as the doors closed. "What do you want?"

"Simple. The mind stone."

"We don't have the mind stone." Wanda said from her position as she struggled weakly.

Eris bit her lip as Loki spoke. "Will you let her go if we gave it?"

"Of course." Corvus Glaive said without hesitation. "What else would I do to her? She's not the one they want."

Eris glared at him. "You're not arguing for me though."

"I could care less about you." Corvus Glaive sneered. "My father and his wife want you though. But all I swore was to get them the stones so... The mind stone if you will."

"Well we don't-"

"I have it." Eris said pulling the orb out of her pocket. "I have it right here. Now let her go."

"Eris!" Wanda protested with wide eyes.

"Prove it." He demanded. "Show me it's the stone then I'll let her go."

"Eris." Loki tried gently. "If you give up the stone, Thanos will win."

"If I don't Wanda will die." Eris said as she and Wanda made eye contact. "You'd do it for Vision and Pietro."

Wanda sighed, slumping slightly before nodding stiffly. Eris took a deep breathe before she twisted the orb open. She lifted the top off showing a bright yellow glowing stone resting in it's bottom half.

"Beautiful." Corvus Glaive said with a wicked grin. He blinked back up to her when Eris closed it. "Now give it. Throw it over the gap."

Eris released the breath before she tossed it over the gap. It hits the floor with a resounding thud next to them before rolling back slightly. "Now-"

"I know." Corvus Glaive said slowly removing his staff and arm from around Wanda. "Let her go." Corvus Glaive shoved Wanda forward, into the gap.

"NO!" Eris screeched rushing forward as Wanda let out a terrified scream. She needed to fly after her. She needed to save her. She got to the edge of the hole when Loki grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. They landed sprawled on the floor, Loki held the side of her head against his chest over her ear, making sure his arm covered here eyes, as his other arm held her close to him.

"Let me go!" She yelled weakly struggling. "Let me save her!" Wanda's voice echoed in her head. "I can save her!"

She didn't know how long they stayed in that position, she didn't know how long she fought against him futilely before Loki let her go. The screaming had stopped.

Eris slowly crawled to look over the edge despite Loki's protest. A strange whine like sound escaping as she looked at her friend's sprawled figure at the bottom of the gap. It looked like she was staring up at them. Her hair and red coat and sprawled out like a fan under her. Blood started to pool under her.

"I said I'd let her go." Eris glared up at Corvus Glaive, as she felt herself begin to shake with fury. He stared at the orb in his hand as a door slid open behind him, a grin on his face. "Never that I'd let her live. I'll see you soon." He smirked as he exited the room, leaving the door open.

Blind rage scorched through her as she shot to her feet.

"Eris..." Loki said softly.

She ignored him, running around the gap to the door.

"Eris!" He cried, she could hear him chasing after her. "Eris don't do this! It's exactly what they want!"

"I don't care!" She yelled back turning down a random corner. She didn't know where he went, but she will find him. "He killed her!"

 **L POV**

He should've known. He should've known Corvus Glaive wouldn't spare the witch's life. All he could do was make sure Eris didn't dive after her. It seems she and Thor both have that heroic gene that makes her want to save people.

But why kill her? He must've known that it would only anger the girl being lied to. He wanted her angry. Angry makes people reckless. What was he planning?

"I said I'd let her go." Corvus Glaive said from the other side of the gap holding the orb as a door slid open behind him. "Never that I'd let her live. I'll see you soon." He exited the room, leaving the door open.

He looked to the young girl trying to find the right words when he saw a furious gleam that reminded him of Thor after Odin's death.

"Eris..." Loki said softly reaching for her shoulder.

She ran around the gap and through the door catching him off guard.

"Eris!" He cried chasing after her. "Eris don't do this! It's exactly what they want!"

"I don't care!" She yelled back turning down a random corner. "He killed her!"

Loki shook his head turning down the same corner but stopped. It was a wall. He placed his hand on it. Solid. Loki concentrated trying to use his magic to go through the wall. Suddenly he felt magic thrum under his hand before being shot back, and flipped onto his stomach. He lifted his head, throwing his hair back.

He had just lost Eris and the mind stone. He stood up and took off in a random direction. He had to find any of the others. Although he was ninety percent sure Stark would kill him when he realized he lost his daughter, it was a better option then facing Hela and Thanos again. He hoped.

He stopped as he felt a presence behind him. He turned just in time to see a wave of orange energy travel towards him. He lifted his hands as he made a green shield to protect him from the magic.

He gaped as he saw his shield crack when the energy hit it. He was thrown back as the energy broke through.

 _He's holding onto the All father's staff as he and Thor dangled off the Rainbow Bridge._

 _Odin looked at him with disappointment and contempt. Thor looked at him panicked and fearful. How would mother look at him?_

 _He let go of the staff as Thor screamed. He turned into the abyss, closing his eyes as he accepted his fate._

Loki gasped as he sat up from where he was thrown on the ground. What the hell just happened? Why was he shown that? Why was he shown his greatest regret and failure? What caused it?

Then an alarm went off.

 _Great!_ Loki thought as he got to his feet and ran off. _What did those idiots do now?!_

Even as he ran he thought of his vision. When he had let go he had saw no reason for him to live anymore. He would never make Odin proud, he betrayed Thor, his 'friends' betrayed him, Frigga would surely be disappointed, and even if Jotunheim was an option they wouldn't accept him for killing the king, not that he'd want to be one of them. Yet death rejected him and he was forced to serve Thanos. His first encounter with Death with a failure.

 _That's it_! Loki realized. _That's what we were shown. I have to find her before Sif does. Sif would surely kill her if she knew the power she possessed._

 **Nova POV**

He kissed Eris. He thought with a smile as he blasted back a group of Chitauri from where Groot was under the panel. Eris kissed him. She liked him.

"I am Groot." Switch with me.

Nova blasted another one away before sliding under as Groot shot up. He quickly messed with a few wires before a jarring realization struck him.

This was why Groot wanted to switch with him. None of these wires followed the room. The blue wire should be connected to where the red wire is and the red wire is where the white should be. Not to mention he couldn't read any of the languages here, even with the helmet making the words seem random and non sensible.

They couldn't take over the ship. But he had to try. Nova pulled out the red wire switching it to where it should be. Nothing happened. Shit.

"Guys!" Nova yelled crawling out as Sif disposed of the last one. "There is no way we'll be able to take control of this ship."

"Why not?" Sif asked, flinging blood off her blade.

"I can't read any of this and the wiring is completely messed up."

"Now what?" Sif demanded clearly frustrated.

"I don't-"

"I am Groot?!" What is that?!

They turned to see an orange wave hit them.

 _Sam was standing next to his mother and sister as they lowered the casket into the ground._

He saw a silhouette standing a little away from the service.

Sorting through his father things alone. And finding a strange helmet.

He gasped shooting to his feet. What the hell was that? He knew now that the figure was Gamora who promised to train him after his father died. But what showed him that? And why?

He looked around to see Sif and Groot had similar shook looks on their faces, and the machines around them were smoking. An alarm sounded.

"What did you do?" Sif panted.

"It wasn't me! It was that wave!"

"I am Groot?" What was that anyways?

"No idea." Nova said as he turned and spotted a screen with red characters moving in rapid succession that reminded him of a cointdown. "We got to get off this ship..."

"We need to find Thor." Sif said rushing to the door. "Come on."

The two boys followed behind her as Nova pushed his comm. "Does anyone copy?"

Silence. "Does anyone copy?!" Silence. "Comms are down."

"Then we find them the old fashion way." Sif yelled back.

Why was she so bossy?

 **PP POV**

 _He rushed to his uncle as he saw him fall. The gunshot sounding like a cannon in his head._

 _He looked up to the gunman as he ran, his blood running cold as he recognized the face as the robber he let go._

 _Peter cradling his uncle as he bled out, sirens piercing his ears as they neared._

 _Along with the cannon like gunshot and sirens, he could hear two familiar feminine screaming voices, although he couldn't quite identify them. And above it all a piercing shrill._

Peter gasped as he opened his eyes, clutching his ears. It was too much! Too many noises, he couldn't even see anything clearly.

"Peter?" Shuri's voice filtered through concern. "Peter?!"

"Kid you alright?" Tony asked.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as the noises lessen to only what he could now identify as an alarm. He blinked as he gasped for more breath slowly regaining his surroundings.

Tony and Shuri were kneeling next to him from where he laid on the floor, Tony was covering his ears. He blinked slowly as he sat up, Tony removing his hands.

"You alright kid?" Peter nodded as he wiped the sweat off his face. He hasn't had one that bad in a while.

"What was that?" Quill asked from somewhere. "And what's going on?"

"I don't know." Thor said taking lead. "Surely something to do with my sister. We have to find her and Thanos."

"No." Shuri said. "We have to go back home. The army's probably already there!"

Peter knew Shuri was telling them what they knew was happening on Earth as he tried to process what happened. The screams, he realized as his stomach dropped, The screams were Wanda and Eris.

"Shuri!" His head snapped to her. "Please tell me you've heard from Eris! Or any of the others."

"Pete talk to me." Tony said kneeling next to him. "What happened?"

"We need to go!" Peter said, leading them out of the room. "I could hear Wanda and Eris screaming. I-I'm going to find them. The rest of y 'all get to the ships. Earth is-"

Peter was cut off as someone ran into him full force knocking both of them to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, Parker." Nova groaned out.

"Me?" Peter asked sitting up and looking at Nova. "You ran into me!"

"Nova?" The boys looked over to see Gamora and the others surrounding them. "Groot?!"

"Hi Mora." Nova said sheepishly as the boys stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Gamora demanded. "How did you get here?"

"Well I came in through the Milano," Nova said. "And they came in through the Commodore."

"You drove my ship?!" Quill shouted.

"No. Kraglin drove the Milano." Nova said before turning to Peter. "Where's Eris? Please tell me you've heard from her?"

"I thought she was with you." Peter said.

"What is Kraglin doing here?"

"He's on Midgard." Sif said walking up to Thor. "Eris ordered him to protect it. What was that attack though?"

Peter shivered thinking about what he experienced.

"Pete," He looked up to Nova. "What's wrong?"

"I heard Eris screaming." He said softly as Strange answered Sif.

"It was an attack caused by the soul stone." He took a deep breathe. "It showed us our first encounter with death."

"No." Peter protested, "I saw my uncle die. But my parents died before hand."

"Did you actually know your parents?" Peter whirled to see Loki standing behind them.

"Where did you come from?" Tony demanded holding out a repulsor. "Where's Eris?"

Ignoring Tony Loki walked to the two boys. "It showed us our first truly impact moment with death."

That's why I saw Ben. Peter thought numbly.

"The only thing that could cause that much is-" Sif cut off fearfully. "The soul stone is here? It's the most dangerous stone how could you let Hela get her hands on it."

"Hela doesn't have it." Thor said plainly. "Her child does."

"Why does a child have it?!"

"It doesn't matter." Nova said. "This ship is going to explode any minute, and I don't know how to stop it. We have to find the others and get out of here."

"We need to find Hela's child." Sif said. "Her wielding of the stone caused our visions and messed up those machines. It is trying to collect our souls one way or another. If we kill it we could get control of it. Stop Thanos and Hela once and for all."

"You can't!" Shuri protested. "She's innocent."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Tony protested.

"Pete." Nova said pulling him, Shuri and Groot aside as the adults argued with Sif. "Can you hear her?"

"I could find her." Shuri said fiddling with he beads. "But I can't fight."

"I'll protect you." Peter swore.

"I am Groot." Don't leave me out, I'm going with you.

"Hela's daughter is nothing but a pawn in this game!" Sif argued. "One life for billions?"

"Stop talking like she's nothing!" Nova said clenching his fist as a glow surrounded it as he marched toward her, the other teens and Loki stood near him, opposite of the adults. "She is so much more than Hela's daughter."

"You know who she is?" Gamora caught.

"Don-" Loki was cut off as Nova plowed through.

"Her name is Eris." Nova said firmly. "And I won't let you hurt her."

 **AN:**

 **So I hope that explains why I added the flashback with Tony last chapter. And I included Peter having a mini sensory overload thing since his flashback occurred as the alarm was sounding.**

 **And sorry Nova's POV was kinda weak, I'm still trying to learn how to write him.**

 **But what do y'all think of this chapter? What do y'all think of Nova and Eris as a couple? Are y'all sad about Wanda? What do y'all think of her character in the MCU? What do you think happened to Eris? What do you think is going to happen with the ship?**

 **Also I might be a little infrequent with updates for upcoming chapters. I'm going to be starting my freshmen year of college soon so we'll see how that effects my updates, but I promise I'll try to remain on schedule.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers. '**

 **Silver Wolf Xxx I'm glad you like the idea and I'm already starting an outline for that story, and I hope you enjoy future chapters.**

 **Leopard1516 I'm glad you liked that chapter. I hope the flashback makes more sense if ot hopefully the next chapter will clear it up. The alarm wasn't really addressed here but it will be explained next chapter. And I hope Loki seemed better in this chapter.**

 **As always please review. For those of you haven't please answer my questions, which heroes would y'all like to see die? And would you like a story where Eris is raised by Hela?**

 **Bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**E POV**

Eris rounded the corner chasing Corvus Glaive. But suddenly he was gone. She must've missed a turn somewhere. She turned around to see a wall.

"No," She whispered trying to push or open a secret door. She released a frustrated scream as she punched the wall.

She turned around looking into the room. It was circular shaped, with a large staircase in the middle, a chair on top. She couldn't see a way out. And she was completely alone.

Eris walked slowly towards the center of the room as she looked around. She had to find a way out.

Her mind flashed back to Wanda. There was so much blood.

Focus! She had to find Corvus Glaive, Thanos, Hela.

She must've been so afraid.

She needs to save her family.

 _Like you couldn't save her._ A traitorous voice whispered.

"Shut up." She whispered as her eyes started to sting with unshed tears.

 _She died thinking you'd save her._

"I tried to."

 _You stood there and did nothing. She's the first._

"First what?"

 _First to die for you._

"You're wrong."

 _From this point on everyone who dies will be because of you._

"No." She shook her head as she pushed her hands against her ears, tears streaming down her face.

 _And remember it started when you stood there and did nothing. She's your first kill, daughter of Death._

Images of Wanda sprawled out body on the bottom flashed in her mind. Eris squeezed her eyes shut as she let out a frustrated scream, throwing her arms down as she sank to the ground.

She let out a sob as she leaned forward, circling her arms around her stomach. More sobs racked her body as she knelt on the ground.

How many more would die because of her? Was she a monster? Was she a death bringer?

"What troubles you child?"

Her head snapped up to see a large purple man, in golden armor kneeling in front of her. He looked down at her sympathetically with kind eyes, that actually reminded her of her dad's. Eyes that knew too much, that felt they had the weight of the world on their shoulders, but refused to let anyone help since they knew just how heavy that was.

"He killed her." She sobbed. "I gave him what he wanted but he still killed her." She looked down at her hands. "It's my fault. I killed her."

He placed one of his gentle hands under hers. "No you didn't." He said gently, like a father consoling their child.

"How would you know?" She spat. "You don't know me."

"Not yet. But looking at you, I see a great light. A spark that only comes once in a lifetime. A spark," He ran a thumb over her palm making a flower grow there. "That will create life."

"Or destroy it." She spat making the flower appear as if it had burnt before letting it blow away. "Isn't that what you want Thanos? To destroy life?"

"I want to save life."

"And how do you plan to do that?" She asked looking him in the eye.

He pulled out a small rectangle with an orange gem in the center of it. He pushed the gem making two small blades pop out two ends. He then balanced the blade on one finger. "Look at it, perfectly balanced as all things should be. But if there's two much on one side." He moved his finger letting it become unbalanced, and fall into his palm. "Things fall into chaos.

"There are too many people in the universe and not enough supplies to go around. When I get all of the infinity stones I will snap my fingers and half of life will be erased from existence. Creating a balance."

Eris shook her head. "It won't work."

"You don't think it will work?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I know it won't work." Eris held up a hand palm up letting images of hundreds of people. "On my world, a great war killed millions of our people." As sh spoke the images of people disappeared. "After the war was over and family's reunited, and in an event known as the Baby Boom more people were born. It more than doubled the population of the planet." She let more people appear on her hand.

"What's going to stop that from happening on other planets?" She looked up at him as she let the illusion drop. "People will always have children." SHe smiled thinking of Jurassic Park. "Life finds a way."

Thanos looked down at her in consideration, as if the wheels in his head were turning. "Then tell me child, if you were me, what would you do to help people?"

Eris looked out in the room in consideration. "I've known men like you my entire life. Men who feel the need to take oon everyone's trouble for themselves. That they need to save the world. And I've seen how far they'll go."

Her hand drifted to her left arm where a pale scar of Ultron's attack was. "You all go to such extremes thinking you have to do it by yourself. That your the only one smart enough to help. That's why you have to teach them. Something you failed at."

"I taught my children-"

"You taught them how to fight and conquer." She looked back to him, taking the small dagger without him noticing.. "Fighting and killing will only lead to fights and more deaths." She popped the blade open balancing it on her finger. "That much death will unbalance things." She said as she moved her finger and let the blade fall. "Will bring even more unbalance.

"If you truly want to bring balance you have to tell people what they're doing wrong and show them how to fix it, or else history will repeat itself over and over again."

Thanos sat back as he stared at her with a strange undecipherable look in his eyes. Finally he grinned and said, "In over a thousand years, out of hundreds of worlds, you are one of two people to ever speak to me like that. Perhaps you are right. Perhaps there is another way."

"Who was the other person?"

Before he could answer the door swung open and a women in dark green and black, with straight black hair rushed in.

"My love, they have-" She cut off spotting Eris. Her lips parted as she stared at her in awe.

This is her. Eris realized as she stood. This is Hela, my mother.

She didn't know how long they stood there, staring at each other, not saying anything.

"You're here..." Hela whispered reverently.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Thanos said sounding apprehensive. "I must talk to Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight."

She barely registered he left the room as she stared at her.

Speak, she told herself. Do something. This is what you've always wanted.

Yes, But what am I supposed to do now?

/

 **TS POV**

They knew. They knew who Eris mother was. Did she?

"What?" Sif said looking at the group in confusion. "Eris? That girl is Hela's daughter?"

"Look." Peter finally snapped. "There's a ship on the bottom of this one that will take you to Earth where an invasion is already happening. We need to find Eris."

He wasn't going to loose anyone else today. "Pete you can't-"

He was cut off as the floor opened in between the two halves, pulling them apart and revealed a hole to where a red and yellow ship waited at teh bottom.

Tony looked back up to see the teens had disappeared.

"They're right." Clint said as he seemed to mess with his arrows as he walked closer to the gap. "Earth still needs to be defended. So you all can settle your family dramas, but I'm going."

Without waiting for a reply, Clint jumped into the gap. The others rushed forward and watched as Clint twisted in the air and shot an arrow up at teh wall acting as a line, that slowly lowered him into the ship below.

"He's right." Natasha said. "We are her best chance. I don't know if Fury has anymore tricks up his sleeve."

She then slid down the same line, Bucky following shortly after, using his hand to slow his descent instead of using the line like a normal person. So dramatic.

"Sif, Valkyrie," Thor said as Sam went down. "I want you to-"

"No." Sif cut off defiantly as Bruce slid down, Scott on his shoulder. "Regardless of her blood, she is till too dangerous to remain alive."

"You can't be serious!" Quill protested. "She's a child."

"On that planet," Sif spat pointing down toward Earth. "There is a girl with the ability to tear world a parts. I will not let two world destroyers live on the same world at the same time."

In a series of movements he'd probably never be able to do without a suit, Sif ran across the wall before running down the hall on the other side of the hole. She took off running down the hall.

"SIF!" Thor yelled in frustration. He turned to the group. "Valkyrie-"

"I'll go with Banner." She said jumping down the hole.

"Rhodes." Tony said pulling him aside. "I've got to find Eris before she does something stupid or Laura Croft gets to her."

"Go." Rhodey encouraged. "I got eyes on Pep."

Without waiting, Tony activated his repulsors and flew off down the hall behind her.

No one was going to get to his daughter.

"FRIDAY?" He tried experimentally.

"Glad to hear from you boss." Came her Scottish voice.

"Give me a status report." He said taking a random corner.

"Miss Potts, May and the Queen are all safely hidden in Wakanda being watched by the Dora Milaje and Happy. But several major cities are currently being attacked by Chitauri forces."

As she said that posts of destruction appeared on screen in New York, Washington DC, London, and what looked like a Wakandan city. He was sure other cities were also being attacked.

"Crap," He muttered. "Barton can you hear me?"

"Stark that was fast."

"I wish." He muttered. "But the kids were right. Several major cities are being attacked. You need to get there, like now. Split up, I don't care. Just hurry."

"We're over New York right now."

"Shit!" Sam's voice said through the channel. "We just got word from an US government channel. They just released a MOAB onto the ship heading for New York."

"What's MOAB?" Mantis asked.

"Mother of All Bombs." Tony whispered horrified.

"It's the strongest non nuclear weapon." Rhodey explained. "It'll destroy everything without radiation. And if that fails..."

"They drop the nukes."

"I'll deal with the politicians." T'Challa said. "The rest of you protect the others. Stark."

"Yeah?"

"Find Shuri."

"Got it."

Tony turned another corner- only to be knocked to the ground. He looked up from where he laid to see Proxima Midnight standing over him.

"Leave Stark." She said- No, pleaded.

"Not happening." He said blasting at her. She easily dodged it. "Where is she?!"

She looked at him sadly as she evaded another blast, getting close enough to pin one of his arms to the wall and placed her dagger at his throat.

"Listen to me! A missile is heading for this ship that will spark a true war. You can lead the new world after the fallout. You need to leave."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

This woman was actually crazy. Lead a new world? Did she not believe in Thanos and Hela then? And what about Eris, Peter and the others?

"I didn't know." She sobbed. "I didn't know this was what he had planned. You have to-"

She was cut off as the Cloak wrapped around her midsection and pulled her off him. He turned to see Thor, Strange, Quill, Gamora and Nebula rushing toward him.

"You alright?" Thor asked.

"Fools!" Proxima Midnight yelled. "You have to let me go! Or else his plan will succeeded and-" The cloak covered her mouth then.

"Yeah, I'm not listening to anything you have to say." Strange said dismissively. "I've seen where this path leads us and-"

He was cut off as the ship violently shook.

/

 **PP POV**

They ran down the hall following Shuri's readings of the beads Eris was currently wearing.

"This way!" She yelled blasting open a set of doors.

"STOP!" Loki yelled jumping in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't look."

 _Don't look?_ Peter wondered as he looked around the room. _What was-_

His thoughts slammed to a halt as he smelt coppery blood. But he couldn't hear another heartbeat except for theirs.

"What's going on?" Nova asked. "All that's here is a hole."

Peter followed his gaze to see a giant hole in the room that reminded him of the one in 300.

 _No_ , he thought horrified ignoring Loki as he walked closer to the hole. P _lease, God, please no._

"Peter!" He looked up as Loki yanked him away from the hole, moving his hand and creating an illusion to cover up the hole. He could only tell it was an illusion because of the slight shimmer over it. "Listen to me. We need to go."

"Eris or Wanda?" He whispered just quiet enough so the others couldn't hear.

Loki looked at him sympathetically before he cupped his neck gently. "Knowledge is the heaviest burden." He said equally as quiet.

"I am Groot!" Come on!

The two looked to see Shuri and Nova already left the room, Groot waiting for them at the entrance.

Loki followed as Peter's mind continued working. He would've told them if Eris was dead. They would've gotten some reaction if she was actually dead from Hela and Thanos. Dr. Strange said the attack was caused by the Soul Stone,and Eris has it. So she's alive. That must mean...

He looked back at the illusion. "I'm sorry Wanda." He whispered.

He took off after the other as he fought to keep his emotions at bay, and his balance as the ship shook, as he ran after them. They would pay for this.

"...destroy us." He heard a familiar voice say. "Attack with everything you have before it's too late."

"Guys!" Peter said coming to a stop as he looked down a hallway from where he heard the voice, a sliver of light could be seen on the wall.

"What's wrong?" Shuri asked gently.

"Don't you hear that?" He asked walking own the hall to follow the voice.

"Dude!" Nova yelled. "We don't have time for-"

"Shh!" Peter silenced as he held up a hand toward them, standing next to where the light was coming through.

"...What are hundreds of Midgardian lives compared to billions? Let them die!"

Peter peeked into the room.

Standing in an empty room he wore a golden glove with purple, blue, red, green and yellow stones in it. He looked like he was whispering to it.

"Let all of them burn. We can rebuild from the ashes."

Suddenly he sat up straight and whirled to the door. Peter jumped back and into Nova.

"Dude calm down!" Nova said grabbing his shoulders.

"We got to go." Peter said trying to push Nova back the way they came.

"What did you see?" Loki demanded.

"He was talking to a glove." Peter said as he webbed the door shut. "He's going to kill everyone."

"Come." Loki said placing a hand on his shoulder as he pulled him away. "We need to find Eris. She can help us stop Thanos."

"But that's not Thanos."

"Fire!"

/

 **BP POV**

Valkyrie landed the ship outside the capitol building with him and Natasha after dropping the others off at New York.

Ignoring all the security that approached them, T'Challa marched into the building.

"Sir!" A man yelled walking in front of him. "You can't-"

"I am King T'Challa of Wakanda." He said proudly making sure his mask was off. "You will take me to where your world leaders are meeting. It is a matter of world security."

"Apologizes your majesty, but I can't just let you-"

He was cut off as Valkyrie walked forward and picked the man up by the front of his shirt.

"Where are they?"

"Down the hall, second door to the right can't miss it."

"Coward." She said dropping him as they marched to the doors. She pushed the doors open walking in front of the other two. "No body do anything stupid." She said as the room erupted in chaos. She of course ignored all of them in favor of grabbing a bottle of liquor and chugging it.

"What is the meaning of this!" A man with gray hair in a suit said. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am King T'Challa of Wakanda." He said proudly as he looked at the monitors with other world leaders, and teh leaders in the room. "I have been out there fighting with the Avengers against this threat."

"Then why are they here?" the man sneered.

T'Challa looked at him confused.

"That's Secretary Thaddeus Ross." Natasha whispered in his ear.

"Secretary as a military man you must know not every tactic works the first time. We tried fighting him on his planet, it did not work."

"And now we have to clean up your mess." He turned to the screens. "This is why we can't trust the Avengers. If we stand by they will destroy us. Attack with everything you have before it's too late."

"Do you really think launching nuclear weapons will solve anything?"

"It did last time-"

"Only because Iron Man sent it through a worm hole sparring your city. I did not see a worm hole outside. I saw a plethora of soldiers and ships."

"Which is why we need to attack them with everything we have. We already released MOAB onto what we believe is the main ship-"

"Sir!" A technician yelled. "You need to see this."

Everyone looked at the screen to see a bomb flying straight at the biggest ship.

"No!" T'Challa yelled as the bomb exploded with a blinding white light. The light however seemed to stop mid movement and was sucked back into itself. When the light cleared, it revealed a figure standing on the ship, too far to make out clearly. It appeared to lift it's arm towards teh planes destroying it and cutting off the video.

"You see," Ross said. "Not even our strongest non nuclear options can work."

"Let the Avengers try." T'Challa pleaded. "There is too much to lose if you release a nuclear weapon."

"Such as what?"

"There are children on that ship." Natasha said fiercely. "Human children."

"And more are being collected." They looked to see Valkyrie leaning against the wall looking at something on her wrist. "Probably I mean. It's what he's done on other planets."

"If you release a nuclear weapon you will kill hundreds of children. You will kill our future."

"There's already one in route." President Ellis said quietly, ashamed. "Just waiting for the final order."

"Release it!" Ross yelled. "What are hundreds of Midgardian lives compared to billions? Let them die! Let all of them burn. We can rebuild from the ashes."

T'Challa turned to the others who seemed to be discussing what to do.

"My sister is on that ship." He said finally. "The daughter of Iron Man is on the ship. They are less than 18 years old. They are all children! Would you sentence them to death? And what of the others in the city? Would you kill them too?

"This being you are trying to fight has sacrificed planets for what he thought was 'the greater good'. When we decide to sacrifice innocent lives like this we are no better than him. We are killing our future. We all become killers and monsters then." He turned to teh president. "Will you let history repeat itself?"

The room was silent for a moment.

"If there will be use of nuclear weapons today," They looked to see one of the people on screen talking. "It will not start with me."

"Or me." Another said. Slowly one by one all of the agreed.

"Mr. President?" Natasha asked gently.

"No." He said gently. "I won't." He grabbed the red phone on the table in front of him. "Sergeant-"

The room erupted in chaos as Ross leap across the table, snatching the phone out of his hands and yelled. "Fire!"

/

 **AN:**

 **So yeah. I have mixed feelings about this chapter.**

 **I added the whisper scene since I think it was like that post credit scene in Thor when Loki was whispering in Selving's ear. And who doesn't like seeing Ross as the bad guy? He makes it so easy.**

 **We finally have the meeting of Thanos and Eris. I recently re-watched Infinity War for the third time, and I noticed no one ever tries to talk Thanos out of the plan, they just tell him it's crazy and wrong. So I thought Eris would actually try to talk to him since she wasn't afraid he'd kill her. And let's see where this goes.**

 **I also showed the beginning of the Eris-Hela meeting. How do y'all think that'll go?**

 **Also how do y'all feel about Sif wanting to kill Eris? Oh and for those of you who don't know, the 'girl with the ability to tear worlds apart' refers to Skye/Daisy from Agents of Shield, she decides to spare her in season 2 only after Skye/Daisy proves she's not a threat. But Eris hasn't really proven that to her yet.**

 **Who do you think Peter heard whispering to the glove?**

 **Unfortunately I did not get many reviews this week but thank you to Anissa who was the only reviewer I saw for this week, but like I said last week, I'm starting school soon so my updates may not be coming as frequently.**

 **Let me know what y'all think of this. Please review. Thanks**

 **Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**TS POV**

Tony looked around as the ship steadied.

"What was that?" Quill asked.

"The MOAB." Proxima Midnight said having tore the cloak off herself.

"Your people have no faith in you." Nebula said.

"It's not their fault." Everyone jumped slightly as they turned around to see Thanos leaning against the wall, a hand on his stomach poorly hiding the blood underneath.

All he could see was red. Tony rushed forward as he transformed his armor's arm into a large hammer, before slamming it in to the side of Thanos face. He stumbled into the wall slightly

Before Thanos could recover Tony threw an undercut punch making him stumble into the wall. Before he could punch again Thanos grabbed his hand with his bloodied one.

Thanos then touched the side of his face with his other hand. He brought it down and smiled as he turned back to Tony. "All that for a drop of blood." He then pushed Tony back into Thor and Quill.

Tony was about to launch himself at Thanos when Thor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me go." Tony hissed turning to Thor, he was still staring at Thanos.

Thor ignored him. "What do you mean 'It's not their fault'?"

"Most Terrans are very weak minded." Thanos said. "They can not fight the power of the Infinity Stones."

"They're being influenced by the mind stone." Proxima Midnight clarified.

"Release them." Tony ordered.

Thanos only smirked lifting his hands, "Do you see any gauntlets, Stark?"

Tony looked only seeing two purple hands. He didn't have a gauntlet, and he didn't have the stones.

"Where are they?" Gamora asked. "Where are the stones?"

"Corvus has them." Proxima Midnight said. "He's manipulating people to try to kill us."

"Great." Tony said dismissively. "And how did Corvus get the magic rock?"

Thanos looked down. "I thought I could trust him."

"What happened?" Gamora asked gently. "Why did you take it off?"

"I wanted my daughter to see me as me before she saw what I was going to do. Then I would show her the gauntlet, teach her how to wield it."

Anger surged through Tony. "You mean MY daughter."

Thanos looked at him, and Tony had to hold down a shiver. He's seen those eyes. Every time he looks in the mirror, he sees those eyes. "Did I stutter, Stark? She carries the blood of Hela in her veins. She carries the blood of higher beings in her." He walked closer to him as he spoke. "And you are not one such being. She is better than us."

Tony couldn't ignore the dreed that filled his stomach.

 _She is better than me._ That's what he had told himself so many times.

He remembered when he saw the scepter. He was going to use it to make something that would better protect everyone, protect her. Then when it succeeded he would be able to stop being Iron Man and better teach her to take care of the world. Why? Because she was something better than them.

"You're right." Tony said somberly. "She is better than us. But it's my job to guide her not-"

"And how well of a job have you been doing at that? I saw the scar, Stark. That was from your creation. You're hurting her-"

"What about your 'son' Corvus Glaive? What does he want?"

"To kill me." Thanos said flatly. "To kill Hela, to kill Eris."

"Why does he want her dead?" Thor demanded. "She is nothing like Hela."

"She's your heir." Gamora said softly.

"What?" Tony asked looking at her, but she was looking at Thanos.

"When you learned she was alive you automatically took down our positions and placed her on top. Made her your sole heir."

"Before that Corvus was your heir." Nebula added.

"And while we mostly accepted this," Proxima Midnight continued. "Corvus must not have."

"So he's jealous?" Quill asked incredulous. "Doesn't that seem... Basic?"

"Does it really matter?" Tony asked. "That psycho still wants to kill Eris." He turned to Thanos. "You said he had the glove? How do we beat him?"

He chuckled. "To fight five infinity stones? That's impossible. Especially since we don't have any. It's impossible for us to beat him."

"Five?" Thor asked as Tony heard thundering footsteps. "What happened to the sixth?

"Us?" Gamora caught as he turned toward the sound. He readied his repulsors. "You think someone else can then?"

Thanos looked down the hall. "Them."

"This way!" Loki was yelling over his shoulder as he rounded the corner. "This-" He cut off as he turned spotting Thanos. He paled skidding to a halt as Nova also rounded the corner. "Go back!" Loki yelled turning around as Nova blasted Thanos.

"Loki!" Thor called out as Gamora yelled, "Sam!"

Nova lowered his hand as he looked at the group. "Mora?"

"Brother?" Loki said as Groot, Peter and Shuri on Peter's back came into view.

"Peter?" Tony said a wave of relief and horror washing through him. He was safe, alive and with Shuri. But he was still on an alien ship!

"Mr. Stark?"

"Them?!" Nebula yelled.

"Them." Thanos said confidently.

"I am Groot?"

"Look." Tony said sternly walking up to Thanos looking him in the eye, talking softly so the teens can't hear them as the others questioned them. "These kids are my responsibility. And I'm not going to let them go on some suicide mission letting them fix your mistakes. There has to be another way."

"There isn't. I wouldn't ask this of them unless I had to."

"Let me make one thing clear. All of this is going to end one way or another. If we all live through this I am taking those kids and giving them the life they deserve."

That was something they both could agree with.

"You have my respect, Stark. Whatever happens today, I hope they remember you." Thanos stepped forward leaning down to him. "But _when_ my beloved and I live, _I_ will take those kids and give them everything."

/

 **PP POV**

"He-He's going to kill them." Peter said shakily.

Images of old World War II movies of a giant mushroom cloud over New York. Images of his loved ones dead. May, Ned, MJ. Everyone he knows dead. Flash, Mr. Delmar, that blind guy from Hell's Kitchen. All gone in a puff of smoke.

"Hey!" Hands were cupping his face forcing him to look at a blurred figure, his breathing felt forced. "It's alright."

"He's going to kill them. A-All of them."

Suddenly there was a soft pressure on his lips. "It's alright." The voice he now recognized as Shuri whispered. "We'll save them. They're going to be safe."

Peter gasped as his vision cleared. She was kneeling in front of him still cupping his face.

"You understand?" She said firmly. "We'll save them."

Peter swallowed as he nodded. "Right."

"As cute as this is." Loki said kneeling next to Shuri in front of him. "You said it wasn't Thanos. Who was it?"

Peter looked down in concentration, he couldn't remember his name. "I-It was the guy... The guy with a black hood and pointy ears."

"Corvus Glaive." Loki whispered.

They all look up as a blue portal opened slightly down the hall. Loki stood protectively in front of the group. Out came a horde of Chitauri and what looked like zombies.

"Run." Loki said pushing them back. "Run!"

Groot, was the smartest having taken off first, Nova right behind him. Peter grabbed Shuri's hand and they ran after them, Peter going slow as to not hurt or lose her. Loki quickly past them up though, taking the lead.

"Peter." Shuri said breathlessly. He looked back to see she was already sweating, and looked as if she was struggling to keep up.

"Hop on my back." Peter said as he squatted slightly.

"What?"

"I'll carry you. Come on."

"I don't want to slow you-" She was cut off as Groot's arm shot past them. They followed it to see it impale a line full of Chitauri before it slammed side to side knocking down a few more rows of soldiers.

They followed his arm as it retracted to an annoyed looking Groot.

"I am Groot!" Come on!

Shuri climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her thighs while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Don't let me go." he said as he ran after the others.

"Don't drop me."

"I am Groot?" Where are we going?

"We still have to find Eris." Nova said firmly.

"This way!" Loki yelled as he rounded a corner.

Peter glanced back, he could hear them getting closer.

He turned around keeping his left hand firm on Shuri as he lifted his right shooting another saying, "Web grenade."

He watched as it exploded in a doorway. That should buy them some time.

"I knew you hacked the suit!" Shuri said as he turned around, seeing Groot had waited for them.

Peter blushed. "Thanks for all the cool stuff."

"Remind me to-"

"Get back!" Loki yelled before they could turn the corner, although Peter could hear some more yelling before hearing the deep voice of Thor.

They walked around the corner to see Strange, Thor, Quill, Nebula, Gamora, Proxima Midnight, Thanos and Tony in the hall.

"Peter?"

"Mr. Stark?" Peter said in shock.

"What's going on?" Shuri asked jumping off as Tony and Thanos stepped to the side having a private conversation.

"Corvus has betrayed my father and is trying to kill everyone." Proxima Midnight said.

"Well we figured that part out." Nova said shortly.

"What?" Strange asked.

"Well the spider ling overheard Corvus talking to the glove about destroying a city." Loki pointed out.

"Man." Peter corrected sheepishly as they turned to him. "It's Spider- Man."

Loki simply smirked.

Peter stood silently as the others explained to the adults what happened in the short time they've been apart and vice versa. He tried to listen on to what Tony and Thanos were talking about but only caught a bit at the end.

"-I will give them everything." Thanos said like a promise.

"Look." Nova said fiercely. "Not that I don't like playing catch up or anything, but we still need to find Eris. The last time any of us saw her was-" He cut off looking to Loki. "Where's Wanda?"

Peter glanced over to Loki who stood solemn. He could see so many emotions run through his eyes that he couldn't tell which one was his.

"She fought valiantly." Was all Loki said though.

Peter looked as Thor clenched his fist lightning dancing around it, as the others looked down since they probably didn't know what to say.

"Did you kill her?" Tony hissed. "What did you do to Eris?"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Regardless of what you think of me, Stark. I would not kill someone my niece was so found of."

Tony's eyes widened in horror as they flicked to him and back to Loki. "Shut up."

"What?" Shuri asked. "You think we don't know who Eris mother is?"

The adults stared at them in mixtures of shock and horror.

"How the hell do you know?" Quill asked. "We barely knew."

"I am Groot." A ghost told us.

"A ghost?" Thor translated.

"A ghost told you?" Tony said incredulous looking to Peter and Shuri for the truth. "Did Casper tell you anything else?"

"One," Shuri said calmly. "Her name is Urd."

"Two," Peter continued. "She told us a lot of things. Like you were called the Merchant of Death and rented motel rooms behind bars in advance."

"And three Odin was a major asshole." Nova concluded.

"Have care how you speak." Thor said almost automatically.

"He didn't care." Nova spat. "He left Eris to die and she would've if that golden lady didn't take her to Tony."

"Golden Lady?" Loki asked turning to them a curious look in his eye.

"Yeah this woman in a golden cloak came from this teleporter thingy and then like magicked her way to Mr. Stark's house."

"This might sting." Loki warned as he pressed his thumb to his forehead.

Peter gasped as flashes of what Urd had shown them flashed in his mind's eye. Standing underground, seeing Urd's sacrifice, Hela and Odin's confrontation, Tony and Hela, Eris birth, and of course the golden lady.

Peter gasped stepping back as the images stopped blinking rapidly, his head feeling like it was about to explode.

"Mother." Loki whispered.

"What?" Thor asked.

"Our mother saved Eris."

"I am Groot?" Why not take her to Asgard?

"Odin would've killed her." Thanos said firmly.

"We still have to find her." Tony said firmly.

"Speaking of which going back the way we came is not an option." Shuri said.

"Why?" Gamora asked. Suddenly more thundering footsteps could be heard rushing toward them.

"We were being chased by Chitauri zombies until Groot and Peter slowed them down."

"The Berserker army." Proxima said with a smile. "Always wanted to fight them. I'll hold them off. The rest of you find her."

"You won't last a minute by yourself." Gamora said taking out her sword.

"Just like old times?"

"Just like old times." Gamora looked to the others. "Go."

"Come on." Tony said grabbing Peter by the shoulder as they took off down the hall.

"How do we find Eris?" Shuri asked.

"I left her in the throne room with Hela." Thanos explained.

"WHAT?!" Tony demanded.

"Stop whining." Strange said. "They'll be-"

He cut off as the ship shook ten times harder than it had on Nova, and the sound of hundreds of thunders burst through the air.

/

 **CB POV**

He stood on the roof top fighting arrow after arrow at the horde that seemed to just keep coming. Mantis, Korg, Valkyrie, Bruce and Scott were all on evacuation duty as the rest of them fought. Although he swore he saw a man with a glowing hand and a man in red leather suit not too long ago.

He couldn't help but think how ridiculous this was.

Here he was surrounded by aliens, super soldiers and people with awesome tech. And he had a bow and arrow. He really missed the days when the strangest thing to happen was him bringing in a former Red Room assassin.

"Clint!" Ah speaking of said assassin.

"Hey Nat," He said dodging a blast as he shot another arrow down the street barely saving Bucky. "How's it going?"

"You need to get out of the city."

"That bad."

"Ross fired the missile against orders." She explained. "But it's still coming get out of there."

Clint looked around. Everything was still chaotic. Civilians were still being escorted out and the horde kept coming. There was no way to get out of the city.

"You and I both know that's not an option, Nat."

"Clint-"

He resisted the urge to look at the picture in his breast pocket as he loaded another arrow. He had to fight for them.

"Just tell them alright."

"Clint!" She begged. "Please, your my best friend."

"And you're mine." Clint said softly. "Tell me about your first mission."

It was what they always did when they thought they were going to die. Talk about past missions. Talk about mistakes. What they should have done.

He should never had let Pietro die. He should've been there for his family more. He should be with them now.

He thought of Laura's soft spirit, of Lila's contagious laugh, Cooper's big heart, and Nathaniel's smile. He was going to miss so much. But they were worth it.

"Bad news guys," He said through the comms. "Doesn't look like we'll be walking out of this one."

The line was silent for several moments.

"There are worse ways to go." Bucky said solemnly.

Before anyone could reply, Clint spotted the rocket headed toward the city. This is it.

He watched the missile fly closer to the ship and closed his eyes as a thunderous sound burst through the air.

 **/**

 **AN:**

 **I am so sorry I wasn't able to update last week. And I'm sorry this chapter is so short.**

 **But I gave y'all a Thanos and Tony scene. Everyone knowing they know and a small glimpse at the battle on Earth. Speaking of which what did y'all think seeing a Clint POV? Was it any good? And I'm waiting for the others to be there for a bigger reaction to Wanda so sorry if this felt lacking.I would've done something bigger but I feel like it's difficult for them to really mourn or process her death in the middle of a battle.**

 **As always thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

 **Avatarange: Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it.**

 **Leopard1516: As you see you were right about it being Corvus. And I'm sorry you feel bad about Wanda, but I am working on getting a bigger reaction out of Clint and the others for later. And thank you! I wasn't sure if the Thanos- Eris scene was going to work out or not.**

 **Nomad26: I thought about making Peter and Eris a couple for a while, but it seemed like** ** _everyone_** **was pairing there OC with Peter and as cute as that is, it gets redundant after a while so I wanted to do something slightly different. Sorry you don't like the pairings but I'm sticking with it.**

 **Anyways next time we'll see what happens with the bomb, and with Eris and Hela. I don't know about y'all but I'm excited for that part.**

 **Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**E POV**

Eris stared at the woman across the room. Thanos had left the room what felt like hours ago leaving her with Hela.

Hela. This was the woman who gave birth to her. The woman who she never saw growing up.

"Eris..." Hela said softly like a confession. "I..." She looked down as she walked closer. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"That makes two of us." Eris said stiffly but truthfully.

 _Move! Run! Get away_! Part of her, the part of her that always hid behind her family name and Avenger status, yelled.

 _Stay. Listen._ The part of her that wanted to be a leader said calmly.

"I knew you would be beautiful." Hela said a strange spark she'd seen in Pepper's a couple of times in her eyes. "When I first held you I knew you'd become something amazing. And I swore I'd do everything I could to protect you."

Her eyes darkened. "I'm sorry I failed you then. But I swore I'd get back to you as soon as I could."

Eris felt a spark of anger ignite in her. "Then why didn't you?"

Hela's smile disappeared. "What do you mean?"

"You were on Earth!" She yelled remembering what she absorbed from Loki's memories. "You were there with Thor and Loki and then went to Asgard."

"Eris-" She tried stepping closer but the spark has turned into an inferno.

"Do you know what Dad did when he came back from being captured?" She asked walking closer feeling pricks at the back of her eyes. "We met him at the airport, he ignored everything else and he hugged me, held me close and told me how much he loved me. And you?" She tried to hold herself back but it didn't seem possible anymore. "You chose to pursue power and conquer. In what universe is that looking for me as soon as you can?!

"I waited my entire life for you! And while I get you were off in prison, that doesn't explain why you didn't come for me!" Her dam broke, tears streaming down her face. "Why'd you leave me?!"

"Because I thought you were dead!" Hela roared her eyes a lit with anger and pain. "I didn't think you were there anymore! What do you know of Odin? Do you think he was a good merciful leader?" Eris shook her head no. "Good. You're smart. When I knew Odin he was a ruthless man. I saw him take the children of his enemies and bash their heads in, slit their throats, walked over their corpses to get his way!

"By the time you were born, Odin saw me as an enemy. When he banished me to Hel the second time, I expected him to use his staff to slit your throat, pierce your heart, smother you. Or his favorite tactic, getting his soldier to kill you. A small part of me hoped he would spare you. But I expected him to bury you under Asgard's capital like he had so many other things he was ashamed of.

"But when I looked for you down there, you were nowhere to be found. That's when I realized you were alive. But the bi-frost sword was gone. I couldn't get to you. And I was ready to do anything to get back to you."

"Why?" Eris questioned taking off her locket. "For this? You can have it!" Eris threw the locket onto the floor in between her and Hela. "Y' all were after the infinity stones all this time! There's the soul stone. I won't be-"

She cut off as Hela stepped over the locket and pulled her in a hug. Eris stiffened as her eyes widened.

"I have seen what the pursuit of power costs. It's not worth you." She cupped the back of her head. "I am so sorry, elskede."

So it was true. She wasn't abandoned by her mother. And Hela didn't want to use her as a weapon. She truly was wanted.

Eris wrapped her arms around Hela. No. She wrapped her arms around her mother as Hela released a relieved laugh. She wasn't sure how long they held each other before they separated.

"Sit," Hela said leading them back to the bottom step. "I want to know all about you. What are your hobbies? Likes? Did Stark really raise you or did his servants? Did he care for you?"

"It's a long story..." Eris said sheepishly unsure how to start. How do you tell someone your life story?

"I want to know everything about you." Hela assured.

Eris smiled cupping her check. "This is faster." She said transferring some of her memories to Hela. She watched as Hela's mouth dropped slightly and she grabbed Eris hand. When the memories stopped, Hela moved down her hand holding it in her lap.

"All this time you've taken after me." She said moving a piece of Eris hair behind her ear.

"I guess so." Eris said with a small smile. She looked toward where Thanos had exited. "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

Eris sighed turning back to her, looking down at her lap. "Thanos said he wants balance in the universe. And he doesn't think people are capable of doing it by themselves. But... Earth won't take lightly to more alien invaders. So what now?"

They were both silent for a minute. Hela brought her hand under Eris chin tilting it up gently to look at her.

"I don't have all the answers. Right now our forces are going down in the cities collecting Potensialene. But they've been meeting resistance."

"Last time aliens came down they were killing everyone." Eris pointed out, pulling away.

"Thanos and I agreed to get the Potensialene out of danger first, and then take control of the planet."

"How were you going to do that?" Eris asked although she already had an idea.

"The infinity stones, well the mind stone at least. Politicians tend to make things messy, but if they all had the same idea and thoughts, the transition of power would go by smoothly, then we can work on peace and balance."

"Okay, that's mostly true." Eris agreed. "But it's taking away people's will."

"No. The mind stone doesn't control people's will, just their mind. I know of your Avenger Hawk eye, he was forced to do Loki's bidding, but he always chose a path that gained the most attention, not only making it take longer but also leaving opportunities for them to be found. He was breaking free when his friend helped him snap out of it. The soul stone would allow complete control over someone."

Eris looked over to the locket. She waved her hand bringing it closer. "What else does this do?"

"It's.. Complicated." Hela said looking down at it. "Even I don't understand all of it's capabilities. If I'm right it reveal's people to you, much like your abilities, it can learn everything about them hopes, thoughts, memories. It reverts beings to their natural states, like breaking an illusion. As I mentioned it allows complete control over someone. It can even let us talk to the dead. And I've heard stories of it trapping people in itself."

Eris twirled the locket in her grasp as she thought of Wanda. "Can it bring someone back to life?"

"Eris.."

"Can it?" She asked looking up hopefully.

"Yes." Eris has seen that look a lot.

"But?"

"But there's usually a life that needs to be traded. Are you willing to do that?"

 _Could she selfishly take someone's life?_ She shook her head as she bit her lip. _I'm sorry Wanda._

"Do you want to talk to them?"

She nodded.

Hela smiled weakly. "Let me show you how." She took the locket from her. She rubbed the tree with her thumb. "Vis meg din sjel."

The branches on the tree seemed to move then, coming closer as it's roots wrapped around it's trunk before a small clicking sound filled the room.

Hela then used her other hand to open the locket revealing an orange stone glowing slightly. She gently picked it up holding it in her fingers before handing it to Eris. "It's your choice."

Eris held the stone in her palm. Everything that happened was because of this little rock. She closed her eyes as she thought about Wanda. She thought of the first time she saw her during the Battle of Sokovia twisting her body and hands to manipulate red tendrils and keep Ultron's army away from the core. She remembered her soul shattering scream when Pietro died, She remembered Vision bringing her aboard the helicarrier, Steve introducing them after wards.

When she opened her eyes the room was orange but she could also see shadows around her, instinctively she knew these were other souls. Standing before her was Wanda.

"Wanda," Eris said tears streaming down her face. "I am so sorry. I should've-"

"You did what anyone would've." Wanda said comfortingly. "And do not feel too bad. I am happy. Eris, I'm with my family now. And Viz is here too."

As she said that Vision walked up to them his cape flowing slightly.

"Hello Eris," He said softly. "I see you've learned the secret of your mother."

"Did you know?"

"I did not."

"Loki and Thor told us after the Battle in Wakanda." Wanda explained.

Eris looked back to the android with a smile. "I knew you were real. Had a soul." Her smile fell. "Did it hurt?"

"No." Vision looked away as another figure zoomed towards them.

"So you're the infamous Eris?" the silver haired man said.

"Guilty as charged. And you're the infamous Pietro."

The man smirked and shrugged.

"Why are y' all here?" Eris asked. "Is this all that comes us after death?"

"No." Wanda assured. "We were just brought here to talk."

"Well I've been here." Pietro said. "This place is an in between of sorts. Some come to talk and haunt others. Some are like those in comas, caught in between living and dead. But most do move on."

"Steve is in Valhalla." Vision said. "We will be returning after this."

"Steve?" Eris said a tug in her heart. "He's..."

"It's alright kid." She turned to see Steve walking up. "I finally got that dance with Peggy."

Eris felt tears stream down her face. "I..."

"Don't be sorry." Steve said firmly. "But could you do me a couple of favors?"

"Anything."

"Make sure Bucky and Sam don't kill each other."

"That's going to be a little tough." She joked.

"And tell Bucky... Tell Bucky I better not see his ass here for a while, and I want him to take the Shield."

She stared at him wide eyed. Dad always told her he never wanted her to take the Iron Man mantle so hearing him say he wanted that almost didn't seem right. "Steve-"

"People need Captain America. He helps bring hope. And Bucky helped me with that after my parents died."

Eris nodded, unable to deny him anything.

"And tell Tony... Tell him Howard says he's sorry and that he's proud of him. Proud that Tony's nothing like him."

"You have to go." Vision said looking back to her.

"What?"

"They need you."

"I'll miss y' all." She admitted.

"We'll meet again, one day." Wanda said as she and Steve faded away.

"Go." Vision said more firmly as he too disappeared.

Eris felt the hairs on her neck stand up as if something was behind her as she distantly heard Hela yelling, "Eris!"

"Look out!" Pietro rushed to her pushing her to the floor. As they fell Eris saw a large sword swing over them, the orange hue and shadows disappeared. They hit the floor with a thud.

Eris looked around to see Chitauri soldiers attacking them. Hela was easily fighting them off, but there was too many. Pietro rushed around the room, knocking them down or using their weapons against them in a silver blur.

Even Hela seemed shock to see Pietro when he stopped after all the soldiers were down. Eris looked at the stone in her hand as she sat up. "What did you do?"

"Are you alright?" She looked up to see Hela kneeling in front of her.

"I don't know how-"

"It doesn't matter." Hela said pulling her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She assured before looking toward Pietro who looked as if he were examining himself.

"What is your name?" Hela asked walking toward him.

"Um.. P-Pietro." He said shakily. "How am I...?"

"The soul stone." Hela said picking up the locket. She turned to Eris. "Give me the stone."

Eris handed it to Hela who placed it in the locket. She held it shut until a bright light shone through the seam ,the roots and branches wrapping around it.

"What is going on?" Pietro asked frustrated.

"I don't know." Hela said sounding equally as frustrated.

Eris looked over to see a groaning Chitauri soldier. She walked over to it. "Maybe I can find out."

"Don't!" Hela yelled as she touched it's face.

 _Eris gasped as images flowed into her. She wasn't in the Chitauri mind, she was in the mind stone. She could feel it being placed into a gauntlet. She could hear Corvus whispering to it. She could feel it enter the armies minds and she could feel it infiltrate Ross mind. She saw Corvus walking down the hall._

 _'Corvus is coming.' It warned. 'He's going to kill you and then he'll kill anyone who's in his away, until he's king of the ashes. He's already sending a nuke toward the ship.'_

She pulled her arm back as she leap away from the body. She nearly yelled as Hela placed a hand on her shoulder moving to stand in front of her.

"Are you alright?" She asked eyes wide with fear. "Where's Corvus?"

"He-" She swallowed. "He's going to kill us. He's-"

"You already told us that." Hela said fiercely but soft.

"What?" She could feel herself shaking, fear coursing through her, tears streaming down her face.

"It's alright." Hela assured. "But you need to talk to us. Where's Corvus?"

Eris squeezed her eyes shut trying to remember where she saw the man. He was walking down the hall she had when she entered the throne room. The purple stone glowed brightly.

Her eyes flew open as she saw purple energy wrap around the room. The walls started to crumble around them, pieces of the ceiling about to fall on-

Her thoughts were cut off as the room changed to an empty hall and she felt like her stomach fell out. She gasped leaning against the wall as Pietro appeared with Hela.

"Are you two alright?" Pietro asked.

Eris took deep breathes as she tried not to throw up. "Just give me a minute." She closed her eyes as she remembered Ross under Corvus control. The nuke is on it's way.

She opened her eyes as she stood tall. "The nuke's coming." She said stiffly. "We have to stop it."

"How?" Pietro asked.

Her first thought was to open a portal. She didn't think she could open one to another world. So where could she send it? That much raw power could eradicate a city.

A city... Sokovia... Wanda!

She looked down at her hands as she willed Wanda's red tendrils to dance across her fingers.

"I might be able to contain the blast." She said firmly.

"What?" Hela demanded.

"I've seen Wanda contain a blast before." Eris explained "And I absorbed her powers. I could stop this."

"No." Hela protested.

"It's risky." Pietro argued. "And it might not even work."

"Then can you run and try to save as many people as you can?"

"I don't think if I'm fast enough." Pietro said with a slight shiver as he rubbed his chest.

Eris placed a hand on his shoulder, not noticing the orange sparks under her hand. "I know you can."

Pietro nodded before running off.

"You're not going." Hela said. "The ship and anyone on it will survive-"

"What about the others down there?" Eris said as she started to walk away to where hopefully some stairs, an elevator or window were.

"You don't even know if it'll work."

"I have to try."

"Eris Asteria!" She stopped abruptly as Hela placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm begging you not to do this. If you do this I can't protect you."

She turned to her. "If I don't I can't protect them. My friends are down there. I have to do something"

Hela cupped her cheek. "You have my stubbornness, unfortunately." She placed a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go."

"You'll come with me?" Eris asked with a smile as Hela stepped back.

Hela smiled. "We need to hurry."

 **/**

 **CB POV**

He closed his eyes as the light shot through the sky. He could already feel heat rushing towards him. He imagined sitting by the fireplace as he and Laura rubbed her swollen stomach, two little kids sleeping at the floor.

 _For you my-_

His thoughts were cut off abruptly as he felt something rammed into him. When he opened his eyes he was staring at the Washington Monument. He looked around to see he was standing next to the Lincoln Memorial Pool. He could see the others from the city, minus the evil aliens, were also there.

"Clint?" He turned to see Natasha and T'Challa sitting next ot the pool, looking around bewildered.

A wave of nausea ran through Clint. This must be the shock. He thought. Was this heaven or was he actually alive?

"Nat?" He looked around again to see more people were appearing.

"What's going on?" Mantis asked timidly.

"What the hell?!" Sam yelled looking around after he appeared, laying on the ground. "How did we end up-?"

He was cut off as a young man with silver hair, in a silver and blue outfit appeared in front of him. The man was laughing as he looked around. His eyes lit up as he looked around.

 _This wasn't possible._ Clint thought numbly. _He was supposed to be dead!_

He could still remember the look in his eyes when he realized he was about to die. Sadness, but not for himself. Fear. Regret. And possibly worst of all, acceptance, just before he collapsed. Dying a hero.

He stopped spotting Clint. A smirk grew on his lips as he cocked his head ever s slightly. "Didn't see that coming?"

 **/**

 **E POV**

Hela lead her to the top of the ship. Immediately the wind blew her hair into her face. Eris frustrated pushed her hair back as she looked over the city.

It was beautiful. Seeing the sky starting to transform into a sunset. Seeing people help each other. Seeing her friends fight like they've always done. Even the ship with the missile moving toward them seemed beautiful with the promise of it being more.

Yet it was also horrifying. Hearing the screams and cries of innocent peoples. Seeing the destruction caused by the Chitauri and Outriders. Knowing her friends might live or die based on what happened in a few seconds.

"It's not too late to go back." Hela said softly next to her.

She took a deep breath closing her eyes.

 _She was 8, her Dad just came back from being kidnapped._

 _"I escaped by making a suit." He explained to her as he tucked her in that night. "It was powered by this." He put her hand on the arc reactor._

 _"And you're going to make better versions of them to stop the bad guys, right?"_

 _"I've been thinking about it." He said softly, looking at her with uncertainty. "What do you think?"_

 _She smiled brightly up at him. "Can I help you?"_

She opened her eyes again seeing the missile finally coming towards them.

"There's been no going back for a long time." She said as she started pushing out red tendrils to catch the explosion.

She winced as the light exploded against the red walls of the barrier.

"Focus." Hela said near her. "Don't let anything distract you."

Eris closed her eyes as she brought her hands closer together trying to smother the explosion.

 _You know it's too much!_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Corvus Glaive said to her. _Just give up. Let it consume everything! You owe them nothing!_

In her minds eye, she saw Clint with Lila hanging on his shoulders as he chased Cooper and Nathaniel at his barn. She saw Scott showing her pictures of his daughter and her pet ant. She saw Sam and Bucky sparring as they joked about who was better. She saw Bruce sitting with her father at the work bench as they worked on their experiments. She saw Rhodey as he, Pepper and Happy gathered with her father as they talked.

"But they're still worth it." She whispered opening her eyes to see her hands were clasped together and the blast was completely gone.

Eris gasped then feeling a surge of energy rush through her as her knees gave out. She fell to her knees, arms shooting out to catch herself.

"Eris!" Hela yelled running to her side. "Are you alright?"

She chuckled slightly as she looked up to her. "Never better."

Hela smiled cupping her check again. "Good. Now let's go deal with Corvus."

/

AN:

Sorry I'm late again.

How'd you like the first Hela and Eris interaction? Loved it? Hate it? What needs to be improved? Did you like seeing them together?

What do you think of me bringing back Pietro? I thought it might bring slight balance to the other character deaths.

And now we know our heroes lived! Was it a cheap shot acting like they died? Maybe. Did it add good drama and a good excuse for a tiny mother daughter moment? Yes.

Not a lot of review this week but thank you to the ones who did.

wishingforahome: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like it.

Leopard1516: Thank you for your reviews as always. I really thought I was being obvious Corvus. Let's be honest though it wouldn't be a superhero thing without random cameos, hints and death fake outs. How was this Clint POV? I wanted to do more with it but couldn't figure out what else to add. And I really could see the two of them having that kind of conversation.

So let me know what y'all think. What do y'all think will happen next? Any critiques? Please Review.

Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

**TS POV**

 _What just happened?_ He thought fighting to contain his panic. _Did they just release a nuke? Were we too late?_

He thought back to that day.

He had tried to call Pepper as he flew the nuke in. He didn't want that to be the last thing Eris ever heard from him, and he knew Pepper would know what to tell her.

But looking back he was glad that Pepper hadn't answered. What could he say that explain that? How could he apologize for leaving both of them again?

He had stared at the numerous ships that seemed to rival the number of stars.

 _This is why I have to do this Eris_. He had thought as he let go of the weapon. _I won't let them hurt you._ He swore watching the ships explode.

And now he stood next to the man who owned those ships.

"What was that?" Quill asked as everyone regained their footing.

He watched the ships explode... How are they still here?

"I don't know." Strange said softly.

"How do we find Eris?" Nova asked eagerly.

"She's most likely in the throne room." Thanos said. "That's where I left her with Hela."

"Great." Nova said before he took off flying down the hall.

Peter reacted in time to shoot a web at his ankle, and get dragged along with him.

"Boys." Shuri laughed with an eye roll.

"At least we know which direction to go." He said as they started to follow the other two. "So," Tony said after a minute looking at the princess. "You and Peter?"

"So you and Hela?" She countered. _Touché_

"One night does not make a relationship." Tony said annoyed. "However," He looked toward Thanos. "I am curious how the queen of the dead and a crazy grape got together?"

"It was an arranged marriage." Thanos said bluntly.

"I've seen arranged marriages." Shuri commented. "I don't know if they'd go this far for their spouse if it was just an arrangement."

"And how far is this?"

"Making their others child out of wedlock their heir?" Thor offered. "I know my father wouldn't have."

"Odin was a weak man." Thanos seethed. "There's much you don't know about him Odin son."

"I know." He said bitterly.

Tony couldn't help but feel bad for Tony. True, he and Howard didn't have a good relationship, but they were out loud about it. Howard didn't try to hide his faults from him, the rest of the world sure, but Tony knew how much of an ass he really was.

How must it be thinking he was a great man only to realize he was so much worse then you could possibly imagine?

"How did you know him?" Loki asked. "What kind of man was he? How did he change?"

"Did he really?" Thanos challenged as the smell of burnt metal filled his nose.

He saw Thanos stiffen before running into a large circular room completely destroyed, Peter and Nova looked around the room was just as shocked looks.

"Where is she?" Tony asked staring at Thanos who had his back turned to them. "Where's Eris?"

"I... I..." Thanos said softly. "Corvus." Thanos hissed clenching his fist.

"Yes?" They looked over to see him standing to the side nonchalant.

"What have you done?" Thanos demanded stepping forward.

"I never believed in your dream." He hissed boredly. "Even less of you recruiting such weak things. These..." He looked at where Peter and Nova were. "Children. But I obeyed. I waited for something to come and kill you, but they all failed." He glared at Nebula. "So I decided to just stay in your good graces. And what do you do? You make some half breed, bastard, who's only questioned you, who's very existence is an insult to you, your heir. Your equal.

"So you know what, Father?" He spat. "If I can't be equal to you. I'll be better than you. And you Stark," He turned to him. "There was a time where you would've been a Potensialene, had you been younger. But you did shape this generation. There will always be a hope of a hero as long as you live." He lifted the gauntlet, the purple stone glowing. "So you have to go."

"NO!" Peter yelled trying to run forward.

Corvus waved his free hand, knocking Peter and Nova back as a purple beam shot straight towards him.

 _I can't leave Eris, Peter and Pepper like this!_ Part of him said. _This is what you've been waiting for since Afghanistan_ , another part said.

His vision was blocked as Thanos jumped in front of him, and both of them were blasted through the wall.

He coughed as he pushed himself up, looking over to see Thanos laid out on the ground with a bloody chest, his golden armor seeming to have pierced him as Nebula ran to knelt on the other side of him.

"Why'd you do that?" Tony asked softly, his face pale. Why would he sacrifice himself for Tony?

"Three of my children want me dead." He said slowly. "Two of them are dead. I was shown my legacy. I wanted to balance the universe. Use the stones to make it a better place. My life's work... For this."

He thought back to Yin sen. "Is this how you want to go out?" He asked. "Your life's work in that monster's hands? Our children's fate in his hand? Or are you going to do something about it?"

"I am doing something about it." Thanos said firmly through a gasp. "She was right. It never would've worked."

"What?" Tony asked gently.

"Eris... We talked..." A tear streamed down his face. "She's so smart... Observant... And does the one thing I never could... She expands her mind, thinks of a new way... She get's that from you."

 _You're not the guy to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you._

 _I think I would just cut the wire._

"And they need you to teach them that, I couldn't." He saw Thanos gaze shift to something behind him.

Tony turned to see Peter standing there staring at them in uncertainty.

"I shouldn't have tried to take you." Thanos said. "You don't need me."

Peter stood stiffly but his head whipped back as a large crash sounded.

"Go." Thanos encouraged. "Protect them. You're strong enough."

Peter nodded before the Iron Spider mask came back on and he ran back in the room.

"Stark." Tony looked back to him. "Teach her. Promise-"

"I'll take care of her. Of all of them."

Thanos smiled weakly, a trail of blood seeping out his mouth as he turned to Nebula. "I always cared about you and the others." He touched her robotic arm. "All of this was to make you better."

"I never wanted it." She spat.

"We often have to go through hardships to become something better."

"You didn't do this to do the others."

"Sapphires and emeralds are different. I know nothing I say can make you understand." He put his hand down. "Do it."

She leaned away, face horrified.

"It's what you've always wanted. Do it."

Nebula pulled out her blade. "I'm not doing this for you."

He nodded as she moved her blade to a revealed piece of skin on his chest. "I did what I thought was best."

"I know." She said as she plunged the blade into him. "I'm who I am because of you."

Tony saw the light fade from his eyes as she pulled her blade out. She turned away, wiping off the blade as he closed his eyes.

He wanted to hate him, but he wanted to respect him. He was supposed to be a standard evil dictator, not someone he could see himself in.

He looked toward Nebula. "Are you-"

Another crash tore him from his thoughts. Peter. Eris. He had to go to them.

"We need to go." She said stiffly.

 **PP POV**

He knew Thanos was dead when Nebula came charging into the room, managing to smack Corvus in the back of the head as she leap in.

So far they've made no leeway in the fight. Quill was down, Strange was pinned to the wall, Thor was struggling to get free of the metal holding his legs to the ground, Nova, Shuri and Groot were fighting off a small group of berserk that followed Corvus in as he and Loki tried to fight Corvus.

"How are you fairing Spider?" Loki asked as they both hid behind some rubble.

He looked down at his web shooters and saw they were almost empty.

"Not good. You?"

"I'm running low on energy." He admitted. "We've got to get out of here."

"Not without Eris and Mr. Stark."

"They wouldn't want you to die." Loki insisted. "And Stark may be..."

"They're not." He said firmly.

"Peter, I care about Eris but if she's dead we can't-"

He cut off as an explosion sounded through. They peeked over the rubble to find Hela running into the room as she threw large metal spikes at Corvus.

He simply lifted his hand activating a shield of sorts.

"Where's Thanos?!" She yelled as she paused in her attacks.

"Don't worry. You'll join him soon."

She yelled shooting more large spikes a him.

He had to help, but how? Where was Mr.-

His thoughts were cut off as a hand clamped on his shoulder and turned both him and Loki around. Eris placed a finger over her lips signaling for them to be quiet, as Tony flew over them.

"I have a plan." She said softly. "Loki, you need to get Strange, Quill and Thor out of here. Peter go with Shuri and Groot to see if you can sink this thing. If you can't you let me know, and then get off this thing as fast as you can."

"Sink this..."

"You want to sink the ship?" Loki asked.

"Corvus can use this ship to terrorize whoever he wants. But if we take it down with him in it-"

"No one could use it again." Loki nodded. "Alright. But I'm going to need some cover."

"I got it." Eris said, before they could ask what 'it' was she shot over the rubble followed by the sound of an explosion.

Peter simply shrugged at Loki before running to Groot and Shuri as Nova flew back to the main fight.

"Eris tell you anything?" Shuri asked as a greeting.

"Yeah. Let's go." He gently grabbed her hand and the three of them ran to the control room.

 **E POV**

It took them longer to get back to the throne room after running in to quite a few of the Outriders. The two of them had also discussed a plan since they knew their friends were more likely than not still in there.

And after explaining it to the others, Eris jumped in to battle. Or tried to, only to have to dodge as Dad and Nova were both flung at her. She turned in time to see them slid on to the ground.

 _They'll be fine_. She told herself as her mother kept throwing spikes at him.

"This grows tiresome." Corvus said waving her hand. Hela flew in to the wall, it forming around her arms, keeping her pinned. He raised the gauntlet to her, the purple stone glowing.

"Stop!" She yelled standing behind him.

He turned toward her boredly. "The bastard. Are you here to beg for the lives of everyone on this ship?"

"Am I really that predictable?" She asked confidently.

"Why should I spare your life? Led alone any one on this ship?"

"Because I have this." She raised her locket up. "The soul stone. And you need it to complete the gauntlet right?"

"Eris!" Hela yelled terrified. Alright, maybe she hadn't told her everything.

"You humans are so predictable." Corvus grinned. "Now give it."

"You don't know how to open it." She pointed out. "It's locked by Asgardian blood magic."

"Oh right. I swear if you give that to me, I will give your friends and family safe passage off this ship. Now.."

Eris sent an apologetic look to Hela. "I have to do this."

"Elskede, don't."

She lifted the locket to her mouth. "Alle men ma do."

Hela stared at her, a glint in her eyes. "Alle men ma do."

It easily popped open revealing the orange rock in it's care.

"I like we did this the fast way don't you agree?" Corvus said taking the rock from her.

"Of course." Eris said sweetly.

"Eris." She turned to see Nova propped himself on his elbows, as her father sat dazed against the wall.

"Don't worry." Eris said. "I-"

"NO!" Hela yelled as pain erupted in Eris back.

 **S POV**

Shuri followed Groot through the halls, Peter close behind having taken care of some of the berserk that were apparently left.

"Groot!" They looked to see Gamora and Proxima leaning on each other as they walked toward them.

"I am Groot!" Gamora!

"Where's Quill?"

"Loki's getting them out."

"What are you doing here?" Proxima asked. "I thought you were looking for Eris."

"She sent us to take control of the ship." Peter explained. "We can't let Corvus get control of it."

"He'd use it to make the galaxy bend to his will." Proxima agreed.

"I am Groot." We're going to dump it in the closest body of water.

"Well not closest." Shuri amended. "A little farther out into the Atlantic."

"I am Groot." Technicality.

"This way." Proxima said. "I can give you the access codes when we get there."

They all hurried to the control room only to find Sif already there.

"Hey!" Peter greeted nonchalantly. "You're here. I thought you were trying to find-"

He cut off as she charged towards him, sword first. He jumped back narrowly avoiding the blade. Gamora charged forward, their swords clashing together.

"Get to the controls!" Gamora grunted pushing Sif into the wall as Groot shot vines at her.

Shuri rushed to the vacant seat looking at the control panel as Proxima hovered behind her typing in the codes.

She glanced behind to see Gamora and Peter trying to subdue Sif as Groot's arms regrew.

"There." Proxima said. "Drive this to the ocean. I'll help the others."

Shuri nodded as her fingers flew rapidly over the buttons as she turned the ship away from the mainland and heading towards the ocean. SHe also carefully angled the ship downwards to go into the water.

This was working. It was-

She screamed as pain entered her right shoulder. She looked to see a long blade was sticking out of it.

"SHURI!" Peter yelled. He rushed to her side and looked at the blade. "How do I do this?"

She could practically see the wheels in his head turning, but she could not seem to think of any ideas as the pain spread down her arm. If she didn't get to help soon, she was unsure what would happen to her arm.

"Got it." He said before taking off his masks. "You're really not going to like this. But I'm going to pull it out and web the openings shut."

"For Bast sake just do it." She begged.

"Here." He said holding out what looked like his glove. "Bite this."

"Does that actually work?"

"Let's find out." Peter said as she used her left arm to out the glove in her mouth. "Ready?"

She nodded as he took a deep breathe. Blind pain shot through her shoulder as she could feel the blade moving out of her, her eyes squeezing shut.

STOP! She wanted to yell and moved her left arm to stop him,only to find someone holding it down.

"It's alright." Proxima soothed. "You're almost done."

She released a gasp as the tugging sensation down, releasing twin grunts as he shot up the entry and exit wounds. She blinked her eyes open as she looked over to see the blade was gone. And Peter looking sick.

"It's alright," She comforted after taking the gloves out. "I'm fine."

"I should be telling you that." He murmurmed to himself almost angrily.

"We need to go." Gamora said as Peter and Proxima helped her up.

She looked to see Groot had Sif wrapped up in vines.

"How long will it take for this to crash?"

"I don't know." Shuri said here eyes feeling heavy as she leaned against Peter. He threw her left arm over his shoulders.

"I am Groot?" How are we going to get off this ship?

They all froze. Had they seriously overlooked this one thing?

"Let me try something." Peter said putting a hand to his ear. "Does anyone copy?"

Silence as whoever replied. "Good to hear you too Mr. Barton. Look, you need to follow the alien ship heading for the Atlantic on a plane to save us from drowning please." More silence. "Define alright." More silence. "Define know where they are." Silence. "Hi Ms. Romanoff... Yeah we'll meet you on the roof. Oh and bring medical supplies."

He looked to the others. "To the roof!" He declared walking to the door with Shuri, only to stop abruptly. "How do we get to the roof?"

Proxima chuckled. "Follow me, kiddos."

 **AN:**  
 **I am so sorry this took forever to upload. But I am seeing the end of this story on the horizon. And I am running out of ideas for this story. But I am considering a couple of spin offs for this story. Option 1: What is Hela wasn't banished again and raised Hela? Option 2: What if Eris was raised by Odin? Option 3 What if I finish this story and leave the Eris character alone forever?**

 **What did y'all think of this one? Are you happy or sad that Thanos is dead? Was Corvus too monologue-y?**

 **As always thank you to my lovely reviewers.**

 **Iozza id: Steve died in a fight with Thanos after being punched by him in Chapter 7.**

 **Leopard1516: Sorry that the Hela and Eris parts seemed rush. And I really wanted to bring Pietro back since I felt more could be done with him. But the reason he is alive is that the soul stone demands a life for a life, and when Eris entered the soul world to talk to Wanda, who had died minutes before it gave the opportunity for a soul, that touched Eris to come back. It was completely accidental that he was brought back to life.**

 **Nomad26: While I will consider it, I don't think there's a good probability of me bringing Steve back. Sorry, I just don't think there's any use of his character, and in this version of the MCU he doesn't really have anything left. Plus as he told Eris, he's happy being dead with Peggy and the others.**

 **Anissa: Sorry I didn't update sooner, hopefully this will suffice for the time being.**

 **Please leave more reviews and suggestions.**

 **Bye.**


	20. Author's Note

**Please Read!**

 **Hey, sorry this isn't an update yet, and I kow there's a fifty/fifty chance most of y'all won't read this anyway but I just have a couple of quick things to say.**

 **1\. Thank y'all for the reviews it really is helpful and encouraging. But...**

 **2\. I also have some writers block that I'm trying to deal with. Plus a couple of personal problems other projects. Speaking of which**

 **3\. I have decided not to post another chapter until I get a** **minimum of ten(10)** **answers to the question I posted last chapter.**

 **In case you've forgotten it was that I have a couple of ideas for a spin off for this story and was wondering which one(s) y'all would be interested in. And I'm adding a couple more options from last week Option 1: What if Hela wasn't banished again and raised Eris? Option 2: What if Odin raised Eris/Eris raised on Asgard? Option 3: What if I finish this story and leave Eris character alone forever? Option 4: A separate story from this universe with a gender bent Peter Parker. Or Option 5: What if Peter had a twin sister post Infinity War?**

 **I'd love to hear what y'all think.**

 **Thank you again to my amazing reviewers.**

 **Leopard1516: I'm glad you liked this chapter and thank you for pointing out my mistake I would've completely missed it otherwise. And I'm really glad you liked Eris character I was afraid she'd come off too 2 dimensional.**

 **Nomad26: I did not know that statistic, but I'm also bad at math. Interesting though. As for doing this with Civil War? I'm sorry but no. I thought a long,** ** _long_** **time about including it before I posted this story about it (would've posted it sooner actually if I wasn't debating it) but I could never figure out which side Eris would be on or how to get certain things to happen like Eris, Shuri and Peter's relationship, and wondered if that would be stretching the characters too thin and in too many places. But interesting suggestion none the less.**

 **Anyways thanks again. Please review. And remember no new chapter until I get 10 answers.**

 **Bye.**


	21. Author's Note 2

**Please read if y'all want another chapter!**

 **Sorry this isn't an actual update, but it's officially been a month since I left the last author's note. And guess how many reviews I've gotten!**

 **In a month I've gotten 8 reviews, 6 of who answered my question. And I was counting by people who voted, not by the votes themselves since most of y'all voted for multiple options**

 **And I will still hold y'all to my promise. I won't post another chapter until I get at least 10 answers.**

 **I just wanted to write this to assure y'all I'm not giving up on the story, I will finish it, I just want to know people are actually interested in it or not.**

 **But thank you to everyone who reviewed,**

 **Silver Wolf Xxx: That's actually kind of cool that you're also writing a Parker twin story! Let me know when you've uploaded it. I would love to read it! And I do remember you voting for Hela, I'm just trying to get others opinions too. I'm also hoping for more votes so I can upload another chapter.**

 **BlackHawk98: I'm glad you're liking the series.**

 **Leopard1516: Thank you for giving a review almost every time I've updated, your opinions have actually been helpful and encouraging.**

 **Nomad26: I'm also on Team Cap, but I don't agree with what you had to say about Tony. I think it was more complicated than that, but I don't want to start a debate in the review section. So while I respect what you have to say, I don't agree with you. And I won't be doing a story where Eris was involved in Civil War. That is my final decision. But I would like you opinion on the next story.**

 **necromancer girl: I'm glad you like the story too.**

 **To the three 'Guest': Thank you for your opinions, and I hope y'all are enjoying the story.**

 **OH! Before I forget I want to give shout outs to my favorite writers! EmilyF.6 for her Penny Parker series. Annie Walker for her Hero's Run series. Queen of Crystallopia- I've read multiple of her stories but my favorite is her Paint it Black series! EmrysTheMerlin Piper Parker Series. And losingmymindtonight who also have many stories I love, but more specifically 'And You'll Blow Us All Away'. Honestly if you love Iron Dad and Spider kid, and/or genderbent characters like me, you'll love these stories and authors. So y'all should seriously check them out!**

 **Four more votes for a next chapter! Thanks again. Please review.**

 **Bye.**


	22. Chapter 20

**E POV**

"I said I'd let your friends and family off this ship." Corvus said as the blade protruded from her chest. "You on the other hand..."

Nova and dad released a battle cry as they rushed toward them. She saw Corvus wave his gloved hand causing a wave of blue to travel over them as there legs and arms were trapped into the wall.

He yanked the blade out of her. She gasped feeling pressure release and her legs gave out. He caught her half way down and laid her on the ground.

"I know it hurts." He said softly petting her hair as he knelt next to her. "But your death will mark the extinction of Thanos line. You should be proud of that. Don't worry, I'll make sure it ends soon."

"You-" She gasped, swallowing down the pain as she tried to concentrated. This had to work. "You-"

"Ah last words." He teased. She could see the gauntlet near her face. "Speak up."

"You... Are so... Predictable." She looked at the orange stone as it glowed in the center and started to sink into his skin.

Corvus gasped as he looked down at his hand. His face morphed into confusion and horror as he jumped back.

"What did you do?" He asked trying to rip off the Gauntlet. "What did you do?!"

"I... D-Didn't... Give you... The soul stone." She smirked. "Don't even... Have it" She coughed, ignoring the warm blood falling back onto her.

After they got off the roof, Eris had picked up a piece of rubble morphing it into a oval shape as she cast an orange illusion on it. She had also been letting some of the energy from the blast into it. When Corvus put it on she let the energy seep into him. As far as she knew, Hela had the real stone.

But Corvus was ignoring her as he stumbled back grabbing his arm in agony. He grabbed a knife that laid discarded on the floor as the gauntlet seemed to melt up his arm. He then started to saw his arm off.

She squeezed her eyes shut turning her head away as he screamed in agony. _It had to be done._ She told herself. _He was going to kill everyone_.

She gasped as she felt hands on her checks, her eyes flying open. Her vision was blurred at the edges but she could make out Hela kneeling next to her, cupping her cheek.

"You fool." Hela said, tears in her eyes as she gathered her in her arms. "You foolish girl. Why'd you do that?"

"I-" She gasped sharply her eyes squeezing shut as pain racked her body, one of her hands flying to the gash.

She felt Hela's hand over hers, pressing on the wound. "It's OK." She cooed. "You're going to be OK."

She looked back up to Hela. "No. I'm not." She looked over to see the half melted gauntlet was on the floor. Nebula and Sam were fighting the one armed Corvus, who was already bleeding heavily. Her Dad was walking toward her.

"Daddy..." She whispered tears streaming down her face. This was killing him. He already had a guilt complex the size of the sun. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said sternly. "It's going to be OK. Just hang on, we're going to get you some help. You're going to be fine."

Another sob racked her body, she made a small keening sound at the movement. Tony squeezed her hand as Hela petted her hair.

She struggled to focus on Hela as she looked at her in tears. "C-Can you s-ing for me?"

Hela smiled down at her sadly. "Of course. I used to sing this to you when you were a baby. It was written by my mother, she thought it portrayed Thanos and I relationship. _Cruel and cold like winds on the sea,_

 _Will you ever return to me,_

 _Hear my voice, sing with the tide_

 _My love will never die_

 _Over waves and deep in the blue_

 _I will give up my heart for you_

 _Ten long years I'll wait to go by_

 _My love will never die..."_

As Hela continued, Eris closed her eyes as the pain ran through her again. She didn't want to see their faces. She couldn't stand seeing their heartbreak.

 **TS POV**

 _This wasn't how it was suppose to go._ He thought rubbing her hand gently as Hela continues singing the familiar tune. _She was going to change the world, she was suppose to outlive him._

He thought back to the dream he had described to Pepper.

 _He was standing at the counter as he saw Peter awkwardly holding a white bundle in his arms. "It's so small and squishy." He commented._

 _"It's a baby." Eris said with an eye roll as she took the baby from Peter. "Sorry Morgan, not everyone knows what they're doing like your big sister."_

 _"Why Morgan?" Harley asked curiously peering at the baby from his chair._

 _"After my uncle." Pepper explained walking next to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist._

 _"How'd you sleep, Mom?" He asked playfully._

 _"Just great, Dad." She said kissing him._

 _"Ugh!" Eris yelled turning away. "Come on Morgan, let's get you away from all this sappiness. You want to go play with Dum-E." The baby squealed in delight._

When he woke up he instantly rushed to Pepper, hoping to hear news of a new addition to the family. He wanted to tell Eris if she was going to be a big sister.

"Eris," Hela said softly petting her hair. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I couldn't protect you." She smiled ruefully, tears streaming down her face. "I had such a grand vision for you. You were sitting on a golden throne, adored by everyone who set eyes on you."

"Well one of those things came true." Tony said looking at her. He could hear her breathing becoming more rapid. There was no way they could move her, no way to get her to help in time even with magic portals. "I've never met anyone who didn't like her. Even people who hated me seemed to soften around her."

He thought back to Obadiah, even as he tried to kill him, he had arranged for one of the secretaries to take her to the movies. Hammer hadn't made an effort to take her life. When he had chased Ultron, Ultron mocked having her but also said he'd make sure she lived through what would happen.

Even after Sokovia when Wanda still held some resentment towards him, she adored Eris. He often caught the two of them braiding each others hair and talking in Russian with Natasha. Of all the languages he spoke, Russian was not one of them.

No one can hate Eris. Or so he thought.

He held her hand against his cheek, feeling the pulse from her wrist fading, her skin paling.

"Alle men ma do." He looked up to Hela.

"That was the magic phrase to open the stupid locket?"

"No. It isn't. The phrase she said means 'All men must die'. When she said that I knew she was planning a move against him. My brave girl is so smart." Hela said tears streaming down her face.

Tony finally kissed Eris knuckles. "I am so sorry. I wasn't what I should've been for you. Never forget how much I love you."

He used to pride himself on never crying in front of others, a habit his father broke him out of at the ripe age of six. But he couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down his face now or the sob that racked his body.

He gently pulled her into his arms and started to rock them. Although a part of him was surprised Hela was letting him.

It was then he realized he could no longer feel her pulse.

And apparently Hela also knew when she was gone, releasing a strange whine like sound before she knelt, placing her head on her stomach.

He shut his eyes.

 _He opened the door to see a baby wrapped in a green blanket on the ground, looking at him with tears in it's eyes. He instantly picked her up rocking her to stop any crying. Where was her family?_

 _"Hello?" He called out to the darkness. "Hello?" When no one answered he brought her inside and had JARVIS run a scan._

 _"According to records, her name is Eris Asteria." JARVIS said as a picture of a birth certificate popped up. "Born on June 21st in Seville, Spain. No mother or father is named. However according to my scans she does hold similar DNA signatures to you."_

 _"What?" He looked back down to the baby. No. There was no possible way-_

 _His thoughts were cut off as he stared into those clear blue eyes. They were beautiful nothing close to his brown and yet he could already see himself there._

 _"Sir?"_

 _"What?" He asked not looking away from his baby._

 _"I asked if you were planning to keep her or should I contact an orphanage?"_

 _"No. The best place for her is with her family. Order baby supplies, get the proper baby work for me to legally have her and call Pep and Rhodey for me, JAR."_

"Oh my god." His head whipped up to see Peter, Loki and Thor at the door.

 **PP POV**

"This way." Proxima said as she pushed a door open.

Groot was carrying an unconscious Sif as he ran close behind her slightly ahead of Peter who was helping Shuri and Gamora took the rear.

"How you holding?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine. Will be better when we get off."

They turned a corner and nearly ran into Loki, Strange leaning on Thor and Quill running that way.

"What are you doing here?" Quill said putting away his gun.

"We're heading to the roof." Proxima said as the groups seemed to merge together, her retaking the lead down another hall. "Peter called for a lift."

"Yeah!" Peter verified. "I called in Hawk eye and Black Widow and they're going to bring a ride."

"What's their ETA?" Strange slurred.

"I am Groot." No idea. We're probably going to die before they get here.

"Groot!" Quill and Gamora scolded as they burst through onto the roof.

Peter looked around, unable to see the plane just yet, only the expanse of blue slowly coming closer.

"Guess we just have to wait." Shuri said, motioning she wanted to sit down. Peter eased her on the floor, when he felt his stomach tighten and heart clench. Something was wrong.

The ship started to slant like a slide, and like a slide they started to fall closer to the water.

Peter still holding onto Shuri grabbed onto the wall, saving them as the others slid closer.

"Hang onto me!" He shouted.

Shuri quickly wrapped her good arm around his waist as he braced his feet on the side of the ship. He lifted his hands shooting web at the others and catching them before they hit the water. He gathered all of the strings tying them together as he shot another web at the top of the part above water and connected the two lines together.

He wrapped a web around Shuri's waist before tying it to the line. "Use the web to get yourself to the top. Clint and Natasha should be here soon."

"What are you doing?" Shuri asked placing a good hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Stark and Eris are still in there." Peter said. "I have to help them."

She kissed his cheek. "Please be carefully."

He nodded before he went back through the entrance into the ship that wasn't very slanted.

"I do not understand alien physics." He said before taking off down the hall.

It wasn't long when he felt the presence of something behind him. "Activate taser webs." He whispered to Karen. He quickly turned around ready to fire, stopping in time to see Loki and Thor behind him. "Where did you come from?"

"What are you thinking?" Loki scolded walking closer.

"I have to help them." Peter insisted.

"You need to get to safety." Thor said grabbing Peter's arm.

"No." Peter pulled his arm away. "I'm going to help them."

Without waiting he took off down the hall back to the throne room, knowing the two were probably right behind him.

When he got to the door way his stomach dropped. He could see Tony's back as he knelt on the ground in front of Hela who was crying. He could see the wavy black hair cascading over Tony's arm and the smell of blood was prominent in the room.

Even worse he could only hear four heartbeats coming from the room, minus him and the Asgardian brothers. There were six bodies in the room.

"Oh my god." Peter whispered realizing whose heartbeats were missing.

Tony's head whipped toward them. The movement causing Eris head to fall back revealing deathly pale skin and blood spilling from her mouth.

"Peter..."

"I... How did... She can't be..."

Tony looked back down to Eris. "I couldn't..."

He walked closer to them. He could see the blood pooling under them and Hela laid her head on Eris still body. Thanos asked him to protect them, and he already failed.

She was always there for him. They've only known each other for a short time and yet she was already like a big sister to him.

Why? He thought tears starting to fall down his face. Why does everyone I care about die? I should leave before Shuri and May gets killed too.

"Stark," Thor said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. She-"

"Isn't going to end like this." Peter looked over to Hela who finally raised her head off Eris.

 **AN:**

 **HI! Sorry I know it's been awhile and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you all for your patience and support. Alright technically I've gotten only nine reviews but close enough.**

 **So here are the scores as of November 17th**

 **Hela wasn't banished again/ raised Eris: IIII**

 **Odin raised Eris/ Raised on Asgard: IIII**

 **No More Eris: II**

 **Gender bent Peter Parker: IIII**

 **Peter's Twin Sister: III**

 **So as of now, I will continue working on all these stories until the end of the year where hopefully I will get more votes and decide more firmly as of which story to pursue, so please continue voting.**

 **Thank you for the people who have reviewed since the last author's note.**

 **bestythefox: Those ideas actually sound very interesting I'm actually curious to see if I could do it. And I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Nomad26: That I did now. I read about it on a Pinterest board once talking about movies.**

 **Guest: Nomad26 and I were simply discussing motivations from Captain America Civil War. She has very interesting points and fun facts. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **But now the most important part of this post.**

 **I'm assuming we've all heard the news this week about Stan Lee's passing. His death is what helped motivate me to resume this story. Some of the first movies I remember watching are Marvel movies,the Spider- Man trilogy, the X-Men, Dare Devil. These were the first ones that showed me what a hero is. That ignited my love for movies and story telling.**

 **And I remember watching these movies and seeing this 'random old guy' through out all of them. My Dad would explain to me that was Stan Lee, and little five year old me would ask what's so special about him?**

 **Now I see he was a legend, he was a pioneer, he was a game changer. He is still an inspiration and will be for generations to come. Without him, none of us would be here today, or we'd be different people. He helped shape a culture, and for that he will forever live on.**

 **RIP Stan Lee. Excelsior.**


	23. Chapter 21

**H POV**

She didn't like the idea of brothers at first. Seeing Thor and Loki the first time only angered her, especially since Loki seemed to be a quite literal replacement for her.

His colors, his illusions, his stance. But he wasn't the fighter she and Thor were.

Eris seemed to be a good combination of the three of them. Strong and fierce like Thor, illusionist like Loki, and the tactician and drive of herself. Yet she also had something none of them did. She was open minded and adaptable.

All the things needed to change the universe. All gone by a literal stab in the back from someone who was supposed to be her brother. Or was it?

She remembered not caring for the Last Titan when they first met. She had thought they'd be like other lords and ladies only together out of duty, but ultimately hating each other. Like her own parents.

Yet somewhere along the months leading up to their wedding, they truly fell in love.

 _On their wedding night her mother gave her a warning, "Don't ever entirely give your heart to anyone except your children."_

 _"Mother-"_

 _"Yes you can love your husband, but love your children more." She brushed back Hela's hair. "When you become a mother you'll find it comes naturally. And when you hold that babe in your arms for the first time, you know you'll do anything for them."_

"What do you mean?" Tony demanded angrily. "She's gone. You can't bring back the dead."

"That's not entirely true." Loki said slowly a calculating look in his eyes.

"Eris brought someone back from the dead." Hela said firmly not looking away. "I can bring her back."

"She brought someone back?" Nova said breaking his silence for the first time.

"The fast boy, Pietro." Hela elaborated. "After the witch died she accidentally brought back Pietro with the-"

She cut off suddenly as she looked down at herself. She couldn't have given Corvus the stone even if she wanted to. Hela never gave Eris back the stone or locket.

"With what?" Tony asked desperately. Looking at him Hela knew he understood the same thing. You'll do anything for your children.

Hela reached into her pocket pulling out Eris locket. "With the soul stone."

"A life for a life." Loki said stepping forward. "You said the witch died allowing her brother to live. Someone needs to die to bring her back. So who were you planning to kill?"

She saw the look in Tony's face. He was more than ready to make the trade, practically jumping at the chance. Hela could remember what Eris showed her, Tony always jumping at the chance to play martyr.

 _Let him_ , The tactician part of her, molded by Odin scream. _If he's so eager to die, let him get his wish._

 _No._ The maternal part of her, molded by Urd said softly. _Eris has lost her father too many times._

"I'm not going to kill anyone." Hela said firmly pulling out a blade as she stood up. She faced Loki. "You are."

"What?" Loki said stepping back.

Hela grabbed his arm pulling him to her and putting the blade in his hands. "A life for a life. Me for Eris."

Loki laughed. "You can't be serious." Hela gave him a look. "No." Loki said firmly. "You can not ask me to kill you. Eris needs a teacher to guide her abilities-"

"You can do it." He was just as powerful as her in regards to their illusions and seidr.

"But I'm not a parent. I hardly count as family."

So cynic. She rolled her eyes. "When will you learn family is more than blood."

"She needs her mother."

"No she doesn't." Hela said trying not to sound too bitter. Eris turned into someone Hela couldn't be prouder of without her. She can't give Eris a future the same way the others can. Besides Eris already had a mother. She wished she could've met this Pepper Potts. "She's done just fine without me. Loki. You're one of the most powerful seidr users I've met. You can wield the stone and can teach Eris. But Eris needs to live. Please."

Loki looked at her a thousand emotions running through his eyes as his face remained emotionless. "Fine."

Hela smiled before going back down to Tony and Eris. "You'll still care for her? Knowing what she is?"

"As if I could stop." Tony looked up at her. "Are you sure you want to do this? I can-"

"Stop being a martyr." Hela shot him down. "You've almost died enough. Just live and be there for her." She kissed the top of Eris head. " Du er far ga deg verden. Nå gir jeg deg fremtiden. Please don't forget me."

She stood turning to Loki. "You ready?"

He was good at hiding emotions, but she could still see the glimmer of sorrow flash through his eyes. "I will need the stone."

Hela brought the locket to her lips. "Vis meg din sjel."

The locket popped open revealing the orange stone resting comfortably as she handed it to Loki. "A life for a life." He said sadly. "I will miss you."

"Don't get sappy on us, brother." She wouldn't be able to do this if they hesitated any longer.

He took a deep breath before charging forward plunging the sword in her chest.

 **E POV**

She opened her eyes and was surrounded by orange. She was in the soul world she recognized. But she couldn't see any shadows like last time.

"Hello?!" She called out. She took a step forward and felt something wet. She looked down and noticed the ground was water. Was it there last time? She ignored it as she continued walking. "Hello?!"

"Look at you." She turned around to see Odin standing behind her. "This is what you've become."

Eris fists clench as she walked toward him.

"More than I expected I must admit. Do you know who I am?"

"You're Odin." She said stiffly.

"Yes, granddaughter."

A flare of anger went up in her. "I am not your granddaughter."

"You have my blood."

"Yes." She admitted. "But you're a stranger to me. Nothing but a story of a conqueror."

"Everything I did was for the good of Asgard."

"For the good of-" Was he serious? "You isolated Asgard. You banished Hela. You left me on Earth to die. You lied to Thor and Loki all their lives. How is that for the good of Asgard?!"

"It was time for Asgard's conquest to end." He started to explain. "Hela was not ready for that and tried to continue despite my-"

She released a blast of red energy at Odin. "You raised her as a weapon what the hell did you think would happen if you wanted to stop! You can't stop a bullet once you've fired it."

"So you admit she was a tool?" Was he seriously trying to turn this on her?!

"Only because you've made her one." She bit her lip shaking her head before looking up to him. "Do you have any regrets? Something you wish you could've do over?"

"Yes." Odin said stepping closer. He rubbed the back of his hand softly against her cheek like brushing on blush. "I should've taken you with me to Asgard."

"Why do you say that?"

"You would've made an incredible soldier for me."

Anger surged through her as she stepped back. "That's all you see isn't it? Pieces on your chess board? Tell me what's the endgame?"

"The greatest dynasty the nine realms ever seen."

"Do you think it worked?"

"Not entirely, but my legacy shall live."

"And what did it cost?"

"Nothing to me." He turned around as he walked into the abyss. "You'll learn in time that anyone that's not you is fair game."

She thought about Game of Thrones, she was Arya talking to Ned Stark, "No." She whispered turning around. "That's not me."

She walked away from him. She didn't know where she'd go but she had to get away from him. Before long she saw a large man standing in what looked like an arch way. Walking closer she finally saw the familiar purple skin and golden armor.

"Thanos?"

He turned to her, a sad smile on his face. "I hoped I wouldn't be seeing you for a long time." He held out a hand to her. "I want to show you something."

She took his hand and let him guide her forward. Beyond the arch way she could see the shadows again.

"What do you see?" Thanos asked.

What was he getting at? "I see souls. What do you see?"

"No more squabbling, no more fighting. They're at peace. This, This is what I wanted for the universe."

"But what would it cost?"

He was silent. Eris looked over to him to see a far away look in his eyes as a tear streamed down his face. "Everything. Even without succeeding it seems I lost everything. My planet, my people, my children are either dead or hate me. And now I have been separated from Hela again."

"Now what?" Eris asked gently.

"Now you go home." They turned to see Hela stood behind them.

"Mom?" She ran to her. They engulfed each other in a hug. "I don't understand... How are you here?"

"A life for a life." She turned her head and saw Loki standing sadly to the side a strange white hue to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked stepping away from Hela to look at Loki. "What's going on?"

It finally clicked that Loki was the only one she's seen with a glow. He's the only one here that she's seen alive.

She turned to Hela. "Me for you, elskede."

"No." she shook her head as she clutched onto her. "I just found you. Why are you leaving me?"

Hela pushed her back slightly as she cupped her cheeks wiping away tears. "I am sorry. But I'm giving you the one thing my father never did. A future of your own choosing. And I know you'll find your way. But it'll be yours and no one else's."

"But what about you two?"

"We'll be just fine." Hela assured as she grabbed Thanos hand.

She hugged Hela again, before feeling Thanos large arms surrounding them. She would choose her path. she wouldn't let anyone define her. She wouldn't waste this. "Thank you."

"I love you more than anything." With that the two of them faded away along with the archway and other shadows

Eris closed her eyes trying to reign in her emotions. Her mother wasn't a monster. For so long she thought she was abandoned. Thought her mother was heartless for leaving her.

She was stolen from her mother. Their time together was stolen. Their family together was destroyed. Yet Hela was still painted as a monster. She would have to change that. She opened her eyes as she turned to Loki who stood to the side and looked as if he had just wiped his eyes.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Her home could've been Asgard with Hela. It could've been a ship with Thanos. Eris still emotional could only nod.

Loki stepped forward. "Do you need a moment?"

Her throat was tight as she was unable to speak. In another world, Loki would've taught her sedir as she grew up. She would've trained with Gamora and Nebula.

She could only stand there, too emotional to do anything.

"Let it go." He offered. "You're in pain. Let it go. It wouldn't do any good to keep in this pain."

She lowered her head as she turned away from him, tears spilled down her face. She's never felt so powerless.

She could no longer hold in the scream that seemed to express everything she felt. Anger at Odin and Corvus. Sorrow at Hela. Thanos, Drax, Vision and Steve. Happiness that it was over. Frustration at her powerlessness to change all that has happened.

As her scream died she fell to her knees and let herself cry out. As she stopped she could hear steps coming toward her. She looked up to Loki.

"Does that feel better?" He asked curiously.

Strangely she did feel much lighter than she had a while ago. She gave a weak smile. "Yeah."

"Now are you ready to go home?"

"Only," She started sitting comfortably on her knees. "If you're ready to take on the role of Uncle Loki."

He rolled his eyes a playful smile on his face. "I'll spoil you to no end. Take my hand." He said extending it. "Let's go home."

 **TS POV**

It was taking to long.

Hela was dead and Loki was in some sort of meditative state. Why wasn't Eris back?

"Is it working?" Peter was asking.

"How would I know?" Nova asked annoyed as he paced.

"We need to go." Thor said gently.

"Can we even move them like this?" Nova asked looking at Loki. "Couldn't this like disturb his meditation or something?"

"I'm not-"

Peter suddenly stood rim rod straight as he looked past them. "Something's happening."

"What is it?" Tony asked concerned, clutching Eris tightly.

Tony could practically see the wheels turning in Peter's head before he finally whispered, "Water."

The word barely left his lips when water burst through the walls.

"Shit!" Tony yelled as he stood, securing Eris in his arms. She was still dead.

"Loki!" Thor yelled reaching for him.

"This way!" Tony looked over to see Nova flying up, blasting his way through the ceiling. Nebula quickly followed jumping up and using her daggers as climbing tools.

"Peter come on!" Tony yelled as his mask clamped on and he followed the other two out the hole.

He grunted slightly as he felt Peter's weight add on to the flight. He was heavier than he expected.

He burst out of the ship and turned back to see the ship was almost entirely submerged under water, and in time to see Thor pulling out a still meditating Loki.

"Where's the others?" Tony asked looking at the low battery warning flashing scross his screen.

"Behind you Stark." He turned around to see the Quinjet flying toward them, and he could practically see Romanoff's smirk.

"Did y'all get the others?" Peter asked.

"We're fine, Peter." Shuri assured as the Quinjet doors opened in front of them. "Now get in. I want to hear y' all stories."

Nova entered first carrying in Nebula, followed by Tony, Peter jumped onto the ramp, sitting down as he pulled up Hela's body, Thor and Loki landing just after.

Tony watched as Shuri bounced forward with a bright smile, Natasha following close behind. His heart ached seeing her smile disappear as she took in Eris, and even Natasha was frozen.

"Bast." Shuri whispered as Tony laid her on the table.

Strange rushed forward peeling her shirt back. "How long ago was she-"

"She's dead." Tony choked out stumbling back to the wall. Saying out loud brought a wave of nausea. "He killed her."

"Thanos?" Quill asked shocked.

"Corvus." Nova hissed.

"Loki's bringing her back though." Peter said enthusiastically as he knelt next to Tony. When did he get on the floor? "She'll be fine. Right, Mr. Stark?"

Would she? He had (sort of) died during New York, and had all sort of issues, trading his alcoholism for paranoia. What would happened to her? Would she follow his lead? How could she cope with this? Would she go down a darker path than him?

"Stark." He looked up to see Strange hovering over him.

Anger surged through him, as he jumped to his feet, knocking Peter back before he slammed Strange into the wall. "You knew didn't you?!"

"Stark-"

"Didn't you?!"

"Yes." Strange said calmly.

How could he be so calm?

"You let my daughter die." He growled.

"It was the only way-"

"I had to hold her as the life drained out of her. I watched as her heart stopped. I could've stopped it if-"

"If what?" Strange challenged. "You think I wanted her to die? But every scenario I saw with the smallest of chances of us winning she had to die!"

"I don't care! You should've told me!"

"What would you have done? Save her over the universe? It wouldn't be worth-"

"She is worth more than anything to me!" He took a deep shuddering breath. "You told us it was a small price to pay."

"You never would've done anything if I told you the truth."

"Tony." He looked over to Shuri who hovered over Eris.

"What is it?" He and Strange rushed over to either side of Eris.

He saw the gash in her chest was knitting itself together again with a small orange light.

"What's happening to her?" Tony asked desperately looking at Strange. Was he doing it? Was she going to be alright?

"She-"

Strange was cut off as Eris eyes flew open with a gasp, quickly turning into a fit of coughs.

Tony let out a breathless laugh as he cradled her upper half up, trying to ease her breathing, even as his legs threatened to turn to jelly.

"You're alright." Tony said tears streaming down his face. "You're alive."

Eris blinked up to him. "Daddy?" She said softly before her eyes closed again, her head falling onto his chest.

"Eris." He said gently shaking her slightly.

"She'll be fine." Tony looked over to Loki, who was leaning against Thor.

"What did you do to her?" Tony said holding her tighter.

"She was stabbed through the chest and had just instantly healed." Loki said plainly. "It's be more surprising if she didn't need to rest for a while."

"Is it over?" Quill asked.

AN:

No. No it's not. I have a few more chapters planned to sort of set up their world after this. And no, there will be no direct sequel to this only spinoffs which voting for is still open, just comment what y'all would like to see and I'll see what I can come up with.

Now I'm so sorry for the delay. I meant to update but my personal life has been hectic.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed.

Leopard1516: I know I kind of cheated by having Eris come back so soon, but as you see it didn't cost nothing. I wanted to make it bittersweet. Anyways I'm glad you liked my last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one and the future ones.

Melody Cook: Thank you for such a deep analysis of my character. I was really really afraid they'd come off too two dimensional, cause as much as I love and respect all kinds of fan fiction almost a fourth of their characters feel flat, especially OC's and I was afraid mine would be that way too. I know you didn't want anyone else to die, but I brought back Eris if that helps. Now that Thanos POV thing sounds like a good idea I may do a bonus chapter or one shot about it. And thank you so much for the advice, I'll have to remember that going forward.

Now the story should last only 2 or 3 more chapters so I hope y'all enjoy.

Bye.


	24. Chapter 22

**PP POV**

Eris had been asleep for the past couple of days. Loki said she should wake up any day now. He said that her injuries, over use of her powers, and the shock of everything had drained her.

Pepper wishes she could've been there for her and Tony. They shouldn't have gone through all this. Eris has been through far too much as is.

She still remembered when Tony had gone missing.

 _She was at Stark mansion, Eris tucked into bed upstairs. She promised Tony she'd watch over Eris while he was gone. She loved watching over Eris, you never knew what would happen, like Tony, just without the risk of something blowing up._

 _She looked over as her phone rang. Rhodey._

 _She sighed disappointed. Tony must've passed out drunk again. He was an alright father, clearly loved Eris, but he always went overboard whenever he wasn't with Eris. If he wasn't careful he could fall into alcoholism like he had before Eris._

 _"Hey Rhodey," Pepper greeted most of her attention still on the book in her lap. "How's it going?"_

 _"Not good." Rhodey said solemnly._

 _Pepper put her book down sitting up straighter. "What happened?"_

 _"We just finished with the presentation and were on our way back to base when the convoy was attacked."_

 _Pepper's heart clench. There would only be one reason why Tony wasn't calling then._

 _"So he's..." She swallowed. He couldn't be. "Is he...?"_

 _"... We don't know."_

 _"What do you mean you don't know?!" She demanded before lowering her voice to not wake Eris. "Weren't you with him?"_

 _"No. He went into a different Humvee than me. And after the fight no one could find him."_

 _"You have to find him." Pepper said desperately. She didn't want to lose her friend._

 _"I know."_

 _"What do I tell Eris? She's just a kid. She needs him."_

 _"I know!" Rhodey shot back. "He's my friend too. And Eris is my family as much as yours!"_

 _"I know." Pepper groaned as she paced. "I'm sorry. I just..."_

 _"I understand." He said gently. "We'll find him."_

 _"Just keep me updated. I'll take care of Eris."_

 _"Good luck."_

 _"You too."_

 _Pepper sighed defeatedly. How was she going to tell Eris?_

 _"Ms. Potts." JARVIS said sadly, no doubt already knowing what happened. "Do you require anything? I can pull up research on how to speak to children about these sort of situations."_

 _"No thank you JARVIS." Pepper said turning around, freezing when she saw Eris walking down the stairs._

 _She was wrapped in her red blanket, clutching onto her stuff bunny with one hand as the other rubbed her eye sleepily._

 _"Eris," she said softly. "Why are you awake?"_

 _"I thought I heard something." Probably when Pepper yelled at Rhodey. "It's late." She observed lowering her hand._

 _"Which is why you should be asleep.'_

 _"Where's Daddy?" She asked holding her bunny tightly to her chest. "He should be home by now."_

 _"Come here sweetie." Pepper said as she sat on the couch. Eris rushed to her side. "You understand Tony has to travel a lot for work."_

 _"Yeah. Will he be home soon?" She asked hopefully._

 _"No." She said fighting to keep her emotions at bay. "There was an accident."_

 _Eris held her bunny tighter. "What happened?"_

 _"There was an attack... Tony won't be home for a while."_

 _She could see the heartbreak in Eris eyes. "No."_

 _"Eris-"_

 _"Your lying!" Eris yelled before running back up stairs._

And yet things were so much simpler then. Pepper picked up Eris hand, holding it gently finding comfort in the warmth of it as she leaned her head against their joint hands.

Tony had spent the last few days in the same position. She only managed to convince him to get away by pointing out that Peter needed him.

Peter had gotten off the quinjet clearly shaken up.

She thought back to when they arrived back at the Compound. After hearing of their victory, the Queen made arrangements to take everyone back to the Compound.

 _She rushed through the halls looking for her fiancé._

 _"Tony." She called out as she came into the waiting room._

 _Several of the others were there all leaning against each other half asleep. She decided to question the group of aliens a little later. After she made sure her family was safe._

 _She walked over to Peter who was sitting with Shuri, a talking tree and a Hispanic teen._

 _"Peter." She said softly._

 _He looked up at her tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry." He said. "I couldn't save her I-"_

 _"It's alright." She said kneeling in front of him. He needed someone to comfort him right now. "But you need to tell me what happened."_

 _Peter shook his head before looking down, shaking with soft sobs._

 _"Peter." Pepper looked back before getting up and letting May get to her nephew._

 _"Pepper." She had followed Natasha out who explained everything that happened._

The Parkers, Guardians, Avengers and royals had been staying at the Compound since. No one really knowing what to do.

Thankfully Maria Hill and SHIELD were taking care of the public for once. She didn't think she could handle it this time.

Unfortunately Maria also had to reveal the news of Steve's, Wanda's and Vision's death. Now the world seemed to be in a period of mourning. She wondered if this was what it looked like when Steve went under.

Worldwide everyone was celebrating the prevention of another alien invasion while New York and Wakanda worked on clean up. Everyone was waiting for the Avengers to say something, to show their faces, explain what happened.

But they'd have to wait a little longer.

"I'm sorry." Pepper's head snapped up as she looked up to see a transparent older version of Eris but with straight hair. Hela. She was looking down at Eris. "My elskede, I never wanted to hurt you."

As if sensing her gaze, Hela turned to Pepper. The two held each other gazes.

"You must be Pepper." She finally said.

"You must be Hela." She couldn't keep the coldness out of her voice.

"I understand I'm not your favorite person."

Pepper tried to keep her cool. "I understand your Eris birth mother."

"Yes." Hela sat on the edge of the bed and moved to cup Eris face before pulling back. "But she is also your daughter."

Pepper's shock must've shown.

"I am willing to admit defeat." Hela said matter of fact as she looked back to her. "I know you've been there for her ever since she came to Tony."

And what a day that was.

 _She, Happy, Rhodey and Stane had gotten calls from JARVIS requesting their presence at the manor ASAP._

 _She had arrived with Happy to see Rhodey and Stane already there. And joined the two men as they gawked a Tony holding a sleeping baby._

 _"Tony..." Rhodey said slowly approaching his long time friend._

 _Tony looked up at them smiling brightly. "Shh. She's sleeping."_

 _"Where exactly did she come from?" Stane asked slowly._

 _"Eris." Tony corrected. "Her name is Eris._

 _"Alright where did Eris come from?"_

 _"She was left on my doorstep."_

 _"How can you besure she's yours?"_

 _"J."_

 _"According to my scans, and a quick blood test she is 99.99% Mr. Stark's daughter."_

 _"So there's a-"_

 _"Obadiah." Pepper scolded as she walked forward to Tony._

 _"And you're holding her wrong." Rhodey walked closer, adjusting baby Eris in Tony's arm. "You needed to elevate her head more."_

 _"You're serious about this?" Stane realized. Tony grinned in confirmation not looking away._

Hela smiled ruefully. "I'm glad you were there for her."

"But I wasn't." Pepper turned to Erie. "I'm not a fighter like her and Tony. I was hiding here while they were-"

Pepper stopped unable to imagine what they must've been through.

"Correction." Hela spoke bitterly. "I wasn't there."

Pepper looked back to Hela to see anger etched in her features as she glared at the wall.

"I was in Hel feeling bad for myself, and the second I get free I didn't even try looking for her."

"How did you learn then?"

"I had to destroy Asgard's army upon my arrival. After that I went into Odin's vault to get a piece of the Eternal Flame. After our Expansion, Odin buried my former army the Berserkers underneath the palace. So I used the flame to revive them.

"Since Odin usually buries his past and regrets I thought Eris might've been down there with the rest of them. But when I revived them she wasn't there. I knew she was alive. But she wasn't on Asgard I had to find her. But the Bifrost sword was gone."

Hela looked down to Eris again a strange sorrowful look in them. Pepper moved to place a hand on her shoulder, only for it to phase through.

Hela looked back to her. "Thank you for raising her."

"Thank you for giving her back."

Hela smiled. "I want to offer you a gift in gratitude."

"You really don't have-"

"Twins." Hela said at last.

"What?" Pepper asked caught off guard.

"Your having twins. Hopefully we won't meet again for a long time Pepper."

With that Hela disappeared like smoke.

Twins? She was pregnant?

 **LPOV**

He had offered to watch over Eris so Pepper could talk to Tony. Maybe she'd finally tell Tony she was pregnant?

He looked over to his niece.

"You remind me of Odin now." He said softly. "Sleeping to regain energy. Hopefully this will be the last time."

Silence.

"You better wake soon. You should see Stark. I think he's already trying to make armor for you."

Silence.

"You should also know he'll probably never let you out of his sight again. If I were him I know I wouldn't." He sighed leaning closer to her. "Hela was here earlier, according to Pepper. Hela gave her her blessing to be your mother. Not that Pepper would need it I think. But what she does need is-"

He was cut off as Eris sat up with a gasp, her hand flew to her chest as she looked down, as if looking for the gash.

"Get Stark." Loki ordered the AI. "It's alright." Loki assured placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're safe."

Eris panted as she looked over to him. "Loki?" She swallowed before looking around. "Are- Are we-"

"In the Compound. Your quarters to be precise."

She looked at him as if trying to solve a puzzle. "Were you in the soul stone too?"

"Yes." He said gently. "I pulled you out."

Eris let out a shaky breath as she leaned forward putting her face in her hands. "My mom- Hela-" She looked back to him. "Did she really..?"

"She adored you." Loki said trying to comfort her. "She-"

He was cut off as Stark burst through the room. "Eris!"

He literally shoved Loki out of the way on his way to Eris.

Loki silently got up brushing the dirt off him. He watched as Stark embraced Eris, gently cradling her head like an infant as he rambled to her.

Eris looked at him from over Stark's shoulder offering him a smile. Loki returned the smile before leaving the two alone.

It was strange seeing such a pure interaction between father and child. Even Odin who adored Thor was more often short and cold with him. Proof of Odin's distance could be seen by how easily Odin banished Thor.

And yet Tony was seconds away from fighting most of the Avengers and Guardians at the slightest mention of a threat toward Eris.

Loki quietly closed the door before making his way to the common area where he knew most if not all of the others were.

He smiled in amusement to see some of them were gathered around Peter and Groot at the table who were in the middle of an arm wrestling match. The others were around Rocket apparently making bets on the teens, as Romanoff and Gamora stood to the side talking about their respective idiots.

Shuri had a hand on Peter's shoulder as she leaned closer whispering to him.

"I am Groot."

"She is not helping me cheat."

"I am Groot."

"I am smarter than both of you combined."

"I am Groot?"

"No." Shuri said annoyed.

"I am Groot?"

"No!"

He looked over to the others who were intensely watching.

"Come on Groot!" Rocket yelled. "Show that Terran who's the boss!"

"I am Groot!"

"You got this Pete." Sam encouraged.

"More force." Bucky offered.

"Don't lose." Clint added. "I got $75 going for you."

"And I got 100 units going against you." Quill added, "So take one for the team little me."

"That nickname's not sticking." Peter said although he never took his off their joined limbs.

"What's the highest bet?" T'Challa asked.

"250 units on Groot." Rocket said glancing down at his tablet. "$500 in Terran money."

"Who placed it?" Gamora asked

"Me." Rocket smirked.

"Place $1,000 on Groot for me." T'Challa said with a smirk toward

"Brother!"

"Put 2,500 units on Peter for me." Loki said gaining the attention of the room as he leaned against the door frame with crossed arms, discretely waving a finger that made Groot lose his balance, allowing Peter to win. And crack the table under them.

"That's my boy!" May yelled excitedly as several of the others groaned and cheered.

"I am Groot!"

"I did not cheat!" Peter exclaimed. "How could I have cheated?"

"I am Groot." The teen tree muttered crossing his arms as Loki walked next to Rocket to transfer the money into the account he's made long before his time on Sakkar.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Thor asked walking to him with Nova or little Sam as the others call him.

"Well since Eris awoke, I thought it be best to leave her and the elder Stark alone for a few minutes."

"She's awake!" Little Sam exclaimed excitedly moving to take off to the room, only to be stopped when Loki grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Alone for a few minutes." Loki reiterated tossing him onto a seat. "Just be patient. If she really cares she'll be asking for you shortly."

"How is she?" Shuri asked softly.

Loki looked up to see the others looking at him curiously.

"Shook up but nothing Stark can't handle."

That seemed to satisfy the others as they drifted back to their own conversations.

"So what are you going to do with your winnings Lackey?" Loki turned to Valkyrie who was leaning on the counter across from him.

"Any word from the rest of our people?" he deflected. Honestly, he had no idea what he was going to do. He doubted the Midgardians would let him stay.

"Sif was able to find them." Thor assured. "They should find their way here in three days. King T'Challa and Stark are talking to their world leaders and then everything will work out. But we have a more pressing problem."

As one they looked over to where the destroyed gauntlet laid with four of the stones still in it. After meeting with the others, Strange simply plucked the time stone calling dibs.

Normally Loki would've fought him, but decided to just let him keep it. He didn't want to argue about the dam things.

But it did leave one aching question that no one wanted to ask, and no one had an answer to. What now?

 **AN:**

 **I'm back and here's an early Christmas present. Not my best work but at least we finally get a Pepper POV.**

 **How'd you feel about a Hela and Pepper conversation? Or the reveal about Pepper's pregnancy? Don't worry you'll learn more about them in a little, but let me know if you think they'll be girls or boys or if you have any ideas for names.**

 **What do y'all think will happen to the rest of the infinity stones?**

 **Thank you for the others who reviewed.**

 **Leopard1516: Thank you for always reviewing it actually is kind of inspiring. And I have a couple of ideas for the spin off of how Loki would spoil Eris. But mostly I'm glad yo like Hela as a mom I was so afraid it'd come off to forced.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying this and I'm also curious what it would look like with Hela raising her. Again I have ideas but nothing definitive yet.**

 **Anyways happy holidays, see y'all next year.**

 **Bye**


	25. Chapter 23

**E POV**

It's been three days since she woke up. The Asgardians arrived today and have been set up in camps outside of the Compound.

She sat on the roof and overlooked the makeshift camp. T'Challa, Thor and Tony were going in and out of meetings to set up a new home for the Asgardians.

Dr. Strange had looked over her and assured Tony that she was fine, no residual physical damage. But it wasn't physical damage they were worried about.

She was young not stupid, she was afraid of what might happen to her now. After New York, Tony developed Anxiety. She knew he thought he had conquered it after the whole Mandarin/ Killian fiasco, but she thought it was clear he still had it.

Ultron was the result of this. She looked down to her left arm to see the pale scar on her arm. He was right when he said she was special, that out of all the Avengers she was most likely to survive his plan.

She pulled down her sleeve covering the scar as he thoughts wondered to Pietro. He had no one left, he and his sister accidentally traded places, and there was no way to get her back. She was not going to sacrifice anyone.

Why had Hela sacrificed herself for her?

Was it so simple just because she was her daughter? Tony always tried sacrificing himself, so she wasn't sure what to think of it.

And Tony said Thanos sacrificed himself for him, but why would he do that?

Eris put her head in her hands, this was too much. Why was nothing simple?!

"Hey." She looked up to see Sam, the young one, walking over to her.

"Hey." She said softly over looking the camp. "What are you doing up here?"

"Everyone's been looking for you." He said sitting next to her.

"Why?"

"They're just worried about how you've been. It's been a stressful few days."

"Really?" She said dryly. "Haven't noticed."

The two were silent for several minutes.

"So... Those are your people?"

"I guess."

"Aren't you excited? You get a chance to study a new culture."

"Yippee."

Sam sighed. "Look. I get this could be... Strange... For you. But don't you think you should go down there? Meet your people?"

She laughed humorlessly. "Okay first, strange so does not cover what I'm feeling. Second they're not my people, they were barely my mother's people. And third why would they want to meet me? I'm the daughter of the reason Asgard was destroyed."

"You could use this chance to prove you're not Hela and-"

"Cause she was just the bad guy?"

He hesitated. "Well to them-"

She let out a frustrated sound as she stood, stalking toward the door.

Sam jumped between. "So you're plan is to run away."

"No my plan is to get away from this conversation." Eris moved toward the door again to be blocked.

"Eris please talk to me. Your family has a habit of not talking about things and then having it-"

Anger surged through Eris. Was he insulting her family?

She turned away from him walking toward the edge.

"Eris!" He tried as she opened a portal. "Will you just-"

She didn't hear the rest since she tossed the portal to him, sending him to one of the holding cells on the Compound's sub levels.

Was this the best problem solving? No. Was there a problem? Also no.

She was completely fine. Just didn't want to talk about all that's happened. So she'll do like every other person she's ever met and suppress any negative feeling and not talk about it.

She'll be fine. She just needs to get away. She jumped through another portal.

/

 **TS POV**

"Can you repeat that?" Tony asked again standing across from Pepper.

She was sitting at the counter her head down in a tablet as she oh so casually dropped the P-Bomb with everything else.

She glanced at him before repeating. "You, Thor and T'Challa are meeting with UN officials at 3. The memorial service is this weekend and you're expected ti give a speech. The caterer is coming at noon. And I'm pregnant. You think we could have lunch just the two of us?"

"Pregnant?" He repeated slowly.

"With your child." She said picking up her lemonade. She paused. "Well children. Hela said it was twins." She took a sip of her drink.

Hela? Twins? "Ghost Hela came to give you her blessing and that you were pregnant with twins?"

"And Helen confirmed it." She said putting tablet and drink down. " The pregnancy part it's too early to see if she was-"

He cut her off by stalking forward grabbing her face and passionately kissed her.

"Wow!" They jumped apart to see Pietro at the entrance. "I did not see that coming."

Pepper cleared her throat slightly embarrassed as he turned to the young man.

"Everything alright?"

"You cannot make out in the Public kitchen and be upset when someone walks in."

"So Eris keeps telling me." Tony muttered. "Where is she anyway?"

"No idea." Pietro said grabbing one of Steve's energy bars. "Thor's been looking for her too. Bye."

He zoomed out of the room. All things considered Tony is pleasantly surprised how well the Sokovian boy bounced back.

But Eris? Not so much. He needed to talk to her.

"Do you want to or do you want me to?" He turned to Pepper. She always knew what he was thinking.

"I think it'd be best if it were both of us." Pepper cupped his cheek. "She's your daughter. She's a strong girl. You know she'll be fine."

He gently grabbed her hand smiling fondly.

"Boss." Friday called.

"Yeah?" He asked as Pepper moved her hand away.

"'Young Sam is in one of the holding cells."

"What? Why?"

"He was sent in by a portal, I believe made by Eris."

"And where is she?" Pepper asked patiently.

"I'm not sure."

"What?" Tony asked pulling out his phone. "What about that tracker I put on her?"

"The tracker's current location is currently right above you."

Tony looked up to see Peter sitting upside down on the ceiling with a pair of headphones on casually scrolling through his phone.

Tony sighed before he grabbed an apple off the counter. "Spiderling." He called throwing it to him.

Without looking up, Peter caught the apple. He looked up- Down?- to them as he slid off his head phones.

"Hey Mr. Stark." Peter took a bite out of the apple. "Thanks."

"How long have you been up there?" Pepper asked curiously.

"About an hour." He shrugged. "I was hiding from Aunt May, she's been... Overwhelming lately."

Tony understood what Peter meant. May was understandably being protective now, he suspected she agreed the Compound was the safest place, besides Wakanda. But she's been following him every chance she gets.

"Thanks for the watch Mr. Stark." Peter said as he hoped down, twisting to land on his feet like a cat. He turned his wrist slightly showing off a black watch. The one with the tracker in it he had given Eris.

Of course she figured it out. "Glad you like it, kid." He said wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "How much did you hear?"

"Nothing." Peter touched his headphones fondly. "Eris helped make these completely soundproof. Not regular soundproof, but enhanced sound proof."

"That's good." Tony agreed. "Have you seen her lately?"

"No. Why? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, just hadn't seen her in a couple of hours. Do me a favor. Sammy got himself locked in a holding cell. Can you get him out for me?"

"Sure." Peter said before running out.

Tony sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Short of implanting one under her skin, she'll lose every tracker you put on her." Pepper spoke matter of fact.

Under her skin? Maybe he could use some nanotech to do that?

"Don't even think about it." He looked over to see Pepper giving him a firm glare.

"Alright. No under skin tracker. But what do you suggest?"

"We do have a 'god of mischief' at our disposal." She pointed out hoping off her stool. "I'm going to get dressed. You talk to Loki."

She walked out without waiting for his reply. How could these women so easily run him?

"FRI do me a favor and find Reindeer Games."

"He is outside in the camp with Thor."

Tony sighed before walking out. He so did not want to do this.

Once he got into the camp he couldn't suppress the memories.

After New York, he had donated countless amounts to relief organizations in addition to opening the Stark Relief Foundation. But even that didn't feel like enough. He had never seen so many kids with that haunted look in their eyes.

And now Asgardian children were looking up to him with that same look.

"Hi." He said awkwardly. "Uh.. Have any of you seen Thor- King Thor or Prince Loki?"

The kids looked at each other before all pointing in different directions.

"Thanks." He said dryly before stalking off in a random direction.

He eventually happened upon Thor who was conversing with two men he didn't recognize, both of which were clearly angry, as Loki sat in the background causally slicing an apple as he inputted on occasion.

"-new heir?!" One was yelling. "Are you just trying to get out of your duties again?!"

"Have some respect!" Another yelled. "New heir or not he is still of royal blood. He is Odin's first born son and until further notice our king."

"Hey King Thor." The men looked over to Tony. "Could I speak to you and Reindeer Games real quick?"

"Of course." Thor nodded. "Bard, Birger if you don't mind."

One scoffed before stalking off.

"Forgive Bard." the second, Birger said. "It's been troubling the last few weeks."

"For us all." Thor patted his shoulder before he left. He turned to Tony. "The are sons of one of our generals, who died during Hela's siege. And good friends."

Tony nodded. "I see. Have either of you seen Eris? Heard you were looking for her."

"I haven't seen her today."

"What did you want to talk to her about?"

"When we find a place," Thor started. "Our people will need someone to lead them-"'

"You can't ask her to rule an entire race!"

"I'm not... Yet. I was going to ask if she was interested in coming with us so she can learn about her people."

"Fine." Tony said plainly before turning to Loki who appeared to be studying him. "Any chance you can find her?"

"Only if she wants to be?" Loki walked closer. "Are the Guardians still here?"

"There inside." Tony confirmed.

"And the Stones?"

"Will you relax. Gamora won't let the others pawn them off. What do you mean if she wants to be?"

"Simply her abilities are stronger than mine." Loki said. "She can block me and Strange from tracking her. So if she doesn't want to be found I can't track her."

/

 **PM POV**

She sat in her cell cross legged as she meditated. There was nothing else to do anyways.

She understood why Stark put her in here. It's better than what Thanos would've done.

She looked up to see a portal open letting the young Nova in to a cell across from her before the portal closed.

He fell to his knees looking around before lowering his head. "-Listen."

"What are you doing here?" Proxima asked as she stood walking to the glass.

"I pissed off Eris." He said dejectedly as he sat against the wall.

"Be happy she doesn't have her mother's temper."

She smiled remembering the old hymn she heard several times over her life.

" _'Cruel and Cold like winds on the sea_

 _"Will you ever return to me?_

 _Hear my voice, sing with the tide-"_

 _"My love will never die."_ She looked over to see the boy staring at her in shock as he finished the verse. "How do you know that?"

"I've heard that song since I was a child. It's suppose to be sung as a duet. The song of two lovers. Feared throughout the universe but had a love so strong nothing could stand in their way. Did you hear the whole thing?"

He nodded.

"Then you know they're describing each other and what they'll do to be with each other again. The songs about Hela and Thanos. They were feared and loved. Strong and fierce but together? They could've been an ordinary couple."

The boy was silent for a few moments.

"Did you believe in him? Thanos?"

"I believed in Hela." She admitted. She had grown up with tales of the should've been queen.

She was fierce and passionate. And would've led Asgard into a new dawn. Could've united the universe in a way Thanos always talked about.

"She was everything I wanted to be."

She could still remember when they found Hela.

 _They had just left Xandar having extracted the power stone and killed nearly all the Xandarians. Thanos heard of Hela and was going to reunite with her._

 _But Asgard was nothing but rubble._

 _"Father..." Corvus spoke weakly as they looked at the floating debris._

 _"Proxima, Cull search the rubble for any sign of life." Thanos had ordered. "Corvus, Ebony search for any sign of the escapees."_

 _She took a smaller ship and began weaving throughout the debris. According to legend Surtur was suppose to be Asgard's end. But where was he?_

 _She stopped when she saw a floating body._

 _"Father." Proxima called through the communicators. "I found her."_

 _They then transported her failing body back into the ship. She and her brothers stood back silently as Thanos sat next to her, his huge hand gently held hers._

 _"We will not end like this." He had told her as he stood up holding his gloved hand towards her._

 _She watched as a wave of purple traveled over her before she released a gasp her eyes flying open._

 _Her gaze fell to him. "Thanos." She spoke the word with reverence usually reserved for something precious before the two embraced. She looked away feeling as if she had walked in on a moment rather than having been here._

 _She glanced up to see Thanos helping Hela to her feet._

 _Proxima bent down to her knees, kneeling in front of her queen. The others took her lead._

 _"Rise." She obeyed hiding her nervousness as the woman she always admired, stood directly in front of her. "You must be one of our generals."_

 _She glanced at Thanos who had nodded approvingly. "I am Proxima Midnight. And am ready to serve you."_

 _"You are one of Thanos children?"_

 _"He saves us and gives us a purpose."_

 _"Which is?"_

 _"To unite the universe and bring peace."_

 _"Good." Hela smiled. "But we have another mission now." She angled her body so they all could see her. "One moment of weakness in over two thousand years, my daughter."_

 _They all stood in silence. Yes they had learned of this years ago but for her to so openly admit it? The four of them stood tensed waiting for Thanos to explode, for him to kill this woman that dared cheat on him._

 _But Hela? She stood completely calm. As if nothing was wrong._

 _"Your daughter..." He paused, a smile grew on his face. "Your blood is my blood. Your child is my child. Your heir is my heir." He looked toward them. "It is time for us to bring peace. First we must get the stones and complete our family."_

She looked to the boy.

"Some are alive you know." He looked at her confused. "The Xandarians. Some escaped when we attacked."

He looked at her as if he just found water in a desert. "Where? How?"

"A half bred Kree got them off using some of the Xandarian ships. I don't know where they went."

"But who was he?"

" _She_ goes by the moniker Captain Marvel."

/

 **H POV**

He quietly walked through his house careful not to wake anyone else up. His Mom had pulled a double shift and would likely be pulling another one.

He had spotted the light on in the garage even though he knew he turned everything off and locked it. Whoever was in there was going to regret it and come face to face with his modified bb gun, assuming it didn't blow up this time.

Making sure the door didn't slam shut this time, he carefully treaded across the snow, quiet enough to not alert whoever was in there.

He took a deep breathe when he got to the door before swinging it open and aiming it at- Eris Stark.

She was sitting on one of the seats messing with her locket with one hand and the other messing with the wires on his robotics project.

"Sorry there were a couple of exposed wires that were really bugging me. But now it should run more smoothly, no more flickers." She closed the hatch before turning o him. "Good to see you again Mr. Quinn."

He rolled his eyes putting down his bb gun as he closed the door. "I've told you it's Keener. Harley Keener."

/

 **AN:**

 **Happy new year!**

 **And to start off the new year I bring y'all new POV's. I wanted to show Proxima as someone who believed in Thanos and Hela, and show her as someone lost now. And I wanted to bring in Harley to check in on him and both of them will help Eris in the next couple of chapters.**

 **Thank y'all for the reviews.**

 **Writer-at-Heart0: I really want to use the names Morgan and Maria but I haven't decided which would be a middle name, or a first name yet,so thanks.**

 **Leopard1516: I'm glad you enjoyed the Pepper POV I wasn't sure if it'd be good or well recieved, what did you think of the Proxima Midnight and Harley POV's? And sorry but I don't think I'd do Thanos. Thanos Stark just doesn't sound right, but thanks.**

 **Anyways enjoy, review and I'll update whenever I can. Thanks.**

 **Bye.**


	26. Chapter 24

**E POV**

"I heard about what happened." Harley said breaking the silence as they walked around town. "I'm sorry."

"Been hearing that a lot. But which part are you talking about? And what have you heard? I want to know which part the media has left out."

"I mean Captain America, Vision, and Scarlet Witch are dead. Killed by alien tyrants."

"It's more complicated than that." Eris said trying to suppress her emotions.

"Oh?"

"You heard about Thanos right?"

"He was the one who led the aliens right?"

"He was my step father." She walked a couple more paces forward before stopping to see Harley had stopped.

"Your what?!"

"And Loki is my uncle on my mother's side."

"Alright. You can't drop that like nothing. I need a full story."

"Long story short my mother is Hela the wife of Thanos and Thor's big sister. She escaped space prison hooked up with my dad and had me before being sent back to prison and I was sent to Dad. 17 years later she escapes and Thanos and her want to bring peace to the universe by using magic rocks to force peace. Cap died, Wanda died, Thanos died, half his kids died, I died, Hela died. There was a lot of fighting and crying. And I've been asleep for three days give or take."

"Wow." Harley said moving closer to her. "That sounds like a lot."

"Yep. And to top it all off I'm pretty sure Thor wants me to seriously consider thinking about ruling the rest of the surviving Asgardians."

"And you don't want to."

"I don't even want to run Stark enterprises."

"Then what do you want?"

She turned away walking away a little.

"Eris?" He tried again.

Stark Enterprises. Avengers. Asgardians. And what about the world's Thanos conquered?

"I don't know." She whispered.

Up until she was eleven she always knew she would have to run Stark Enterprises. Then the Avengers were formed and she knew she'd become one of them when she was older, possibly while running Stark enterprise.

She always accepted that leading a small group of people to accomplish a goal.

But the Asgardians and other worlds? In another life she would be ruling over several kinds of people with different believes, different idea, different languages. Was it just like the team and business on a bigger scale?

How would she be able to do any of it?

"Eris."

She looked up blinking away tears she hadn't realized were spilling down her face.

He silently walked closer to her and gently embraced her in a hug.

Part of her wanted to push him away, insist she was fine. She was a royal and a Stark. She didn't need help or comfort.

The other part was an eight year old who lost her father to terrorist, the eleven year old who almost lost him to aliens and almost lost her only maternal figure to a deranged jealous mad man. The girl who had lost her mother and step father right after meeting them.

She latched onto Harley, the first friend she had her age, and now her support. She started crying, she hadn't realized she was even sinking until she felt the snow through her leggings.

 **TS POV**

He stared at the woman on the other side of the glass.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Proxima asked from where she was on her side of the wall.

"I don't like you." Tony said plainly. "You tried to kill all of us a few times, including my daughter."

"And now I am sworn to protect her."

"I don't want that."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I want you to leave." Tony forcefully said. "Never come near my planet or my daughter again."

"I swore I'd protect her."

"I've got that covered."

"Only she can dismiss me."

"Well I am dismissing you."

Proxima just crossed her arms and sat on the ground defiantly. "Get Eris to dismiss me, and I'll leave without question."

He stared at her for several moments.

"She left." He admitted.

"You mean you lost her." She asked incredulously as she stood.

"I mean she left a couple of hours ago and no one's heard from her since."

"She is like Hela." Proxima said fondly. "Unstoppable."

"Yet Hela's dead."

"Yet no one killed her."

Tony sighed. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" She said tilting her head.

"Well Gamora has a life with the Guardians. But your whole life seems to have just been whatever Thanos said to do. So what do you want?"

Proxima crossed her arms as she walked away from the glass. She stared at the wall for several minutes.

He remembers Gamora and Nebula mentioning they were children when Thanos took them. And that Thanos only picked children under 21 at most.

"Easier question, how old were you when Thanos took you?"

Silence.

"How old were you?" Silence. "How old-"

"Three months." Proxima spat as she turned to face him, her hands falling to her side as she marched toward the glass. "I was three months old when my birth 'father' traded me for his life.

"Only problem was that Hela hated that idea, so she killed him and Thanos took me in when Odin imprisoned her. And then he started to collect other children. I was his first child!

"And I insisted he make Corvus the heir before Eris was born! I thought Corvus was a better choice then I was to take over his legacy. Corvus was smarter. I was swifter and stronger, but I wasn't a leaser like he was. And now everything I had is gone! Everything I ever was, everything I ever wanted is gone!"

Tony stood processing everything as Proxima recomposed herself. To know that the man who was originally supposed to care for her tried to trade her life would break anyone. And had Thanos not taken her in, maybe it would've.

"How could you take her in?" Proxima finally asked. "She was your blood, sure, but why take her in? Why love her?"

"That's not what you really want to, ask is it?"

"Why didn't he...?" She finally broke down crying.

Maybe it was fatherly instincts that made him act. He opened the door, rushing in and enveloping her in his to his surprise, she turned and embraced him to crying softly into his chest.

He didn't know how long they sat there before he spoke.

"I'm letting you go. There's a lot of places for you to go, start a new. But Eris stays with me."

"No-"

"At least until she's 21. Then I'll let her choose whatever she wants to do. Maybe she'll join you out there?"

"That's it?" She asked her tone finally light.

"Can I trust you to take the stones as far from Earth as you can?"

She stiffened as they separated. "Where are the Stones?"

"There upstair-"

"Where are they really?!"

He left them in a vault upstairs. A vibranium vault that no one could open. He lifted his phone to his face pulling up a video feed... Of the stone less vault.

"Son of a bitch." He said in horror.

"Any idea which of your companions took them?"

"Loki." Tony ran upstairs. "FRIDAY?"

"He's in the common room, boss."

Tony burst through the common room immediately locking on Loki who sat reading a book.

"Where are they?" He demanded stopping in front of the man.

"Where's what?" He said boredly not looking up as he turned the page. "The children? I believe they're done in the labs."

This everyone assumed since there was a minor explosion from the labs a couple of hours ago. Nothing major.

"Not the kids!" Tony said ripping the book from his hands. "Where are the stones?"

Loki looked up at him, a flicker of emotion he couldn't quite decipher flashed through his eyes. "What?"

"The stones aren't in the vault anymore. I should've known you wouldn't be able to keep away from them. Where are they?"

Loki slowly and calmly stood, towering over him. "I hate to disappoint you, but I do not have the stones."

"You lost them!" He turned around to see Gamora glaring daggers at him, Proxima appearing behind her.

"I didn't lose them!" Tony angrily defended. "Someone took them!"

"And of course I'm the primary subject instead of the band of thieves."

"We are not thieves." Quill said.

They all glanced at Rocket who was tinkering with a bunch of wires that he undoubtedly got from anywhere in the Compound.

"Well not all of us."

"Well if none of you took it," Thor said. "And Loki didn't then who did?"

"Why were you so sure it was me?"

"I was talking to Proxima-"

"-And she specifically said me?" Loki smirked. "I'm pretty sure she's leading you astray."

"She didn't. And you have an idea of where it could be?"

"Who has access to the Vault?"

He made it so only he and Pepper could open it. Although he suspected that Eris was always able to access his-

"Eris."

 **E POV**

"So all of that for these rocks?" Harley said carefully turning the Mind stone with gloved hands.

"Yep." Eris said popping some fries in her mouth. "That one's the Mind stone. It's what powered Vision."

"Weird." He said passing the stone to Peter.

Of course none of the adults noticed when Eris opened a portal that led Peter, Shuri, Groot and Sam to Tennessee with her and Harley. Where she's avoided Sam's gaze since.

"Personally I think the Space stone's cooler." Peter admitted as he glanced in the bag where all the stones were stored. "The ability to transport anywhere? I could've avoided so much trouble if I had that."

"Definitely the power stone." Shuri argued. "Do you know what we can do with that much energy and vibranium?"

"No." Sam said.

"Me either!"

"I am Groot." I'd prefer Reality. I could have some fun with one.

They all laughed.

"I think I'd like to use the time." Sam said softly.

"Which one is that?" Harley said looking in the bag.

"It's not there." Eris explained.

"Where is it?"

"A wizard took it."

Harley stared at her. "I can't tell if you're lying or not."

"Would I lie?"

"Did you tell Tony you were taking these?"

"... Would I lie to you?"

"What are you going to do with them?"

"No idea." Eris said closing the bag with a huff. "They're indestructible so that options out."

"I say," Sam began. "We take the stones and throw them in random directions around the galaxy. Let fate decide where they go."

"And what if someone who actually wants to destroy the universe gets them." Shuri asked.

Before any of them could answer, Harley's phone started to ring. He pulled out the device, paling before leaving the group to answer. It was probably her Dad.

Eris looked away. She couldn't forget the look in his eyes when she laid dying.

Even worse, she couldn't forget the looks he's been giving her since. A mixture of what if she disappears and she's too broken to be alone.

Yet still the worst part was the gleam she saw in the mirror. It was as if she was as broken as they thought she was.

She looked over to where her friends sat. How could she ever lead them? How could they rely on her?

"Eris?" Shuri asked gently, quiet enough that the boys didn't hear.

"Just thinking."

"About..?"

Quick back up!

"I was talking to Proxima the other day-"

"Didn't Tony say to stay away from her?" Peter interjected curiously.

"So..?" She tried to ask innocently.

"Fair enough."

"Anyways, she said that technically I have jurisdiction over all the planets Thanos and Hela claimed. I don't really see myself ruling anyone any time soon. And Korg mentioned they talked about making Asgard a new haven for refugees across the galaxy, so..."

"So what if you turn Titan into a haven?" Sam asked almost excitedly.

"Could you survive on a planet that's been uninhabited by any living thing for well over a Millennia?" Harley asked rejoining them.

"Who was it?" Eris asked curiously.

"My Mom." He explained sitting down. "She woke up to see I wasn't home, just wanted to make sure I was alright."

"That's sweet." Shuri smiled.

"But to answer your question, Titan was regrowing plant life when we left."

"I am Groot?" But since the soul stone's not there would it still be thriving?

She hadn't considered that. "Only one way to find out. Who's up for a quick trip to Titan?"

 **L POV**

"-them for life!" Stark was muttering as he paced. "No technology! No mission! They'll be lucky if I even let them train!"

Needless to say he was somewhat upset for his daughter leaving, taking the Infinity Stones and all the other Potensialene without anyone noticing.

Maybe he should tell them, he located them almost an hour ago? But seeing that vein pulse was so much more entertaining.

"Calm down." Quill said. "I'm like ninety percent sure Eris can take care of them."

"That's not the point!" Stark turned to him. "She just took off an left! What if she gets hurt? What if we can't bring her back again?!"

"Tony." Pepper said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have to trust her, she's almost 18."

"Do you know how many dumb things I did when I was 18?" He said looking toward his bride. "And that was without weird powers!"

"Gifts." Proxima interjected. "Her abilities are gifts."

"Whatever." He dismissed but sat on a chair, shoulders sagging as if they held the weight of the world. "She won't listen to me."

"If it's any consolation I don't think she listens to me either." Thor said.

"She's never listened to you." Natasha said.

"Wise girl." Loki smirked as he felt her energy move.

"You think she'd listen to you?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yes, we have in depth conversations about the idiotic one." He said seriously, holding in his smirk as the others glanced around.

"Who's the idiotic one?" Quill asked slowly.

"They know."

"Well if your so smart where is she?" Stark demanded.

"Outside." He said, marking his page as the door leading to the Camp opened.

"Your majesty," A young Asgardian woman said. "You're requested outside. A group is offering a plan to the rest of the Council."

"Let me guess," Stark deadpanned. "Two teenage girls, two teenage boys and a tree?"

"Three boys actually, m'lord."

Three? Who was the third?

They all followed the young girl in time to see a small crowd cheering excitedly as Peter landed on a hand stand on top of a very tall, very thin staff.

Peter looked up and flashed a smile at them as he lifted one hand and waved.

Bard and Birger were laughing excitedly.

"Thor!" Bard proclaimed as Peter flipped off. "Why didn't you tell us of such wonderful children?!"

"You're too kind, sir." Eris said sweetly as she stood. Obviously she hadn't told any Asgardian who she was in relation to them. She looked down guiltily. "Hi Dad."

Stark merely crossed his arms. "You realize you're grounded right?"

"1 week?"

"Try 1 month."

Birger clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Be easy on the child. She's a genius."

"Not arguing, but why do you say that?" Stark asked.

"We were talking." Shuri started. "And we just thought what if Titan could be used as a new haven of sort for refugees?"

"Hear us out." Peter quickly added. "So when we got on Titan it was fixing itself and life was growing on it."

"And we just went back there an hour ago." Sam continued. "The planet is still thriving, fields full of grass and plants and fruit, even a couple of small rodents. Titan can sustain life."

"And if no one's using it, then why not y 'all?" Another boy with light brown hair finished.

"Who are you?" Thor asked.

"Oh right, I'm Harley."

"A family friend." Eris clarified protectively. "He and Dad met a couple of years ago in Tennessee."

That apparently meant something to Thor since he nodded thoughtfully. "It's an honor to meet such an intelligent man."

"You too, sir." Harley said shyly.

"Wait!" Stark said bringing his hands together to his face as his eyes were shut. He let out a deep breath as he opened his eyes, pointing at Eris. "You went to Titan. Just now."

"Technically-"

"Eris."

"We went to make sure Titan's plant life was growing before we came to you with this idea."

"And how did you get to Titan?"

"Dad-"

"Give it."

"But-"

"Give. It."

Eris sighed as she looked down lifting her right hand palm up as she pulled out a small bag from thin air, similar to how he had pulled out the Tesseract when giving it to Thanos.

Stark took the bag looking in it before sighing and grabbing her forearm.

"Let's go." He said pulling her away.

"Mr. Stark-"

"One more word and I'm telling May you ran off again."

"Dad, will you please.." He tuned them out as they walked away. He'd talk to her later.

"This plan actually sounds like a fine idea." Thor conceded. "I propose for a small group to go first so we can set up a place first."

"Wise plan, my King." Heimdall said. "But some of the people have expressed wishes to stay here on Midgard."

Loki's eyes almost widened. How did he know?

"Wakanda will be happy to host some of Asgard's people." T'Challa said as he stood next to Shuri.

Thor nodded thankfully as he and T'Challa grasped arms.

"My king," Birger said gently. "What of Hela's daughter? Should we search for her? Bring her with us?"

"We should kill her." Bard suggested. "We can't risk another Hela."

"No harm shall come to the girl." Thor said fiercely. "I will not punish a child for the sins of their parents. And if I hear one anyone has harmed her they shall answer to me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my king." Birger said obediently before walking away with Bard.

He exchanged a glance with Gamora. Best to keep an eye on them.

/

 **AN**

 **I am so sorry for the delay. Life is chaotic on my end. Work, school, family drama. And I am going to become a Tia any day now. So I spent two weeks planning and hosting the baby shower.**

 **Anyways what did y'all think? I know I changed Proxima's backstory a little, but that's just a part of fan fiction. What do y'all think of Bard and Birger? What do y'all think will happen next?**

 **And if anyone's curious I have been working on a spin off for this story in the what if Eris was raised on Asgard. I'll probably still work on the other story ideas O mentioned I just have the most drive for this one right now. But if y'all have any ideas I'll love to hear them.**

 **And thank y'all for the Review:**

 **Leopard1516: I'm glad you liked it. And I love that trope when a character just deliver big news like it was nothing. It's actually really fun since that's how my family deliver news half the time, it was actually similar to how my family learned my mom was pregnant with me. And I get what you mean about Pietro, I plan to expand on it next chapter. And I'm so glad you liked Proxima's and Harley's POV, I thought it would come off too forced.**

 **Anyways I hope y'all liked this and please review!**

 **Bye!**


	27. Chapter 25

**Vague Captain Marvel Spoilers**

 **E POV**

As soon as they were inside the building, Eris yanked her arm free.

"Will you relax?!" She demanded turning to face him. "Look. I'm completely fine." She spun for him. "See? No damage."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"You disobeyed me. You realize most parents would punish their kids just for sneaking out. And I've let you do that for years. But going to an alien planet where you died-"

"I did not die on Titan."

"- Without anyone knowing. You realize people here care about you, right? That you can't just do these crazy suicidal things because you think it's for the greater goods."

 _Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it._ "Being a little hypocritical aren't we?" _And you said it._

He turned to her with blazing eyes. "What?"

Before either could say more, they're attention was stolen by a cough. They looked over to see Fury in his cloak outfit.

"You two better stop before any lines are crossed."

"What are you doing here, Fury?" Tony demanded as Eris stepped back stuffing her hands into her sweater's pockets.

"Well I haven't heard from y 'all in awhile. Wanted to make sure you were alright. Obviously..."

She looked away from his questioning gaze. Of course they hadn't noticed them while they were arguing. And they had to mention the part where she died.

"Obviously we're fine." Tony said sternly. "Why are you really here?"

"Can't I just check on y'all?"

"We're fine."

"How stupid do I look to you that you think I'd actually believe that?" Fury challenged stepping closer to Tony.

"Well you two need to catch up I think I'll go." Eris left via portal before either men could stop her.

She laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She knew this ordeal would mess with him mentally, so why was she so angry with him?She was usually more understanding.

"Long day?" She sat up to see Pepper on her desk chair reading something on her Stark pad. "Where'd you run off to anyways?"

"I went with Harley and the others to Titan, just to see if it was habitable."

"Using your portals?"

"The space stone actually. The portals only work on world."

"Maybe you should talk to your step sisters about the stones."

Eris couldn't help but stare at her maternal figure. Did she just say step sisters? As in Gamora, Nebula and Proxima?

"There's no point in arguing their connection to you." Pepper conceded. "As much as Tony wants to argue it."

"He doesn't like anything from space." Eris said.

"He likes you."

"I was born and raised here. He understands me. Or I thought he did."

"Be easy on him." Pepper said putting the tablet down and sitting on the bed next to her. "He's-"

"Been through a lot." Eris finished bitterly. "I know. I always have to be patient with everyone else because they don't know how to handle emotions, making it my responsibility to be there rock."

She looked up at Pepper. "I don't want to do that anymore. I just want to be able to..." She wasn't even sure what she wanted anymore.

"To be you." Pepper finished. "But you don't know who that is."

 _Quick just change the subject._ "Why were you in my room?" She asked curiously. "Usually you wait until you know I'm here."

"I know you'd come sooner or later and I wanted to talk to you in private."

"About?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" She said a smile growing on he face.

"You're going to be a big sister."

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" She threw her arms around the older woman. She separated after a moment. "Does Dad know?"

"Yes." Pepper chuckled. "You're actually taking it slightly better than him."

"How far along are you?"

"Just a couple of months. Helen already verified." Pepper gently pushed Eris hair behind her ear, before cupping her right cheek. "It doesn't matter who your mother was. You'll always be my daughter."

Eris smiled softly grabbing onto Pepper's hand. "And you'll be my mother." Eris sat up straighter. "Is it too early to know the baby gender? Do you have any idea for the names yet?"

"Actually yes." Pepper chuckled before removing her hand and grabbing the tablet. "What do you think of these names?"

/

 **TS POV**

"Is this the part where you give me vague parental advice?" Tony asked as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the counter, keeping the bag of the stones in his pocket.

"This is the part where you shut up and listen." Fury said standing across the counter to him. "You and I have always known Eris would be someone who couldn't be controlled. But for the most part she seemed to be-"

"I never had to control her before." Tony said simply. "She's always been a good kid, free spirited but obedient."

He never liked Fury keeping tabs on Eris or her abilities. He remembered being furious with Natasha when he learned she was Fury's spy.

 _"Ms. Potts?" He stared at Natasha as she talked to Pepper like he wasn't there. Like he hadn't been using them. "Wheels up in 25 minutes."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"I want to see Eris." He finally said. He wasn't sure if what Howard left him would work of not. He wanted to be able to say a proper good- bye._

 _"No." Pepper said sternly._

 _"No?! She's my kid!"_

 _"Exactly, a kid who does not need to see or be put in danger by her father as a drunk ass hole."_

 _"I want to see her."_

 _"And until you clean up, you won't."_

 _"Anything else, boss?" Happy said coming in._

 _He and Pepper both talked at once, although he only listened to Pepper._

 _"I lost all the kids in the divorce." He turned to Natasha. "Are you blending in here, Natalie?" Was he pushing her buttons? Yes. Was he going to back off? No._

 _After Happy and Pepper left, Natasha's secretary demeanor left. "I'm surprised you can keep your mouth shut."_

 _"Boy, you're good. You are mind blowing duplicitous. How do you do it? You just tear things... You're a triple imposter. I've never seen anything like you. Is there anything real about you? Do you speak Latin?"_

 _She could speak Latin. He could not._

 _"Which means?" She started to walk away. "Wait. What? What did you just say?"_

 _"It means you can either drive yourself home or I can have you collected." She paused at the door. "Eris is fine. I can't let you see her just yet, but no matter how this plays out, I'll keep her safe."_

 _"Is that part of your job, Agent? Another way to keep tabs on her?"_

 _"My job is too keep eyes on her. SHIELD keeps an eye on all known Enhanced. Even if she's the granddaughter of it's founder. No, it's not my job to ensure her safety. Good day, Mr. Stark." She said closing the door behind her._

And since then he never knew if she was just spying or if she actually cared.

"Let me guess Romanoff told you."

"Couldn't get anything out of her or Barton. Had to resort to other means."

"Meaning?'

"Classified." Fury looked to the spot where she once was. "How is she handling things?"

"Better than me."

"That's not saying much. You may be the smartest person on the planet, but have absolutely no emotional intelligence."

"I'd argue-"

"I knew a girl like her once." Fury cut off. "Strong, brave, abilities beyond this world."

"You knew an enhanced?"

"She wasn't an enhanced. Not in the way your thinking at least. She was a lot like Eris actually."

"Meaning what?"

"She wanted to understand who she was."

"What happened to her?"

"She became something...marvelous. She's... Not around here anymore. But I always knew Eris could become something more. If she grew into it."

"What does that mean? She's the best among us. All of those kids are."

"But they still need to grow."

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both." They looked to see Natasha walking in boredly.

"Romanoff." Fury greeted. "Haven't been getting your reports lately."

She shrugged boredly. "Haven't been anything to report."

Fury raised a brow.

"And no time to do it." She amended. "However, Thor was asking if Eris would want to join him and a few others for lunch."

"She's grounded." Tony said.

"This is a first." Natasha said thoughtfully. "And what does that consist of?"

"Boss?" FRIDAY's voice echoed.

"Yeah?"

"Eris and Pietro have just left compound."

 **/**

 **E POV**

After a little while, Pepper had to go look over a couple of things. And Eris decided to go to the training room to vent some frustration.

When she got there she saw Pietro kneeling on the ground a destroyed punching bag next to him.

He's still grieving. She realized. How had she been so wrapped up in her own problem she neglected the person she accidentally forced back.

You have been dealing with a lot. A part of her whispered. You need to take care of yourself, not another adult.

She turned to walk away, but stopped glancing back to see him in the same position. She sighed before walking into the training room.

"Feel better?" He jumped as he turned to her.

"Eris," He said with a smile. "Didn't hear you come in."

She stopped in front of him, looking at the sand from the bag that had burst open.

"Guess it couldn't handle me." He said light heartedly.

"It's better than what Steve would do." She would have to check on Bucky later. "There are a few times where he would punch the bag off the hook and dented into the wall."

"Really?" Pietro said with raised eyebrows. "Thought Mr. Man with a Plan had no problems."

"Everyone has problems. Especially everyone here." She paused thinking. "Maybe not Groot, but everyone else"

"Where is he?"

"He was with outside with Peter and the others last I saw."

"And why aren't you with them, printsessa?"

"I'm not a princess." She said automatically.

"But your mother-" Never got much of a chance either.

"I wasn't raised as a princess." She cut off. "The kingdom I was supposed to rule is destroyed. And my dad wouldn't let me rule if it wasn't."

"Well if it's any consolation I don't think you'd make a good princess."

"Want to go for a run?"

"Could you keep up?"

Eris smirked before zooming to the other side of the room. "Could you?" She laughed at his surprised expression. "Didn't see that coming?"

Pietro laughed before running out the Compound with her. Before she knew it, they were in Malibu standing over the cliff where her house had once been.

Pietro laughed as they stopped. She stared out at the ocean. This was her home. She had watched as it tumbled into the ocean, she thought she watched her father died. The only reason she wasn't there too was because Natasha took her to see a play in New York as an early Christmas gift. She couldn't even remember which play now.

 _They were in the hotel room Eris eyes eagerly glued to the screen as Natasha was in the hall making a couple of calls. She scanned the screen for any sign of her father zooming out of the water to blast at the terrorists. He always had a flare for dramatics._

 _"Eris?" She looked over as Natasha came in and sat next to her._

 _"He's alive." Eris said firmly turning to her, tears brimming in her eyes._

 _"Probably." She agreed, sitting next to her. "But we need to get you somewhere safe."_

 _"Why? You think they'll come after me now?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Let them." Eris challenged summoning a repulsor. "I can take them."_

 _"Maybe." Natasha admitted. "But I just got off the phone with Pepper and she wants me to take you somewhere safe."_

 _"But Dad-"_

 _"Will be fine." Natasha placed a hand on her shoulder as the repulsor went away. "You know he'd send you somewhere safe too."_

 _That night, Natasha drove them out of the city to a small house out in the country._

 _She was beyond tired when they finally arrived. And surprised when she saw Clint Barton sitting on the porch, feeding a baby a bottle._

 _She would stay at the Barton farm house until the new year when Natasha took her back to the tower where her Dad and Pepper waited for her._

 **PM POV**

"Haven't gone that far before. What is this place anyway?" He asked looking around at what looked like a driveway.

At her silence, he looked to see Eris staring out at the ocean. He wondered what was so special about this place. The he remembered the news story about Tony Stark home being blown up.

He felt guilty now for how happy he felt then. _'At last he gets a taste of what we felt that day'._

He stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen under his hand for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"And here I was about to ask you the same?"

"What do you mean?" He moved his hand away as they walked away from the edge.

"I've spent all my life around people who avoid talking about their emotions." She spoke plainly. "You are text book. Trying to be all happy and like nothing's wrong."

"Like you?" He tried turning it on her.

"Like me." She confirmed instead sitting on the middle circle. "And I help others. So..."

He stared at her. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope." She popped the p.

Finally he sighed. "Twins aren't supposed to be separated like this. We were born together, we should've died together."

"Would you believe me if I told you she said the same?"

"How'd she deal with it."

"Holed up in her room for a few weeks." Eris said honestly. "I take it she was the more emotional of the two of you?"

"We only had each other at ten. Excuse us for being a little emotionally stunted."

"Did I say anything was bad against that?" She challenged. "Anyways, after all that happened in Sokovia, Dad forbade me from being alone with Wanda since he didn't trust her mental powers." She stopped and looked at him. "What did she show him?"

"How should I know?"

"She didn't tell you."

"I didn't want to know."

He understood her powers first hand. While she was first learning her abilities, she accidentally used it on him. To be fair he also accidentally rushed to her so fast, he pushed her into a wall. Or ten.

"Fair enough. But as always I didn't exactly obey and talked to her anyways. And we became fast friends. And of course," She lifted her hand twirling her fingers to create the familiar red tendrils of his sister. "I absorbed her to understand her. But even I didn't help her that much."

"Oh?"

"One day she came out of the room, joined the rest of the Avengers. It was like she decided to live. When I asked her how she could do it, she said it's what you would've wanted."

"She wasn't wrong."

"Well are you going to live for her now?"

"I just wish we had a proper goodbye."

"Maybe you still can."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell, Dad." She walked closer to him. "But I didn't give him the Soul Stone."

"You didn't what?" He was beginning to like Eris.

She whispered to the locket revealing the orange stone. She plucked it out.

"Hold this and you could talk to her again."

"What about you?" She was taking care of him, he should at least try to do the same.

"What about me?"

"We all have problems, right?"

She sighed rubbing her hands on her arms. "Pepper's pregnant."

She didn't sound to happy. "Congratulations?"

"This life... It doesn't include happy endings. How can I help my siblings if I can't help myself? How do I protect the universe if I can't protect them?"

"Why do you have to be solely responsible?" He challenged. "Wasn't that the point of the Avengers? To do together what no one hero could do alone?"

She sat staring out into the water. "Don't you want to talk to Wanda?"

Pietro gave a true smile before squeezing the stone and seeing his sister again.

/

 **E POV**

He was sitting in the lab when she finally returned.

"Hi..." She said nervously. She swallowed as he sat silent. "I'm sorry for running off earlier. I just couldn't deal with everything."

More silence.

"I know I could've talked to you, but... But I didn't want you to worry. Between clean up, the Asgardians, Pepper... I thought if I could do one thing on my own then... I'm sorry."

It didn't look like he'd talk. She turned around to leave.

"You're my daughter." She turned back to him. He was looking at her "It's my job to worry about you. All I want is the best for you. Sometimes I forget that means you need to make your own decisions."

He walked to her, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "But you need to talk to me if I ever become stifling. You need to let me know what you want. But most importantly... I want you to not try to please everyone."

"But-"

"You need to focus on you for now. So tell me, do you want to go with Thor?"

"What?"

"I can't deny you're a half Asgardian. So do you want to be a part of them?'

She wants to be connected to both.

"I am a part of them." She said surely. "But I'm a part of you too. I don't want to go with the Asgardians just yet. But one day I will. Will you be alright when that happens?"

"I'll never be able to let you go. But I'll be ok. Plus, I'll have your new sibling to look after."

"Pep told me." She said smiling up at him. "Congrats."

He smiled down at her. "It never would've happened without you." He kissed her forehead. "Now help us think of names."

 **AN:**

 **Hi!**

 **So I was able to update sooner. But I'm going to go ahead and end this. The next chapter will close all lose ends and then I'll start on my other stories.**

 **I have seen Captain Marvel recently. I'm not going to say it was an amazing movie, but I liked the character, and would recommend it.**

 **Unfortunately I didn't get any reviews this time.**

 **But anyways the last chapter is next.**

 **Please review.**

 **Bye.**


	28. The End

**E POV**

"You sure you want to do this?" Loki asked gently as he led her through the crowd of Asgardians.

"Pretty sure." Eris said as she rubbed her hands nervously.

"And how did Stark take it?"

"He..." _Hates it and wishes I would hide any part of it, but already said he'd let me pick my way._ "Is getting used to the idea."

"I see." Perhaps he did. "If I were in your position, I'd mess with the other Asgardians." He smirked. "Make them fear me."

"I'd want them to respect me."

"Why not both?" Dad said as he joined them, stepping away from where Thor and the others were. "You ready?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from Loki.

"As I'll ever be." She smiled reassuringly up to him.

"Ah! Eris!" Thor bellowed getting everyone's attention. He was standing and held a hand out to her.

Eris looked at Tony who nodded before taking a deep breath and walked over to him, grabbing onto his hand.

"This is Lord Stark's daughter?" Bard asked curiously as Thor wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We do thank your father for all he's done, my lady." Birger continued.

Eris couldn't help the light blush that rose to her cheeks. No one's ever called her a Lady before. "It's no problem." She assured.

"Well how may we be of service?" Another woman, Verdandi asked politely.

"It's..." She looked over to Tony and Loki. "I have something to tell you. All of you."

"What is it, my lady?" Another man she didn't know asked.

"I'm not a lady."

"We understand that you Midgardians have different-"

"I'm a princess." She blurted. "I'm Odin's granddaughter."

The Asgardians sat silent for several moments.

"You're Loki's daughter?" Verdandi asked studying the trickster.

"No, you said you were Stark's daughter." Birger interrupted.

"I'm Hela's daughter."

"Impossible." Bard whispered.

"It's a long, drunk story." Tony said stepping forward putting his hands on Eris shoulders. "We didn't know until recently."

"What do you mean?" the old man asked.

"I raised her on my own-"

"He had his friends and his fiance." Eris interjected.

"But not with Hela."

"She was imprisoned at the time." Thor added. "Under my father's rule."

"So Hela really was Odin's first born?" Birger said slowly.

"Yes."

"Norns." the elder man looked at Eris with disdained. "That means this girl, this half bred bastard is the rightfully ruler of-"

"Don't call her that." Bard said fiercely. "She is Odin's blood, and if Thor chooses it the queen of-"

"I don't want to be queen." Eris said sternly. "I know almost nothing of Asgard or her people, Thor should be your ruler."

"Then why tell us?" Birger asked.

"Because like it or nor I'm still an Asgardian. And I want to understand what that means. So..." She looked back to Tony. "My father, uncles and I have agreed that I will spend most of my time here on Midgard. But I will spend my summers on New Asgard to learn. Unless," She didn't discuss this part with the others. She knew they'd argue. "You don't want me to be there. I understand that my mother brought horrors onto your world, the reason why it was destroyed. I understand that you see me like an outsider. But I am not my mother. And I am not Odin. I will not force you to accept my way or make your choice for you. I put this choice to you."

Before they could say anything else, she walked away from the group to let them talk.

"Eris!" She stopped, turning to see Loki walking after her. "What was that?"

"Think about it. Odin, Hela, Thanos. They were all tyrants. Their way or the highway. If I force myself onto them like mom tried to, all they'll see is Hela. I'm going to be me."

Loki gently embraced her, running a hand through her hair. "It doesn't matter what they say, Asgard will always be a part of you." They separated. "And I'll be with you every step of the way."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll still on Midgard with you."

"But Asgard's-"

"I'd rather be with family than a kingdom."

Eris smiled hugging him. "Thank you."

"Eris." They separated, turning to see Bard walking toward them. "Or should I say princess?"

"We," Verdandi said walking with them, "Have decided you have a place among the Asgardians. But you won't be allowed on until we get the others settled first. There's fear it would cause chaos among the people at first."

"Of course."

 **9 Months Later**

 **E POV**

She stood behind her Dad, smiling broadly at the parents with their new born twins. A boy and a girl.

"They're beautiful, Pep." Tony said amazed as he stared down at his brown haired son cradled in his arms, wrapped in a light blue blanket.

"They are our children." Pepper joked looking at their daughter wrapped in a pink blanket, with even lighter brown hair.

The twins had momentarily opened their eyes earlier revealing identical green eyes to Pepper.

"Do y' all know you have a small audience waiting for the reveal in the waiting room?" Helen Cho said as she walked in, smiling fondly at them.

"They've waited nine months, a few more minutes won't hurt." Eris reasoned.

"Well Happy said something about waiting since 2008, so...?"

"He's being a little dramatic." Tony reasoned.

"We'll be out there in a minute." Pepper assured the other woman.

Eris walked to the door. "Well, I'm going to see how the others are doing. You two... Four get ready for your audience. "

"Don't tell them there names." Tony called out. "I want to surprise them."

Eris walked out of the room pausing in the hall. She looked down at her locket, holding it gently in her palm. She tried to ignore the jealousy that lingered at the edge of her mind.

Her new siblings would be able to grow up with both parents and have a whole litter of other heroes willing to care for them. Even Fury said he'd be willing to babysit on occasion. Although she wondered if 'babysitting' to him meant 'early spy training'.

She stopped at the door way to the waiting room, taking in the large group.

Sam, Scott, Pietro and Bucky sat around a table playing cards. Rhodey and Natasha were talking softly in the corner. Bruce, Peter and Young Sam were talking in another area while Fury and Loki each sat silently in their own corners.

Thor was currently on Titan, or New Asgard as Korg called it, helping everyone settle in to their new world. The Guardians left with Proxima and Nebula to help bring order to the world's Thanos left behind, while making some money off it.

Shuri and T'Challa were in Wakanda, although Shuri would be disappointed that she missed the birth, since she was equally as excited. Although Eris thought that excitement had more to do with the fact that T'Challa and Nakia were finally engaged.

Clint was at his farm, happily raising his three kids. And Strange was of course at his sanctum, a relationship with Christine slowly forming. And she suspected Happy, who was half asleep in a chair, and May were dating. Although Peter seemed oblivious to the fact.

And the stones?

She would keep her mother's stone. Strange tried arguing with her, which he couldn't since he kept the time stone. The Power Stone was placed on Johutenhuim. A sign of good faith between realms and a chance to help them rebuild under the promise of careful use to avoid anyone's wrath. Plus no one would expect them to trust the Joutuns. The mind stone was taken to New Asgard, which Thor said he buried deep within the planet, and now the planet had a new yellow plant. The Reality stone was taken to the ruins of Xandar. According to Gamora, no one went there even when it was whole. And the space stone, Fury said he would take care of it. And she didn't argue with him.

"Eris!" Peter was the first to (Verbally) acknowledge her. He rushed to her. "How is everything? Dr. Cho said Pepper gave birth already. Is it a boy or girl or-"

"Breathe kid." Bucky said fondly as everyone looked to her. Bucky had taken a protective role over Peter. She suspected it was because of both Peter's natural charm and the fact that Peter was a lot like Steve.

"How are they?" Rhodey asked.

"We're fine." Pepper said being rolled in by a nurse as she held a pink blanket, followed by Tony carrying a blue blanket.

"Wow." Pietro said walking closer. "I can't believe you have more kids."

"Well believe it."

"What are their names?" Young Sam asked.

"Right." Tony said excitedly. "Ladies and gentlemen, and bugs," he added with a glance at Scott who rolled his eyes. "May I be the first to introduce you to James Edwin and Maria Morgan Stark."

The room was filled with laughter and questions as they admired the newest Avengers. Everyone seeming to agree to ignore the tears in Rhodey's eyes.

Eris smiled at her new siblings before looking at Young Sam. While there relationship was far from that stage. she couldn't help but wonder what their future brought. Or what could've happened.

 **AN:**

 **That's it! My first fanfic completed. I wanted to add in the scene with the Asgardians in the last chapter but I completely forgot about it.**

 **And on the off chance anyone's curious, I decided on James Edwin after James Rhodey Rhodes who acts as pretty much all three of the Stark kids godfather and Edwin Jarvis the man who really raised Tony. And Maria Morgan after Tony's mother Maria and Morgan after Pepper's uncle, as mentioned in Infinity War.**

 **This Eris story ends here, but within the next week I'll be posting another Eris AU in which she was raised on Asgard. It's not a sequel but a spinoff.**

 **Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this and keep an eye out for my new story.**

 **Thank you all for y' all support. Please review.**

 **Bye**

 **Spoilers for Captain Marvel**

 **Post Credit Scene**

"Fury?" A familiar voice said walking down the hall, closer to him.

"Long time no see, Danvers." Fury said teasingly as he walked out of the shadows.

"How do I know it's you?" She challenged a smirk on her face.

"How do I know it's you?" Fury stared at her. "When did I give you my pager?

"The same night your eye was clawed out by an adorable kitty cat."

"The official story is shot out by an evil Kree." Goose the cat chose that moment to jump onto the desk near them.

"Sure it was." Carol laughed scratching under Goose's chin who purred loudly.

"Surprised you're here." Fury admitted looking to her in concern.

"Well I heard a rumor about Thanos He's-"

"A homicidal titan."

"How'd you know that?" carol asked a mixture of surprise and confusion on her face. "

"Sit down and get comfortable." He said sitting down, Goose curling up o his lap.

"What happened while I was gone?"

"Long story. But I want to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."

 **AN:**

 **Cause why not?**

 **Bye**


End file.
